Niewidzialna dziewczyna
by Cintre
Summary: Kim to spokojna, cicha osoba, która czasami chce po prostu zniknąć. Od bardzo dawna kocha chłopaka, który do pewnego momentu nie wiedział nawet o jej istnieniu. Teraz dziewczyna powoli zaczyna przestawać czuć się niewidzialna... TŁUMACZENIE, /s/4259008/1/The Invisible Girl
1. Rozdział 1

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Historia umieszczona w świecie stworzonym przez **Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Korekta wszystkich rozdziałów: **marta_potorsia**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

- _Co_ to ma być?

Obróciłam się w stronę zdegustowanego odgłosu, który wydała Catherine. Dziewczyna patrzyła właśnie na proces przygotowywania czegoś, co wyglądało na potrawkę z tuńczyka. W ogromnych, solidnych garnkach znajdujących się w wyposażeniu stołówki szkoły w rezerwacie Quileutów dostrzegłam jakąś grudkowatą, parującą masę.

- Szczerze mówiąc, wolałabym nie wiedzieć – powiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami, a następnie wzięłam tackę w kolorze wyblakłej zieleni i ruszyłam w kierunku tego paskudztwa.

- Och, Kim – westchnęła Catherine, łapiąc moje ramię, po czym odciągnęła mnie od baru o nazwie „Domowa kuchnia jak u mamy" i zaprowadziła do bufetu z sałatkami. – Czy ty naprawdę chcesz nabawić się zatrucia pokarmowego?

Gdy nie odpowiedziałam, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka ponownie westchnęła, tyle że tym razem bardziej dramatycznie.

- Kim! To nie więzienie, kobieto! Mamy wybór! – Machnęła ręka, wskazując na cztery otaczające nas bary. – Popatrz, zamiast tamtych pomyj możesz sobie wziąć sałatkę… albo… kanapkę. Co wolisz?

Zauważyłam, że inni uczniowie gapili się zarówno na nią, jak i na mnie. Poczułam, że z powodu zażenowania moje policzki zrobiły się gorące. Ludzie uważnie śledzili dziwne zachowanie Catherine, a kiedy niektórzy z nich zaczęli wywracać oczami i parskać śmiechem, uznałam, że nadeszła pora, aby się ulotnić.

Chyłkiem przesunęłam się jak najdalej od najbliższych stolików i wzięłam sobie różnego rodzaju jedzenie, nawet na nie nie patrząc. Z Catherine spotkałam się dopiero przy kasie. Na jej pomarańczowej tacy leżał stosik sałatki pokrytej wiejskim sosem.

- Jak ty to zrobiłaś? – spytała natarczywie, ale nie wydawała się zdenerwowana, tylko pełna podziwu.

- Co zrobiłam? – odparłam cicho.

- Po prostu _zniknęłaś_ – wyjaśniła głosem znacznie donośniejszym od mojego. Skuliłam się w reakcji na jego intensywność. – W jednej chwili stałaś tuż przy mnie, a w drugiej już cię nie było!

Znowu wzruszyłam ramionami, nieszczególnie ciesząc się z jej zainteresowania. Przecież celem ulotnienia się było to, aby ludzie cię nie zauważyli. Po chwili Catherine chyba _wreszcie_ to zrozumiała, bo tylko pokręciła głową i westchnęła z irytacją.

Za lunch zapłaciłyśmy w ciszy, co nie zdarzało się często, ponieważ moja przyjaciółka potrafiła milczeć zaledwie przez parę minut. Mówiła nawet podczas snu, o czym niestety miałam okazję przekonać się podczas nocy spędzonej w jej domu.

- To co robimy w ten weekend? – spytała znienacka. I znowu odezwała się w niej gadatliwa strona natury… – Jeśli pogoda nie będzie okropna, to może wybierzemy się na plażę, co? Albo pojedziemy do tej nowej księgarni w Port Angeles? Podobno mają tam książkę, której poszukuję już od dawna. A może…

W tym momencie przestałam jej słuchać. Znałam ją już na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że do podtrzymania rozmowy potrzebowała tylko tego, abym w odpowiednich miejscach wtrącała od czasu do czasu pomruk aprobaty.

Jak zwykle ruszyłyśmy w stronę naszego stolika położonego w najdalszym kącie sali. W połowie drogi moje serce _jak zwykle_ zabiło z o wiele większą siłą. _Jak zwykle_ zaczęłam mieć też problemy z oddychaniem, a nawet na chwilę przestałam to robić. _Jak zwykle_ krew pulsowała mi w uszach tak mocno, że zagłuszała rozbrzmiewające dookoła rozmowy. Catherine _jak zwykle_ nie dostrzegła moich lekko zaczerwienionych policzków ani gęsiej skórki na ramionach. Tak właściwie to nikt nie zauważył niczego nienormalnego.

_On_ też niczego nie spostrzegł. _Jak zwykle._

Właśnie mijałyśmy boczne stoliki i ukradkiem na nie zerknęłam. Inna osoba pewnie bardzo przeraziłaby się widokiem, który teraz ujrzałam. Zresztą ja też byłam bliska omdlenia, ale z _zupełnie_ innego powodu niż strach.

Przy jednym stoliku, ledwo się przy nim mieszcząc, siedziało pięciu chłopaków. Ocierali się o siebie ramionami, a kiedy któryś wykonywał jakiś ruch, inni musieli złączać łokcie. Wiele osób trzymało się od nich z daleka, najprawdopodobniej z powodu ich niecodziennego wzrostu, muskularnej budowy ciała, a nawet sposobu, w jaki na kogoś patrzyli. Jednak mnie ich… _jego_ oczy o głębokim spojrzeniu wprawiały w takie osłupienie, że nie mogłam oderwać od nich wzroku.

_Jared._

Już samo wypowiedzenie w myślach _jego_ imienia wywoływało dreszcze na mojej skórze. Musiałam powstrzymać nieprzytomny uśmiech, który za chwilę pojawiłby mi się na twarzy.

_Opanuj się. Opanuj się, Kim. Opanuj się…_, powtarzałam w myślach niczym mantrę. Miałam wrażenie, że kurczowo trzymam się jakiegoś koła ratunkowego na środku Pacyfiku. Tylko że ja _naprawdę_ się topiłam. Wiedziałam o tym aż za dobrze. Tonęłam we własnym, prywatnym oceanie – w _nim_…

Nigdy nie byłam typem zbytnio emocjonalnej osoby. Zazwyczaj nie popadałam w zachwyt i nie dostawałam napadów złego humoru. _Zazwyczaj, _nie wliczając w to dwóch minut pomiędzy dwunastą trzynaście a dwunastą piętnaście, kiedy wraz z Catherine przemierzałyśmy niebezpieczną trasę przez stołówkę. Każdego dnia o tej porze moje serce przestawało bić.

_Jego_ towarzysze, z tak samo jak on krótko, niemalże do skóry ostrzyżonymi włosami i imponującymi mięśniami, budzili we mnie takie zainteresowanie jak lekcja algebry, czyli żadne, bo nie lubiłam matematyki. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszyscy wydawali się prawie identyczni, ale bardzo się od _niego_ różnili. Ich imiona – Quil, Jacob, Paul, Embry – nie wywoływały żadnej reakcji w moim nadwyrężonym ogromnym bólem sercu…

Jak szybko się to wszystko zaczęło, tak szybko się skończyło. Minęłyśmy ich stolik i kontynuowałyśmy naszą wędrówkę, aż w końcu, już bez żadnych większych sensacji, dotarłyśmy na miejsce.

- Hej, Kim? – odezwała się Catherine, przywracając mnie do rzeczywistości. – Wszystko okej? Jesteś trochę zaczerwieniona. Dobrze się czujesz? Masz gorączkę?

Bez czekania na odpowiedź przyłożyła mi do czoła zewnętrzną część dłoni. Po chwili zacisnęła usta i z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy cofnęła rękę.

- Nie, nic ci nie jest. Pewnie zrobiło ci się tylko trochę niedobrze od samego _spojrzenia_ na tę niezdrową i zepsutą żywność, którą próbują nam tu wciskać. Zawsze miałaś słaby żołądek.

Dziewczyna wydawała się całkowicie usatysfakcjonowana takim wyjaśnieniem, a ja pokiwałam głową na znak, że całkowicie się z nią zgadzam. Lekko się nawet uśmiechnęłam, mając nadzieję, że wyglądałam na osobę chorą, a nie rozanieloną…

Spojrzałam wreszcie na swoją tacę i dopiero w tej chwili zorientowałam się, że kupiłam nieco spleśniałą kanapkę ze zwiędniętą sałatą i mięsem wyglądającym tak, jakby upieczono je parę dni temu. Ale w tym momencie nie przejmowałam jedzeniem. I tak nie mogłam niczego przełknąć, bo w moim brzuchu latały setki motylków.

I to też było całkiem _zwyczajne_.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

Nigdy ani trochę nie lubiłam historii. Te wszystkie nazwy, daty, wydarzenia zawsze mi się plątały i mieszały, a wręcz dostawałam od nich bólu głowy. Czy ktoś tak naprawdę przejmował się zwariowaną grupą Francuzów, którzy odcinali sobie nawzajem głowy? Cóż, najwyraźniej system nauczania w La Push tak.

Kiedy mój nudny aż do bólu nauczyciel, pan Peta, nieustannie mówił o takich a takich królach, którzy poślubiali księżne z takich a takich krajów tylko po to, aby zagarnąć nowe terytoria, a potem jeszcze z tego powodu ojcowie tych panien, bogacze, arystokraci lub imperatorzy, wszczynali wojnę, która oznaczała grupę pijanych szlachciców i tysiące tragicznych zgonów niewinnych chłopów, ja po prostu, ściśle mówiąc, przestawałam słuchać.

Na swoją obronę miałam to, że skupiałam się na czymś innym, co prawda nie na tym, na czym powinnam, ale zawsze. W tej chwili zamiast o wykładzie z historii myślałam raczej o klasie biologicznej.

Nienawidziłam historii! Owszem, lubiłam _lekcję_ historii, głównie z powodu osób, z którymi na nią chodziłam, a zwłaszcza _jednej, _ale do przedmiotu samego w sobie nie potrafiłam się przekonać.

Krzesło obok mnie skrzypnęło cicho o podłogę. Catherine pochyliła się w moją stronę nad przejściem pomiędzy stolikami. Na nienaturalnie bladej twarzy dziewczyny widniał diabelski uśmieszek, a jej niebieskie oczy dziwnie błyszczały.

- Skupiłabyś się wreszcie na lekcji, zamiast o _nim_ myśleć – syknęła mi prosto do ucha. Podskoczyłam lekko z zaskoczenia, chociaż wiedziałam, że dziewczyna się do mnie odezwie.

- Od kiedy to potrafisz stwierdzić, o _kim_ myślę? – odparłam cicho, wywracając oczami. Catherine przyłożyła dłoń do ust, aby zagłuszyć swój wysoki chichot. Doskonale wiedziała, że jej przypuszczenia były słuszne. Rozejrzałam się ukradkiem po sali, by upewnić się, że nikt nie podsłuchiwał tej naszej krótkiej wymiany zdań.

Nie zdziwiłam się zbytnio, gdy odkryłam, że żaden uczeń się tym nie zainteresował. Co więcej, w klasie prawdopodobnie odbywało się coś około tuzina podobnych rozmów. Najwyraźniej nie byłam jedyną osobą, której kompletnie nie interesowały średniowieczne rozterki miłosne.

Gdybym naprawdę chciała stać się świadkiem jakiejś opery mydlanej, to po powrocie do domu po prostu włączyłabym telewizor. Przynajmniej wtedy mogłabym też swobodnie się z nich pośmiać. Jeśli w tej chwili zaczęłabym okazywać ogromne rozbawienie wykładem pana Pety, to w najlepszym wypadku zawiesiliby mnie w prawach ucznia, ale jeszcze wcześniej pewnie umarłabym ze wstydu.

- Musisz znaleźć sobie jakieś hobby, Kim – zasugerowała cicho Catherine swoim matczynym głosem. – To całe… - machnęła gwałtownie ręką i jej krzesło znowu skrzypnęło o podłogę, więc rzuciła na nie zirytowane spojrzenie i z powrotem przeniosła wzrok na mnie – _tęsknienie_ nie jest zdrowe.

Matka mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki pracowała jako terapeutka i chyba wydawało jej się, że to uprawniało ją do zachowywania się właśnie w taki sposób jak teraz.

- Dziękuję za radę, pani doktor Phil – szepnęłam z ironią. – A tak dla twojej wiadomości: ja wcale za nikim _nie tęsknię_.

Dziewczyna uniosła brew niemalże tak wysoko, że dotknęła nią miejsca, w którym zaczynały się jej włosy. Chciałam zrobić podobnie, ale gdy próbowałam, z wysiłku ugryzłam się w język tak mocno, że poczułam trochę krwi. Nieważne, jak usilnie się starałam – _nie potrafiłam_ unieść tylko jednej brwi. Tym razem do zamaskowania śmiechu Catherine musiała użyć książki.

Skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersi i zacisnęłam usta, starając się wyglądać groźnie, jednak nie potrwało to długo. Dziewczyna ponownie pochyliła się nad przestrzenią dzielącą nasze ławki i znacząco postukała palcem wskazującym w mój zeszyt. Spojrzałam w dół, żeby dowiedzieć się, czego chciała i szczęka mi opadła…

Na jednej z kartek przeznaczonych na robienie notatek o fascynującym życiu takiego a takiego króla widniało coś, czego z _całą_ _pewnością_ nie nazwałabym notatką, a przynajmniej nie na temat lekcji historii.

Na samej górze strony wypisałam, a raczej nabazgrałam parę faktów, ale tuż pod nimi dostrzegłam swoje pełne nazwisko, kilkakrotnie zapisane charakterem pisma, w którym niewątpliwie rozpoznałam własny. Cóż, tak właściwie to dostrzegłam _połowę_ mojego pełnego nazwiska. Druga część należała do kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto w tej chwili siedział niespełna pół metra ode mnie. Oboje zajmowaliśmy miejsca przy stole służącym nam za szkolną ławkę, bo dyrekcja nie miała aż tylu pieniędzy, by pozwolić sobie na zakup zwyczajnych stolików.

_Kim Najera. Kim Najera. Kim Najera. Kim Najera._

Tak jak _Jared_ Najera… Litera „n" była jakoś dziwnie ozdobna…

_Pewnie, że dziwnie_, powiedziałam sobie w duchu. _Przecież w moim nazwisku nie ma takiej litery!_

Wokół tego nieprawdziwego podpisu dostrzegłam także mnóstwo chaotycznie rozmieszczonych serduszek i gwiazdek, co tylko wprawiło mnie w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Popatrzyłam na swoją dłoń i długopis, który w niej trzymałam. Czy naprawdę napisałam i narysowałam to wszystko bez świadomości, że to robiłam? Ta ewentualność wydawała się nieco przerażająca…

Zerknęłam na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie Catherine, która właśnie rzucała mi jedno ze swoich spojrzeń typu: „A nie mówiłam?". Pochyliłam głowę, pozwalając, aby pojedyncze kosmyki włosów przy grzywce przysłoniły moją twarz. Zaczęłam żałować, że zrobiłam sobie dzisiaj koński ogon.

Po chwili, z zarumienionymi policzkami rzecz jasna, wyrwałam z zeszytu tę kompromitującą kartkę i zgniotłam ją tak, że stała się ledwie widocznym zwitkiem. Cała operacja okazała się znacznie głośniejsza niż przypuszczałam, bo parę osób spojrzało w moją stronę z zaciekawieniem.

- Jakiś problem, panno Akalah? – spytał pan Peta z lekką irytacją w głosie, odkładając notatki dotyczące wykładu i mierząc mnie surowym wzrokiem zza swoich okularów połówek.

Poczułam na sobie intensywne spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów, którzy czekali na to, jak zareaguję. O ile w ogóle było to możliwe, zaczerwieniłam się jeszcze bardziej. Nawet naturalnie ciemna karnacja nie mogła ukryć faktu, że do moich policzków napłynęła ogromna ilość krwi.

- N-nie, p-proszę pana – wyjąkałam, chowając rękę ze zmiętą kartką pod stołem. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Catherine mi się przyglądała. Wyglądała jednocześnie na rozbawioną i skruszoną. W tej chwilki zapragnęłam ją udusić… Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam skłonności do tak łatwego popadania w gniew.

- To w takim razie może powiesz klasie, jaki obszar stał się przyczyną konfliktu, o którym opowiedziałem parę minut temu? – zapytał nauczyciel, przyglądając mi się z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem. Nagle pomyślałam sobie, że pewnie chciał tylko poobserwować, jak wiercę się z powodu mojej niewiedzy, a potem przyznaję do porażki.

_Przyczyna… konflikt… obszar_? Nie miałam _najbladszego_ pojęcia, o czym on przed chwilą mówił. Do jasnej anielki, nie znałam nawet imion króla i imperatora, którzy prowadzili tę wojnę, a pan Peta oczekiwał, że wymyślę nazwę _obszaru_?!

- Uch… - zaczęłam niepewnie, mając nadzieję, że pewna część mojego mózgu skupiała na lekcji tyle uwagi, by udało mi się podać chociaż w połowie poprawną odpowiedź. Połowa mózgu – połowa odpowiedzi. Chyba nie życzyłam sobie zbyt wiele, prawda?

Zanim palnęłam pierwszą nazwę kraju, która wpadła mi do głowy – _Niemcy_ – na blacie przede mną pojawił się kawałek papieru podłożony przez rdzawobrązową rękę. Nie musiałam nawet spoglądać w bok, by zorientować się, _kto_ właśnie mi pomógł.

Na małej karteczce niezwykle niewyraźnym charakterem pisma było napisane moje wybawienie.

- Um… Alzacja i Lotaryngia. – Bardziej zabrzmiało to jak pytanie, ale pan Peta chyba tego nie zauważył, bo tylko kiwnął głową i powrócił do wykładu, ponownie zapełniając tablicę swoim idealnie czytelnym pismem.

Osunęłam się z powrotem na krzesło. Ulga rozeszła się po moim ciele niczym strumień wody. _Bardzo _cieszyłam się, że nie wypowiedziałam na głos tej nazwy, która jako pierwsza mignęła mi w umyśle.

Bez odwracania głowy kątem oka zerknęłam na Jareda. Patrzył przed siebie w lekceważący sposób z rękami założonymi na piersi. Jeśli nie widziałabym, że to on podsunął mi papierek, nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że to zrobił.

Serce mi zadygotało i wróciło do normalnego rytmu, ale po chwili, gdy dotarło do mnie to, co się tak właściwie stało, zaczęło bić z trzykrotnie większą mocą. Musiałam maksymalnie skupić się na tablicy, by powstrzymać motylki w moim brzuchu od superaktywnego latania…

Chciałam podziękować Jaredowi, ale nie wiedziałam, czy byłoby to odpowiednie. Chłopak na nowo zdawał się w ogóle mnie nie dostrzegać. W końcu zdecydowałam, że najlepiej postąpię, jeśli udam, że nic się nie stało. Perspektywa ponownego zwrócenia na siebie uwagi _bardzo_ mi się nie podobała. Nie mogłam jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu, który czaił się w kącikach moich ust, kiedy pomyślałam sobie, co Jared zrobił.

Ból w dłoni przypomniał, że ściskałam papierek z podpowiedzią tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły mi się w skórę. Rozluźniłam palce i wsunęłam karteczkę do kieszeni przeciwdeszczowego płaszcza. Będę musiała ją później spalić, aby zniszczyć potencjalny dowód ściągania.

Albo może lepiej włożę ją do swojego pamiętnika…


	3. Rozdział 3

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

Wreszcie rozbrzmiał ostatni dzwonek uwalniający nas z więzienia zwanego szkołą. Był piątek, co sprawiało, że zdecydowana większość osób szczególnie cieszyła się z zakończenia lekcji. Dziewięćdziesiąt procent wszystkich uczniów opuściło budynek w dwie minuty. Jeśli Catherine by sobie tego zażyczyła, pewnie obie znalazłybyśmy się w tym tłumie. Na szczęście nie była ona typem osoby, która lubiła wracać do domu sama – za bardzo łaknęła towarzystwa – więc zaczekała, aż zebrałam swoje rzeczy. Zaliczałam się do tych pozostałych dziesięciu procent, czyli do grupy, która nie wybiegała na zewnątrz jak szalona. Nie lubiłam przebywać wśród mnóstwa ludzi, a także wolałam spokojnie przygotować się do drogi do domu.

Ciągle znajdowałam się w stanie, który moja elokwentna przyjaciółka określiła jako „odurzenie Jaredem", więc zbytnio nie zainteresowałam się paroma kartkami z notatkami, które wypadły mi z zeszytu od historii. Na dnie torby czekało ich zapewne rychłe zgniecenie, ale w tym momencie w ogóle mnie to nie obchodziło.

Z opuszczeniem klasy zwlekałam też z powodu możliwości bezwstydnego obserwowania Jareda. Oczywiście robiłam to niezwykle dyskretnie. Przypatrywałam mu się kątem oka, starając się nie wyglądać przy tym na _za_ _bardzo_ zdesperowaną wariatkę. Catherine także zawsze patrzyła na niego ponad moim ramieniem.

Każdego dnia wrzucał swoje książki do torby, przerzucał ją sobie przez ramię i wstawał z krzesła tak szybko, że niemalże się ono przewracało. Zazwyczaj pospiesznie ruszał w stronę drzwi, aby natychmiast wyjść z sali, ale jakimś cudem inni go wyprzedzali. Bez trudu mógł zepchnąć ich na bok i w kilka sekund wyjść na korytarz, ale on tylko wzdychał i czekał przy swoim stoliku na to, aż sala opustoszeje.

Jak tylko wszyscy uczniowie wyszli, na korytarzu pojawiali się trzej przyjaciele Jareda – Jacob Black, Quil Ateara i Embry Call. Zachowywali się bardzo głośno i, ku ogromnemu zirytowaniu pana Pety, wpadali do klasy jak burza. Potem się trochę wygłupiali i w końcu opuszczali szkołę.

Jak zwykle ukradkiem oglądałam to znajome przedstawienie, wolno zbierając swoje rzeczy. Nagle usłyszałam zniecierpliwione westchnienie Catherine, która stała po mojej lewej stronie. Wywróciłam oczami i wreszcie zasunęłam suwak torby, a potem niezwykle ostrożnie założyłam ją sobie na ramię. Catie naśladowała moje ruchy. Dla postronnych obserwatorów wyglądałyśmy pewnie tak, jakbyśmy odprawiały jakiś rytuał.

Przeszłyśmy obok chłopaków – żaden z nich nie dał najmniejszego znaku, że zdaje sobie sprawę z naszej obecności – i wyszłyśmy z sali. Korytarze były już prawie całkowicie opustoszałe, co oznaczało, że nauczyciele również nie mogli doczekać się weekendu.

- No wreszcie! – zawołała głośno Catherine, zbiegając po schodach z prędkością światła. Po chwili zaczęła obracać się na mokrym chodniku ze zwiniętym płaszczem w ręce. To cud, że się nie przewróciła.

Założyłam kaptur i wsunęłam dłonie do kieszeni przeciwdeszczowego płaszcza, pochylając głowę, żeby deszcz nie zmoczył mi twarzy. Nadepnęłam na metalowy próg drzwi wyjściowych i rozległ się cichy pisk. Gdy wyszłam na zewnątrz, deszczowe krople zaatakowały moje dżinsy i skarpetki, powodując gęsią skórkę i oziębienie stóp.

- Chodź, Kim! – pisnęła Catherine, podchodząc bliżej i łapiąc moją rękę. Niemal mnie ciągnęła, skacząc jak mała dziewczynka, a blond włosy z czerwonymi pasemkami sięgające do podbródka przykleiły się jej do policzków. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął mi się na usta z powodu takiego dziecinnego zachowania.

Wlokłam się za nią, starając się nie wyglądać _zbyt_ śmiesznie, ale szło mi to nędznie. Po niedługim czasie dotarłyśmy na przystanek autobusowy, gdzie czekała nas konfrontacja z nieprzebranymi rzeszami uczniów rozmawiających o bezsensownych sprawach.

- Wow, nie mogę uwierzyć, że _wreszcie_ nadszedł piątek. Ten tydzień wlókł się w nieskończoność, prawda? – zaszczebiotała mi głośno do ucha Catie, kiedy znalazłyśmy wolne, pojedyncze miejsce na wilgotnej ławce. Jakoś obie się na nim zmieściłyśmy, ale prawdopodobnie przeszkadzałyśmy innym. Po chwili osoba siedząca obok – chyba Malcolm Keller – odwrócił się i na nas zerknął. Wzdrygnęłam się w duchu, odwracając wzrok.

Chciałam wstać, żeby dać mu więcej swobody, ale ręka Catherine zacisnęła się mocno na moim ramieniu. Dziewczyna spostrzegła, że chłopak gapił się ze złością w naszą stronę i sama posłała mu _niezbyt_ miłe spojrzenie.

- Byłbyś łaskaw zabrać swoje cztery litery z ławki, Keller? – warknęła do niego groźnie, po czym z powrotem obróciła się do mnie z promiennym uśmiechem i kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź, jakby w ogóle jej nie przerywała: – Wiesz, myślałam, że ten monolog Pety będzie się ciągnął przez _godziny_, a słowo daję, jeśli musiałabym oglądać jeszcze jedno drzewo genealogiczne jakiegoś zmarłego gościa, to bym chyba zwymiotowała…

Ponownie przestałam słuchać Catherine, kiedy zza rogu wyłoniły się duże, żółte autobusy, które po chwili piskliwie zahamowały na przystanku. Kilka minut zajęło nam wyplątanie się z tłumu uczniów i znalezienie drogi do właściwego pojazdu. Wreszcie bez problemów zajęłyśmy miejsca w jego tylniej części, głównie dzięki Catie obdarzającej groźnym spojrzeniem wszystkich pierwszoroczniaków, którzy odważyli się rzucić okiem na nasze fotele.

- Witam, drogie panie – znajomy głos przerwał górnolotną mowę mojej przyjaciółki na temat niehumanitarnych sekcji zwłok świń. Wywróciłam oczami i spojrzałam na krajobraz za oknem. Nie znajdowało sie tam do oglądania zbyt wiele rzeczy poza deszczem, deszczem i jeszcze raz deszczem, ale to i tak było lepsze od patrzenia na Catherine. Nie musiałam nawet na nią zerkać, by wiedzieć, że właśnie robiła coś w rodzaju ludzkiego odpowiednika czyszczenia piórek u ptaków.

- Cześć, Brett – zaświergotała. Jęknęłam, w duchu oczywiście. Czy mój głos też brzmiał tak śmiesznie, gdy rozmawiałam z Jaredem? Nie sądzę. Cóż, być może dlatego, że nigdy nie zamieniłam z nim ani słowa…

Autobus szarpnął i ruszył z parkingu, po czym wjechał na główną drogę prowadzącą do osiedla mieszkaniowego w La Push.

- Cześć, Cat. Co słychać, Kim?

Odwróciłam się od okna i uśmiechnęłam do Bretta. Wcale nie był taki zły, a nawet wydawał się całkiem miły. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zacząłby spotykać się z Catie, na pewno kibicowałabym ich związkowi.

- Nic ciekawego. A co u ciebie? – spytałam uprzejmie.

- No cóż, tak właściwie…

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko do Catherine, w ogóle niezaskoczona odpowiedzią Bretta. Po nim zazwyczaj można się było spodziewać jakiegoś „tak właściwie". Zawsze coś robił, z kimś się spotykał, gdzieś wychodził. Przypuszczałam nawet, że wcale nie sypiał, tylko kręcił się po okolicy w poszukiwaniu jakichś ciekawych rzeczy.

- …dziś wieczorem organizujemy imprezę na plaży numer dwa. Wy też powinnyście przyjść. Wkręciły się też niektóre dzieciaki z college'u, które traktują to jako rodzaj zakończenia wiosennej przerwy. Wracają na uczelnie w poniedziałek i przed odjazdem chcieliby poznać jakieś miejscowe osoby. Zdecydowanie powinnyście przyjść.

Zanim Brett skończył mówić, Catherine już kiwała aprobująco głową, natomiast ja starałam się powstrzymać przed _nie_aprobującym kręceniem głową, żeby nie zachować się niegrzecznie.

- Wow, brzmi świetnie – powiedziała Catie. Nagle autobus gwałtownie się zatrzymał i moja przyjaciółka musiała położyć ręce na siedzeniu przed sobą, aby nie wpaść na nie twarzą.

- No nie wiem – szepnęłam do niej. – Dziś wieczorem mam do zrobienia parę rzeczy.

Catherine prychnęła, rzecz jasna odgadując moje kłamstwo. Prawdopodobnie nie uwierzyłabym też sama sobie. Cóż, pewnie moim marnym kłamaniem nie ocaliłabym nawet własnego życia.

- Kim, powinnaś spotykać się z _innymi_ ludźmi, a _zwłaszcza_ z chłopakami, więc pójdziemy na tę imprezę i będziemy się świetnie bawić.

- Catherine, to głupie! Dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię chodzić na jakiekolwiek imprezy!

- Kim, Kim, Kim, ty moja towarzysko trudna gąsieniczko. Pójdziemy tam i już. Pewnego dnia mi za to podziękujesz.

- Nie sądzę. I nigdzie nie idę.

- Tak, idziesz.

- Nie, nie idę.

Cat zmarszczyła nos, co oznaczało, że nie miała już żadnych argumentów, a to z kolei zapowiadało, że albo się podda, albo weźmie sprawy we własne ręce. Powinnam się domyśleć, że wybierze tę drugą alternatywę.

- Nie martw się. Przyjdziemy – zakomunikowała Brettowi, który przysłuchiwał się naszej przyciszonej rozmowie z wyraźnie widocznym zainteresowaniem w swoich ciemnych, brązowych oczach.

Odsunęłam się od niej jak najdalej i przez następne parę mil jazdy wpatrywałam się w krajobraz za oknem. Kiedy dojechaliśmy wreszcie do mojego domu, upewniłam się, że żadne z nich na mnie nie patrzyło, a potem wzięłam swoją torbę i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia.

- Będę u ciebie o siódmej! – zawołała za mną Catherine, gdy mijałam grupkę wyjątkowo głośnych siódmoklasistów. – I nie waż się zakładać własnych ciuchów, bo i tak cię przebiorę. Do zobaczenia!

Zignorowałam ją, udając, że nic nie usłyszałam. Przygryzałam wargę, kiwając głową do pana Smitha, kierowcy autobusu, i zeszłam po schodkach na podjazd przed domem. Zanim weszłam do środka, w mojej głowie pojawiło się już mnóstwo najgorszych scenariuszy związanych z dzisiejszym wieczorem…

Dlaczego Catherine nie potrafiła zrozumieć, że _nie_ lubiłam towarzystwa dużej liczby osób? Byłyśmy jak olej i woda, Tom i Jerry, Inigo Montoya i Sześciopalczasty… To _ona_ była motylem, nie ja. A to spotkanie na plaży na pewno nie miało zakończyć się dobrze. Czułam to.

Przecież nie byłam pięknym motylem, tylko zakamuflowaną gąsienicą.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

**ROZDZIAŁ 4  
**

- Czuję się głupio – powtórzyłam _co najmniej_ po raz siedmiomilionowy. Stałyśmy z Catherine w mojej małej sypialni, która wyglądała tak, jakby przed kilkoma minutami nawiedziło ją tornado. Cóż, tak naprawdę to kręciła się po niej tylko moja popisująca się wiedzą na temat mody przyjaciółka. Chciałam usiąść, ale się nie odważyłam na to przez obawy o zniszczenie spódniczki…

- Nieprawda – zapewniła Catherine znużonym głosem. Przez dłuższą chwilę szperała w swojej torebce, po czym wyprostowała się z triumfującą miną i puderniczką w dłoni. Szybko ją otworzyła i parę razy uderzyła pędzelkiem o warstwę różowego proszku, a następnie energicznie pokryła nim sobie oba policzki.

- Cat, spójrz na mnie – zakomunikowałam, obciągając brzeg spódnicy, która według mnie była _stanowczo _zbyt krótka. Dziewczyna przerwała pudrowanie twarzy i wreszcie zerknęła w moją stronę. – Czuję się _g ł u p i o – _powiedziałam, starając się dobitnie zaakcentować ostatnie słowo.

Catie wywróciła oczami i przechyliła głowę. W tym momencie przypomniał mi się cocker spaniel o imieniu Merwin, którego miałam w dzieciństwie.

- Zostaw kieckę w spokoju – rozkazała. Posłusznie wykonałam polecenie, ale moje ręce od razu powędrowały w stronę dopasowanej bluzki z dekoltem _znacznie_ większym niż bym sobie tego życzyła. – Wcale nie czujesz się głupio. – Widząc, że chciałam zaprotestować, położyła rękę na biodrze.

- _Kim_, te ubrania to najbardziej niegłupie rzeczy, jakie widziałam w całym swoim życiu.

- Mamy tylko piętnaście lat – przypomniałam jej. – To niezbyt długie życie.

- Za trzy miesiące skończę szesnaście – powiedziała, zakładając ręce na piersi i starając się wyglądać na trzy miesiące starszą.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy masz piętnaście, czy szesnaście lat – odpowiedziałam, rzucając okiem na zegarek. Była dwudziesta czterdzieści pięć, co oznaczało, że siedziałyśmy tu już od półtorej godziny. Westchnęłam i otworzyłam swoją szafę. – Czuję się kompletnie głupio.

- Kim – zaczęłam ostro Catherine – ile razy mam ci powiedzieć, że nie czujesz się głupio, żebyś w to uwierzyła?

Powoli odwróciłam się w jej stronę, starając się zapanować nad buzującym we mnie gniewem.

- Nie wiesz, co czuję! – prawie wrzasnęłam.

Catherine wyglądała na oszołomioną, ale już po kilku sekundach się otrząsnęła i obróciła do kosmetyczki, którą zabrała ze swojego domu wraz z torbą z paroma rzeczami potrzebnymi do spania.

- Masz rację – zgodziła się, wzruszając ramionami i zaczynając malować sobie oczy. – Może i czujesz się głupio, ale _nie wyglądasz_ głupio.

- _Wyglądam_ jak prostytutka – odparłam, szukając w szafie lepszych ubrań. – Poza tym na dworze jest pięć stopni. Przebieram się.

Catie westchnęła, _wreszcie_ dając za wygraną, jednak po błysku w jej oczach powinnam się domyśleć, że tak łatwo nie odpuści.

Jak tylko włożyłam dopiero co odkrytą parę ciemnych dżinsów, o których istnieniu nie miałam pojęcia, i brązowy, dopasowany sweter, zobaczyłam w lustrze stojącą za mną Catherine. W rękach trzymała coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało paletą farb wykorzystywanych do malowania ścian, ale w rzeczywistości było zbiorem ogromnej ilości cieni do powiek, podkładów, maskar i różów do policzków. Jej starsza siostra, Jenn, pracowała w filii Clinique w centrum handlowym. Wyglądało na to, że przed przyjściem do mnie Catie dokonała nalotu na ten sklep.

- Hm… Myślę, że chyba najlepszy będzie… - zaczęła, spoglądając na białą kartkę papieru pokrytą różnymi odcieniami rozmaitych kolorów, najpierw przykładając ją do mojego policzka, a później do oka. – Hm… Karmel będzie dobry… albo może mokka na podkład… O, a co powiesz na elektryzującą zieleń na powieki? – Cały czas kręciłam głową, ale ona najpewniej w ogóle tego nie zauważyła. – O Boże, uroczy liliowy też by był świetny, ale wiesz co? Olśnisz wszystkich dyniową pomarańczą…

_Dyniową pomarańczą?_

Nie trzeba wspominać, że nasza droga na plażę przebiegła całkiem spokojnie. Przez cały czas starałam się ignorować Catherine, która włączyła płytę Fall Out Boy i ze wszystkich sił w płucach wtórowała wokaliście. Dotarłyśmy na miejsce w rekordowym czasie, chociaż zawrotna prędkość wywołała u mnie mdłości. Nie wiedziałam, czy ona to zauważyła, czy nie. Jej stopa położona na pedale gazu podrygiwała w rytm muzyki, co sprawiło, że jazda była nieco… _chwiejna_.

Pomimo tego, że wszędzie panowała ciemność, bo Wspólnota Zarządzania La Push zlikwidowała lampy w pobliżu plaży – sztuczne światło miały zły wpływ na życie podmorskich stworzeń: myliły je one z księżycem i częściej lądowały na drodze niż w wodzie – bez problemów zorientowałyśmy się, gdzie odbywała się impreza. Dudniące basy i odgłosy paplaniny zaprowadziły nas na znajomą, zacienioną ścieżkę przy pluskającej wodzie.

- Jak myślisz, jak daleko jeszcze? – zapytała Catherine po około pięciu minutach spaceru.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziałam, bezskutecznie wytężając wzrok we wszechobecnym mroku. – Ale pewnie jesteśmy już blisko nich. Nie sądzę, żeby plaża znajdowała się bardzo daleko.

Wiatr znad morza przyniósł ze sobą odgłosy muzyki i rozmów ze znacznie większej odległości niż mogło się wydawać. Po upływie kilku minut nadal szłyśmy. Przemierzałyśmy tę ścieżkę już niezliczoną ilość razy, jednak nigdy po ciemku. W mroku wszystko przedstawiało się inaczej. Manipulował on ludzkimi zmysłami, a także zmieniał poczucie upływu czasu.

Nagle coś głośno za nami chrupnęło. Podskoczyłam jak oparzona i stłumiłam krzyk. Cat złapała mnie za rękę w śmiertelnie mocnym uścisku i obie zaczęłyśmy iść szybciej. Przez pewien czas słyszałyśmy tylko nasze oddechy i odgłosy pospiesznych kroków, jednak odnosiłam dziwne wrażenie, że nie były to dźwięki wydawane _tylko_ przez nas…

- Hej – odezwał się ktoś znienacka.

Wrzasnęłam.

Z ciemności wyłoniły się dwie postacie, ale natychmiast z powrotem cofnęły się pomiędzy drzewa, prawdopodobnie bojąc się wydanego przeze mnie przenikliwego dźwięku.

Catherine położyła swoją dłoń na moich ustach,

- Zamknij się – usłyszałam w uchu jej syk. – To tylko _chłopaki_, nie niedźwiedzie czy coś w tym stylu,

Wzięłam krótki, szarpany oddech. Dwóch ludzi ponownie wynurzyło się z lasu, tym razem o wiele ostrożniej. Nie wiedziałam, jak tacy potężni goście mogli skradać się za nami niemalże bezszelestnie.

- Przepraszam – mruknęłam, starając się zapanować nad szaleńczym biciem serca. – Po prostu mnie… zaskoczyliście.

Jeden z nich zaśmiał się donośnie i natychmiast go rozpoznałam.

_Jared_.

Moje serce znowu zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej.

- Idziecie na imprezę? – zapytał ten drugi i podszedł bliżej, więc wreszcie zobaczyłam jego twarz. Okazało się, że to Jacob Black… a może Quil Ateara? Trudno było to stwierdzić przy tak słabym oświetleniu. Nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości jedynie co do Jareda, który stał teraz parę kroków za swoim towarzyszem parę, trzymając pod pachą coś, co wyglądało na kilka koców.

- Tak, idziemy tam, ale w ciemności zajęło to znacznie więcej czasu i… ach!

Znienacka usłyszałam krzyk Catherine, a potem jej palce ześlizgnęły się z mojej ręki... i dziewczyna zniknęła w ciemnościach.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

Wstrzymałam oddech, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu mojej przyjaciółki.

- Catherine! – krzyknęłam. Ryzykując uszkodzenie kręgów szyjnych, zaczęłam szybko kręcić głową w tę i z powrotem, żeby ustalić, gdzie zniknęła Catie.

Już miałam rzucić się w stronę miejsca – gdziekolwiek by to nie było – w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stała, ale z mroku wyłoniła się ogromna ręka, która zacisnęła się na moim ramieniu.

- Nie bądź lemingiem, proszę – powiedział przyjaciel Jareda, robiąc krok do przodu, tak że znalazł się w połowie drogi pomiędzy mną a ciemną przestrzenią, w której zniknęła Cat. W tym momencie chmury odsłoniły księżyc i jego blask oświetlił nasze sylwetki. Chłopak odciągnął mnie parę kroków dalej od niezidentyfikowanego miejsca przed nami.

Teraz mogłam zobaczyć całą postać Jareda. Miał na ustach półuśmieszek i przyglądał się z ciekawością swojemu towarzyszowi. Bawił się też rąbkiem swojej białej koszulki. Za każdym razem, gdy nieco ją podnosił, zaczynałam czuć się maksymalnie niezręcznie…

Drugi chłopak – nawet w księżycowym świetle nie potrafiłam go rozpoznać; przyjaciele Jareda wyglądali niemalże _identycznie_, co było dosyć zagadkowe – trzymał na barku coś, co sprawiało wrażenie przenośnej lodówki. To właśnie on powstrzymał mnie przed pobiegnięciem do mrocznego miejsca, gdzie zniknęła Catherine.

Musiałam przyznać, że trochę się rozczarowałam, bo miałam nadzieję, że był to Jared…

_Skup się, Kim!_

Spojrzałam w dół i dostrzegłam, że tuż przede mną ścieżkę zastępował skalisty grunt, a potem nieprzenikniony mrok. Podeszłam bliżej krawędzi, by zobaczyć dno tego rowu. Zauważyłam, że przyjaciel Jareda znowu chciał złapać moją rękę, ale uniosłam ją szybko do góry, by nie mógł tego zrobić.

- Catie! – zawołałam, używając zdrobnienia, którego absolutnie nienawidziła. Mój głos odbił się echem od głazów, ale poza tym panowała cisza. – Catherine Leann Miller! Natychmiast mi odpowiedz!

- Ała… – usłyszałam znienacka jęk mojej przyjaciółki dochodzący gdzieś z dołu.

- Cat? – powiedziałam z ulgą.

- Kim? Kim, zapomniałam o tej piekielnej półce skalnej i chyba skręciłam kostkę. To boli, Kim… Ała!

- Okej, Cat, trzymaj się – odparłam. – Zaraz po ciebie zejdę…

- O nie, nie zejdziesz – wtrącił towarzysz Jareda. – Ja to zrobię, a ty zostań tu z Jaredem.

Nie protestowałam. Było mi to całkowicie na rękę.

- Jake – odezwał się Jared swoim głębokim, niskim głosem. – Lodówka.

Drugi chłopak, najwidoczniej Jacob Black, odwrócił się i w jednej ręce wyciągnął przed siebie urządzenie. Jared pospiesznie je wziął i włożył sobie na bark tak lekko, jakby nie sprawiało mu to najmniejszego wysiłku.

Wyglądając bardziej jak górska koza niż człowiek, Jacob zeskoczył ze skalnej półki. Nie usłyszałam nawet, jak jego stopu uderzyły w dno, a już po chwili był z powrotem, trzymając na rękach Catherine. Widziałam wyraźnie tylko tors chłopaka, bo reszta jego ciała skrywała się w mroku. To była naprawdę duża dziura.

- Powinniśmy zabrać cię do lekarza – powiedział Jake. – Twoja noga może wymagać prześwietlenia…

- Nie! – zawołała Cat zaalarmowanym tonem. – Nie, naprawdę, wszystko w porządku.

- To przynajmniej potrzebujesz lodu czy czegoś tam – stwierdził. – Pewnie dość mocno się uderzyłaś.

- Zanurzę stopy w oceanie – zaproponowała Catie, obdarzając Jacoba uśmiechem.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, najwidoczniej postanawiając dłużej się z nią nie kłócić. Mądra decyzja, przyjacielu.

- Okej, ale nie wejdziesz do wody sama. Ktoś musi ci towarzyszyć.

- W porządku – zgodziła się w końcu, spoglądając na mnie ponad ramieniem Jacoba. Mrugnęła i uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. Wywróciłam oczami. Cała Catherine…

Jake zaczął iść i po chwili zniknął w ciemnościach. Zrobiłam dwa niepewne kroki, wyciągając szyję, by zobaczyć, gdzie kończyła się skała. Zachwiałam się lekko, prawie upadając na tyłek, kiedy nagle ponownie pojawił się Jacob.

- Nie pozwól naszemu lemingowi skręcić sobie kostki – powiedział do Jareda. – Już jedna taka nam wystarczy.

Jared pokiwał głową i prześlizgnął się obok mnie. Nasze ramiona lekko się zetknęły. Zadrżałam.

Chłopak niemalże bezszelestnie zaskoczył na dół, a następnie, balansując lodówką na barku, wyciągnął rękę w moim kierunku. Cała się trzęsłam, gdy złapałam jego dłoń, która okazała się nadzwyczaj ciepła, a wręcz gorąca. Czyżby miał gorączkę?

Chciałam powiedzieć, że sama zeskoczę, ale zanim zdążyłam to zrobić, Jared _opuścił_ mnie na dół, nie puszczając do momentu, aż moje stopy dotknęły podłoża, po czym szybko się odsunął. Pochyliłam głowę, bo moje policzki pokryły się wściekle czerwonymi rumieńcami rozczarowania i zażenowania.

Puścił mnie przodem, więc szłam za Jacobem i Catherine, a on sam podążał za mną. Po paru minutach marszu dotarliśmy do miejsca, gdzie drzewa rosły znacznie rzadziej. Poczuliśmy także zimne, świeże powietrze znad oceanu.

- Cat? – usłyszałam zmartwiony, ale też zazdrosny głos Bretta wyraźnie wyróżniający się spośród szumu rozmów. Chłopak biegł w naszym kierunku. – Co się stało? Nic ci nie jest?

Catherine machnęła nonszalancko ręką, jakby to, że właśnie trzymał ją jakiś facet, którego ledwie znała, było najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Jacob postawił ją na ziemi z wyraźną ulgą. Wcale mu się nie dziwiłam. Moja przyjaciółka może i nie była zbyt duża, ale noszenie _kogokolwiek_ tyle czasu zmęczyłoby każdego.

Brett objął Catie w talii i oboje zaczęli iść – dziewczyna lekko utykała – w kierunku ogniska, a ja ruszyłam za nimi. Ogień rozpalono trochę dalej. Otaczały go pnie drzew służących zapewne za prowizoryczne ławki. Cała nasza trójka usiadła obok siebie. Spojrzałam do tyłu, żeby odszukać wzrokiem Jareda, ale on i jego przyjaciel ponownie zniknęli w ciemnościach.

Cztery razy próbowałam zrobić sobie hot doga – tak żeby kompletnie go nie zwęglić i nie uczynić całkowicie nie do rozpoznania – kiedy nagle coś zaczęło się dziać. Najpierw usłyszałam jakieś dziwne dźwięki, jakby komuś znienacka podwyższył się głos o parę decybeli. Potem kłótnia przerodziła się w coś, co mogłam określić tylko jako dziką awanturę z eksplozją różnych odgłosów.

Zaintrygowana, rozejrzałam się dookoła, po czym podążyłam wzrokiem w miejsce, na które gapili się inni. Dwóch chłopaków okładało się bezmyślnie pięściami jakieś parędziesiąt metrów dalej. Na początku stali, ale potem obaj przewrócili się na piasek. Z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że przypominało mi to brutalną walkę dwóch psów, które zagryzały się wzajemnie na śmierć…

Nie trzeba było być geniuszem – zwłaszcza dla dziewczyny z nienormalną obsesją – żeby zorientować się, kto uczestniczył w tej bójce. Dostrzegłam białą koszulkę, brązowe spodenki, krótkie, czarne włosy, skórę, której rdzawobrązowy odcień był typowy tylko dla jednej osoby…

Moje serce dosłownie przestało bić. _Typowy dla Jareda._

Drugiego chłopaka nie rozpoznałam.

Absolutnie nie miałam pojęcia, co spowodowało, że zaczęłam biec w kierunku bijatyki, mocno pochylona, potykając się o każdy kamyk w moich klapkach. Ale zrobiłam to, pędząc tak szybko jak potrafiłam, zapomniawszy o spalonym hot dogu i przyjemnym cieple ogniska. Chciałam natychmiast przerwać tę walkę…

Dopóki nie zderzyłam się ze ścianą. Wysoką, solidną i gorącą ścianą, która niespodziewanie się poruszyła, podczas gdy ja, kompletnie obolała, nadal trwałam w bezruchu…

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że wcale nie zderzyłam się z murem, bo przecież wcześniej go w tym miejscu nie było. Uderzyłam w mężczyznę, _wielkiego_ mężczyznę, który w tej chwili szedł _bardzo_ szybko w kierunku bijących się chłopaków, z determinacją wypisaną na swojej twarzy. Spróbowałam dotrzymać mu kroku, ale kompletnie mi się to nie udało. Podszedł do nich szybciej niż ja.

Nie zatrzymał się, by zebrać myśli czy zastanowić się, jak nad nimi zapanować, czy zrobić cokolwiek, tylko przedarł się przez masę ludzi, którzy otoczyli walczących. Ze względną łatwością złapał ich obu za kołnierzyki i wyprowadził z tłumu.

Jared dyszał, kołysząc swoim prawym ramieniem, zaś drugi chłopak, którego mgliście kojarzyłam ze szkoły, w ogóle nie wydawał się zmęczony, bo oddychał całkiem miarowo.

Nie wiedziałam, co powiedział im ten olbrzymi facet, ale niespodziewanie jeden z nich – z szybkością, jakiej bym się po nim nie spodziewała – rzucił się w kierunku drzew, gnając tam ile sił w nogach. Z każdym krokiem zdawał się coraz bardziej trząść. Po chwili zniknął w ciemnej ścianie lasu.

Teraz tajemniczy mężczyzna rozmawiał dyskretnie z Jaredem. Mówił jednak tak cicho, że nie miałam najmniejszych szans usłyszeć żadnego słowa, chociaż stałam w kręgu całkiem blisko nich. Mogłam jedynie stwierdzić, że Jared okropnie się trząsł, jakby dostał hipotermii czy czegoś podobnego. Nagle, podobnie jak jego kolega, pobiegł w kierunku drzew z prędkością błyskawicy. Ten ogromny facet deptał mu po piętach.

I, ot tak, wszystko się skończyło.

Duża grupa osób, którzy mimowolnie byli świadkami tego wydarzenia, raptownie umilkła. Wszyscy rozglądali się dookoła, zszokowani, jednak po kilku minutach ludzie w sporych grupkach stopniowo zaczęli wracać do swoich wcześniejszych zajęć. Jedynie ja nadal stałam tam, gdzie Jared i inny chłopak się bili. Wpatrywałam się w miejsce, w którym cała trójka zniknęła pomiędzy drzewami, niezdolna do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

Gdzieś w ciemnościach zawył wilk…


	6. Rozdział 6

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 6  
**

Trzy tygodnie, cztery dni, osiem godzin, dwadzieścia trzy minuty, pięćdziesiąt sekund… Trzy tygodnie, cztery dni, osiem godzin, dwadzieścia trzy minuty, pięćdziesiąt pięć sekund… Trzy tygodnie, cztery dni, osiem godzin, dwadzieścia cztery minuty… i tak w kółko.

Westchnęłam cicho i oparłam podbródek na dłoniach. Nieważne, jak bardzo starałam się skupić na wykładzie pana Cochrana na temat budowy żaby, po chwili moje spojrzenie i tak wędrowało z powrotem w kierunku zegara powieszonego w prawym rogu klasy. Trzy tygodnie, cztery dni, osiem godzin, dwadzieścia cztery minuty i dwadzieścia siedem sekund…

Nagle zgnieciony kawałek papieru uderzył mnie w tył głowy. Podskoczyłam delikatnie i dyskretnie się odwróciłam, by zerknąć na Catherine. Odkryłam, że dziewczyna uważnie mi się przyglądała.

- Co? – powiedziałam bezgłośnie, na co ona zacisnęła wargi i wskazała znacząco na moją rękę. Spojrzałam w dół i dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że stukałam długopisem o ławkę, powodując powstawanie denerwującego dźwięku, który pokrywał się z tykaniem zegara odmierzającego sekundy.

Byłam _taka_ żałosna…

Pochmurny poniedziałkowy poranek ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Kiedy doktor Cochran mówił monotonnym głosem na temat budowy szkieletu płazów, Catherine przeglądała ostatnie wydanie magazynu _People, _para siedząca w ławce przede mną rzucała sobie zalotne spojrzenia, dziewczyna o imieniu Samantha, która zajmowała stolik w sąsiednim rzędzie, pilnie robiła notatki, a ja liczyłam.

Nieobecność obiektu twojej obsesji może doprowadzić cię do szaleństwa i wywołać następną paranoję.

Trzy tygodnie, cztery dni, osiem godzin, dwadzieścia pięć minut i sześć sekund.

Spojrzałam w dół na swój zeszyt i z lekkim przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że na kartce znajdowały się niedbale nabazgrane szkice przedstawiające zegarki i kalendarze. Chyba musiałam zacząć nad sobą pracować, żeby skończyć z tym całym rysowaniem czegoś całkowicie nieświadomie, bo powoli stawało się to już moim typowym zachowaniem…

W tej chwili myślałam tylko o jednym: o _nim, _a raczej o tym, że go tutaj _nie było_. Nie pojawił się przez trzy tygodnie, cztery dni, osiem godzin, dwadzieścia siedem minut i trzydzieści sześć sekund. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak długo jeszcze to zniosę…

Zacisnęłam zęby i zmusiłam się do skupienia uwagi na wykładzie doktora Cochrana.

- Zwłaszcza żaby mają specyficzną strukturę szkieletu…

Po tych słowach automatycznie przestałam go słuchać.

Zaczęłam stukać długopisem z zeszyt, aż złapałam się na tym, że znowu szkicowałam zegar, tylko że tym razem o wyraźnym kształcie serca…

Trzy tygodnie, cztery dni, osiem godzin, dwadzieścia dziewięć mi…

Moje mentalne odliczanie zostało gwałtownie przerwane, gdy znienacka drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem. Nie tylko ja podskoczyłam z zaskoczenia na krześle. Chyba nawet nauczyciel lekko się wzdrygnął.

Byłam aż tak żałosna, że nie potrafiłam powstrzymać kompromitującej fali nadziei, która zalała mnie, kiedy dostrzegłam fragment rdzawobrązowej skóry i czarnych włosów…

Jednak sekundę później cały ten optymizm runął jak fala tsunami.

Paul, jeden z przyjaciół Jareda, stał teraz w progu klasy. Jego głowa prawie dotykała górnej framugi. Mogłabym przysiąc, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni urósł _co najmniej_ kilkanaście centymetrów.

- Proszę pana – zwrócił się szorstko i gniewnie do nauczyciela. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby właśnie znalazł się w ostatnim miejscu, w którym miał ochotę być. – Jared Najera przysłał mnie po swoją zaległą pracę domową.

Doktor Cochran nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, że przerwano mu lekcję, ale, po dłuższej chwili uważnego przyglądania się chłopakowi znacznie większemu od siebie, postanowił dać za wygraną. Szybko pozbierał jakieś kartki i włożył je do teczki, którą następnie wsadził w wyciągniętą dłoń Paula.

Obaj wydawali się zniecierpliwieni, jakby chcieli, żeby ta sytuacja jak najszybciej się skończyła. I tak się wkrótce stało. Doktor Cochran wrócił do swojego wykładu, a Paul – głupi, szczęśliwy Paul – opuścił klasę i poszedł zobaczyć się z _Jaredem_. Chyba nigdy nie zazdrościłam nikomu tak bardzo jak jemu w tej chwili.

Reszta lekcji upłynęła całkiem szybko, jeżeli w ogóle było to możliwe. Zanim się zorientowałam, Catherine już podniosła mnie z krzesła, wsadziła w ręce zeszyt, założyła torbę na ramię i wyprowadziła z sali. Byłam tak pochłonięta odmierzaniem czasu, że nie zwracałam uwagi na nic innego. Ocknęłam się dopiero wtedy, gdy Cat mocno uderzyła moją rękę.

- Ała! – zawołałam, odskakując od niej. Przypadkiem wpadłam na jakiegoś jedenastoklasistę, który obdarzył mnie niezbyt uprzejmym spojrzeniem. – Za co to było? – syknęłam do niej.

- Dołujesz mnie – wyjaśniła, kiedy przedzierałyśmy się przez tłum uczniów w kierunku jadłodajni. – A ja _nie powinnam_ być zdołowana, bo w ten piątek mam _randkę_ z Brettem!

- Wybacz – westchnęłam, ale nawet ja nie uwierzyłabym w szczerość tych przeprosin.

Weszłyśmy do zapełnionej stołówki z wyćwiczoną przez lata wprawą i wkrótce zajęłyśmy nasz zwykły stolik przy oknie.

Nie zauważyłam żadnych niepokojących rzeczy, dopóki widelec – z kawałkiem przypieczonego, pomarańczowego ziemniaka – Catherine nie zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do jej ust, chociaż dziewczyna nic nie mówiła. Było to dosyć nietypowe zjawisko.

- Cat? – spytałam z zaskoczeniem.

Moja przyjaciółka nie odpowiedziała, tylko pokręciła głową i patrzyła na coś za mną. Lekko otworzyła usta, a sztuciec nadal trzymała w powietrzu.

Powoli odwróciłam głowę, mając pewność, że Catherine zauważyła ubraniowe faux pas jakiegoś pierwszoklasisty i chciała mi je pokazać, daremnie usiłując sprawić, bym przestała myśleć o _pewnej_ osobie.

O Boże. Jak bardzo się myliłam.

- Cześć – przywitał się Jared, napotykając moje przestraszone spojrzenie. Przełknęłam ślinę, starając się ogarnąć wzrokiem jego górującą nade mną sylwetkę. _Kiedy on tak urósł?_, spytałam się w duchu.

_I skąd on się tutaj wziął?,_ zaczęła się zastanawiać ta bardziej racjonalna część mojego mózgu. _Czy Paul nie przyszedł wcześniej zabrać jego rzeczy?_ _Jeśli sam miał zamiar się tu pojawić, to niby czemu prosiłby kogoś o przysługę?_

To wszystko było niezrozumiałe, zwłaszcza dla kogoś, choćby _mnie_ dla przykładu, kto w tej chwili nie potrafił się na niczym skoncentrować.

_A czy to ważne_, odezwała się ta mniej logiczna mojego umysłu, _dlaczego przyszedł?_ _Przecież _on_ tutaj jest, żeby z _tobą_ porozmawiać_!

Na tę myśl omal nie spadłam z krzesła. Jared nie tylko podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedziałam, ale coś do mnie _powiedział_!

Do mnie: szarej myszki Kim, niezdolnej do zapamiętania szyfru do swojej szafki i mającej nienormalnie małe stopy… Poczułam na tyle głowy niedowierzające spojrzenie Catherine.

- Cześć – odpowiedziałam w końcu nieco piskliwym głosem. Z powodu zaschniętego gardła nie byłam w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa więcej.

- Mam na imię Jared – przedstawił się łagodnie. Sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzył – z o wiele większym zainteresowaniem niż nieznajomy, ale nie tak jak jakiś natręt – sprawił, że cała zmiękłam. Jeżeli bym się teraz podniosła, to z pewnością natychmiast bym się przewróciła.

Jared usiadł na wolnym krzesełku stojącym obok, ale mimo to nadal musiałam mocno zadzierać głowę, żeby zerkać mu w oczy. Chłopak przyglądał mi się wyczekująco i zrozumiałam, że czekał na moją odpowiedź.

- Um… A ja Kim – odparłam, brzmiąc tak, jakbym właśnie przebiegła maraton.

- Jesteś tutaj nowa? – spytał, z zaintrygowaniem unosząc jedną brew.

- Nie – zaprzeczyłam cicho. Poczułam, że ręce, które trzymałam pod stołem, zaczęły mi się trząść. – Jesteśmy w tej samej klasie od trzech lat.

- Och – mruknął i zmarszczył brwi, jakby ta informacja w jakiś sposób go zaniepokoiła.

- Ale dopiero w tym roku usiedliśmy w tej samej ławce. Raz nawet mi pomogłeś – zaznaczyłam, może nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie. Odpowiedział mi półuśmiechem, który bezmyślnie odwzajemniłam.

- Och! – Brzmiał na szczerze zaskoczonego. – To ty?

- We własnej osobie – potwierdziłam, próbując ukryć rozczarowanie w moim głosie.

Jared przechylił głowę na bok, przypatrując mi się intensywnie. Dostałam przez to gęsiej skórki.

- Wyglądasz tak jakoś… inaczej – powiedział w końcu. – Ładniej.

Zarumieniłam się gorączkowo i spojrzałam na moją zwiędniętą sałatkę. Nie musiałam nawet rzucać okiem na Catherine, żeby wiedzieć, że jej szczęka prawdopodobnie właśnie odłączyła się od reszty ciała. Nie wiedziałam, co powinnam powiedzieć, a po zerknięciu na Jareda zorientowałam się, że on miał podobny problem.

Nagle dotarło do mnie to, że chłopak wyglądał na tak samo zestresowanego jak ja. Co to oznaczało…? Albo może to wszystko działo się tylko w mojej wyobraźni? Może podświadomość pomagała mi tworzyć obrazy na podstawie tego, o czym od niepamiętnych czasów marzyłam na jawie i w snach? Może widziałam tylko to, w co chciałam wierzyć?

Przez dłuższy moment panowała cisza, aż Jared znienacka wypalił:

- Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

Podskoczyłam, zaskoczona jego nagłym pytaniem.

- Um… Czerwony – odpowiedziałam, chociaż bardziej zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

- Super – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. – Mój też.

- Tutaj jesteś! – zagrzmiał ktoś za naszymi plecami. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam stojącego obok Catherine ogromnego mężczyznę. Moja przyjaciółka wyglądała przy nim jak karlica. Jeśli nie miałby on krytycznego i gniewnego wyrazu twarzy, wyglądałoby to całkiem komicznie. Jednak z powodu tego, że sprawiał wrażenie, jakby tkwił w nim morderca, to wcale śmieszne nie było. _Wcale_.

Zdawało mi się, że nigdy wcześniej go tu nie widziałam. Na pewno nie pracował tu jako nauczyciel ani praktykant, ani nawet dozorca. Wyglądał na zbyt starego, by chodzić do liceum lub w ogóle przebywać na terenie szkoły.

- Idziemy, Jared – powiedział, a raczej wydał komendę, która niewątpliwe brzmiała tak, jakby skierowano ją do jakiegoś przestępcy. Zachowywał się jak oficer policji, który wzywał swoich podwładnych.

Spojrzałam na Jareda, który ciągle się na mnie gapił. Niespodziewanie ten ogromny facet zaklął cicho. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły i patrzył to na mnie, to na siedzącego obok chłopaka. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy zrobiłam coś złego, czy może to Jared mu podpadł. Wynikało to z tego, w jaki sposób mężczyzna go traktował.

- Jared – warknął nieznajomy. – Powiedziałem: _idziemy_.

Jared nie zareagował, ale gdy facet okrążył stolik i złapał go za ramię, wstał bez oporu. Nie odrywając ode mnie wzorku, przeszedł przez stołówkę i zniknął za drzwiami w strugach deszczu razem z tym dziwnym człowiekiem.

Catherine i ja gapiłyśmy się na siebie, zbyt zdziwione, żeby coś powiedzieć.

Zadałam sobie w duchu pytanie, kim był ten facet – ojcem Jareda, jego bratem czy może wujkiem lub kuzynem z innego stanu? – ale odczuwałam tak ogromną radość, że nie głowiłam się nad tym długo.

To stało się oficjalne. Nie podkochiwałam się już potajemnie w chłopaku, który siedział ze mną w ławce. O nie.

_Teraz_ byłam beznadziejnie i po uszy zakochana w Jaredzie Najerze.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Piosenka do tego rozdziału polecana przez autorkę:

**_Bleeding Love_** w wykonaniu **Leony Lewis**

_

* * *

_

**ROZDZIAŁ 7**

Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż znalazłam się w szkolnym autobusie, jadąc do domu. Mały diabełek z purpurowymi włosami i zielonymi paznokciami, zazwyczaj siedzący gdzieś w najdalszych zakamarkach mojego umysłu, wyszedł teraz na zewnątrz. Miał on wiele, wiele imion, w zależności od zaistniałej sytuacji. W tym przypadku był on jednocześnie czymś przerażającym i niepokojącym – _wątpliwością_.

Może tylko wyobraziłam sobie, że Jared wydawał się mną zainteresowany? Może próbował jedynie odbyć uprzejmą rozmowę? Może mnie z kimś pomylił? Może wziął lekarstwa, które chwilowo pomieszały mu w głowie? Może po prostu wyimaginowałam sobie całe to zajście w stołówce i było ono jedynie tworem mojej wymykającej się spod kontroli fantazji? To miało jakiś sens, bo Catherine w ogóle o tym nie wspomniała, ani w czasie trwania lunchu, ani podczas reszty lekcji, nie licząc paru wymownych spojrzeń, które parę razy rzuciła w moją stronę.

Może. Może. _Może_…

Wkrótce autobus zatrzymał się przy moim domu, więc wstałam i ruszyłam w kierunku wyjścia. Darowałam sobie pożegnanie z Catherine i Brettem, którzy siedzieli obok, bo wydawali się niezwykle pochłonięci swoją rozmową.

Pokonałam ostatnie schodki i postawiłam stopy na mokrym chodniku. Nogawki spodni miałam całkowicie przemoczone, kurtka przeciwdeszczowa wcale nie zapewniała mi ciepła i właśnie zmierzałam do pustego domu, w którym aż do osiemnastej czekało mnie samotne rozważanie moich problemów. Zdecydowanie _nie byłam_ w dobrym humorze.

Kiedy dotarłam do drzwi, stanęłam na palcach i przesunęłam palcami po górnej części futryny, gdzie trzymaliśmy zapasowy klucz. Niestety nic nie znalazłam. Spróbowałam ponownie, ale i tym razem moja ręka niczego nie napotkała. Gdzie był klucz? Jęknęłam i uderzyłam głową w drzwi. Zrobiłam to nieco mocniej niż zamierzałam, więc lekko się od nich odbiłam. Jeżeli Cynthia nie odłożyła klucza na miejsce, to miałam zamiar ją zabić. Szarpnęłam za klamkę, ale nic tym nie zdziałałam. Sfrustrowana, wymierzyłam drzwiom cios pięścią.

- Głupie, głupie, głupie… - mruczałam cicho, ciągle miarowo w nie waląc.

- Nic ci nie jest?

Wrzasnęłam i odskoczyłam od miejsca, z którego dochodził głos, a przy okazji efektownie wpadłam na wejście i uderzyłam twarzą w twarde drewno…

- Ała! Ała! Ała! - jęczałam, trzymając się za nos. Z powodu łez, które napłynęły mi do oczu, nie potrafiłam powiedzieć, kto mnie wystraszył. Widziałam tylko rozmazany obraz.

- Kim? Kim?!

Nawet gdybym oślepła, to i tak byłabym w stanie rozpoznać _ten_ głos...

Jedną ręką ocierając łzy, a drugą nadal ściskając swój biedny nos, spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam Jareda, który przyglądał mi się z wyraźną paniką.

- Och! – zawołał, gdy zobaczył moją twarz i z głośnym świstem wciągnął powietrze do płuc. – Tak bardzo mi przykro! – Zaskoczyło mnie to, że wyglądał tak, jakby czuł znacznie większy ból niż ja.

- Wszystko w porządku – usiłowałam powiedzieć, ale bardziej zabrzmiało to jak: „Wmszmkowpmorzodku".

- Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – zapewnił przepraszającym tonem.

- Jest okej – zdołałam oznajmić. Po moim przytłumionym głosie – ciągle trzymałam się za nos - ktoś mógłby przypuszczać, że właśnie przechodziłam ciężką grypę.

- O Jezu – wydyszał znienacka Jared. – Ty krwawisz.

Zerknęłam na moją rękę i dostrzegłam, że po dłoni i nadgarstku rzeczywiście ściekała czerwona ciecz.

- O, racja – mruknęłam głupio. Chłopak rozglądał się teraz dookoła, jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś niespodziewanie wyłoni się z lasu. Zastanawiałam się, czy miał na myśli tego faceta, który niemalże wywlókł go ze stołówki…

- Masz klucz? – spytał szybko, z powrotem odwracając się w moją stronę. Nagle zorientowałam się, że stanął tak, iż prawie przyciskał mnie do drzwi.

Pokręciłam głową, ale natychmiast tego pożałowałam, bo z nosa popłynęła mi następna porcja krwi. To zdawało się jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować Jareda i chłopak cały się spiął.

- Coś nie tak? – spytałam niewyraźnie.

- Krwawienie na dworze jest niebezpieczne – mruknął tak cicho, że ledwie go usłyszałam, ale ta odpowiedź i tak nie miała najmniejszego sensu.

Spróbowałam rzucić mu zagadkowe spojrzenie, ale tylko się skrzywiłam. Musiałam wyglądać jak jakaś potwór rodem z horroru, bo na twarzy chłopaka także pojawił się grymas.

- Że co? – zapytałam, kompletnie zmieszana.

Jared zamrugał, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że usłyszałam jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź.

- No wiesz, infekcje. – W reakcji na moje nieprzytomne spojrzenie dodał: - _Zarazki_.

Och... Pokiwałam głową, by zasygnalizować, że wreszcie go zrozumiałam, po czym wzięłam krótki, szarpany oddech. Jeśli poruszanie się miało jedynie powodować większy wyciek krwi z mojego nosa, musiałam _natychmiast_ przestać to robić.

Przez kilka sekund wyraz twarzy Jareda wskazywał na to, że chłopak intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

- Trzymaj – powiedział nagle i zanim zdążyłam się zorientować, o co mu chodziło, podciągnął swoją koszulkę i ściągnął ją przez głowę. Nie mogłam powstrzymać głębokiego westchnienia, które wywołało u mnie to nieoczekiwane działanie, a zarazem widok, który miałam w tej chwili przed wciąż załzawionymi oczami. Na szczęście chłopak musiał wziąć to dziwne zachowanie i nieprzytomny wzrok, skierowany prosto na jego wspaniałą sylwetkę, za kolejne objawy bólu, bo ponownie mnie przeprosił. Szybko złożył niedbale podkoszulek i wyciągnął go przed siebie.

Gdy się nie poruszyłam, Jared złapał moją rękę, którą trzymałam nos i podłożył pod nią swoją koszulkę, więc teraz krwawiłam w nią. Odchyliłam głowę do tyłu, przyciskając do twarzy delikatną bawełnę. Jeśli byłabym w stanie poczuć coś więcej poza rdzawym zapachem własnej krwi, na pewno wyczułabym jakąś przyjemną woń...

Ciągle słyszałam odgłos szczękania zamka. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy to Jared próbował otworzyć drzwi. Nie byłam tego pewna, bo ciągle widziałam jak przez mgłę. Po chwili znienacka zapanowała cisza, a drzwi się otworzyły, cicho skrzypiąc. Kompletnie mnie to zaskoczyło. Czyżby chłopak znalazł klucz? A może był drobnym złodziejaszkiem, który potrafił otworzyć dom przy pomocy spinki do włosów?

Jared położył jedną ze swoich rozgrzanych dłoni na dolnej części moich pleców, a drugą złapał mnie za łokieć, po czym oboje weszliśmy do środka. Po skórze, która jednocześnie paliła i mroziła, przeszły mi ciarki.

- Gdzie kuchnia? – spytał.

- Na końcu korytarza – odpowiedziałam przytłumionym przez koszulkę głosem.

Poszliśmy tam i chłopak posadził mnie na stojącym przy stole krześle.

- Patrz w sufit i staraj się nie ruszać – rozkazał takim tonem, jakby dobrze wiedział, o czym mówił i odszedł. Przez głowę przeszło mi pytanie, czy miał do czynienia z wieloma krwawiącymi nosami, ale i tak wypełniłam jego polecenie.

Wrócił minutę później i zastąpił swoją koszulkę kostkami lodu owiniętymi w czystą ścierkę. Wzdrygnęłam się z zimna i chłopak natychmiast odsunął kompres.

- Przepraszam – powiedział. _Znowu_. Dlaczego on ciągle przepraszał? Przecież to nie była jego wina, że wpadłam w drzwi.

- Mogę? – odezwał się po chwili, wyciągając ku mnie ręce. Pokiwałam głową, praktycznie cała się trzęsąc. Lekko przymknęłam powieki, mając nadzieję, że nie odniosłam zbyt poważnych obrażeń. Zaskoczyła mnie niezwykła delikatność masywnych, rozgrzanych palców chłopaka. Na początku dotknął nimi mojego nosa, potem policzków, a na koniec zatrzymał się na podbródku, po czym przechylił mi głowę najpierw w lewą, a następnie w prawą stronę.

- Zero złamań – oznajmił Jared. Jego głos był nieco przytłumiony, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w moich uszach zaczęła gwałtownie pulsować krew, która automatycznie uniemożliwiała wyraźne słyszenie. Chłopak nie odsunął jeszcze ode mnie swoich ciepłych dłoni…

_Bach!_

Znienacka kostki lodu zawinięte w ścierkę ześlizgnęły się ze stołu i z głośnym hukiem upadły na podłogę. Podskoczyłam kilkanaście centymetrów w górę, a Jared natychmiast cofnął ręce, jakby nagle moja twarz go poparzyła. Szybko się schylił i podniósł kompres, po czym mi go podał. Przyłożyłam sobie zimny okład do twarzy, mając nadzieję, że chłód chociaż trochę załagodzi rumieńce, które wstąpiły na moje policzki.

Przez dłuższy moment panowała cisza.

- Kim? – odezwał się w końcu.

- Tak? – odpowiedziałam, brzmiąc jeszcze gorzej z powodu grubej ścierki przyłożonej do twarzy.

Niespodziewanie usłyszałam dziwne brzęczenie. Ponownie podskoczyłam na krześle i skrzywiłam się z bólu, bo gwałtownie szarpnęłam bolącym nosem. Jared jęknął i wyjął z kieszeni mały telefon komórkowy. Niedbale podniósł klapkę i nie zawracał sobie głowy powitaniem osoby dzwoniącej, tylko od razu powiedział:

- Tak, tak. Dobra, już idę. – Rozłączył się i z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na mnie. Poczułam, że znowu zaczynam się rozpływać… – Muszę iść – zakomunikował. Po tonie jego głosu można było przypuszczać, że odczuwał smutek podobny do tego, który w tej chwili zalewał mnie samą.

- Jasne – powiedziałam po chwili.

- Więc… zobaczymy się w szkole, tak?

- Jasne – powtórzyłam. – Na razie.

- Spróbuj nie wpadać zbyt często w drzwi, dobrze? – zawołał z korytarza żartobliwym tonem.

Zanim zdążyłam wymyślić jakąś dowcipną ripostę, usłyszałam trzask zamykanych drzwi. Myślałam tylko o tym, że to bardzo stare drzwi i trzeba je niedługo wymienić…

Jedną ręką przyciskając lód do twarzy, drugą zgarnęłam swoje rzeczy i odwróciłam się, by wyjść z kuchni, jednak moją uwagę przykuł srebrny błysk znajomego telefonu leżącego na szafce. Nie pamiętałam chwili, w której wyciągałam go ze swojej torby. A może zapomniałam wziąć komórki do szkoły? Wzruszyłam ramionami i złapałam ją w dwa wolne palce, a potem udałam się w kierunku schodów.

Ostrożnie wspinałam się po stopniach, wciąż trzymając w pogotowiu koszulkę Jareda, jeśli mój nos zdecydowałby się znowu zacząć krwawić. Ta bardziej racjonalna część mnie powinna się teraz zastanawiać, co ten chłopak robił w moim domu i, co ważniejsze, skąd w ogóle wiedział, gdzie mieszkałam, ale niestety zepchnęłam tę myśl w najodleglejsze zakamarki umysłu. Znajdowały się tam lochy, które właśnie zyskały nowego więźnia – potworka z purpurowymi włosami i zielonymi paznokciami, mogącego poszczycić się niezwykle bogatą kartoteką przestępcy. Postanowiłam, że nie będzie on sprawiał mi już kłopotów.

Siedziałam w swoim pokoju i uśmiechałam się praktycznie do niczego, gdy nagle usłyszałam zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi i odgłosy trzech par stóp. Moja mama i młodsza siostra, Cynthia, jak zwykle się kłóciły, a tata pełnił zapewne rolę cichego obserwatora ich sporu.

- Kim? – zawołał ojciec z salonu. Wzdrygnęłam się, wytrącona z własnych rozmyślań. Jego głos wskazywał na to, że był czymś zdumiony.

- Tak? – odkrzyknęłam niepewnie, ciągle brzmiąc tak, jakby ktoś wypchał mi usta watą.

- Czy wiesz może, dlaczego zamek w drzwiach frontowych jest wyłamany?


	8. Rozdział 8

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Piosenka do tego rozdziału polecana przez autorkę:

**_Your Guardian Angel_** w wykonaniu **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**ROZDZIAŁ 8**

- Co oglądasz? – spytałam Cynthię, opadając na kanapę tuż obok niej. Na ekranie telewizora mignęła reklama jakiejś sieci barów szybkiej obsługi, ale dźwięk był ściszony.

Moja siostra w odpowiedzi wymamrotała coś niezrozumiałego.

- Po angielsku, Cyn – poprosiłam z rozbawieniem. Na szczęście nigdy nie udzielał mi się jej wiecznie zły humor.

- Nie wiem – mruknęła.

- Oglądasz coś i nawet nie wiesz, co to jest? – odparłam z powątpiewaniem.

- Ja nie oglądam, tylko tata! – warknęła rozwścieczonym tonem. – Nie pozwala mi zmienić kanału! – Szybko podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i pobiegła na górę z prędkością światła. Po chwili usłyszałam trzask zamykanych drzwi jej, i mojego zresztą też, pokoju. Chińska porcelana mamy lekko zadrżała.

- Przysięgam, że jeśli matka mi pozwoli, to zdejmę wasze drzwi z zawiasów – zagroził ojciec, kręcąc głową. Właśnie wrócił z kuchni z miską płatków śniadaniowych.

- Nie powinieneś karać mnie za jej wybuchy złości – przypomniałam mu, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami. Miałam ogromną nadzieję, że mama nie zmieni swojej opinii odnośnie dużego znaczenia prywatności w rozwoju nastolatków.

- Też byłam taka porywcza w jej wieku? – spytałam, kiedy tata zajął zwolnione przez Cynthię miejsce na kanapie.

- Nie. I dzięki za to Bogu, bo inaczej już dawno bym osiwiał – zachichotał i sięgnął po pilota, który leżał tam, gdzie rzuciła go moja siostra w swoim napadzie furii.

- Co oglądasz?

- „Wiadomości" – odpowiedział i wepchnął sobie do ust łyżkę pszennych płatków z miodem.

- Och – mruknęłam. Cóż, to tłumaczyło rozdrażnienie Cynthii. Co prawda uwielbiała programy typu reality show, ale jakieś zwyczajne, realne wydarzenia, o których informowali w „Wiadomościach", w ogóle jej nie interesowały.

- Mówią coś ciekawego?

Tata nie odpowiedział – bo usta miał wypełnione jedzeniem – tylko kiwnął głową w kierunku telewizora. Podgłośniłam dźwięk i skupiłam uwagę na dziwnej blondynce, która wyglądała jak plastikowa zabawka.

- Za chwilę pokażemy państwu materiał Mitcha Bigwella, dotyczący ostatnich poczynań Rębacza z Seattle, a teraz zapraszamy na reklamy. Jestem Cheryl. Właśnie oglądają państwo poranne wydanie „Wiadomości" w stacji WTYZ.

Na twarzy prezenterki pojawił się powierzchowny, przelotny uśmiech. Nie wiedziałam, jak można się uśmiechnąć, nawet fałszywie, po podaniu takich informacji…

Ojciec ponownie wyciszył telewizor.

- _Rębacz_ z Seattle? – Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę, a tata pokiwał głową. Zazwyczaj nie śledziłam uważnie bieżących wydarzeń, ale on najwidoczniej tak.

- W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni w Seattle doszło do trzech brutalnych zabójstw. Policja myśli, że albo jakaś sekta odprawia rytuały, albo po mieście grasuje seryjny morderca, jednak prasa nie może wymyślić żadnego mądrego powodu, dla którego ktoś miałby odprawiać jakiś tam rytuał, więc bardziej skłania się ku tej drugiej możliwości.

- To straszne – powiedziałam, krzywiąc się. Straciłam apetyt w momencie, kiedy prezenterka szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

Tata wziął pilota i zaczął skakać po kanałach, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na lokalnej stacji i znowu podgłośnił dźwięk.

- Funkcjonariusze policji rozważają wiele możliwości i nadal nie wiadomo, u jakich zwierząt zaobserwowano takie dziwne zachowanie – oznajmiła kobieta z burzą brązowych loków na głowie. – Naoczni świadkowie są mniej niż pomocni. Jeden z nich zapewniał, że widział dwa ogromne niedźwiedzie, które znienacka wyszły z lasu i spacerowały sobie po parkingu. Strażnicy leśni badają wszystkie poszlaki i apelują, żeby wycieczkowicze zachowali ostrożność i brali pod uwagę to, że te stworzenia przypadkiem mogą stanąć im na drodze. Komendant posterunku policji w Forks wydał wczoraj orzeczenie, w którym poinformował, że prawdopodobnie te dotychczas niezidentyfikowane zwierzęta nie stanowią dla ludzi większego zagrożenia niż powszechnie znani mieszkańcy lasu, ale trzeba być czujnym. Dla QED, prosto z Forks w stanie Waszyngton, Miranda Caldwell.

- Mordercy i olbrzymie niedźwiedzie na wolności – mruknęłam, z roztargnieniem bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów. – Po prostu cudownie.

Tata zaśmiał się i z powrotem przełączył na „Wiadomości".

- Kim! – Cynthia wybiegła z naszego pokoju jak burza i ponownie trzasnęła drzwiami. Skurczyłam w reakcji na zirytowany wyraz twarzy ojca. Spojrzałam na siostrę błagalnym wzrokiem, starając się przekazać jej niemą prośbę: „Ja chcę drzwi!", ale chyba tego nie dostrzegła.

- Ktoś do ciebie dzwoni – zakomunikowała i cisnęła małym, srebrnym telefonem prosto w moją głowę, ale zdążyłam się uchylić i z hukiem uderzył on w opacie kanapy. – O, i naprawdę powinnaś zmienić sobie dzwonek, bo słuchanie tego niemalże boli.

Tak, to cała Cynthia. Zawsze bardzo chętnie wyrażała opinie na temat życia innych, a także lubiła w nie ingerować. W przyszłości powinna chyba zostać jakimś prezenterem wiadomości ze świata show biznesu.

Podniosłam komórkę, zastanawiając się, kto mógł dzwonić do mnie o ósmej rano w sobotni poranek. Catherine spędzała weekend z rodziną, a to oznaczało, że była odcięta od wszelkiego rodzaju urządzeń komunikacyjnych.

Jej mama i ojczym mieszkali w Górach Olympic. On pracował jako leśniczy w parku narodowym, ona badała niektóre gatunki zagrożonych wyginięciem ptaków. W tamtej okolicy nie było zasięgu, a w ich samotnym domu położonym w odludnym miejscu znajdował się jeden telefon, z którego korzystali tylko w razie nagłych wypadków. Nie mieli także komputera, co oznaczało brak dostępu do Internetu, zatem, przynajmniej na ten weekend, Cat zniknęła z powierzchni Ziemi.

Moja mama była w pracy, ale jakby musiała się z nami skontaktować, to zadzwoniłaby na telefon stacjonarny. Tata siedział obok mnie, a Cynthia prawdopodobnie sprzątała swoją połowę naszego pokoju, więc kto mógłby chcieć ze mną porozmawiać?

Podniosłam klapkę i moje serce zamarło. Dosłownie.

- Kim? – Spojrzałam w górę, całkowicie świadoma, że otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia. Nie wiedziałam dokładnie, jak wyglądałam, ale na pewno nienormalnie. Tata przyglądał mi się z zaniepokojeniem. – Co się stało?

- Um… Nic – skłamałam szybko, podnosząc się na nogi. – Przepraszam na moment, muszę to odebrać.

Poczułam na plecach jego spojrzenie, gdy zaczęłam iść w stronę swojej sypialni. Jeśli przez dłuższy czas nie odebrałabym, włączyłaby się poczta głosowa. Czy tego właśnie chciałam? Nie byłam pewna…

W końcu wzięłam głęboki i położyłam kciuk na zielonym klawiszu, a potem go przycisnęłam.

- Halo? – mruknęłam, niemalże biegnąc. Musiałam dostać się do pokoju, zanim tata zainteresowałby się tym tajemniczym telefonem.

- Kim? Wszystko w porządku? – Głos Jareda był pełen zmartwienia, co sprawiło, że moje policzki stały się gorące, a serce zaczęło bić z o wiele większą mocą.

- Tak – wymamrotałam. – Nic mi nie jest. Poczekasz chwilę?

- Okej – zgodził się i rzeczywiście poczekał cierpliwie, aż znalazłam się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Gorączkowo machnęłam ręką w stronę drzwi, by zakomunikować Cynthii, żeby wyszła. Z ciekawością uniosła brwi. Nic nie powiedziała, ale gdy mnie mijała, westchnęła dramatycznie i zabrała ze swojej szafki nocnej ostatnie wydanie magazynu _US Weekly_.

- Okej, już mogę rozmawiać – powiedziałam do słuchawki, ale chłopak się nie odezwał. Słyszałam jego oddech, więc na pewno się nie rozłączył. – Jared?

- Och, tak, hej – odparł nieco chaotycznie. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakbym właśnie wyrwała go z jakichś rozmyślań.

- Hej – powtórzyłam z lekkim rozbawieniem. Kiedy znowu nie zareagował, to ja zabrałam głos: - O co chodzi?

- Tak się zastanawiałem, czy nie miałabyś ochoty gdzieś dzisiaj ze mną wyskoczyć? – spytał i w tej chwili przestałam oddychać. – Wiesz, moglibyśmy obejrzeć film, pójść na plażę albo po prostu gdzieś razem pomarznąć, albo zrobić cokolwiek. – Przerwał, pewnie czekając na odpowiedź.

Chciałam z nim wyjść. Bardzo, _bardzo _tego chciałam, ale z drugiej strony nadal byłam wstrząśnięta jego wczorajszym pojawieniem się w moim domu i nie wiedziałam, czy poradziłabym sobie z kolejnym takim dniem. Wszystkim, czego dzisiaj potrzebowałam, było to, żeby pobyć trochę w samotności i uporządkować wszystkie uczucia oraz emocje. Serce mówiło mi co innego, a rozum podpowiadał co innego, jednak tak długo jak Jareda nie było w zasięgu mojego wzroku, mózg zawsze zwyciężał.

- Jared?

- Tak? – Zabrzmiał na tak pełnego nadziei… Serce mnie zabolało, że właśnie chciałam mu odmówić.

- Nie mogę dzisiaj z tobą wyjść – powiedziałam tak uprzejmie, jak tylko potrafiłam – Chciałabym, naprawdę bardzo bym tego chciała, ale mam już inne plany. Może jutro albo kiedy indziej? – dodałam optymistycznie.

- Jakiego rodzaju plany? – wtrącił. Jeśli jego zainteresowanie by mi tak nie schlebiało, pewnie uznałabym to za niegrzeczne.

- Um… No cóż, wybieram się do takiego miejsca, które bardzo lubię. Wiesz, idzie się ponad pół kilometra w górę klifu… no i potem dociera się do takiego uroczego zakątka… I stamtąd rozciąga się cudowny widok na ocean... – Plotłam trzy po trzy i dobrze o tym wiedziałam.

- Co masz zamiar tam robić? – spytał.

- Malować – wyjaśniłam. – To pomaga mi myśleć.

- Malujesz? – odezwał się, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

- Niezbyt dobrze – przyznałam – ale to odprężające.

- To może pójdę z tobą? – zasugerował. – O ile, oczywiście, nie idziesz z kimś innym – dodał podejrzliwie.

- Nie, nie idę – zapewniłam, zaskoczona tonem jego głosu. – Będę całkiem sama.

- _Sama_? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. – A jeśli ci się coś stanie?

- Raczej nie – powiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami, ale on rzecz jasna nie mógł tego zobaczyć. – Przecież jesteśmy w La Push. Nasze statystki kryminalne nie istnieją.

Chłopak mruknął coś cicho i nic nie zrozumiałam, ale kiedy wreszcie się odezwał, w jego głosie wyraźnie usłyszałam, że mój żart tylko go zdenerwował.

- Nie powinnaś sama przebywać w lesie, Kim. To niebezpieczne – oznajmił całkowicie poważnie, więc nie zaserwowałam mu kolejnego dowcipu o zerowym poziomie przestępczości w najbliższej okolicy. Zaczął ciężej oddychać, jakby próbował się uspokoić.

- Pójdę z tobą, by upewnić się, że nic cię nie zje – zakomunikował po chwili, a kiedy zaczęłam protestować, dodał: - Nawet nie będziesz wiedziała, że ci towarzyszę. Zdziwisz się, jak bardzo potrafię być cichy.

- Nie! – wypaliłam, zanim mój mózg mógł rozważyć te słowa i nie pozwolić, abym je wypowiedziała.

- Co? – spytał Jared z zaskoczeniem.

- Nie możesz ze mną iść – powiedziałam. – Muszę być sama.

- Kim… - zaczął.

- Chwila – przerwałam mu, bo nagle coś mi się przypomniało. Skarciłam się w duchu, że nie dostrzegłam tego wcześniej. – Skąd masz mój numer telefonu?

Wyobraziłam sobie, że na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech psotnika.

- Zdobyłem go wczoraj, kiedy poszedłem do kuchni po lód. Komórka wypadła z twojej torby i nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – Przerwał, jakby oceniał moją reakcję. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że rozmawialiśmy przez telefon, na pewno nie było to łatwe zadanie.

- Grzebałeś w mojej komórce? – spytałam sceptycznie, starając się brzmieć na skrajnie oburzoną, ale chyba mi to nie wyszło.

- Przez chwilę – usprawiedliwił się. – Tylko spisałem sobie twój numer i wpisałem ci mój. To wszystko. – Przerwał na moment. – Przepraszam. – Wydawał się szczerze tego żałować i poczułam się trochę winna, że pozwoliłam mu sądzić, iż mnie to zasmuciło, kiedy w rzeczywistości byłam zachwycona.

- Myślę, że mogę ci wybaczyć – powiedziałam w końcu.

- Dzięki – westchnął z ogromną ulgą, jakbym właśnie ocaliła go przed jakimś śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwem lub czymś w tym stylu. – To spotykamy się na miejscu czy w twoim domu?

- Nie, Jared. Powiedziałam _nie_, a to znaczy, że _nie możesz_ ze mną iść – powiedziałam, podkreślając słowo _nie_. Czyżby na linii były jakieś zakłócenia, że Jared mnie wcześniej nie usłyszał?

- Okej, w takim razie czekaj w domu – zadecydował. – Niedługo po ciebie przyjdę.

- Nie, Jared, nie… - Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk oznajmujący zakończenie połączenia, a potem komputerowy głos: „Jeżeli chcesz wykonać połączenie, rozłącz się i spróbuj ponownie". Westchnęłam i rzuciłam telefon na łóżko za sobą. Może jeśli wyjdę z domu wystarczająco szybko, to nie będzie wiedział, gdzie mnie szukać i da sobie spokój?

Zaśmiał się z samej siebie i z tego, jak irracjonalnie to wszystko wyglądało. Od niepamiętnych czasów łaknęłam uwagi Jareda, a teraz praktycznie go unikałam, bo wreszcie się mną zainteresował. To wszystko było totalnie pomieszane.

Wyciągnęłam swoją torbę i włożyłam do niej blok do szkicowania wraz z paroma ołówkami. Nie zamykając szafki, wzięłam z niej inne przybory do rysowania i rozsypałam je na łóżku. Przeszukałam wszystkie kolorowe opakowania i zapakowałam tylko to, czego potrzebowałam.

Głowa Cynthii pojawiła się w drzwiach tak nagle, że prawie wyskoczyłam z własnej skóry. Na widok jej zaciekawionego wyrazu twarzy wywróciłam oczami i wróciłam do wkładania przyborów do torby.

- Jak ma na imię? – spytała. Jej głos wręcz emanował ciekawością.

- Kto? – odparłam, grając idiotkę.

- Dobra, Kim. Nie jestem głupia – oznajmiła, choć według mnie to wcale nie było takie pewne. – Wiem, że sekundę temu rozmawiałaś z jakimś _chłopakiem_.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, starając się zbagatelizować całą sprawę. Nie mogłam się inaczej z tego wybronić. Kłamanie nie działało.

- No i? – powiedziałam, powtarzając ulubione powiedzonko Cynthii. Teraz to ona wywróciła oczami i zrobiła balonik z różowej gumy, którą właśnie żuła, a potem go zniszczyła i rozległo się ciche pyknięcie.

- W porządku, nic nie mów. – Odwróciła się i dostrzegłam w jej oczach dziwny błysk. – Ale możesz być pewna, że wkrótce dowiem się, o kogo chodzi – ostrzegła. Wiedziałam, że nie żartowała, ale w tej chwili nie miałam czasu się tym martwić. Jared prawdopodobnie nie mieszkał daleko – w La Push wszystkie obiekty nie znajdowały się więcej niż pięć, sześć kilometrów od siebie – więc musiałam się spieszyć.

- Idę do parku – zawołałam przez ramię do taty, gdy zmierzałam w kierunku wyjścia. Jego ciche mruknięcie oznaczało, że mnie usłyszał, ale był tak pochłonięty jakimś programem telewizyjnym, że nie potrafił się odezwać.

Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni kluczyki i wsadziłam je do zamka mojego samochodu – starego żuka z lat siedemdziesiątych, bardzo nieprzewidywalnego i rządzącego się własnymi prawami. W tej chwili na przykład grał na zwłokę i nie chciał pozwolić mi otworzyć drzwi.

Znienacka usłyszałam za sobą czyjeś kroki. Gwałtownie wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc, szykując się do krzyknięcia, ale ciepła dłoń, którą ktoś zasłonił moje usta, mi to uniemożliwiła.

- Hej, spokojnie. To ja – uspokoił mnie głos Jareda, ale i tak byłam przerażona. Do mojego bijącego jak szalone serca nie dotarło jeszcze, że nie zostałam uprowadzona. Odwróciłam się, by spojrzeć na chłopaka, ale żeby coś powiedzieć, musiałam natychmiast przestać na niego patrzeć.

- Przecież mówiłam, że nie możesz ze mną iść – przypomniałam mu. Wzruszył ramionami i wsadził ręce do kieszeni, a następnie spojrzał w górę na grubą warstwę chmur i przyglądał się im z udawanym zainteresowaniem.

- Nie idę z tobą – odparł. – Akurat tak się złożyło, że wybieramy się w to samo miejsce.

- I co to niby za miejsce? – spytałam, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Jeśli Jared przyglądałby mi się tak przez kolejną minutę, to chyba bym się rozpłynęła…

- Klif w Osprey – odpowiedział spokojnie.

Zamurowało mnie.

- Skąd to wiesz? – odezwałam się po chwili z niedowierzaniem.

- Każdy, kto wjeżdża do parku, musi się wpisać na pewną listę, więc strażnicy leśni dobrze wiedzą, których miejsc unikają zwykli turyści – wyjaśnił.

- Natręt – mruknęłam, ciesząc się na tę myśl bardziej niż powinnam. Jared zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować, że go tak nazwałam. Pokręciłam głową i z powrotem podeszłam do samochodu.

- Nie zmieniłam zdania – zakomunikowałam. – Nadal nie możesz ze mną iść, nawet jeśli wiesz, dokąd się wybieram.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz, żebym był w pobliżu? – spytał nieoczekiwanie.

Zdziwiłam się, że w jego głosie wyłapałam aż taki ból.

- To nie tak, że nie chcę, abyś był w pobliżu. – Jejku, czy mogłam to powiedzieć jeszcze bardziej melodramatycznie? – Po prostu… kiedy idę na klif w Osprey, robię to z pewnego powodu, a twoja obecność będzie mi tylko przeszkadzać.

- A jaki to powód? – nalegał.

- Potrzeba samotności.

- Nawet nie będziesz wiedziała, że tam jestem – obiecał, zabierając mi kluczyki i wkładając je do zamka. Drzwi natychmiast się otworzyły i chłopak przytrzymał je, bym mogła wejść do środka. Kiedy tylko usiadłam za kierownicą, Jared niemalże natychmiast wślizgnął się na miejsce pasażera.

- Wiesz, że wyłamałeś zamek w naszych drzwiach frontowych? – poinformowałam go, odpalając silnik. Zauważyłam, że musiał się trochę pochylać, by zmieścić się w ciasnej szoferce.

- I tak nadawały się do wymiany – powiedział. – Drewno zaczęło gnić. Przy silniejszym wietrze same zleciałyby z zawiasów.

Nie drążyłam już tematu. Wyjechaliśmy na główną drogę i ruszyliśmy w stronę parku.

***

Jared miał rację – potrafił być niewiarygodnie cichy. Tak cichy, że gdyby nie siedział w moim polu widzenia, mogłabym prawie zapomnieć o jego obecności. _Prawie_, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie potrafiłabym przestać o nim myśleć, gdy znajdował się w pobliżu. Czułam się tak, jakbym miała jakiś szósty zmysł, który powodował, że na mojej skórze pojawiały się dreszcze, a serce zaczynało bić znacznie szybciej, gdy ten chłopak przebywał w odległości mniejszej niż sto metrów ode mnie.

Westchnęłam i przesunęłam się tak, że teraz siedziałam naprzeciwko niego. Spojrzał z ciekawością moją stronę i pytająco uniósł brwi, ale nie zareagowałam.

Skończyłam już szkic przedstawiający jedną z gór widocznych w oddali i ciemne fale, rozbijające się o skały pod nami, a teraz zaczynałam nowy rysunek.

- Nie ruszaj się – rozkazałam Jaredowi, przymykając jedno oko i nanosząc na papier pierwsze kreski.

- Dlaczego? – spytał ze zdumieniem. – Myślałem, że rysujesz góry.

- Bo tak jest – odparłam. – Ale to, że ciągle się przemieszczasz, wcale mi nie pomaga.

Skinął głową w przepraszającym geście, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, po czym całkowicie znieruchomiał. Patrzył teraz na ocean, a jego głowa była delikatnie zwrócona w lewą stronę.

W ogóle nie liczyło się to, gdzie się w tej chwili znajdowaliśmy. Mogliśmy być w jakiejś przypadkowej restauracji przy autostradzie albo w muzeum, albo w biurze, albo w domu. Otoczenie nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. W tym przypadku obchodziło mnie tylko jedno.

Kiedy przesuwałam rysikiem ołówka po kartce, pracując nad światłocieniem, w głowie planowałam sobie rozmieszczenie kolorów. Brunatny dla pni, szary dla nieba, ciemnozielony dla koron drzew… brązowy dla przenikliwych, ciemnych oczu…

Nikomu bym się do tego nie przyznała, ale tak naprawdę nie rysowałam gór...


	9. Rozdział 9

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenka do tego rozdziału polecana przez autorkę:

**_Vindicated_** w wykonaniu **Dashboard Confessional_  
_**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 9  
**

W więzieniu należącym Kim Akalah doszło do masowej ucieczki, za którą odpowiedzialność ponosiła Catherine, bo to właśnie ona dała skazańcom klucze. Trzech dobrze znanych przestępców – wątpliwość, opamiętanie i niewiara – bezkarnie przebywały na wolności. W mojej głowie.

- Ja tylko mówię, Kim – kontynuowała swój monolog Cat. – Musisz przyznać, że to nieco dziwne.

Przez całą drogę do szkoły i na doradczych zajęciach starałam się ją ignorować, niestety bezowocnie. Teraz minęła już połowa pierwszej lekcji, a ona ciągle _mówiła_.

- E-hę – mruknęłam z lekkim znudzeniem, ale moja przyjaciółka zdawała się tego nie zauważyć.

- Och, weź się w garść, Kim! – powiedziała, może nieco za głośno, bo para siedząca przed nami spojrzała na nią i wywróciła oczami, jednak dla Cat, niestety, nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego.

Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego ciągle próbowała przeciągnąć mnie na swoją stronę. Tak właściwie to od momentu, w którym poruszyła ten temat, nie powiedziałam niczego ważnego. Chciałam zachować całkowity obiektywizm i ani razu nie wyraziłam na głos żadnej opinii, jednak ona zapewne musiała uznać to za znak, że się z nią nie zgadzałam.

Miałam ogromną nadzieję, że dziewczyna niebawem przejdzie do innego tematu. Byłam nawet gotowa wysłuchać wykładu o ostatnich odcinkach jej ulubionego, romantyczno – realistycznego programu telewizyjnego z nutką dramatyzmu, opowiadającego o życiu w żeńskim akademiku w Idaho.

- Po pierwsze, facet nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił na ciebie uwagi. Podkochujesz się w nim, i to tak _na poważnie_, od czasu, kiedy wylądowaliście w tej samej klasie, a on do tej pory nawet nie znał twojego _imienia_.

- No i co z tego? – wypaliłam znienacka. Nie wiedziałam, skąd wzięła się we mnie ta nagła złość na Catherine. Musiałam zacząć się kontrolować, by nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. – Ja też nie znam imion wielu osób chodzących do tej szkoły.

- Kim. – Cat spojrzała na mnie kątem oka. – W tym liceum jest osiemdziesięciu siedmiu uczniów. Lepsze byłoby pytanie, _jakim cudem_ Jared aż do teraz nie wiedział, jak się nazywasz.

- Ja wcale o nic nie pytam – mruknęłam. – _Ty_ to robisz.

- Bo się o ciebie martwię, kochana – oznajmiła przesadnie troskliwym tonem. Nazywała mnie „kochaną" tylko wtedy, gdy mi współczuła. A ja wcale nie potrzebowałam litości. Gdy jej to powiedziałam, pokręciła głową w geście niezgody.

- Jesteś taka naiwna, Kim. Nie potrafisz dostrzec czegoś, co dzieje się tuż przed twoim nosem.

Spojrzałam na nią pytająco.

- A co się niby dzieje tuż przed moim nosem? – powiedziałam z naciskiem, ale szeptem, bo potrafiłam zapanować nad swoim głosem. Prawie zawsze mówiłam cicho, więc nie było to znowu takie trudne.

- Nie widzisz nic nadzwyczajnego w tym, że jeszcze nie tak dawno Jared całkowicie cię ignorował, potem nie chodził do szkoły przez trzy tygodnie, a następnego dnia po powrocie wydzwania do ciebie i mimo braku twojego pozwolenia idzie z tobą tam, gdzie zazwyczaj malujesz? To klasyczny syndrom sztokholmski – pod wpływem jakich traumatycznych wydarzeń człowiek uczepia się kogoś, kto wcześniej nie miał dla niego żadnego znaczenia – skomentowała głosem terapeutki. Kiedy tak mówiła, bardzo przypominała swoją mamę.

- Nie sądzę, że jest tak, jak to przedstawiłaś – sprzeciwiłam się jej, ale mnie zignorowała.

- Najprawdopodobniej zdiagnozowano u niego jakąś nieuleczalną chorobę – kontynuowała – więc pomyślał sobie, dlaczego, do jasnej anielki, miałby sobie po raz ostatni nie poflirtować z dziewczyną, która siedzi z nim w ławce na historii? Zakładam, że to guz mózgu albo coś takiego. – Pokiwała głową, zgadzając się sama ze sobą.

- Jared _nie ma_ guza mózgu – syknęłam natarczywie. Osoba z sąsiedniej ławki rzuciła w naszą stronę zaciekawione, a zarazem zszokowane spojrzenie. Najwidoczniej odezwałam się trochę za głośno, ale na szczęście po chwili zabrzmiał dzwonek, co uniemożliwiło mi dalszą sprzeczkę z Cat i niepokojenie pozostałych uczniów.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i wstała, a następnie zaczęła niedbale pakować papiery do swojej torby.

- Proszę cię tylko, Kim, żebyś to sobie porządnie przemyślała. Zastanów się obiektywnie, zepchnij na chwilę tę szczeniacką miłość. Nabierz do tego dystansu i zadecyduj, czy aby na pewno chcesz się w to pakować.

Podniosłam się ze złością z krzesełka. Nawet nie otworzyłam torby, tylko złapałam zeszyt i książki w ręce, po czym odwróciłam się na pięcie i szybko wyszłam z klasy. Byłam zbyt zajęta denerwowaniem się na moją potencjalnie najlepszą przyjaciółkę i jej głupie insynuacje, żeby zauważyć, że ktoś mi towarzyszył. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż się odezwał.

- Kim? – To cud, że usłyszałam jego cichy, zachrypnięty szept w okropnym hałasie panującym na korytarzu. – Kim, dobrze się czujesz? Coś nie tak?

Podskoczyłam z zaskoczenia i przypadkiem wpadłam na jakiegoś wyglądającego na nerwowego, młodszego ucznia. Przewrócił się na ziemię i zapewne poszłabym w jego ślady, gdyby Jared nie złapał mojego ramienia. Trzymał je dotąd, dopóki nie stanęłam pewnie na własnych nogach. Kiedy mnie puścił, ręka lekko zabolała i w miejscu, którego dotykała jego dłoń, poczułam palące ciepło.

Odwróciłam się do swojej ofiary, w pełnej gotowości, by pomóc jej pozbierać rzeczy, które przeze mnie rozsypały się pewnie na podłodze, ale chłopaka już nie było.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Jared, kiedy opuściliśmy skrajnie przepełniony korytarz. Kiwnęłam tylko głowa, zbyt zajęta swoimi rozmyślaniami, by wysilać się na przeprowadzenie normalnej rozmowy. Musiał dostrzec mój nastrój, bo resztę drogi do klasy historycznej pokonaliśmy w ciszy. Jednak kiedy dotarliśmy pod właściwe drzwi, nie potrafiłam się już dłużej powstrzymywać.

- Masz guza mózgu? – wypaliłam, spoglądając na niego, by dokładnie przeanalizować jego reakcję. Bardzo się zdziwiłam, gdy po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem. Bardzo _głośnym_ śmiechem, który spowodował, że paru nauczycieli opuszczających pokój nauczycielski zerknęło na nas kątem oka.

- Że co? – zdołał wykrztusić.

- Nieważne – mruknęłam, niewiarygodnie zażenowana. Pochyliłam głowę, żeby długie, ciemne włosy zasłoniły moje szkarłatne policzki przed jego przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

_Zniknij. Zniknij. Zniknij..._

Nieustannie powtarzałam w myślach tę mantrę, odwracając się kierunku klasy, ale odniosłam dziwne wrażenie, że tym razem, pomimo szesnastu lat doświadczenia, to wcale nie działa.

- Nie, zaczekaj, Kim – zaprotestował Jared, łapiąc mnie za rękę. Miał takie duże dłonie, że jego palce bez najmniejszych problemów oplotły mój nadgarstek i jeszcze się złączyły. Stojąc tak obok niego, nagle poczułam się strasznie wątła. W reakcji na tak bliski kontakt moje serce na chwilę stanęło, a potem zaczęło bić ze znacznie większą mocą.

- Przepraszam – powiedział. – Nie powinienem tak zareagować. – Cały czas starał się powstrzymać uśmiech, który cisnął mu się na usta, a ja nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od jego warg, które dziwnie się trzęsły. – Nie – odezwał się w końcu. – Nie mam... – Przerwał na moment i dostrzegłam, że znowu powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. – Nie mam guza mózgu – zapewnił.

- To co? Raka? – zgadywałam, tylko trochę zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak nietaktownie się zachowywałam. Jared ponownie pokręcił głową. Już się nie śmiał, tylko patrzył na mnie pytająco.

- Kim, dlaczego w ogóle o to pytasz? Ktoś ci coś powiedział?

Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały i poczułam, że moje nogi zmiękły. Aby nie upaść, musiałam oprzeć się o szafki stojące za mną.

- Nie dzieje się z tobą nic złego, tak? – odezwałam się w końcu, mając nadzieję, że to prawda. To pytanie zadawałam także sama sobie. – Jesteś zupełnie _zdrowy_?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział od razu, a jego twarz niespodziewanie spoważniała.

- Nie – zaprzeczył po chwili tak cicho, że ledwie go usłyszałam. – Nie jestem całkiem zdrowy.

- Umierasz? – spytałam, starając się brzmieć pocieszająco na wypadek, jeśli miałabym rację.

- Wszyscy umierają, Kim – zażartował i na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech, jednak nie objął on oczu, więc tym dowcipem chłopak prawdopodobnie chciał tylko odwrócić moją uwagę od właściwego tematu.

- Wiesz, co mam na myśli – mruknęłam, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

- Nie, nie umieram – westchnął. – A przynajmniej nie bardziej niż inni.

- W takim razie dlaczego? – zapytałam, chociaż wcale nie chciałam tego zrobić. Musiałam przyznać – z przeogromną niechęcią – że Catherine najpewniej miała racja, jak to zwykle bywało w tego typu przypadkach. Tę dziewczynę charakteryzowała także, oprócz tendencji do bezmyślnego gadulstwa, niezwykła spostrzegawczość.

- Co dlaczego? – odparł, chociaż odniosłam wrażenie, że dobrze wiedział, o co mi chodziło.

- Dlaczego ze mną rozmawiasz? – Z pewnością nie było to poprawnie sformułowane pytanie, ale całkiem dobrze oddawało moje intencje.

- Nie chcesz, żebym z tobą rozmawiał? – spytał ze zdziwieniem.

Zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Proszę o prostą odpowiedź, Jared. – Uwielbiałam i jednocześnie nienawidziłam tego dreszczu, który przebiegał mi po plecach, gdy wypowiadałam jego imię. – Dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego _ja_?

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nadal trzymał moje ramię. Gdy zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, złapał moje obie dłonie w swoją jedną. Ten gest nie wydał mi się szczególnie znaczący, ale chłopak miał chyba inne zdanie. To spowodowało, że zaczęłam wierzyć w to, że tutaj działo się znacznie więcej niż sądziłam...

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na nasze złączone dłonie. Kiedy z powrotem przeniósł spojrzenie na mnie, zdziwiłam się ogromną mądrością i dojrzałością, które dostrzegłam w jego zazwyczaj pogodnych oczach.

- Wreszcie otworzyłem oczy – powiedział w końcu, po części radośnie, a po części smutno, jeżeli to w ogóle było możliwe. Niezwykle delikatnie ścisnął moje dłonie. Nie poczułabym tego, jeśli nie wiedziałabym, że się dotykaliśmy. Płynny ogień jak strzała pognał wzdłuż moich ramion i dotarł do serca, które ponownie zabiło o wiele szybciej niż zwykle.

- A kiedy już to zrobiłem, już nigdy nie mogę ich zamknąć.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

**ROZDZIAŁ**** 10**_  
_

- Co? – tym prostym słowem usiłowałam wyrazić całe swoje oszołomienie i zaskoczenie. Jared tylko zachichotał i puścił jedną z moich dłoni, a następnie wkroczył do klasy, pociągając mnie za sobą. Pan Peta, który szedł za nami, zamknął drzwi. Wiedziałam, że prawdopodobnie się na nas gapił, ale nie odwróciłam się, by nie dać mu satysfakcji. Poza tym chyba nie potrafiłabym tego zrobić. Poruszałam się jedynie dzięki Jaredowi, który, z oplecionymi wokół moich palcami, prowadził mnie w kierunku ławki. Gdy już tam dotarliśmy, chłopak odsunął moje krzesło, więc usiadłam – a raczej klapnęłam – na nim. Jared nadal trzymał mnie z rękę, gdy także zajął miejsce.

Nie mogłam zapobiec wściekle czerwonemu rumieńcowi na swojej twarzy, który pojawił się natychmiast po tym, jak zorientowałam się, że wszyscy spoglądali w naszą stronę, niektórzy dyskretnie, inni całkowicie otwarcie. Wkrótce dostrzegłam również niedowierzające spojrzenie Catherine. Jej szczęka, dosłownie, opadła na jakieś kilka centymetrów. Przez moment chciałam, by parę much latających po klasie wleciało jej do ust, ale gdy tylko zauważyłam, że ze szczerym niepokojem patrzyła to na mnie, to na Jareda, natychmiast pożałowałam tych niecnych myśli.

W końcu, po dość długiej obserwacji, na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, wyrażający pełną aprobatę. To spowodowało, że także się uśmiechnęłam. Wiedziałam, że Cat zrozumiała. Cóż, przynajmniej na tyle, ile mogła... Do jasnej anielki, nawet _ja_ całkiem tego nie pojmowałam, a przecież siedziałam w tym po uszy. Wyjaśniło się jedynie, że Jared nie miał jakiejś śmiertelnej choroby i nie wykorzystywał mnie jako ostatniej okazji do dobrej zabawy. To mi wystarczyło. _Na razie_.

Byłam ciekawa, co skłoniło moją przyjaciółkę do zmiany zdania o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. To musiało przyjść jej do głowy właśnie teraz. Starając się ignorować jawne gapienie się na nas całej klasy i jednocześnie starając się nie zaczerwienić jeszcze bardziej, zerknęłam na Jareda.

Patrzył na mnie. _Znowu_.

W ciągu paru ostatnich dni zdążyłam zauważyć, że nie spoglądał w _ten_ sposób na każdego. Na początku myślałam, że tak robił – patrzył na ludzi, jakby przez długie lata nie mógł widzieć i bardzo nie chciał stracić wzroku ponownie – ale po tym, jak zachowywał się wobec niektórych osób z naszej grupy wywnioskowałam, że się myliłam.

- Panie Najera – słowa pana Pety przecięły powietrze jak naostrzony nóż. – Chociaż doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, iż patrzenie na pannę Akalah jest zapewne bardziej _fascynującą_ czynnością niż słuchanie mojego wykładu, jednak prosiłbym, by łaskawie raczył pan choć spróbować skupić się na lekcji, jeśli oczywiście nie wymagam zbyt wiele.

Po błysku oburzenia, który dostrzegłam w oczach Jareda, zgadałam, że miał zamiar odpowiedzieć nauczycielowi jakąś ciętą ripostą, że ten rzeczywiście wymagał od niego zbyt wiele, jednak zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, rzuciłam mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i kiwnęłam przepraszająco głową w stronę pana Pety. Chłopak dostosował się do polecenia zaledwie na krótką chwilę, która jemu zapewne wydawała się wiecznością, bo po trzech sekundach znowu przyłapałam go na tym, że się na mnie gapił. I to w _ten_ sposób.

Przez resztę dnia Jared chodził za mną jak mały, zagubiony szczeniaczek. Takie zachowanie było jednocześnie przerażające i wspaniałe. Nie mogłam się zdecydować, jak na nie reagować. Moje serce praktycznie cały czas biło znacznie szybciej niż powinno i zaczęłam się nawet zastanawiać, czy rumieniec, który nieustannie widniał mi na twarzy, pozostanie tam już na zawsze.

Następne dwa tygodnie były dokładnie takie same. Przez cały czas trwania lekcji, na których siedzieliśmy razem, Jared trzymał mnie za rękę. Jedynie na matematyce zajmowaliśmy oddalone miejsca. Do pewnego czasu. Chłopak rzucał mojej sąsiadce na tyle przerażające spojrzenia, że gdy w końcu zaproponował jej, by się zamienili, dziewczyna chętnie się zgodziła.

Z ośmiu godzin lekcyjnych dziennie tylko na trzy chodziliśmy osobno. Gdy zajęcia się kończyły, Jared czekał już na mnie tuż przy drzwiach. Kiedyś zapytałam go, czy wybiega ze swojej klasy – która znajdowała się na przeciwległym końcu szkoły – minutę przed dzwonkiem, żeby zdążyć na czas, ale tylko się zaśmiał i złapał moją rękę, ostatecznie nic mi nie wyjaśniając.

Chłopak usiadł przy naszym stoliku w jadłodajni, zachowując się tak, jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz w świecie. Spytałam go, dlaczego nie jadł lunchu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale wtedy stał się dziwnie zamknięty w sobie. Najwyraźniej pokłócili się, lub coś w tym rodzaju, przed tym, jak zniknął ze szkoły na trzy tygodnie, a teraz żaden z nich nie potrafił wyciągnąć ręki na zgodę.

Parę razy zauważyłam, że ponuro i ukradkiem spoglądali w swoim kierunku – Jared na chłopaków i oni na niego. Wszyscy wyglądali na złych i zranionych. Chciałam się dowiedzieć, co ich poróżniło, ale Jared wykręcał się od udzielenia mi jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień.

Tak było, dopóki jeden z jego kolegów, Paul, również przysiadł się do naszego stolika. Jared wytłumaczył to tym, że on także pokłócił się o coś z innymi – coś związanego z człowiekiem o nazwisku Sam Uley. I na tym skończył, więc najwidoczniej chciał jedynie usprawiedliwić nagłe pojawienie się swojego przyjaciela, a nie nad tym dyskutować.

Paul wyglądał podobnie jak Jared – ta sama rdzawobrązowa karnacja, wysoka, umięśniona sylwetka i czarne włosy, nawet obcięte w ten sam sposób, czyli niemalże do skóry. Catherine była nim oczarowana i zawsze starała się rozpocząć jakąś rozmowę, jednak chłopak nie wydawał się zbyt towarzyski i po wymamrotaniu niezrozumiałej wymówki podnosił się z krzesełka, wybiegał ze stołówki i znikał pomiędzy drzewami. Zachowanie Cat wywołało zazdrość u Bretta. Zapewniła go, że postępowała tak tylko z czystej uprzejmości, jednak mi wyznała, że jej myśli wcale czyste nie były.

Musiałam przyznać, że trochę bałam się Paula. Wydawał się taki ponury i ogromny, i, zgodnie z tym, co mówił Jared, miał paskudny charakter. W porównaniu z Jaredem – który, oczywiście, też był potężny, ale raczej przywodził na myśl promień słońca – przypominał bardziej chmurę gradową.

Przez kilka tygodni wszystko działo się w pewnym rytmie. Lubiłam zwyczaje i określone wzorce, bo dzięki nim nic mnie nie zaskakiwało i czułam się bezpiecznie. Jednak, rzecz jasna, żebyśmy znaleźli się z Jaredem w tym miejscu, w którym teraz byliśmy – chociaż tak właściwie to nie wiedziałam, jak daleko już zaszliśmy – musiały nastąpić pewne zmiany, więc w tym przypadku nie miałam nic przeciwko nim. Ale kiedy w pewien piątek Jared zaproponował, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego i podekscytowanego, że odwiezie mnie do domu, zaczęłam się martwić. Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że wkrótce wszystko stanie się o wiele mniej przewidywalne niż teraz.

Jazda odbyła się w zupełnej ciszy. Chłopak nie potrzebował żadnych wskazówek, więc natura milczka wzięła nade mną górę i delektowałam się komfortowym milczeniem. Jared zdawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko albo po prostu coś powstrzymywało go przed rozpoczęciem rozmowy.

Gdy zaparkował na podjeździe przed moim domem, otworzyłam drzwi i zarzuciłam torbę na ramię. Postawiłam jedną stopę na ziemi, kiedy poczułam na nadgarstku jego ciepłe palce. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco, ale on patrzył na nasze złączone ręce, siedząc niemalże nieruchomo. Jedynie uderzał nerwowo palcami drugiej dłoni o kierownicę. Odczekał długą chwilę, albo zbierając się na odwagę, albo myśląc nad czymś intensywnie. Nie mogłam tego odgadnąć.

- Kim? – odezwał się w końcu bardzo cichym głosem. Dreszcz przeszedł mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa i znienacka zaczęłam mieć problemy z oddychaniem. Nie potrafiłam nic poradzić na to, że cała miękłam, gdy chłopak wypowiadał w _ten_ sposób moje imię – lub wypowiadał je w ogóle – ale jakoś udało mi się nie przewrócić. Dla ułatwienia z powrotem postawiłam obie nogi w samochodzie.

- Tak? – odparłam, brzmiąc tak, jakbym przed chwilą przebiegła maraton.

- Czy to nie za wcześnie, bym zaprosił cię na randkę? – spytał. Niecierpliwe oczekiwanie i obawa przed odmową widoczne w jego oczach spowodowały, że w moim brzuchu zaczęły latać motylki.

- Naprawdę nie wiem – przyznałam. – Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam na randce... – _Bo nigdy wcześniej nie podobał mi się nikt poza tobą._ Musiałam zamknąć usta, zanim wypowiedziałabym drugą część swojej odpowiedzi na głos.

- Ja też – odparł z uśmiechem. Starałam się nie zwracać uwagi na cudowny kształt jego warg i urocze zmarszczki wokół oczu, jednak poniosłam klęskę. Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle, co spowodowało, że nie mogłam się odezwać.

- Więc... sobota? – spytał. Pewnie spodziewał się jakieś normalnej odpowiedzi, ale byłam w stanie tylko szybko kiwnąć głową. Obdarzył mnie jednym ze swoich wspaniałych, szerokich uśmiechów i moje serce zaczęło bić tak szybko, że niemalże poczułam ból.

Zmusiłam się do wyjścia z auta i w deszczu pobiegłam w stronę domu. Pospiesznie otworzyłam drzwi i wślizgnęłam się do środka. Zerknęłam przez okno i zobaczyłam, że Jared właśnie wyjeżdżał na główną drogę. Uśmiechnął się i pomachał do mnie, po czym odjechał.

Po braku odgłosów telewizora albo jakiejś kłótni wywnioskowałam, że byłam w domu sama. Jejku, jak ja się myliłam... Chyba w całym swoim życiu nie pomyliłam się aż tak bardzo.

- O mój Boże – wydyszała Cynthia, wyłaniając się z cienia szafy stojącej przy oknie. Zalała mnie fala strachu – ona _wszystko _widziała. Szybko opuściłam salon i pobiegłam na górę. Może jeśli nabrałabym ją, że zachowanie moje i Jareda nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym, to przestałaby się tym interesować. Powinnam wiedzieć, że to nie zadziała.

- Kim, Kim, _Kim_, moja ty świętoszkowata siostro! Czy to był ten _ktoś_, o kim myślę?


	11. Rozdział 11

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenka do tego rozdziału polecana przez autorkę:

**_All Fall Down _**w wykonaniu **One Republic  
**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 11**_  
_

- Cynthia – mruknęłam i wzięłam leżącą na moim łóżku poduszkę, a następnie przycisnęłam ją sobie do uszu. – Czy mogłabyś już zamknąć buzię na kłódkę?

Poszła za mną do naszej wspólnej sypialni i rzuciła się na swój tapczan, stojący naprzeciw mojego. Sprężyny pod nią jęknęły w proteście.

- O nie, nie, nie, nie – zachichotała z diabelskim uśmieszkiem. Tak, zachichotała. Najwyraźniej cieszyła się aż za bardzo. – To on dzwonił do ciebie tamtego dnia, prawda? Och, wiedziałam! Po prostu wiedziałam!

- Cyn, błagam – poprosiłam. – To nic takiego...

- To nic takiego – powtórzyła, niemalże piszcząc. Odsunęłam się od niej i głębiej ukryłam twarz w poduszce. – Kim, ty nie możesz mówić poważnie. W całym swoim życiu nigdy nie zainteresowałaś się jakąś osobą – przeciwnej lub tej samej płci – a teraz odwozi cię do domu – przerwała i teatralnie powachlowała się dłonią – gorące ciacho o imieniu Jared. Spodziewasz się, że uwierzę ci, że nic się nie dzieje?

- Tak – powiedziałam bez ogródek. Jeszcze. – Bo to prawda.

- Nie jestem naturalną blondynką, Kim – prychnęła, mierzwiąc swoje włosy, które trzy miesiące wcześniej ufarbowała – ku przerażaniu naszej mamy – na piaskowy kolor. Odwróciłam się do okna, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na jej triumfującą minę. – Więc nie myśl sobie, że nie wiem, że coś się tu święci.

- Święci gdzie? – spytałam słabym głosem. Nawet nie musiałam na nią patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że właśnie wywróciła oczami.

- Och, daj spokój, siostrzyczko! Czy to nie właśnie to powinny robić siostry? Plotkować o chłopakach i sprośnych rzeczach, które można z nimi robić? – podrażniła się ze mną.

- Cyn, mogłabyś już przestać o tym mówić? To naprawdę nie twój interes – warknęłam, mając dość jej irytującej gadaniny.

- Dobra – mruknęła ze złością. Sprężyny jej łóżka znowu jęknęły, więc pewnie wstała. Wyszła z pokoju i głośno trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami. Wazon na oknie lekko zadrżał, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do krawędzi parapetu. Wiedziałam, że niebawem pożałuję tego, jak ją potraktowałam. Cynthia była królową zemsty i, wcześniej czy później, zapłacę za to, że nie chciałam analizować z nią mojego nieistniejącego związku z Jaredem.

- Kim! – usłyszałam znienacka głośne wołanie. Podskoczyłam jak oparzona, prawie spadając z tapczanu. Szybko otworzyłam oczy i wyjrzałam przez okno. Musiałam zasnąć, bo na dworze było zdecydowanie ciemniej i zaczął padać deszcz. – Kim! – zawołał ktoś ponownie.

- Tak? – odkrzyknęłam.

- Obiad! – odparł donośnie tata, a jego głos potoczył się echem po korytarzu. Jęknęłam i podniosłam się z łóżka, przeczesując palcami włosy, żeby choć trochę je rozczesać.

Starałam się zignorować Cynthię, która rzuciła mi mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie, kiedy pokonywałam ostatnie stopnie schodów. Niby patrzyła na magazyn trzymany przez siebie w rękach, jednak ja wiedziałam, że nie spuszczała ze mnie wzroku.

Po chwili wreszcie pokonałam niemożliwie długą drogę do kuchni, idąc jak najbliżej ściany, by być maksymalnie daleko od mojej młodszej siostry. Usiadłyśmy po przeciwnych stronach stołu. Jej ciemne oczy błyszczały groźnie. Nagle wyobraziłam ją sobie w stroju Darth Vadera, wydającą te dziwne, dyszące odgłosy. To zdecydowanie nie było dobre posunięcie, bo parsknęłam śmiechem i musiałam zakamuflować go serwetką.

- Co cię tak śmieszy? – spytał ojciec, odsuwając krzesło i siadając na nim.

- Nic – zdołałam wykrztusić pomiędzy napadami chichotu. Łatwo zaakceptował takie wytłumaczenie, bo rzucił mi tylko rozbawione spojrzenie i zaczął nakładać sobie porcję fasolki.

Obiad wyjątkowo przebiegał w ciszy. Tata i ja raczej woleliśmy słuchać niż prowadzić rozmowę, więc zazwyczaj posiłkom towarzyszyły głośne wymiany zdań mamy i Cynthii. Dzisiaj jednak mama była wyczerpana ciężkim dniem w pracy, a moja ciągle wściekła siostra milczała jak zaklęta, więc w domu Akalahów panował dziwny spokój.

Nieoczekiwanie Cynthia głośno odkaszlnęła, jakby miała problem z przełknięciem kawałka ziemniaka. Ten z pozoru niewinny dźwięk zabrzmiał wyjątkowo głośno. Mama poklepała ją lekko w plecy. Po chwili doszła do siebie i zaczęła wolno, niemalże z namysłem, przeżuwać kęs, ale dostrzegłam też w jej oczach coś na kształt znaku podjejmowania jakiejś ważnej decyzji.

- Cyn? – powiedziałam, patrząc na nią błagalnie, ale zdawała się tego nie usłyszeć. Albo może znowu mnie ignorowała?

- Kim potajemnie spotyka się z Jaredem Najerą! – wypaliła.

- Nieprawda! – zaprzeczyłam głośno.

- Dobra – przyznała ze złością. – Ale w szkole prawie się nie rozstają, a on odwozi ją do domu – wypaplała.

To ogłoszenie spowodowało, że w kuchni zapanowało milczenie, które ewidentnie oznaczało kompletny szok. Modliłam się w duchu, by już tak pozostało. Teraz to mama wyglądała tak, jakby krztusiła się jedzeniem.

- Co? – wydyszała i otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

- Kto? – odezwał się tata.

- Cynthia! – syknęłam, gwałtownie się rumieniąc i spoglądając w dół na mój niedokończony obiad.

Na dłuższą chwilę znowu zapadła cisza, aż w końcu mama spytała:

- Kim, czy to prawda? – Brzmiała tak, jakby miała ogromną nadzieję, że temu zaprzeczę.

- Po części – mruknęłam, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

- Kto? – spytał ponownie ojciec.

- Nie sądzisz, kochanie, że ten chłopak jest dla ciebie troszeczkę za stary? – zapytała mama.

- Ma tyle samo lat co ja, mamo.

- Ale przez ostatnie parę miesięcy on... on tak strasznie urósł.

- Po prostu... urósł. Wielka mi rzecz – powiedziałam do mojego talerza.

- Kim, nie sądzę, że on po prostu urósł. Słyszałam, że ostatnio wmieszał się w całkiem podejrzane sprawy.

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Ja nic takiego nie słyszałam. Nie to, żebym w ogóle w to uwierzyła.

- Podejrzane sprawy? – powtórzyłam.

- M-hm – mruknęła potwierdzająco mama. – Głównie anaboliczne sterydy i hormony wzrostu.

- Kto ci to powiedział? – spytałam cicho.

- Słucham?

- Kto ci powiedział, że Jared wmieszał się w jakieś podejrzane sprawy?

- Pewne panie, z którymi pracuję – odparła takim tonem, jakby się tłumaczyła.

- Te stare plotkary nie znają nawet części prawdy, jeśli nie podstawi jej się im pod sam nos - poinformowała nas Cynthia. Przysięgam, ta dziewczyna miała chyba rozdwojenie jaźni czy coś takiego. Najpierw na mnie doniosła, a teraz niemal broniła. Spojrzałam na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mówisz o moich przyjaciółkach – przypomniała jej szorstko mama – więc uważaj na to, jak się wyrażasz, młoda damo, bo inaczej się policzymy.

W reakcji na tę groźbę bez pokrycia Cynthia tylko wywróciła oczami. Mama wcale nie wydawała się tym zaskoczona i od razu z powrotem skupiła uwagę na mnie.

- Nie wspominając już o znacznie starszym chłopaku, z którym Jared się zadaje – Samie Uleyu. – Kiedy wypowiadała to nazwisko, prawie się wzdrygnęła. Z tym człowiekiem miałam do czynienia tylko raz, gdy wyprowadził Jareda ze stołówki podczas naszej pierwszej rozmowy. Musiałam przyznać, że nie wywarł na mnie korzystnego wrażenia, ale po sposobie, w jaki Jared o nim mówił – jakby był jakimś super bohaterem lub kimś podobnym – wyrobiłam sobie na jego temat całkiem niezłą opinię. Nie zamierzałam jednak tłumaczyć tego mamie.

- A co Sam ma z tym wspólnego? – powiedziałam ostro. Mama spojrzała na mnie, zaskoczona moim tonem.

- Beth Simmons była kiedyś najlepszą przyjaciółką nieszczęsnej pani Uley i doskonale pamięta, że to samo, co teraz dzieje się z Jaredem, działo się też z Samem. Wplątał się w jakieś podejrzane sprawy, zaczął brać sterydy i znikać na całe noce, nie wiadomo gdzie i nie wiadomo z kim. Przestał się również widywać ze wszystkimi swoimi przyjaciółmi. A jakby jeszcze tego było mało, odrzucił możliwość studiowania na uniwersytecie, żeby zostać w La Push i ożenić się z tą biedną dziewczyną z rezerwatu Makah, którą w zeszłym roku zaatakował niedźwiedź. Jeżeli to wszystko nie oznacza jakichś kłopotów, to ja już nie wiem, co o tym myśleć.

- Czy ty go kiedykolwiek spotkałaś, mamo? – spytałam szorstkim tonem, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często. Mama nadal mi się przyglądała, kompletnie zdziwiona moją nagłą śmiałością.

- Jestem dobrą znawczynią charakterów, kochanie. Nie musiałam go spotkać, by zorientować się, jaki w rzeczywistości jest. Na dodatek Sarah Miller pewnego dnia widziała go w towarzystwie Sama i innego chłopca, Paula, jak wszyscy kręcili się po lesie w samych szortach, a na dworze była temperatura poniżej zera! Powiedziała mi też, że ten cały Paul ma niezły charakterek.

Już miałam odpowiedzieć, ale wyprzedził mnie tata.

- Czy ktoś wreszcie raczy mi wyjaśnić, do cholery, o jakiego Jareda chodzi?

- To taki tutejszy chłopak, skarbie – poinformowała go mama łagodnym głosem. – Z marginesu społecznego. Z pewnością nie chcę, by nasza córka się z nim zabawiała.

Zachłysnęłam się wodą, którą zaczęłam pić dla uspokojenia nerwów. Zabawiała się? Czy ona mówiła poważnie?

- Zgadzam się – stwierdził stanowczo ojciec.

Nawet go nie znacie!, krzyczałam w duchu.

Obiema dłońmi złapałam blat stołu, starając się nie zemdleć. Co oni do mnie mówili? Czy właśnie zakazali mi spotykać się z Jaredem? Tak właściwie to jeszcze nie spotkałam się z nim w innym miejscu niż szkoła, nie licząc dnia, w którym poszedł ze mną na klif Osprey.

Moje obawy potwierdziły następne słowa mamy.

- Nie chcemy, żebyś widywała sie z tym chłopakiem, Kim – rozkazała. Słowo „chłopakiem" wypowiedziała tak, jakby był to eufemizm określający jakiegoś narkomana lub nałogowego alkoholika. Spowodowało to, że miałam ochotę coś uderzyć. – Dobrze? – dodała, chyba tylko po to, bym miała wrażenie, że wszystko zależy ode mnie.

Chciałam na nich nakrzyczeć. Chciałam wziąć jeden z talerzy z porcelanowej zastawy mamy i zniszczyć go gołymi rękami. Chciałam stanąć na stole i wrzasnąć z całych sił: „Ja go kocham! Już za późno, nie powstrzymacie mnie! Ja go kocham!".

Oczywiście nie zrobiłam żadnej z tych rzeczy, tylko cicho przeprosiłam i odeszłam od stołu, a następnie pobiegłam do swojego pokoju, gdzie zaczęłam wypłakiwać sobie oczy.

Po dwóch godzinach potopu słonych łez nieszczęścia i ignorowania wołania mamy oraz Cynthii, żebym otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na korytarz, pozbierałam się na tyle, by zadzwonić do Jareda i odwołać nasze plany.

- Halo? Kim? – usłyszałam w słuchawce jego śmiesznie podekscytowany głos. Wyraźnie bardzo się cieszył, że zadzwoniłam do niego w piątkowy wieczór.

- Cześć – odpowiedziałam drżącym głosem.

- Kim, co się stało? – powiedział szybko, tym razem brzmiąc na spiętego i poważnego. W reakcji na jego troskę łzy ponownie napłynęły mi do oczu i zaczęłam szlochać, przez co nie mogłam się odezwać. To chyba jeszcze bardziej go zaniepokoiło. – Kim? Nic ci nie jest? Gdzie jesteś? Dobrze się czujesz?

- Nie, nie, Jared, spokojnie, nic mi nie jest – udało mi się wykrztusić, ale jego mruknięcie oznaczało chyba, że mi nie uwierzył. – Dzwonię tylko po to, by powiedzieć ci, że jutro nie mogę nigdzie z tobą iść.

- Co? Dlaczego? Kim, co się stało? – Starałam się zignorować dreszcz, który przebiegł mi po plecach, gdy wypowiedział moje imię w ten szczególny sposób. Jeśli miałam znowu się rozpłakać, to nie wiedziałam, czy byłabym w stanie przestać.

- Ja po prostu... – walczyłam ze słowami – ja po prostu nie mogę się z tobą widywać – wyrzuciłam z siebie tak szybko, jak tylko potrafiłam, mając nadzieję, że wypowiedzenie tych słów będzie jak szybkie zdjęcie plastra – poboli przez parę sekund, ale potem przestanie.

- Ale... – zaczął tak smutno, że łzy ponownie napłynęły mi do oczu, ale natychmiast przerwał. – Twoi rodzice? – dodał po chwili. Pokiwałam tylko głową. Chociaż nie mógł tego zobaczyć, to ciszę uznał za odpowiedź twierdzącą. – W porządku, rozumiem – oznajmił. Nawet ja, pomimo że miałam ogromne problemy z rozszyfrowywaniem ludzi, usłyszałam w jego głosie kłamstwo.

- To dobrze – szepnęłam, biorąc do ręki chusteczkę i przykładając ją sobie do oczu. – Na razie, Jared.

- Na razie, Kim.

Czekałam na charakterystyczny odgłos zerwania połączenia, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

- Kim? – odezwał się po kilkunastu sekundach triumfującym głosem psotnika. Zdziwiła mnie ta jego nagła zmiana nastroju, ale byłam zbyt nieszczęśliwa, by się nad tym teraz zastanawiać.

- Tak?

- Nie daję sobie z tobą spokoju, rozumiesz? Obiecuję. Po prostu wiedz, że nigdy nie dam sobie z tobą spokoju.

Nie czekał na moją reakcję, tylko od razu odłożył słuchawkę i komputerowy głos oznajmił mi, że mam się rozłączyć i spróbować ponownie.

Nacisnęłam przycisk kończący rozmowę i rzuciłam telefon na podłogę. Ukrywszy twarz w poduszce, przysunęłam do siebie pudełko chusteczek i zaczęłam przygotowywać się do długiej, bezsennej nocy.

Usłyszałam odgłos charakterystycznych kroków Cynthii dochodzący z korytarza. Prawdopodobnie właśnie schodziła na dół, by położyć się spać na kanapie w salonie. Mogła się ze mną kłócić lub nie, ale nie miałam zamiaru wpuścić jej do naszego pokoju lub nawet się do niej odezwać. Bez żadnych skrupułów zgasiła najpiękniejsze światełko, które nieoczekiwanie zapaliło się w moim aż do bólu zwyczajnym życiu. Nie wiedziałam, czy kiedykolwiek zdołam jej to wybaczyć.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenka do tego rozdziału polecana przez autorkę:

**_The Scientist_** w wykonaniu **Coldplay  
**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ**** 1_2_**_  
_

_Tap... tap... tap. Tap... tap... tap._

Podskoczyłam jak oparzona, przypadkowo zrzucając na podłogę pudełko chusteczek leżące obok mnie. Nieprzenikniona ciemność nocy w połączeniu z zamkniętymi powiekami była nieco dezorientująca. Jedyne źródło światła w pokoju stanowił elektroniczny budzik. Jego ekran, z którego sączyła się niebieskawa poświata, wskazywał dwudziestą drugą trzydzieści trzy.

Z jękiem obróciłam się na drugi bok i podciągnęłam koc pod brodę, próbując ponownie zasnąć. Było mi zimniej niż zazwyczaj, ale to pewnie dlatego, że tata postanowił ograniczyć nasze zużycie energii cieplnej do niezbędnego minimum, by oszczędzić sto osiemdziesiąt dziewięć dolarów rocznie.

_Tap... tap... tap. Tap... tap... tap._

Podniosłam się szybko i rozejrzałam dookoła w poszukiwaniu źródła tego irytującego dźwięku. Siedziałam tak przez następne pięć minut, czekając, aż hałas pojawi się ponownie, jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Z racji tego, że powieki same mi się zamykały, postanowiłam dać sobie spokój i z powrotem się położyłam.

Pomimo otaczającego mnie chłodnego powietrza po chwili znowu zanurzyłam się w odmęty sennych marzeń, ale po sekundzie jeszcze raz zostałam z nich gwałtownie wyrwana. Natychmiast usiadłam na łóżku i otworzyłam oczy tak szybko, że nawet słaby blask zegarka wywołał u mnie niekontrolowane mruganie i mrużenie. Jedyne okno w pokoju, które znajdowało się blisko mojego łóżka – Cynthia uznała, że ona marznie szybciej – było szeroko otwarte. Cienkie, wybladłe zasłony, które wisiały tu od momentu naszego wprowadzenia się, poruszały się niespokojnie pod wpływem wiatru wpadającego do środka.

Wymamrotałam pod nosem coś, co bardziej przypominało jakąś dziwaczną wiązkę przypadkowych słów niż normalne, spójne zdanie i postawiłam bose stopy na podłodze, odsuwając koc na bok. Następnie owinęłam go wokół siebie, by doszczętnie nie zmarznąć i ruszyłam w stronę okna. Drewniane deski wydały mi się o wiele zimniejsze niż zwykle. Zadrżałam i otuliłam się szczelniej kocem. Zaczęłam skakać na palcach, by dotykać podłogi jak najmniejszą powierzchnią ciała w jak najkrótszym czasie.

_Cynthia._

W tej chwili myślałam tylko o tym, że miałam ochotę ją zabić. Ta dziewczyna była tak samolubna i zapatrzona w siebie. Troszczyła się jedynie o to, jak efektywnie zmusić cały świat do tego, by kręcił się wokół niej. A teraz, dlatego że się na mnie zezłościła, specjalnie otworzyła okno, bym zamarzła na śmierć.

Zerknęłam na jej łóżko i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłam, że jej tam nie było. Najwidoczniej nadal wolała kanapę w dużym pokoju niż własny tapczan w pokoju, który dzieliła ze mną.

Nagle uderzyłam przednią stroną moich łydek w coś twardego i drewnianego. W miejscu zderzenia poczułam tak silny ból, że się potknęłam i wylądowałam na czymś niezbyt wygodnym.

- Co jest, do jasnej cholery? – syknęłam i natychmiast zacisnęłam usta, by stłumić krzyk i podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę. Przez pośpiech i niepewne balansowanie pomiędzy jawą a snem zupełnie zapomniałam o krześle przy oknie, które tata zamontował dla mnie i Cynthii parę lat temu.

- Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, jak przeklinasz – zakomunikował znienacka głęboki głos. – Nie wiedziałem też, że mi się to spodoba.

Z wrażenie prawie spadłam na podłogę, a serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Teraz biło ono w rytm wypowiadania jednego imienia.

_Jared. Jared. Jared._

Zarumieniłam się gorączkowo, ale na szczęście w ciemnościach chłopak nie mógł tego zauważyć.

- Zazwyczaj... nie klnę – wymamrotałam, cały czas dochodząc do siebie w związku z tą niespodziewaną wizytą.

- Zauważyłem – odparł żartobliwie, a oczami wyobraźni zobaczyłam, jak na jego ustach pojawia się zapierający dech w piersiach uśmiech. – Nie jesteś w tym dobra – dodał, a ja ponownie się zaczerwieniłam. Pospiesznie okryłam się też kocem, który spadł ze mnie podczas tego małego wypadku, bo było mi zimno.

- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał z troską.

- Tylko parę złamanych kości, nic poważnego – mruknęłam, zawstydzona tym, że widział mój niezdarny upadek. Usłyszałam, jak szybko wciągnął powietrze do płuc i poczułam nowy powiew wiatru, tym razem jednak dziwnie ciepłego. W nozdrza uderzył mnie intensywny, leśny zapach, a gorące palce zaczęły badać moje nogi. Ucieszyłam się jak głupia, że nie zapomniałam ich dziś ogolić.

W reakcji na niemalże parzący dotyk automatycznie się od niego odsunęłam. Wyczuwając mój dyskomfort, on także cofnął dłonie. Ledwie co widziałam zarys jego ogromnej sylwetki, klęczącej tuż przy krześle.

- Żart – wydyszałam. – To był tylko żart.

- Złamane kości wcale nie są śmieszne – odparł szorstko. Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu w reakcji na ten ton. Jared rzucił mi tylko zirytowane spojrzenie.

- Wybacz – przeprosiłam. – Nie wiedziałam, że złamane kości to dla ciebie aż tak delikatny temat.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte – odpowiedział. Przez chwilę żadne z nas się nie odzywało. Nie potrafiłam zdecydować, czy była to cisza z rodzaju tych komfortowych, czy też nie.

- Jared? – powiedziałam w końcu.

- Tak? – odparł szeptem, naśladując mój głos.

- Dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Żeby cię uratować – wyjaśnił w taki sposób, jakby to było oczywiste.

- Hę?

- Chodź – wyszeptał, szybko podnosząc się na nogi. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nagle przypomniał sobie, po co tak właściwie tutaj przyszedł. Delikatnie wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął lekko w górę, abym znalazła się w pozycji stojącej. Oboje staliśmy teraz naprzeciwko okna. Zimno wpadające do środka jeszcze bardziej potęgowało kontrast pomiędzy temperaturą otoczenia a naszych ciał.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytałam nieśmiało, mając nadzieję, że nie byłam niegrzeczna ani wścibska.

- Świetnie. A co? – W ciemnościach dostrzegłam biel jego zębów, które ukazał w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Chyba masz gorączkę. Poczekaj, miałam tu gdzieś termometr. – Chciałam się odwrócić i podejść do szafki, ale powstrzymał mnie jego silny chwyt.

- Kim, nic mi nie jest – zapewnił. – Musimy iść. I tak już pewnie jesteśmy spóźnieni.

- Spóźnieni? – powtórzyłam z zaskoczeniem.

- Tak, na film – wyjaśnił, odsuwając zasłony.

- Idziemy na film?

- Tak, ale nie do kina, tylko do domu Sama. – Na dźwięk tego imienia odruchowo się spięłam. Jared musiał to zauważyć, bo natychmiast powiedział:

- Twoi rodzice cię przed nim ostrzegali, prawda? – Brzmiał na złego. Pokiwałam niepewnie głową, uporczywie wpatrując się w kwiatki na tapicerce fotela. – Oni nic nie wiedzą... Nikt nie wie.

Dreszcz strachu przebiegł mi po plecach w reakcji na ten ponury komentarz.

- Nie czujesz się ze mną bezpieczna – dodał stanowczo. To nie było pytanie.

- To nie tak... Po prostu... nie powinnam przebywać w pobliżu ciebie – wyjąkałam, starając się jakoś mu to wytłumaczyć. – Tę zasadę właściwie już łamię, ale... moja mama naprawdę nie lubi Sama.

- Czy ona go w ogóle zna? – zapytał, brzmiąc teraz bardziej na rozczarowanego niż zdenerwowanego.

- Nie, ale słyszała pewne plotki – mruknęłam, niepewna, co powiedzieć.

- Ona się myli. Tak jak wszyscy zresztą.

- Chce mnie po prostu chronić. – Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego broniłam mamę, skoro postawiła mi to niesprawiedliwe ultimatum.

- Wierzysz, że będziesz ze mną bezpieczna?

Chciałabym powiedzieć, że miałam co do tego pewne wątpliwości. Jakaś normalna, racjonalnie myśląca osoba pewnie by tak zrobiła, ale ja nie. Nie było we mnie żadnej cząstki, która nie wierzyłaby, że Jared potrafi ochronić mnie przed każdym niebezpieczeństwem.

- Wierzę.

- To dobrze – powiedział i podniósł nasze złączone dłonie, żeby pocałować wierzchnią stronę mojej, co spowodowało, że zalała mnie fala jakiegoś dziwnego uczucia. Musiałam szybko się opanować, żeby zachować pionową pozycję. – Więc chodźmy.

Chłopak postawił jedną stopę na parapecie, puścił moją rękę i znienacka zniknął mi z pola widzenia.

Zatkałam usta dłonią, by stłumić wrzask.

- Jared? – syknęłam, wychylając się przez okno.

Usłyszałam jego chichot dochodzący gdzieś spode mnie, prawdopodobnie z ziemi... Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że znajdowałam się na pierwszym piętrze.

- Jared? – powtórzyłam.

- Skacz, Kim – powiedział wesołym tonem.

- Słucham? – zażądałam wyjaśnień, czując, jak ugięły się pode mną kolana.

- Nie pozwolę, by stało ci się coś złego, pamiętasz?

- Racja – potwierdziłam drżącym głosem. – Ale co z tobą? Przecież mogę cię... zgnieść.

Tym razem chłopak roześmiał się donośniej.

- Kim, na pewno mnie nie zgnieciesz. – Chyba starał się dodać mi otuchy, ale efekt popsuł kolejny napad wesołości, którego dostał przy końcu zdania.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Czy ty mnie widziałaś?

Musiałam przyznać, że miał nade mną pewną przewagę. Był o ponad stopę wyższy i ważył pewnie z jakieś trzydzieści kilogramów więcej niż ja.

- No dalej, bo inaczej zaczną oglądać film bez nas – nalegał niecierpliwie.

- A kto? – spytałam, chcąc zyskać na czasie, ale Jared oczywiście to wyłapał.

- Nie graj na zwłokę. Przyrzekam, że nie pozwolę ci upaść na ziemię... ani mnie zgnieść – dodał z nutką rozbawienia, której nie potrafił ukryć.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, który miał dodać mi odwagi, jednak tylko spotęgował i tak już olbrzymi strach, stanęłam na fotelu i obiema rękami złapałam parapet, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Następnie wychyliłam się przez okno, próbując nie myśleć o tym, w jakiej odległości znajdował się stały grunt. W tej chwili zaczęłam żałować, że kilka lat temu z powodu strasznej burzy tata ściął rosnące tu drzewo. Zdecydowanie łatwiej byłoby mi zejść po grubych gałęziach niż tak po prostu sobie skoczyć.

- Gotowy? – spytałam, z trudem oddychając. W moich żyłach głośno pulsowała adrenalina.

- Jak najbardziej – potwierdził Jared. W słabym świetle księżyca bardzo niewyraźnie widziałam jego postać stojącą na ziemi, ale zauważyłam, że wyciągnął ręce, w każdej chwili gotów mnie złapać.

Zamknęłam oczy, wstrzymałam oddech i... skoczyłam. Mój żołądek został na parapecie, podczas gdy reszta ciała znalazła się w powietrzu. Spadanie było jednocześnie niemożliwie długie i bardzo krótkie.

Gdy w końcu wylądowałam w ramionach Jareda, wydałam z siebie ciche westchnienie ulgi. Chłopak lekko ugiął kolana, by zamortyzować nasze zderzenie i mocno mnie do siebie przytulił.

- Jesteś cała? – zapytał, przyglądając mi się uważnie w poszukiwaniu potencjalnych zranień.

- Tak. A ty?

- Bezpieczny i niezgnieciony – zapewnił, a ja się zarumieniłam. Gdy ostrożnie postawił mnie na ziemi, tylko nieznacznie się zachwiałam, więc wszystko było w porządku. Po chwili złapał moją rękę i pociągnął przez podwórko w stronę pustego samochodu zaparkowanego po drugiej stronie ulicy.

- Pospieszmy się, to może zdążymy jeszcze na napisy z czołówki – powiedział. Nigdy nie widziałam go tak podekscytowanego. Otworzył mi drzwi od strony pasażera i wślizgnęłam się do środka. Zanim zdążałam skończyć zapinać pasy, on już siedział na miejscu kierowcy.

Jazda zajęła nam około trzech minut, bo Jared prowadził auto z oszałamiającą prędkością. W końcu zaparkowaliśmy przed jakimś domem. Nie paliły się w nim żadne światła, nie licząc małej lampy przy ganku.

Jared wyszedł już z samochodu, zanim do końca zahamował. Szybko złapał mnie za rękę i niemalże wywlókł na zewnątrz, a po chwili szliśmy w kierunku budynku. Chłopak nacisnął klamkę i od razu otworzył drzwi, nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem, co wcale mnie nie ucieszyło, bo miałam nadzieję, że dostanę chociaż te parę sekund na psychiczne przygotowanie się przed spotkaniem z okrytym niesławą Samem Uleyem.

- Jesteśmy! – zawołał Jared, niemalże śpiewająco. Zerknęłam na niego z zaskoczeniem, jednak on nie patrzył na mnie, tylko wpatrywał się w niebieskawą poświatę widoczną w drugim pokoju. – No nie, nie mogę uwierzyć, że zaczęliście bez nas! – dodał z wyrzutem. Nie potrafiłam stwierdzić, czy mówił serio, czy po prostu sobie żartował. Poprowadził mnie wzdłuż ciemnego korytarza w kierunku tajemniczego światła i dopiero w pewnej chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że pochodziło z ekranu telewizora.

Wpadliśmy do pokoju z gracją nosorożców poruszających się po cienkim lodzie. Cóż, przynajmniej Jared wydawał się nosorożcem, a ja odgrywałam rolę małej fretki, którą ciągnął za sobą. Przystosowanie się do mroku panującego w pomieszczeniu zajęło moim oczom dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu udało mi się skupić na niebieskim ekranie. Wkrótce zdałam sobie sprawę, że obok miejsca, w którym staliśmy, siedziały dwie osoby.

- Jaredzie Michaelu Najera – zabrzmiał kobiecy głos od strony kanapy – porwałeś ją?

Spojrzałam na niego z takim wyrazem twarzy jak ona, chociaż nie mogłam stwierdzić tego ze stuprocentową pewnością, bo kobieta ciągle skrywała się w ciemności.

- Kogo porwałeś? – syknęłam cicho do Jareda, mając nadzieję, że tylko on mnie usłyszy, jednak moje nadzieje okazały się płonne, bo w pokoju rozległ się donośmy śmiech trójki ludzi, przez co natychmiast się zarumieniłam.

- Ona myśli, że porwałem ciebie – wyjaśnił. Nagle poczułam się kompletnie głupio i spuściłam wzrok, wpatrując się w swoje buty. Wiedziałam, że wszyscy na mnie patrzyli, więc jak najszybciej musiałam wymyślić coś, co odwróciłoby ich uwagę od mojej osoby.

- Kazał mi wyskoczyć przez okno – wypaliłam. Podziałało, bo już się na mnie nie gapili.

- Jared! – Tym razem skarcił go męski głos.

- Kim – jęknął Jared, mocniej ściskając moją dłoń.

- Okno, Jared? Sam się prosisz o kłopoty? – Ktoś na kanapie wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

- Złapałem ją – powiedział na swoje usprawiedliwienie, wzruszając ramionami. Zanim padły następne oskarżenia i obronne argumenty, drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i pojawiła się w nich czyjaś potężna sylwetka. Przybycie gościa, którego efektowne wejście dodatkowo polepszyły odgłosy szalejącej na zewnątrz burzy, pochłonęło uwagę wszystkich.

- Paul, jeśli jeszcze raz zepsujesz moje tylne drzwi, to przysięgam, że cię skrzywdzę – zagroziła kobieta.

Chłopak prychnął, ale zamknął drzwi o wiele delikatniej, tak, że szyba tylko lekko zadrżała. Ktoś siedzący na kanapie wyłączył telewizor i zapalił lampę, która rozjaśniła pokój, co sprawiło, że widziałam wszystko o wiele lepiej.

Na sofie przed nami siedziała przytulona do siebie para. Nie znałam mężczyzny, ale wyglądał niemalże tak jak Paul i Jared – te same krótkie włosy, ciemna karnacja i imponujące mięśnie – więc domyślałam się już, kim był.

Samem Uleyem.

Po chwili i tak się przedstawił, wyraźnie nieświadomy swojej reputacji. Zdjął ramię z dziewczyny, wstał i wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę. Ostrożnie ją złapałam i postarałam się ukryć szok, który wywołała u mnie jego niemalże parząca – podobnie jak i u Jareda – skóra.

- Witaj, Kim – powiedział szorstkim, ale całkiem miłym głosem. – Nazywam się Sam Uley, a to moja dziewczyna, Emily Young – dodał, wskazując na kobietę siedzącą na kanapie. Kiedy wstała, natychmiast znowu ją objął i przyciągnął do siebie. Jego ramię zdawało się działać całkowicie automatycznie. Emily najwidoczniej była do tego przyzwyczajona, bo tylko się do mnie uśmiechnęła.

Gdy odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Sama, pierwszy raz pokazała mi swój prawy profil. Ten widok znacznie mnie zaskoczył. Trzy żywoczerwone linie biegły wzdłuż jej – w ostatecznym rozrachunku ślicznej – twarzy, zahaczając o kącik oka i ust, co powodowało, że wyglądała tak, jakby cały czas się krzywiła. Na szczęście wcześniej, w domu weteranów wojennych, gdzie przebywał mój dziadek, napatrzyłam się już wystarczająco na wszelkie obrażenia, więc zamiast rozwodzić się nad tymi ranami, skupiłam się na jej ładnych, migdałowych oczach. Nieustannie się uśmiechała, więc nieśmiało zrobiłam to samo.

- Miło cię poznać, Kim – odezwała się, wyginając wargi w kolejnym uśmiechu. Pokiwałam tylko głową, pozwalając mojej wrodzonej małomówności wziąć nade mną górę.

W międzyczasie Paul krążył po salonie, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca do siedzenia. Był cały mokry i brudny, a krople deszczu skapywały z jego włosów i nogawek szortów. Nie miał na sobie koszulki.

- Przypuszczam, że już znasz Paula – zasugerował Sam. Kiwnęłam głową, unikając kontaktu z tym niezbyt przyjaznym osobnikiem.

- Biegałeś? – spytał Jared, unosząc brwi w reakcji na niechlujny wygląd przyjaciela. Paul chrząknął potwierdzająco, rzucając w moją stronę nieco wrogie spojrzenie i z rozmachem usiadł na fotelu stojącym obok kanapy.

- Paul! – zganiła go Emily, wyrywając się z uścisku Sama i szybko podchodząc do Paula, który właśnie ułożył się w pozycji półleżącej, a następnie złapała go za ucho i pociągnęła w górę. Nawet ja się skrzywiłam, kiedy chłopak szybko wstał, skowycząc. – Lepiej włóż na siebie jakieś suche ubrania, zanim choćby pomyślisz o siadaniu na moich fotelach.

Paul wyszarpnął ucho z chwytu dziewczyny i ciężkim krokiem podążył w kierunku tylnej strony domu. Znienacka rozległ się potężny odgłos łamania czegoś, tak silny, że aż zadrżały ściany. Emily wywróciła oczami i wróciła na miejsce obok Sama. Złapała jego rękę i wyglądała tak, jakby nic się nie stało.

- To co? Oglądamy? – spytała, wskazując na telewizor. Sam podniósł ze stolika do kawy jakieś pudełko z płytą DVD, które rzucił Jaredowi znajdującemu się przy odtwarzaczu. Chłopak złapał je bez patrzenia, z której strony nadleciało.

- Możecie z Jaredem zająć tę dwuosobową sofę – powiedziała Emily, pokazując mi jasnobrązową kanapę stojącą pomiędzy fotelem a drugim tapczanem. Uśmiechnęłam się z wdzięcznością i usiadłam jak najbliżej oparcia, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Film załadował się dość szybko i Sam przewinął napisy.

Po chwili wrócił Paul, ubrany już w suche spodnie, mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Opadł na fotel, powodując, że sprężyny głośno jęknęły.

Oglądaliśmy ekranizację o nazwie „Resident Evil: Zagłada", która stanowiła trzecią część jakiejś serii, więc nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, o co w niej chodziło. Na dodatek byłam chyba najbardziej strachliwą osobą na świecie, a seanse tego typu filmów niekorzystnie odbijały się na moim zdrowiu, więc nic dziwnego, że nie skupiałam się zbytnio na tym, co się działo na ekranie.

Gdy Jared zajął miejsce obok mnie, nasze ramiona ledwie się stykały. Z każdym naszym ruchem przez moje ciało przechodziła dziwna iskra, ale kiedy na opuszczonej stacji benzynowej zombie po raz pierwszy wyskoczył z szafy, nie wytrzymałam i z przytłumionych wrzaskiem schowałam głowę w kolanach. Po chwili poczułam na sobie ciepłe ramię Jareda.

Kiedy następnym razem odważyłam się spojrzeć na telewizor, trafiłam akurat na fragment, w którym żywy trup pożerał jakiegoś biednego człowieka. Chciałam ponownie ukryć twarz, ale Jared ułożył swoją rękę tak, że zamiast na kolana, natrafiłam właśnie na nią. Musiałam przyznać, że było to o wiele przyjemniejsze, zwłaszcza że tak już pozostało.

Zasnęłam gdzieś pomiędzy zamykaniem oczu w momentach, w których tłumy zombie atakowały mojego ulubionego bohatera a napawaniem się przyjemnym ciepłem Jareda. Kiedy się obudziłam, dostrzegłam na ekranie napisy końcowe. Zamroczona podniosłam głowę i z zaskoczeniem odkryłam, że nadal byłam przytulona do Jareda.

Przez półotwarte powieki zobaczyłam, jak Paul się podniósł, ziewnął i przeciągnął, po czym skierował się w stronę tylnych drzwi, wymruczawszy ciche: „Na razie".

- Chyba powinieneś zabrać ją już do domu, Jared – powiedziała Emily, brzmiąc na wyczerpaną. – Już prawie wpół do drugiej. – Poczułam, jak Jared pokiwał nade mną głową.

- Kim? – spytał.

- Mm? – odparłam, usiłując nie zamykać oczu.

- Mogę cię wziąć na ręce?

- Mm-hmm – westchnęłam, wdychając jego leśny zapach. Byłam zbyt zmęczona, by odczuwać zażenowanie lub zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co się tak właściwie działo. Musiałam ponownie zasnąć, bo nagle wynosił mnie już z samochodu. Udało mi się podnieść powieki i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że znajdowaliśmy się w ogródku przed moim domem.

- Gdzie jest klucz? – spytał Jared, stawiając mnie na ziemi. Niebezpiecznie się zachwiałam, więc szybko objął moją talię i utrzymał na nogach.

- Żółw – mruknęłam. – Pod żółwiem. – Musiał zrozumieć, co miałam na myśli i podnieść kamienną figurkę żółwia znajdującą się parę kroków dalej, bo następnym dźwiękiem, który usłyszałam, był chrzęst metalu.

- Jesteś pewna, że to właściwy klucz? – spytał, poruszając klamką w dół i w górę. – Bo nie działa.

- Nie – westchnęłam, nagle sobie coś przypominając. – Tata zmienił zamki, bo przecież ostatnie zepsułeś.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko mocniej potrząsnął klamką, sprawiając, że całe drzwi zadygotały.

- Tylko tego też nie zepsuj – wymamrotałam, zataczając się lekko. Jared zaśmiał się cicho i zaczął mnie gdzieś prowadzić. – Dokąd idziemy? – spytałam przytłumionym przez ziewnięcie głosem.

- Do twojego pokoju – odpowiedział takim tonem, jakby to było to oczywiste. Gdy szliśmy przez wilgotny trawnik, przypadkowo wdepnęłam stopą w szczególnie błotniste miejsce, co bardzo mnie rozśmieszyło.

Oparłam się o niego, z powrotem zamykając oczy. Nagle zaszumiało mi w uszach, a następnie zalało mnie ciepłe powietrze.

- Kim, obudź się – usłyszałam znienacka cichy i spięty głos Jareda. Gwałtownie podniosłam powieki i podniosłam głowę, a przy okazji uderzyłam się o parapet.

Rozejrzałam się uważnie dookoła i dotarło do mnie to, że siedziałam w niewygodnej pozycji w fotelu przy oknie. W pokoju panował mrok, który zakłócało jedynie światło lampki stojącej na nocnym stoliku Cynthii. Po chwili dostrzegłam znajomą sylwetkę osoby, która siedziała sztywno na moim łóżku z rękami położonymi na kolanach.

- Kimberlee Qahlo Akalah.

Cichy, przerażająco brzmiący głos mojej mamy spowodował, że cofnęłam się do okna. Szybko spojrzałam za siebie, ale Jareda już nie było. Cieszyłam się, że przynajmniej jemu udało się wyjść z tej sytuacji bez szwanku, jednak z drugiej strony ja potrzebowałam cudu, żeby ujść z tego pomieszczenia z życiem.

- _Coś _ty najlepszego zrobiła?


	13. Rozdział 13

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

**ROZDZIAŁ 13**_  
_

W moim domu zakazy porównuje się zazwyczaj do warzyw – tak naprawdę nikt ich nie lubi, ale są zdrowe i smakują całkiem przyzwoicie, jeśli posmaruje się je wystarczająco grubą warstwą masła i przyprawi czosnkową solą. Natomiast szlaban to coś podobnego do ciasta z kandyzowanych owoców – niesmaczne z masłem czy też bez niego lub innych rodzajów słodzików, na dodatek niezawierające żadnych składników odżywczych. Obie te rzeczy łączy jedynie to, że dawane są osobom, które ich nie chcą.

Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam szlabanu. Ani jednego. W wieku ośmiu lat dostałam tylko jakieś zakazy, bo na podwórku pewien dzieciak z sąsiedztwa wepchnął mnie do błota i zniszczyłam markowe, przeznaczone do szkoły ubranie. W naszym domu to Cynthia była tą osobą, która często pakowała się w kłopoty przez swój dziki temperament i ośli upór. Aż do teraz.

Ciche i zdenerwowane słowa mamy sprzed trzech tygodni ciągle brzmiały mi w uszach, tak jakby nadal siedziała na moim łóżku...

- Tym razem naprawdę przekroczyłaś już wszelkie granice, młoda damo.

_Tym razem?_ Zachowywała się tak, jakbym codziennie łamała zasady. Czy rzeczywiście byłam aż tak podobna do Cynthii, żeby mogła mnie z nią pomylić?

Nie odpowiedziałam. Nie potrafiłam. Odniosłam wrażenie, że moje usta zapełniły się jakąś nieznaną substancją, a mózg nagle się wyłączył. Co ja niby miałam jej powiedzieć?

_Och, wiesz, mamo, mój kolega, który jest chłopakiem, ale tak właściwie to nie moim, chociaż przez Cynthię wydaje ci się, że nim jest, pojawił się dzisiaj w moim pokoju i zabrał mnie na seans filmowy w domu Sama. Tak, tego samego Sama, z którym zakazałaś mi się widywać. O, i wiesz, jego kolega, Paul, który wcale nie jest taki groźny jaki się wydaje, też tam był. I dziewczyna Sama, która z pewnością została zaatakowana przez jakieś zwierzę, ale i tak jest całkiem ładna, również z nami siedziała._

_Oglądaliśmy film o zombie, a potem Jared odstawił mnie do domu. Ot, i cała historia. Jeśli chcesz, to możesz mnie przebadać na obecność narkotyków, chociaż Jared zdecydowanie nie ćpa. Sam chyba też nie, ale za Paula nie ręczę._

Jeśli potrafiłabym wykrztusić z siebie jakieś słowa, to prawdopodobnie powiedziałabym coś takiego... Chociaż nie. Nie zdołałabym tego zrobić, nawet gdybym mogła. Byłam zbyt wielkim tchórzem. Zamiast wysunąć jakieś argumenty na swoją obronę, stałam nieruchomo i jak idiotka gapiłam się na mamę, nie próbując niczego wyjaśniać.

W końcu chyba zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie miała do czynienia z Cynthią, która w tej chwili wyrzucałaby z siebie mnóstwo śmiesznych wymówek, bo jedynie westchnęła i wstała z mojego łóżka.

- Jutro rano uzgodnimy z tatą twoją karę.

Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko podeszłam do szafki i wyciągnęłam z niej piżamę.

W następnej chwili mama po raz ostatni przekręciła klucz w zamku owijających mnie, niewidzialnych kajdan.

- _Bardzo_ mnie rozczarowałaś, moja droga.

Kiedy wślizgnęłam się pod kołdrę, łzy ciekły mi ciurkiem po twarzy. Wkrótce, tuż po tym, jak zaczęłam szlochać, usłyszałam znajomy głos, dochodzący od strony okna:

- Kim?

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, jak on nawet śmiał pokazać swoją twarz po tym, jak wpędził mnie w tarapaty. Nie wiedziałam, skąd wzięło się we mnie tyle złości. Nie byłam wściekła jedynie na Jareda, ale tak ogólnie na cały świat.

Nie odezwałam się ani słowem i nie wydałam z siebie żadnego dźwięku, nie licząc pociągnięcia nosem. Wyszłam z łóżka i szybkim krokiem podeszłam do okna. Złapałam górną ramę, starając się ignorować zimne powietrze owiewające moje gołe ręce oraz nogi i szarpnęłam nią do dołu tak mocno, jak tylko potrafiłam. Z ponurym uśmiechem satysfakcji przekręciłam klamkę i z powrotem wróciłam do łóżka. Pomimo że spędziłam tam resztę nocy, to i tak nie zmrużyłam oka.

Mój los został przesądzony następnego ranka: miałam szlaban przez miesiąc, co znaczyło, że nie mogłam oglądać telewizji, czytać książek – z wyjątkiem Biblii – korzystać z komputera, telefonu, słuchać muzyki i miałam cały czas siedzieć w domu, jeśli nie byłam z mamą lub tatą albo w szkole. Musiałam też wykonywać dodatkowe zadania dla mamy, podobnie jak i Cynthia, ale przydzielano mi także wszelkie drobne, dodatkowe prace w domu i ogrodzie.

Przez te tygodnie po „Incydencie", jak nazwała całe zajście moja siostra, za wszelką cenę starałam się unikać Jareda. W domu było to łatwe. W ogóle nie otwierałam okna i ciągle zakrywałam je zasłonami, pomimo protestów Cynthii, która mówiła, że czuje się jak chora na klaustrofobię. Chłopak nie odważył się otwarcie zapukać do wejściowych drzwi, ale pewnego razu pojawił się w ogrodzie, kiedy pracowałam z mamą na tyłach domu.

Właśnie weszła na chwilę do środka po parę butelek wody, wcześniej powiedziawszy mi, żebym nie wsadzała cebulek zbyt głęboko w ziemię, bo inaczej nie wzejdą. Jared wynurzył się z lasu tak nagle, że aż krzyknęłam, co spowodowało, że jak szybko przyszedł, tak szybko sobie poszedł, ale udało mi się dostrzec wyraz jego twarz twarzy.

Miał złączone brwi – coś czułam, że to wcale nie był chwilowe – a pod oczami – w których zauważyłam olbrzymi ból – wyraźne sińce, jakby w ogóle nie spał. Jego twarz wyglądała na zmizerowaną i zmęczoną.

Kilka sekund później z domu wybiegła mama, przypadkowo wylewając wodę prosto na przód swojej bluzki. Wyjaśniłam jej, że pośród drzewami zobaczyłam jakieś duże zwierzę i to właśnie ono mnie wystraszyło, więc postanowiła skończyć na dzisiaj z pracami na dworze.

Unikanie Jareda w szkole okazało się jednak znacznie trudniejszym wyzwaniem.

Catherine przyjęła posadę mojego „obserwatora", gdy znajdowałyśmy się na korytarzu. Po skończonej lekcji wychodziła z klasy przede mną, by upewnić się, że ktoś nie czaił się za szafkami lub nie ukrywał za maszyną z napojami. Potem, jeśli teren był czysty, ona i Brett odprowadzali mnie bezpiecznie do następnej klasy niczym ochroniarze, z wyższością patrząc na każdego pierwszoklasistę, który przyglądał im się z ciekawością.

Na kilku lekcjach, na które uczęszczałam razem z Jaredem, nie odnosiłam zwycięstwa tak łatwo. Przez pierwsze parę dni usiłował zajmować wolne miejsca obok mnie albo machał w moją stronę, wskazując na dwa stojące obok siebie krzesełka, które dla nas znalazł. Zazwyczaj miałam szczęście i udawało mi się siadać gdzie indziej. Zmuszałam też nieznajome osoby, by dzieliły ze mną ławkę. To całe unikanie bardzo dobrze działało na leczenie mojej ogromnej nieśmiałości.

W klasie pana Pety, gdzie mieliśmy przydzielone, niezmienne miejsca, byłam zmuszona siadać obok Jareda w dzień w dzień i ignorować jego smutne spojrzenia oraz tuziny karteczek, które kładł na mojej stronie stolika. Skończyło się na tym, że maksymalnie się od niego odsunęłam i praktycznie siedziałam obok Cat, która zajmowała sąsiednią ławkę.

Jared, zgodnie ze swoją obietnicą, chyba nie miał zamiaru się poddać, wbrew przewidywaniom moim i Catherine, która starała się mnie przekonać, że to tylko kwestia czasu.

To była najtrudniejsza sytuacja w całym moim życiu – dzień w dzień oglądałam osobę, której od dawna pragnęłam i teraz wiedziałam, że ona podziela moje uczucia, tylko że zakazano mi się z nią zadawać. Ale musiałam to robić, żeby z powrotem wkupić się w łaski rodziców i w ogóle zostać w domu, bo po „Incydencie" zagrozili, że jeśli jeszcze raz zrobię coś takiego, to wyślą mnie do szkoły z internatem albo do ciotki Carol, która mieszkała w Minnesocie.

Nie chciałam nigdzie jechać, ponieważ tutaj chociaż z daleka mogłam na niego patrzeć. Przecież robiłam to już od paru lat, więc nie powinnam mieć problemów, by znowu do tego wrócić, prawda? Ale nie wiedziałam, jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam... Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy ta sytuacja była dla Jareda tak trudna jak dla mnie, czy czuł tę samą pustkę, która wypełniała moje wnętrze...

- Kim? – zmartwiony głos Catherine wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań, a sekundę później rozległ się ogłuszający pisk hamulców. Cat złapała moje ramię i nie pozwoliła, bym wpadła na brązowe siedzenie z przodu. Zerknęłam na nią, ciągle nieco nieprzytomna.

- Kim, to twój przystanek.

- Och – mruknęłam, wyglądając przez okno. Rzeczywiście, autobus zaparkował niedaleko podjazdu obok mojego domu. – Dzięki.

Gdy się podniosłam i już zamierzałam zacząć iść w stronę wyjścia, ciągnąc za sobą swoją starą, purpurową torbę, Catherine ponownie się odezwała:

- Hej, Kim? – Odwróciłam się, by na nią spojrzeć, a kierowca wydał z siebie zniecierpliwione chrząknięcie. – Prześpij się trochę dzisiaj, dobrze? Wyglądasz jak wrak człowieka.

- Tak, jasne – zapewniłam i z ponurym wyrazem twarzy wyszłam na zewnątrz, trafiając prosto w kałużę i tym samym mocząc sobie buty. W ogóle nie zwróciłam na to uwagi i jak gdyby nigdy nic, w lekkiej mżawce, ruszyłam w stronę domu.

_Aaaaauuuuuuu..._

Natychmiast się zatrzymałam, tak gwałtownie, że moja torba szarpnęła do przodu, niemalże wyrywając mi rękę ze stawu. Po krótkim rozeznaniu terenu, czyli rozejrzeniu się dookoła, z powrotem zaczęłam iść w kierunku podjazdu.

_Aaaaauuuuuuu..._

Obróciłam się wokół własnej osi w poszukiwaniu źródła tego smutnego odgłosu. Przywodził on na myśl jakieś zranione zwierzę. Kiedy dźwięk powtórzył się po raz kolejny, zdecydowałam, że nie powinnam go dłużej ignorować. Odwróciłam się i ruszyłam wzdłuż ulicy, z każdym krokiem oddalając się od domu.

Przez moment panowała cisza, podczas której trwania dotarłam na skraj lasu, zastanawiając się, czy wycieczka w gęstwinę drzew to na pewno dobry pomysł. Rozważania nie zajęły mi zbyt dużo czasu, bo chwilę później już potykałam się o wystające z ziemi korzenie i uchylałam przed nisko położonymi gałęziami.

Po krótkim czasie marszu zatrzymałam się, by złapać oddech, jednocześnie nasłuchując nowych jęków biednego zwierzęcia. Czekałam, stojąc nieruchomo, jakieś dwie minuty, po czym uznałam, że to stworzenie albo już umarło, albo poszło wyć do kogoś innego.

Obróciłam sie, by zawrócić, ale znienacka coś we mnie uderzyło. Zanim zorientowałam się, co się w ogóle dzieje, zostałam brutalnie opleciona w talii i pociągnięta w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, aż uderzyłam w plecami w jedno z drzew.

Coś ciepłego i twardego naciskało na mnie całą powierzchnią ciała, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że ze strachu zamknęłam oczy. Kiedy je otworzyłam i wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc, by krzyknąć – albo raczej przerażająco wrzasnąć – szorstka dłoń zasłoniła moją twarz, łącznie z polem widzenia, więc pomimo prób rozpoznania napastnika, nie udało mi się nic zobaczyć. Wydałam z siebie przytłumione wycie i zaczęłam intensywnie myśleć nad wszystkimi, nawet tymi najbardziej zwariowanymi technikami walki.

Kiedy miałam dziesięć lat, mama uparła się, żebym wraz z Cynthią chodziła na lekcje taekwondo, bo w lokalnej szkółce była promocja i w cenie jednego karnetu dostawało się drugi, a moja siostra bardzo chciała tam chodzić. Wytrzymałam całe dwa tygodnie, aż do czasu, kiedy Cyn rozwaliła mi wargę podczas pozorowanej walki, która miała być tylko niewinnym ćwiczeniem.  
Starałam się nad sobą zapanować, przygotowując się do szybkiego uniesienia kolana. Perfekcyjne uderzenie w pachwinę powinno dać mi przynajmniej jakieś dwadzieścia sekund na ucieczkę. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy.

- Kim – usłyszałam nieoczekiwanie znajomy głos i ręka znikła. Szczęka opadła mi dosłownie na parę centymetrów, kiedy ujrzałam płomienną twarz Jareda, który teraz objął dłońmi moją. W jego oczach dostrzegłam coś dziwnego – jakieś uczucie, którego nie potrafiłam zidentyfikować. Coś na kształt ogromnej potrzeby, tyle że bardziej ekstremalnej...

Byłam kompletnie nieprzygotowana na to, że w tej chwili jego wargi uderzą w moje. Instynktownie przestraszyłam się tych nieznajomych, niepokojących doznań, więc usiłowałam się od niego odsunąć, ale Jared przesunął jedną rękę na tył mojej szyi, praktycznie nas sklejając.

Wargi chłopaka wydały mi się i delikatne, i niezwykle gwałtowne, jakby za wszelką cenę chciały wydobyć ze mnie jakąś reakcję. Gorączkowo napierałam dłońmi na jego tors, starając się od niego odsunąć i wyrwać z tego mocnego uścisku. Mój umysł stał się nagle dziwnie skołowany i pojawiało się w nim tysiące różnych myśli naraz.

Pewna część mnie podpowiadała, żebym też go pocałowała, bo przecież tego chciałam, prawda? Jednak inna przypominała, że właśnie łamałam zasady, które zapewniały mi pozostanie w domu i brak konieczności przeniesienia się do Minnesoty. W mojej głowie rozgrywała się pewnego rodzaju wojna i nie byłam w stanie nic z tym zrobić.

- Jared? – udało mi się wykrztusić, chociaż bardziej zabrzmiało to jak: „Jhmd".

- Mm? – mruknął niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi, nadal się ode mnie nie odrywając. W końcu jakoś się udało mi się od niego odsunąć, ale ciągle ciasno obejmował moją talię, więc nie miałam zbyt wiele przestrzeni. Kiedy spojrzałam w górę, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na jego bliską obecność, uderzyłam się w głowę o szorstką korę.

- Zwabiłeś mnie do lasu? – powiedziałam, mając nadzieję, że wyglądam na urażoną i złą, ale pulsująca we mnie adrenalina sprawiła, że mój głos stał się drżący i niepozorny. Nie brzmiałam na tak silną i pewną siebie, jak bym sobie tego życzyła.

Chyba nie zrozumiał, o co mi chodziło albo po prostu był zbyt zajęty rejestrowaniem faktu, że przylegałam do jego klatki piersiowej, bo nie odpowiedział od razu. Wyraźny ogień pożądania widoczny w jego oczach spowodował, że zmiękły mi kolana, ale na szczęście Jared mnie przytrzymywał, więc nie upadłam.

- Nie mogłem znieść ani jednej sekundy więcej bycia bez ciebie – wyznał, wyglądając jednocześnie na zadowolonego i dręczonego wyrzutami sumienia. – Musiałem cię zobaczyć i przytulić, i... – Przerwał, przenosząc wzrok na moje wargi.

Tym razem, gdy przyciągnął mnie siebie i jego ciepłe, delikatne usta zderzyły się z moimi tak, jak to zapewne tylko on potrafił robić, już mu się nie opierałam. Postanowiłam, że, bez względu zagrożenie zesłaniem do Minnesoty, nie ma sensu walczyć z najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaka mi się w życiu przytrafiła.

U mnie w domu mieć szlaban to jak na siłę być karmionym ciastem z arszenikiem i mieć świadomość, że może cię to zabić. Ale wybór bycia z Jaredem to jak powrót z bliskiego spotkania ze śmiercią, po którym nic już nie wydaje się takie same.

Ale ty żyjesz i on żyje. I wiesz, że tylko to się liczy.


	14. Rozdział 14

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenka do tego rozdziału polecana przez autorkę:

**_Somewhere Over The Rainbow_** z filmu **_Czarnoksiężnik z Oz_**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 14**

_Opowieść o dwóch Mariach_**  
**

Z błogiej krainy snów wyrwały mnie donośne odgłosy awantury. W moim domu poranne scysje nie były niczym nadzwyczajnym. Wyglądało na to, że mama i Cynthia kontynuowały swoje odwieczne sprzeczanie się. Zazwyczaj zaczynały kłótnię od tej sprawy, na której skończyły poprzedniego dnia.

Jednak tym razem nie usłyszałam dwóch kobiet, z których jedna brzmiała przenikliwie i nieustannie narzekała, a druga wydawała się ogromnie zirytowana. Zamiast tego znajomy skrzek Cynthii przeplatał się z o wiele głębszym głosem. Wiedziałam, że nie należał on do ojca, gdyż był zbyt niski. Zresztą tata przebywał obecnie w całotygodniowej podróży służbowej, a poza tym nie mogłabym nie rozpoznać tego wyjątkowego głosu…

- Już wpędziłeś ją w kłopoty w tym miesiącu. Może zanim zrobisz to po raz drugi, poczekasz, aż skończy się luty, co? – zawołała z sarkazmem Cynthia.

- Miała kłopoty? – Jared wydawał się tym zmartwiony.

- Jasne, że miała – odparła ironicznie moja siostra. – Rodzice całkowicie ją uziemili. Dostała _szlaban_, rozumiesz? Kim _nigdy_ nie dostała szlabanu. Jest jak… dziewica Maria w tego typu sprawach.

- To w takim razie do kogo porównasz siebie? – odparł chłopak znudzonym głosem. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczyłam, jak się niecierpliwił i nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę.

- Do Marii Magdaleny – zachichotała uwodzicielsko Cynthia.

Przeszła przeze mnie fala ogromnego zażenowania, która przybierała na sile wraz z każdym słowem wydobywającym się z ust mojej siostry. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka tak szybko, że zaplątałam się w prześcieradła i z głuchym łoskotem wylądowałam na podłodze. Rozmowa na dole natychmiast ucichła.

- Ała… - jęknęłam, z trudnością wyplątując nogi z materiału.

- Widzisz, na dodatek jeszcze ją obudziłeś. Dobra robota! A teraz spływaj stąd, zanim naprawdę się zezłoszczę – powiedziała Cynthia, podczas gdy ja włożyłam na siebie szlafrok i szybko wybiegłam z pokoju w poszukiwaniu miejsca, w którym się znajdowali. – Mówiłam ci, żebyś... – kontynuowała, ale natychmiast przerwała, wydając z siebie jakiś dziwny, przytłumiony dźwięk, gdy tylko mnie dostrzegła. Zatrzymałam się na szczycie schodów, starając się przybrać śmiertelnie poważny wyraz twarzy, jaki często widywałam u mamy.

- Kim – powiedział Jared cichym, ochrypłym głosem. Spowodowało to, że nagle cała odrętwiałam i po plecach przeszły mi ciarki, przez co prawie się przewróciłam.

Cynthia stała w połowie salonu, ubrana w krótkie szorty i koszulkę na ramiączkach. Jared znajdował się tuż za nią, wyglądając na najszczęśliwszego człowieka na świecie. Moja siostra podniosła ręce do góry, by powstrzymać go od zrobienia jakichkolwiek kroków do przodu, ale i tak spoglądał na mnie ponad jej głową, najwidoczniej nie dając tak łatwo za wygraną.

- Dzień doberek, siostrzyczko – odezwała się Cynthia z wymuszoną pogodnością.

- Cynthia! – syknęłam. – Co ty _u licha_ robisz?

- Trzymam cię jak najdalej od szkoły z internatem w Minnesocie – wyjaśniła przemądrzałym tonem, kładąc rękę na biodrze i obracając się w moją stronę. Jej pozycja nadal uniemożliwiała Jaredowi wejście do dalszej części domu.

Zbiegłam truchtem po schodach, ze szlafrokiem powiewającym za mną jak para skrzydeł. Gorączkowo się zarumieniłam, kiedy Jared zmierzył mnie wzrokiem najpierw od stóp do głów, a potem od góry do dołu. Cynthia zerknęła na jego twarz i zmarszczyła z niesmakiem nos.

- Dziwak – usłyszałam jej ciche mruknięcie.

- Dzięki za pomoc, Mario, ale już panuję nad sytuacją – powiedziałam, znacząco kiwając głową w stronę drzwi.

- O tak, jasne, na pewno zostawię was samych, gdy rodziców nie ma w domu – skomentowała z ironią i dumnym krokiem podeszła na kanapy, a następnie bezceremonialnie na nią klapnęła, założyła nogę na nogę i ręce na głowę, przyglądając nam się wyczekująco.

- Chodź – powiedziałam do Jareda, wskazując na drzwi prowadzące do kuchni. Niemalże zemdlałam, gdy podczas naszej wędrówki na taras za domem w dolnej części pleców czułam ciepło jego dłoni. Na szczęście na dworze tylko mżyło, co prawdopodobnie mogło pomóc trochę oklapnąć moim włosom, które zapewne przypominały teraz ptasie gniazdo.

Jared zasunął za nami szklane drzwi, a ja dodatkowo zamknęłam je na klucz, żeby nie przeszkadzały nam żadne młodsze siostry.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytałam, opierając się o drewnianą poręcz werandy. W pewnej chwili kropla deszczu wpadła mi prosto do oka, więc szybko zamrugałam. Aby patrzeć Jaredowi w twarz, musiałam naprawdę mocno zadzierać głowę. Nie pamiętałam, by był wcześniej aż tak wysoki.

- Nie mam pozwolenia na przebywanie w tym miejscu? – odparł, marszcząc brwi. Nie potrafiłam stwierdzić, czy mówił poważnie, czy tylko się ze mną drażnił.

- Przecież powiedziałam ci już o Minnesocie – przypomniałam, a potem wywróciłam oczami i westchnęłam. – I ona też to zrobiła. – Kiwnęłam głową w kierunku Cynthii, która teraz przemieściła się na krzesło przy kuchennym stole i trzymała w ręku jakiś magazyn. Co jakiś czas zerkała na nas z uniesioną brwią, niemalże idealnie naśladując spojrzenie w stylu: „Mam na ciebie oko", którego nauczyła się z filmu „Poznaj moich rodziców".

- Tak wiem, ale... – powiedział, przysuwając się bliżej. Zostałam uwięziona pomiędzy jego ciałem a balustradą i musiałam naprawdę się wysilić, by zachować jasność umysłu. – Tęskniłem za tobą.

Pochylił się do przodu i musnął wargami mój policzek, a potem linię szczęki. Musiałam złapać się poręczy, by się nie przewrócić. Oddychałam niezwykle nierówno, gdy odsunął moją rękę od starego drzewa i splótł nasze palce.

- Ja... za tobą... też – zdołałam wykrztusić ledwie zrozumiałym głosem. Jared zachichotał, a po chwili zorientowałam się, że śmiałam się razem z nim. Chłopak przeniósł się teraz ze swoimi ustami na moją szyję i automatycznie uniosłam ręce do góry, by go objąć...

Odgłos gwałtownego stukania szybko przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości.

Tuż przy oknie stała Cynthia, która wyglądała bardziej na wykończoną nerwowo niż zirytowaną. Szybko wydała z siebie kilka znaczących chrząknięć, gorączkowo wskazując kciukiem obszar za sobą. Ciągle byłam nieco ogłupiała z powodu zachowania Jareda, a on sam albo nie usłyszał stukania, albo bardzo dobrze wychodziło mu jego ignorowanie, bo wcale nie pomagał mi się skupić.

Coraz bardziej rozdrażniona Cyn uderzyła teraz w szybę otwartą dłonią. Jej oczy powiększyły się nieco w charakterystyczny sposób: „Mam fantastyczny pomysł!", po czym mocno zamachała ręką, by ponownie zwrócić moją uwagę. Zaczęła rysować palcem w powietrzu jakieś dziwne kreski... Rozgryzienie tego, o co mogło chodzić zajęło mi dłuższą chwilę. W końcu w moim obecnie zaciemnionym umyśle coś kliknęło.

Ona po prostu usiłowała pokazać mi litery wchodzące w skład słowa „mama"...

- O Jezu, moja mama wróciła – wydyszałam. Gdyby moje nogi już teraz nie były jak z galarety, to pewnie w tym momencie właśnie by się takie stały. Jared złapał mnie za ramiona, żebym nie osunęła się na ziemię. – Musisz iść! – nalegałam, ale on nie wydawał się zbytnio przejmować koniecznością swojego natychmiastowego zniknięcia. – Nie zamierzam jechać do Minnesoty – oznajmiłam stanowczo, napierając rękami na jego tors, by popchnąć go w stronę podwórka, ale on i tak się nie ruszył. Zamiast tego wywrócił oczami i odgarnął mi z oczu grzywkę, jednocześnie obejmując dłonią policzek.

- Jeśli ty pojedziesz do Minnesoty, to ja również – zapewnił, przysuwając się bliżej, aby pocałować mnie w czoło, po czym się odsunął, ale ciągle trzymał jedną z moich dłoni.

- Oni mają zamiar mnie wysłać do katolickiej szkoły – uściśliłam. – Z samymi dziewczynami, mundurkami, zakonnicami... – _I bez ciebie._

- Nigdzie cię nie wyślą, Kim – pocieszył mnie. – Chodź – dodał, z powrotem odsuwając drzwi. Nie byłam pewna, czy w ogóle poczuł mój opór, gdy wciągał mnie za sobą do środka. – Jeszcze nie poznałem twojej mamy, wiesz, tak oficjalnie.

Myślałam, że zaraz zemdleję, kiedy ja, Jared i Cynthia siedzieliśmy przy kuchennym stole, czekając na pojawienie się mamy. Z garażu dochodziły odgłosy jej krzątaniny, więc prawdopodobnie wyciągała z samochodu swoją torebkę i jakieś reklamówki z zakupami. Cyn starała się wyglądać na zrelaksowaną i obojętną, ale zbyt szybko przewracała strony gazety, a jej wzrok tylko prześlizgiwał się po kolorowych reklamach.

- To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł – powtarzałam nieustannie. Po każdym takim stwierdzeniu Jared przyciskał swoje ciepłe palce do moich ust, skutecznie mnie uciszając.

- Przestań się martwić – rozkazał delikatnie. – Bo się w końcu rozchorujesz.

Ciągle trzymał mnie za rękę, ale zachowywał pomiędzy nami pewien dystans, za co byłam mu ogromnie wdzięczna. Jeśli mieliśmy się zmierzyć z moją matką – chętnie czy też niechętnie – nie chciałam dawać jej gotowych dowodów do ewentualnego procesu.

Gdy w zamku zgrzytnął klucz, zaczęłam ciężko dyszeć. Jared pochylił się tak, że w okolicy ucha poczułam jego gorący oddech.

- Jeżeli teraz zemdlejesz, to będę zmuszony zrobić ci oddychanie usta-usta na oczach twojej mamy – ostrzegł. Natychmiast zamknęłam usta i skoncentrowałam się na braniu krótkich oddechów przez nos. Zza pleców usłyszałam jego cichy śmiech. Ten dźwięk spowodował, że w moim brzuchu zaczęły latać motylki.

Chwilę później drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich mama. W rękach trzymała zakupy, które zasłaniały jej pole widzenia. Jared pospiesznie się podniósł i wziął od niej część toreb, a następnie położył je na blacie.

- Och – mruknęła, brzmiąc na zszokowaną. Rozejrzała się po kuchni. Jej spojrzenie najpierw padło na Cynthię, potem na mnie, aż w końcu na Jareda. Zadrżałam, czekając na nieunikniony potok wrzasków...

- Witaj, Jared, skarbie – przywitała go i obróciła się w moją stronę. – Nie wiedziałam, że będziemy mieli gościa – dodała dowcipnie z lekką naganą w głosie. Miałam pewność, że zrobiłyśmy z Cynthią identyczną minę i wyglądałyśmy tak, jakbyśmy właśnie zobaczyły ducha.

- Przepraszam – powiedziałam, chociaż zabrzmiało to bardziej jak uprzejme pytanie.

- Ach, nic nie szkodzi – zapewniła z ciepłym uśmiechem i kątem oka zerknęła na moją dłoń, którą trzymał Jared. – I tak zrobiłam większe zakupy. – Po tych słowach z jednej z toreb wyciągnęła dwie główki sałaty i otworzyła drzwiczki lodówki, by je do niej włożyć. Obróciłam się, by popatrzeć z zaskoczeniem na Jareda. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i szepnął:

- A nie mówiłem?

Uniosłam brwi i wymieniłam zszokowane spojrzenia z Cynthią, która sprawiała wrażenie tak samo zbitej z tropu jak ja.

- Waszemu ojcu udało się wcześniej pozałatwiać wszystkie sprawy, więc będzie w domu około osiemnastej trzydzieści – zaszczebiotała mama jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Och, Cynthia, a w tym centrum handlowym, do którego lubisz jeździć, mają wyprzedaż.

- U „Mirandy"? – spytała podejrzliwie moja siostra, jakby nagle zapomniała o dziwnej serii zdarzeń w domu Akalahów i o tym, że mama, po zastaniu mnie z chłopakiem, z którym definitywnie zakazała mi się widywać, nie mrugnęła okiem i nawet nie wspomniała o Minnesocie.

- Tak, tam. Jeśli chcesz, to w ten weekend mogę cię tam zabrać z kilkoma przyjaciółkami, byście mogły zrobić trochę zakupów.

- Dopiero w weekend? – zaprotestowała Cyn. – Ale do tego czasu wyprzedadzą najlepsze rzeczy!

Nie miałam ochoty przyglądać się kłótni mamy i siostry, która ewidentnie wisiała w powietrzu, więc udaliśmy się z Jaredem do dużego pokoju, oddalając się od coraz bardziej donośnych głosów.

- Dzięki, Sam – mruknął cicho chłopak. Odniosłam wrażenie, że nie chciał, abym to usłyszała. Ale usłyszałam. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Mój mózg dostał teraz trochę więcej informacji, by sobie to wszystko jakoś poukładać...

Kiedy usiedliśmy na kanapie, włączyłam telewizor. Podałam Jaredowi pilota i podczas gdy on zaczął przeskakiwać po kanałach, ja oparłam się o jego ramię.

Czy minionej nocy w jakiś sposób dostałam się do „Strefy mroku"? A może zapadłam w śpiączkę, jak ta dziewczyna w „Czarnoksiężniku z krainy Oz", i następną rzeczą, jakiej się dowiem będzie to, że prowadzę życie w technikolorze? Albo po prostu w końcu zwariowałam...

To wszystko zdecydowanie znajdowało się poza granicą normalności, ale w tej chwili nie potrafiłam się na tym skupić, bo na moim ramieniu Jared rysował swoimi gorącymi palcami jakieś bliżej nieokreślone wzory.

- Jared? – rozległ się znienacka głos mamy. Brzmiał trochę niewyraźnie, więc wywnioskowałam, że jej głowa tkwiła wewnątrz lodówki. Podskoczyłam jak oparzona, a Jared znieruchomiał. – Zostaniesz na śniadaniu?


	15. Rozdział 15

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenka do tego rozdziału polecana przez autorkę:

**_Complicated_** w wykonaniu **Avril Lavigne  
**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 15**

_Skomplikowane_**  
**

- Okej, czy raczysz mi wreszcie wyjaśnić, co się tutaj _u licha_ dzieje? – spytałam, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

Jared zerknął na mnie, opierając się o jodłę. Po śniadaniu, które powinno przebiec w kłopotliwej atmosferze, ale, o dziwo, tak się nie stało, oboje wybraliśmy na spacer po plaży w pobliżu mojego domu.

W kompletnej ciszy, przytuleni do siebie i ukryci pomiędzy drzewami, oglądaliśmy końcową część wschodu słońcu. Jednak gdy tylko jaskrawa kula zawisła nad horyzontem trochę wyżej, rozbudziłam się na tyle, aby zdać sobie sprawę z absurdu porannych wydarzeń.

Chłopak przechylił głowę na bok, jakby dogłębnie zastanawiał się nad pytaniem, które mu zadałam. Starałam się przyjąć postawę zniecierpliwionej osoby, która traktuje wszystko z rezerwą, ale było to bardzo trudne, jeśli patrzył on na mnie w taki sposób.

- Więc? – powiedziałam z naciskiem nieco przytłumionym głosem. – Powiesz?

- Raczej nie – odparł z rozbawieniem i wygiął lekko wargi. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się również na mojej twarzy, ale kiedy Jared zaczął się zbliżać, zrobiłam chwiejny krok do tyłu i założyłam ręce na piersiach. Jego ramiona napotkały tylko powietrze. Uniósł jedną brew, a ja popatrzyłam na niego, starając się naśladować typowe dla Cynthii spojrzenie: „Nie dostaniesz tego, czego chcesz, dopóki nie spełnisz moich żądań".

- Jesteś całkiem przebojowa, jeśli nie zajmujesz się zbytnio byciem nieśmiałą – skomentował, przyjmując taka samą postawę jak ja. Na moje policzki wstąpiły wściekle czerwone rumieńce, więc przerwałam nasz kontakt wzrokowy i zaczęłam gapić się na ziemię. Zanim ponownie zerknęłam w górę, poczułam na sobie ramiona Jareda, nasuwające na myśl bardzo ciepły kocyk.

- Kim… - wyszeptał mi do ucha chrapliwym głosem.

- Jared – odpowiedziałam, starając się brzmieć srogo i próbując wyrwać się z jego uścisku. Nie trzeba chyba mówić, że te działania nie przyniosły żadnych rezultatów. – Chcę wiedzieć, co zrobiłeś.

- _Ja_ nic nie zrobiłem – zapewnił tonem niewiniątka, kładąc mi swój podbródek na czubku głowy. Usiłowałam się obrócić, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale jego ręce zacisnęły się na mojej talii w żelaznym uścisku.

- Zmienienie zdania mojej mamy to jak zmuszenie słonia, by z własnej woli zrobił salto do tyłu – poinformowałam go. Zaśmiał się w reakcji na użytą przeze mnie analogię. Ten dźwięk spowodował, że to mój żołądek zaczął robić fikołki. – Jeśli ty nic nie zrobiłeś, to w takim razie kto?

Przez dłuższą chwilę chłopak nic nie mówił.

- Sam – wyznał w końcu. Serce stanęło mi chyba na kilka sekund.

- Sam? – pisnęłam. Jared poważnie pokiwał głową. – _Sam_ rozmawiał z moją _matką_?

- Nie.

- Ale właśnie powiedziałeś…

- Powiedziałem, że Sam coś _zrobił_, a nie _rozmawiał_ z twoją matką – wyjaśnił.

- Jakim cudem ta rozmowa przekształciła się w spór z łapaniem za słówka? – mruknęłam z niezadowoleniem, spoglądając na zachmurzone niebo.

- Przepraszam – westchnął Jared w moje włosy. – To… skomplikowane.

- Więc uprość to – zasugerowałam. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłam zdolna do prowadzenia z nim bardziej spójnej rozmowy, jeśli nie zajmowałam się wpatrywaniem w jego twarz.

- Nie wiem jak – przyznał cicho, brzmiąc bardziej na smutnego niż sfrustrowanego.

- No cóż… Kto rozmawiał z moją mamą? – spytałam.

- Członkowie starszyzny – odparł po chwili wahania.

- Członkowie starszyzny? – wydyszałam, ponownie próbując się odwrócić, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ale Jared objął mnie jeszcze ciaśniej. – Jared – powiedziałam surowo. Chłopak lekko zwolnił uścisk, dając mi trochę przestrzeni, żebym mogła zobaczyć jego twarz. – Dlaczego członkowie starszyzny rozmawiali z moją mamą?

- Żeby twoi rodzice nie wysłali cię do Minnesoty i żebyśmy byli razem – mruknął, przyciągając mnie do siebie.

- Dlaczego?

- Co dlaczego?

- Dlaczego to zrobili? Co ich to obchodzi? – kontynuowałam, obserwując, jak wyraz twarzy Jareda ze sfrustrowanego znowu przemienia się w smutny. – To znaczy, nie mają ważniejszych spraw do załatwienia niż zajmowanie się dramatami nastolatków?

Jared westchnął i przytulił mnie mocniej.

- Chyba nie rozumiesz, jak bardzo jesteś ważna.

Zaśmiałam się lekko, by ukryć szok i zdziwienie, jakie wywołały we mnie jego słowa.

- Tak, jasne, okej, na pewno. Jak bardzo u licha jestem ważna dla sędziwych ludzi, którzy zarządzają La Push?

- Jesteś ważna dla mnie – odparł.

- Nie widzę związku pomiędzy tobą a starszyzną – wyjaśniłam. – To znaczy, wiem, że powinni starać się utrzymać w plemieniu pokój i w ogóle, ale jeśli naprawdę skupialiby się aż tak bardzo na tej części swoich obowiązków, to zrzuciliby z klifu Cynthię parę lat temu.

- To…

- … skomplikowane – dokończyłam. – Tak, wiem.

- Tak.

Już chciałam zacząć domagać się wyjaśnień, kiedy znienacka dotarło do mnie, że nie powinnam tego robić. Widywałam się z Jaredem – nie byłam nawet pewna, czy to, co robiliśmy kwalifikowało się jako randki – zaledwie parę tygodni, więc czy miałam jakieś prawo, by żądać wytłumaczenia spraw, których poruszanie z pewnością nie stanowiło mojego interesu? Odpowiedź na to pytanie okazała się najprostszą, jaką uzyskałam tego popołudnia.

Nie miałam.

- Muszę iść – zakomunikowałam, wyrywając się z uścisku Jareda poprzez zrobienie kilku nagłych kroków do tyłu. Spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

- Poczekaj, co? Kim, co się stało? Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Gdy on robił jeden krok w moją stronę, ja wykonywałam trzy wstecz.

- Nie… Po prostu… Nie wiem. – Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam iść po piasku gwałtownym, nierównym krokiem. – To skomplikowane. – Tak bardzo zasmuciło mnie moje nagłe odkrycie, że na początku nie zauważyłam ironii spowodowanej tym, że te parę chwil temu on wypowiedział dokładnie te same słowa.

- Jesteś zła – usłyszałam tuż za sobą jego głos. To nie było pytanie.

- Nie – zaprzeczyłam. – Jestem zirytowana. Samą sobą. Nie wiem, co jest ze mną nie tak.

- Co jest z tobą nie tak? – powtórzył. – Kim, dlaczego tak myślisz? Nic nie jest z tobą nie tak.

Nadal szłam przez plażę tak szybko, jak potrafiłam, w pełni zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Jared cały czas za mną podążał. Znienacka jego dłoń zacisnęła się na moim nadgarstku, skutecznie mnie zatrzymując. Powstrzymałam się od spojrzenia na niego i chciałam wyrwać swoją rękę, ale przybliżył mnie do siebie i obrócił tak, żebym spojrzała mu w twarz.

- Kim – powiedział błagalnie. – O co chodzi?

Wiedziałam, że w momencie, gdy spojrzę w jego ciemne oczy, stracę wszystko, co do tej pory zachowałam – silną wolę. Jednak i tak w nie spojrzałam. Pod wpływem tego nieopisywalnego spojrzenia zadrżałam.

- Ja… Ja za bardzo… Ja za bardzo się do ciebie przywiązałam – zdołałam niechętnie powiedzieć. – Darzę cię takim uczuciem, które można chyba nazwać miłością, od… cóż… siódmej klasy…

Zanim skończyłam zdanie, Jared przytulił mnie mocno i naparł swoimi wargami na moje z uczuciem, które można było opisać jedynie za pomocą słów „namiętność" i „gwałtowność". Jego ramiona odnalazły moją talię i zacisnęły się na niej, gdy ja zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję.

W końcu jakoś się od niego oderwałam, napierając na jego klatkę piersiową, bo przypomniałam sobie wcześniejsze zamiary.

- Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to ironiczne – mruknął, obejmując moją twarz swoimi olbrzymimi dłońmi. Chciałam spytać, co dokładnie przez to rozumiał, ale przecież nie powinno mnie to obchodzić.

- Jestem pewna, że to szalenie ironiczne – zgodziłam się, wciąż trochę oszołomiona pocałunkiem – ale nadal muszę iść. – Nie wiedziałam, dokąd pójdę ani co będę robić, jeżeli już tam dotrę, ale dwie rzeczy wiedziałam na pewno: działo się tu coś dziwnego, a każda godzina spędzona z Jaredem czyniła mnie coraz bardziej pokręconą.

- Poczekaj, dlaczego? – zapytał, ponownie łapiąc moje ramię.

- Bo tak, Jared. Po prostu... Po prostu potrzebuję trochę czasu, by sobie to wszystko poukładać, dobrze?

- Dobrze – powiedział powoli, puszczając mnie. W miejscu, na którym przed sekundą zaciskała się jego dłoń poczułam mrowienie oznaczające, że krew z powrotem zaczęła tam krążyć.

Odwróciłam się, gotowa, by ponownie ruszyć przed siebie, ale zanim to zrobiłam, Jared delikatnie położył dłoń ma moim biodrze. Tym razem był to jednak raczej gest miłości niż próba zatrzymania.

- Kiedy mogę cię zobaczyć? – spytał cicho.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

- Dziś wieczorem? – Brzmiał na tak pełnego nadziei, że nie potrafiłam mu odmówić.

- Dobrze, dzisiaj wieczorem – zgodziłam się, mając nadzieję, że do tego czasu moja bardziej odpowiedzialna strona osobowości zdąży się dogadać z tą mniej rozsądną.

- To w takim razie dzisiaj wieczorem. Pójdziemy do Sama i Emily.

- A po co? – Jeżeli mieliśmy oglądać następny film, to zdecydowanie wolałam, żeby tym razem obeszło się bez zombie.

- Ponieważ – zaczął i popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby tym spojrzeniem wwiercał się w moją duszę – mam ci coś bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia.


	16. Rozdział 16

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenki do tego rozdziału polecane przez autorkę:

**_With You_** w wykonaniu **Chrisa Browna**

**_Hysteria_** w wykonaniu **Muse  
**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 16**

_Dobry, zły i brzydki_

- Kimberlee! – usłyszałam dochodzące z parteru wołanie mamy. Ton jej głosu wskazywał na to, że miała super wyśmienity humor. – Jared przyszedł! – Teraz także ja byłam w super wyśmienitym humorze. Zabawne, jak to działało.

Wcisnęłam swój pamiętnik pod poduszkę i zeskoczyłam z łóżka. Po powierzchownym spojrzeniu na moje odbicie w lustrze w podskokach zbiegłam po schodach i wpadłam prosto na Cynthię, która jak zwykle była w ponurym nastroju. Ta dziewczyna chyba wiecznie przechodziła przez okres napięcia przedmiesiączkowego, bo zawsze miała zły humor. Nie przypominałam sobie, bym kiedykolwiek zachowywała się tak humorzasto jak ona. Pamiętałam tylko, że zawsze byłam niezdarna. Niemożliwie niezdarna.

_A co to ma do rzeczy?_, zauważyłam w duchu, wchodząc do kuchni. Jared, zagadywany właśnie przez moją mamę o swoje zdolności kulinarne, ożywił się natychmiast po tym, jak przekroczyłam próg. Utkwił we mnie płomienne spojrzenie, przez co od razu się zarumieniłam i musiałam wesprzeć się na szafce, by nie upaść prosto na twarz.

- Cześć – mruknął, wyciągając rękę w moją stronę. Kiedy wplotłam swoje palce pomiędzy jego, przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Zachowywał się tak, jakby nasza poranna kłótnia w ogóle nie miała miejsca.

- Gotujesz sobie sam? – Najwyraźniej moja mama wyczuła jakąś zmianę w panującej w pomieszczeniu atmosferze, więc uznała za konieczność przywrócenia jej do poprzedniego stanu. Odniosłam dziwne wrażenie, że nie przestawała mówić od momentu, w którym Jared wszedł do kuchni.

- Uch... – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi. Był tak zajęty patrzeniem na mnie, że pewnie nie dosłyszał pytania.

- Um, Emily go karmi – oznajmiłam, w porę wyrwawszy się z odrętwienia. Mama rzuciła mi zdziwione spojrzenie.

- A Emily to...?

- Dziewczyna Sama – wyjaśnił Jared, który najwidoczniej również udało się ozdrowieć ze stanu otępienia. – Jest niesamowitą kucharką.

- Och – odparła, odwracając się, by zamieszać sos w garnku na kuchence. Wyraźnie nie czuła się jeszcze zbyt komfortowo, rozmawiając o Samie. Pewnie gdyby to on do nas przyszedł, nie zapytałaby go o jego preferencje kulinarne.

- Mamo, wezmę tylko swoją torebkę i pójdziemy z Jaredem do jego domu, dobrze? – spytałam niepewnie.

- Och – powtórzyła. – No dobrze. To w takim razie zobaczymy się później. Jestem dzisiaj do wieczora w szpitalu, więc na pewno nie wrócę wcześnie.

- W porządku. Powiedziałaś już Cyn?

- A myślisz że dlaczego jest teraz w tak podłym nastroju? Chciała jechać ze swoimi przyjaciółkami do sklepu, ale zapomniała mi oznajmić, że zatrudniła mnie jako kierowcę. – Obie niemalże równocześnie wywróciłyśmy oczami, a Jared się zaśmiał. Mama zerknęła na zegarek i szerzej otworzyła oczy.

- Och, muszę się już zbierać. Przemieszasz dla mnie sos, skarbie? A przed wyjściem zdejmij go z ognia, dobrze? Kocham cię.

Szybko pocałowała mnie w czoło i zabrała z wieszaka swój roboczy strój, a następnie ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

- Bawcie się dobrze, dzieciaki! – zawołała jeszcze przez ramię, zanim drzwi wróciły się na swoje miejsce.

Chcąc uchronić się przed ponownym zatonięciem w oczach Jareda, odwróciłam się i pobiegłam w stronę schodów.

- Wrócę za minutę – poinformowałam go, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Pospiesznie wyminęłam złą Cynthię, która wyszła z łazienki i szła wzdłuż korytarza. Ona naprawdę potrzebowała jakiegoś stabilizatora humoru czy czegoś w tym stylu.

Kiedy weszłam do swojego pokoju, nucąc sobie pod nosem, rozejrzałam się dookoła w poszukiwaniu torebki.

- W jakim jest kolorze?

Krzyknęłam i odskoczyłam do tyłu, przez co zderzyłam się z biurkiem. Stojąca na nim lampa najpierw się zachwiała, a potem zaczęła lecieć w kierunku podłogi. Ponownie pisnęłam i cofnęłam się o krok, ale tym razem uderzyłam o łóżko. Całkowicie nieświadomie zamknęłam oczy, ale gdy je otworzyłam, zobaczyłam Jareda, który siedział wygodnie na moim obrotowym krześle, a w lewej ręce trzymał lampkę.

- Jak to...? Zresztą nieważne. – Pokręciłam głową, starając się opanować. _Torebka, skoncentruj się na torebce_, powtarzałam nieustannie w myślach, usiłując zignorować obecność Jareda w moim pokoju. _W moim pokoju_.

Podczas gdy ja przeszukiwałam szafę i miejsce pod łóżkiem, Jared postawił lampę z powrotem na biurku i rozejrzał się dookoła z ciekawością. Po chwili wstał i znowu usiadł, tyle że teraz na moim łóżku. _Na moim łóżku_.

Chyba zaczęłam się hiperwentylować...

- Kim? – Chłopak natychmiast się podniósł i znalazł tuż przy mnie. – Co się dzieje? Kim, _oddychaj_! – Wzięłam parę krótkich wdechów przez nos i wypuściłam powietrze ustami. Już nie pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się coś takiego.

- Nic mi nie jest – powiedziałam po paru minutach ciszy przerywanej jedynie dźwiękami mojego dyszenia. Przez cały czas Jared wyglądał na zmartwionego.

- Na pewno? – spytał, patrząc na mnie tak, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz zemdleję. Pokiwałam głową.

- Tak. Dość często mi się to zdarza – powiedziałam, starając pomniejszyć wagę całej sytuacji.

- Naprawdę? – odparł z zaskoczeniem.

- Tak, lekarze powiedzieli, że to jakieś lekkie ataki wazowagalne. Czy jakoś tak...

- To zabawne – skomentował.

- Ja wcale tak nie uważam.

- To znaczy... zawsze myślałem, że jesteś w pewien sposób krucha, ale nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że jesteś aż tak delikatna.

Prychnęłam z niedowierzaniem.

- Może dlatego, że _nie jestem_ – zaprzeczyłam szybko, podnosząc wieko mojego kosza na pranie i przyglądając się badawczo jego zawartości. – Aha, tutaj się schowałaś – powiedziałam i wyciągnęłam ze środka moją torebkę.

- Gotowy, by... – Zdanie uwięzło mi w gardle, gdy się obróciłam.

Jared stał obok łóżka, z poduszką w jednej ręce i z małą książką w drugiej. Nie, nie z książką, dostrzegłam po chwili. Z zeszytem. Z _moim_ zeszytem. Z moim _pamiętnikiem_...

- Jared! – zawołałam, wyrywając małą książkę z jego dłoni. Chłopak odskoczył do tyłu, jakbym go ogromnie wystraszyła.

Kiedy odsunęłam kołdrę i wsunęłam pamiętnik głęboko, głęboko pomiędzy materac a podkładkę ze sprężynami, poczułam, jak moje policzki zrobiły się gorące.

Spróbowałam się zastanowić, co Jared mógł tam zobaczyć. Och, nie wiem, może jakieś półtora miliona stron, na których bazgrałam w kółko coś w stylu: „Kocham Jareda Najerę... Pewnego dnia wyjdę za Jareda Najerę... Och, gdyby tylko Jared Najera mnie zauważył, to moje życie znowu byłoby wspaniałe...".

- Nie powinieneś tego oglądać – wymamrotałam, gapiąc się na własne ręce.

Zanim zorientowałam się, co się dzieje, leżałam na plecach na łóżku, z Jaredem nad sobą. Chłopak napierał swoimi gorącymi wargami na moje, a jego ręce były jednocześnie wszędzie. Gdy westchnęłam prosto w jego usta, przejechał koniuszkiem języka po mojej wardze, sprawiając, że cała się zagotowałam...

Ponownie zrobiło mi się gorąco, ale tym razem nie z powodu zażenowania.

- Kim – szepnął, zaczynając całować moją szyję – Najera – dodał znienacka. Zamarłam, ale on chyba tego zauważył. – Ładnie brzmi – mruknął i odsunął się nieco, by spojrzeć mi w oczy. Z jego twarzy emanowało takie ekstatyczne szczęście, że nie mogłam nic poradzić na to, iż po chwili sama zaczęłam się tak czuć.

Wiedziałam już, którą stronę zobaczył.

- O fuj... – Zdegustowany głos Cynthii niczym igła przebił mój balon radości. Jared jęknął i przekręcił się na plecy, lądując obok mnie i ciężko oddychając. – Jezu... Następnym razem ostrzeżcie mnie, jeśli będziecie chcieli się lizać w moim pokoju. – Złapała jakiś magazyn, który leżał na jej stoliku nocnym i z powrotem ruszyła w stronę drzwi. – Pamiętajcie: bez gumki nie ma zabawy – dodała, uśmiechając się do nas złośliwie ponad ramieniem. Czasami naprawdę nienawidziłam tego, że miałam młodszą siostrę.

Moje policzki po raz kolejny lekko się zaróżowiły. Szybko usiadłam i obciągnęłam swoją podwiniętą do góry bluzkę. Jared również się podniósł i popatrzył na mnie. Uśmiechał się szeroko, a w jego oczach ciągle płonęły znajome iskierki.

- Chyba powinniśmy już iść – zaproponowałam drżącym głosem, po czym wzięłam torebkę i chwiejnym krokiem skierowałam się do wyjścia. Jared natychmiast znalazł się u mojego boku, a jego ręka na moim biodrze. Kiedy schodziliśmy na dół, złączyłam wargi w wąską linię, by powstrzymać nieodpartą chęć jego ponownego pocałowania.

- O nie! – krzyknęłam, gdy poczułam nieprzyjemny zapach. Zapach spalonych pomidorów... – Sos! – Wyrwałam się z objęć Jareda i od razu poleciałam do kuchni. Pospiesznie złapałam łyżkę i gwałtownie przemieszałam nią zawartość rondla, mając nadzieję – nie, modląc się o to – że nie zrujnowałam całkowicie obiadu.

- Ała! – wrzasnęłam, odruchowo puszczając metalową łyżkę. Wpadła ona do zlewu, brudząc go czerwonym sosem. – Ała! Ała! Ała! Ał! – zawyłam, machając moją poparzoną dłonią. Najszybciej jak mogłam wsadziłam ją pod kran i odkręciłam wodę.

- Kim? – zawołał Jared, wbiegając do pomieszczenia. – Coś nie tak? Co się stało?

- Nic – wydusiłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę...

Chłopak najpierw spojrzał na garnek z bulgoczącym sosem i ze zniecierpliwionym westchnieniem wyłączył gaz, a następnie rzucił mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

- Poparzyłaś się – stwierdził po chwili oskarżycielskim tonem, brzmiąc tak, jakby chciał udusić łyżkę za jej podły występek.

- To moja wina. Nie powinnam dotykać łyżki przed sprawdzeniem, czy nie jest gorąca. Nic mi nie jest – powtórzyłam, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść, by ukryć ranę.

- Pokaż mi to – poprosił.

- Nie, nic mi nie jest...

- _Kim_ – powiedział surowo. Nagle poczułam się trochę tak jak nieposłuszne dziecko.

- To nic takiego, naprawdę, wszystko w porządku – westchnęłam, kiedy Jared wyciągnął moją rękę spod strumienia wody i delikatnie rozczapierzył palce, po czym gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze do płuc.

- Taka delikatna – mruczał bez przerwy pod nosem, wyciskając na oparzenie zbyt dużo maści aloesowej, a potem je bandażując. Natomiast ja powtarzałam nieustannie: „Nic mi nie jest", aż w końcu chłopak praktycznie zaniósł mnie do swojej furgonetki i usadził na miejscu.

Przez całą drogę do domu Sama obejmował mnie ramieniem i trzymał za rękę, ale palce jego drugiej dłoni niespokojnie uderzały o kierownicę, a on sam ciągle rozglądał się nerwowo dookoła, nie skupiając się na niczym dłużej niż przez kilka sekund.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytałam ostrożnie.

- Tak, jak najbardziej – zapewnił spiętym głosem.

W ciszy dojechaliśmy na miejsce, w ciszy pokonaliśmy prowadzącą do wejścia ścieżkę i w ciszy przeszliśmy przez korytarz do salonu, gdzie siedzieli Sam, Paul i Emily. W ciemności.

- Jared – odezwał się Sam spokojnym głosem.

- Sam – odparł Jared szorstko. – Paul.

- Ty dupku – syknął Paul, gwałtownie wstając. Co dziwne, patrzył na mnie, a nie na niego. Jakbym ukradła ze świata całe szczęście i przez to on sam czuł się niezadowolony, jakby to była moja wina, że bez przerwy chodził zły...

- Jaki masz do cholery problem? – powiedział natarczywie Jared, chowając mnie za swoimi plecami w obronnym geście.

- A jak myślisz, śmieciu? – żachnął się Paul. Wyraźnie się teraz trząsł, jakby dostał napadu jakiejś choroby. – _Ona_ jest moim problemem.

- Kim zasługuje na to, by dowiedzieć się prawdy – odparł stanowczo Jared, na co Paul warknął. Dosłownie. _Warknął_.

- _Na zewnątrz_. – Sam wypowiedział te słowa z lekką nutką złości, chociaż zabrzmiały one jak prezydencki nakaz.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że ona „zasługuje na to, by dowiedzieć się prawdy"? – krzyknął Paul, otwierając tylne drzwi tak gwałtownie, że wyrwał je z zawiasów i z głośnym hukiem uderzyły one w werandę. Sam i Jared natychmiast za nim pobiegli.

- Kim! – zawołała Emily, gdy poszłam w ich ślady. Paul miał okropny temperament i nie chciałam, by Jared ucierpiał przez coś, co to niby zrobiłam.

Gdy znalazłam się na dworze, dostrzegłam, że Jared i Paul stali tuż przy skraju lasu, głośno na siebie wrzeszcząc. Sam znajdował się pomiędzy chłopakami, trzymając dłonie na ich ramionach i starając się ich uspokoić. Pospiesznie pokonałam schodki i pobiegłam we właściwym kierunku, stąpając bosymi stopami po wilgotnej trawie, bo zapomniałam założyć butów.

- Hej, hej, hej, co się tutaj dzieje? – zażądałam wyjaśnień, starając się naśladować spokojny głos, jakiego mój tata używał przy kłótniach mamy i Cynthii.

- Kim. – Napotkałam spojrzenie Jareda i z przerażeniem cofnęłam się o krok. Zamiast zwykłego wyrazu silnej miłości zobaczyłam w jego oczach zimno, srogość i gniew. Przerażały mnie. _On_ mnie przerażał.

- Tylko na nią spójrz! – krzyknął Paul. – Czy chcemy drugiej Emily? Czy naprawdę jest nam to potrzebne? I tak dzieciaki przemieniają się teraz na prawo i lewo! Nie potrzebujemy dodatkowych problemów!

- Ona _nie_ jest problemem! – ryknął Jared, z powrotem obracając głowę w stronę Paula. Ten rzucił się na niego z pięściami, jednak gdy go uderzył, to już nie poruszał rękami. Tak właściwie to w ogóle nie był człowiekiem. Nie miał pięści. Zamrugałam, bo nagle obraz nieco się rozmazał. A może to Paul się rozmazał...?

Na początku pomyślałam, że to niedźwiedź. To było tak duże, że mogło nim być. Miało zęby jak niedźwiedź. I futro jak niedźwiedź. Zdecydowałam więc, że to niedźwiedź. Do czasu, aż to stworzenie na mnie spojrzało.

Wszystko było w nim niedźwiedzie, z wyjątkiem twarzy... albo raczej pyska. Pyska... z wymalowanym na nim złem.

_Potwór_. To słowo nawet w myślach brzmiało śmiesznie. Ogromny potwór, który kiedyś zamieszkiwał moją szafę...

Gdy tak stałam, gapiąc się na potężnego wilka, który najprawdopodobniej zjadł całego Paula, nagle... pojawił się drugi wilk. A pomiędzy nimi stał Jared, który właśnie rozpinał swoją koszulę. Nieoczekiwanie z mojego gardła wydobył się dziwny dźwięk podobny do pisku, co przykuło uwagę jego i tych dwóch... rzeczy stojących sobie po środku ogródka.  
W mojej głowie pojawiły się dwie różne opcje: walcz lub wiej. Wydawało się, że od podjęcia szybkiej decyzji zależało moje życie. W innych sytuacjach mogłam jeszcze wrzasnąć lub coś uderzyć...

Mój mózg nie okazał się zbyt pomocny, a reszta ciała także odmówiła współpracy. Miałam wrażenie, że właśnie zostałam od niego odłączona. Nie mogłam nic kontrolować, chociaż nadal wszystkiego doświadczałam.

Szeroko otworzyłam usta. Wiedziałam to, bo przez nierówny oddech zaschło mi w gardle, ale i tak nie potrafiłam nabrać wystarczającej ilości powietrza. Moje ramiona dziwnie zwiotczały, ale kolana się zablokowały, więc ciągle stałam chwiejnie na nogach. Chyba lekko się trzęsłam. Albo po prostu to moje oczy szybko się poruszały? Nie byłam pewna...

Z każdą sekundą czułam się lżejsza, jakby ktoś stopniowo wypompowywał mnie z ciała. Przypominało to trochę latanie. Niebolesne, ale jednocześnie nie za bardzo przyjemne... Znowu nie potrafiłam się zdecydować.

Pewna część mojego mózgu zarejestrowała jeszcze zamazaną sylwetkę, która pędziła w moim kierunku, wołając coś, czego nie potrafiłam zrozumieć...

A potem zapanowała ciemność.


	17. Rozdział 17

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenka do tego rozdziału polecana przez autorkę:

**_Your Call_** w wykonaniu **Secondhand Serenade  
**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 17**

_Oczy_

Byłam przytomna. Dobrze o tym wiedziałam. Czułam się tak, jakbym bardzo długo spała i dryfowałam jeszcze w nicości zwanej nieświadomością. Po chwili jednak fakt, że się obudziłam, zaczął powoli docierać do mojego ciała, a to z kolei spowodowało pojawienie się ogromnego szoku i niepożądanych wspomnień.

Miałam wrażenie, że do uszu włożono mi watę. Słyszałam jedynie niewyraźne odgłosy, które przypominały rozmowę pomiędzy kilkoma osobami, chociaż bardziej przywodziły na myśl stado bzyczących much. Stopniowo dźwięki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze i głośniejsze, jakby w moim mózgu ktoś podkręcał odpowiednią gałkę. Docierały do mnie strzępki rozmowy:

- ...może powinniśmy zadzwonić po lekarza...

- ...nie ruszaj jej, może mieć jakiś uraz szyi...

- ...co się z nią stało...

- ...wszystko przez ciebie, _dupku_...

- ...jeśli wasza dwójka panowałaby nad sobą jeszcze przez dwie sekundy...

- ...to nie czas na kłótnie, chłopcy...

Nie byłam tak do końca pewna, gdzie się znajdowałam. W nozdrza uderzyła mnie gryząca woń trawy, a przez zamknięte powieki przeświecały promienie słońca. Głosy kontynuowały swoją kłótnię i chciałam im powiedzieć, by przestały, ale nie mogłam otworzyć ust.

Pamiętałam, co się stało. Pamiętałam, chociaż wydawało mi się, że oglądałam jakiś film. Czułam się tak, jakby te wspomnienia wcale nie należały do mnie, jakbym wcale nie brała udziału w tych wydarzeniach, ale musiałam bardzo się w nie zaangażować, bo moje ręce się trzęsły, a ból głowy prawie rozsadził mi czaszkę.

Czułam się jak jakiś motyl. Motyl, który przed chwilą latał sobie dookoła, przejmował się własnymi sprawami, być może właśnie wrócił ze wspaniałej uczty z pyłkiem i nektarem lub czymś jeszcze ohydniejszym w roli głównej, ale znienacka spotkał na swojej drodze szybę pędzącego samochodu.

Spróbowałam zlokalizować powieki, żeby je podnieść i mimowolnie jęknęłam, bo ból głowy stał się jeszcze bardziej nieznośny.

Nagle zapanowała martwa cisza.

- Kim? – Poczułam na twarzy ciepły, słodki oddech Jareda, a jego głos przepełniało zmartwienie. Zamrugałam i gwałtownie wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc, zaskoczona jego bliskością. – Kim. – Tym razem moje imię było westchnieniem ulgi.

Wróciłam myślami do momentu, w którym wybiegłam z domu i trzech mężczyzn rzuciło mi przerażające spojrzenia. Tym razem oczy Jareda nie sprawiały już wrażenia złowrogich. Na powrót stały się czekoladowe i pełne ciepła. Chociaż to i tak nie mogło zmienić tego, co zobaczyłam wcześniej...

Z okrzykiem przerażania gwałtownie odskoczyłam do tyłu, na co wyraźnie zaskoczony chłopak również się wzdrygnął. Na jego twarz wstąpił wyraz ogromnego szoku.

Znalazłam się na nogach, zanim świadomie zdążyłam podjąć decyzję o wykonaniu ruchu. Z powodu zawrotów głowy podwórko zawirowało mi przed oczami, a moje nogi nagle stały się jak z galarety. Po chwili dostrzegłam Sama, Emily i Paula, którzy stali w pobliżu, spoglądając na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Za wyjątkiem Sama, który ostrożnie patrzył w moją stronę, jakby coś oceniał. Stał nieruchomo, ani na sekundę nie przerywając pomiędzy nami kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Kim, musisz się uspokoić – powiedział w końcu zadziwiająco łagodnym tonem. – Jak się czujesz?

- Nic mi nie jest – wychrypiałam przez suche gardło. Przełykanie nie pomogło, tylko sprawiło, że mocno zakasłałam. Mężczyzna zaczął rozważnie i powoli ku mnie iść.

- Może wrócimy do środka i porozmawiamy? – zaproponował, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu. Nieoczekiwanie rozległ się donośny odgłos i pomiędzy Samem a mną pojawił się Jared. Jedną ręką napierał na klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, odpychając go, a drugą umiejscowił w dolnej części moich pleców.

- Nie dotykaj jej – warknął gniewnie.

- Jared! – odparł ze zirytowaniem Sam. ale nie patrzył na niego, tylko na mnie. Jared zdawał się nie zauważać tego, co robił, dopóki nie wyrwałam się z jego uścisku. Odruchowo wyciągnął ramię, szukając mnie na ślepo i odwrócił się.

- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie... – mówiłam ciągle, jakbym była zepsutą płytą. Nieświadomie zaczęłam iść do tyłu chwiejnym krokiem, przez co parę razy nieomal się przewróciłam. Nie wiedziałam, że weszłam do lasu do czasu, aż uderzyłam głową w chropowatą korę jednego z drzew.

W pewnym momencie odwróciłam się i pobiegłam prosto w mroczny gąszcz, ignorując dochodzące zza mnie okrzyki i ból w gołych – opuszczając dom, zapomniałam założyć butów – stopach, kiedy wbijały się w nie gałązki i kamienie. Nie byłam pewna, ile czasu gnałam co sił w nogach, ale gdy się zatrzymałam, już prawie ściemniało i z wyczerpania nie mogłam złapać oddechu. Nigdy nie zaliczałam się od wyjątkowo sprawnych fizycznie osób.

Po chwili opadłam na stosik sosnowych igieł, cała drżąc, podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę i oplotłam je rękami. W mojej głowie ciągle panował kompletny chaos. Wcześniejsze sceny migały mi przez oczami, jakby ktoś przewijał je w odtwarzaczu video: do przodu, do tyłu, potem znowu do przodu, tyle że szybciej, a następnie ponownie do tyłu, ale wolniej.

Nadal nie potrafiłam znaleźć żadnej logiki w tym, co się stało. W tym, jak zareagowałam, również, więc może świat po prostu postanowił mi zaserwować dzisiaj niecodzienną porcję absurdu.

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że zasnęłam, dopóki nie obudziło mnie dziwne uczucie i jeszcze dziwniejszy hałas. Uczuciem było niemożliwe gorąco, jakbym spędziła cały dzień na słońcu, zanim parząca kula z powrotem schowała sie za horyzontem, natomiast hałasem – odgłosy donośnego stukotu, jakby ktoś pocierał kamień o tarkę do sera.

Rozpoznanie źródła tych niecodziennych efektów dźwiękowych nie zajęło mi zbyt wiele czasu.

_Jared_.

Był niemalże dosłownie owinięty wokół mnie, z rękami przytrzymującymi moje ciało przy jego torsie i z nogami położonymi pod moimi. Głośno chrapał mi prosto w ucho.

Wydałam z siebie przytłumiony okrzyk strachu i spróbowałam się od niego uwolnić. Obudził się i podskoczył jak oparzony, instynktownie przytulając mnie jeszcze mocniej. Rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu potencjalnego zagrożenia, które wywołało mój strach. Nie dostrzegł, że chciałam, by mnie puścił, dopóki nie zerknął w dół.

Natychmiast rozluźnił uścisk i odsunął ręce, po czym położył mi dłoń na ramieniu, żebym nie wstawała i sam się podniósł. Wykonał parę kroków i usiadł pod rosnącym naprzeciwko drzewem.

- Już dobrze – westchnął. – Zostanę tutaj tak długo, jak zechcesz.

- Dzięki – powiedziałam zachrypniętym głosem. Przez następne kilka minut panowała niezręczna cisza. Cały czas się trzęsłam, lecz teraz nie tylko z przerażenia, ale też z zimna – zaczęło mżyć. Kilkakrotnie zauważyłam, że Jared wyciągał ręce w moim kierunku i chciał do mnie podejść, ale za każdym razem zastygał w bezruchu, wyglądając na bledszego niż wcześniej.

- Kim – odezwał się w końcu – musimy porozmawiać.

- Nie – odpowiedziałam z paniką. – Wcale nie musimy.

- Kim, nie możesz tak tego zostawić – odparł. – Ignorowanie nic nie pomoże. To nie odejdzie.

Pokręciłam głową na znak, że się z nim nie zgadzam.

- Spójrz, wiem, że jesteś dobra w spychaniu na bok złych rzeczy, aby nie musieć się z nimi zmierzać, ale w tym przypadku nie możesz tak postąpić.

Moje oczy gwałtownie się powiększyły i popatrzyłam na niego ze złością.

- Kto ci to powiedział?

- Twoja mama – przyznał z lekkim zawstydzeniem. Znowu pokręciłam głową, unikając jego spojrzenia. Przez długi czas nikt nic nie mówił. Czułam na sobie jego wzrok, ale udało mi się na niego nie zerknąć.

- Kim, muszę ci wyjaśnić... muszę ci wyjaśnić, co się stało, co zobaczyłaś... – Gdy nadal milczałam, kontynuował: - My, to znaczy Quileuci, mamy duży sekret, o którym nie wie większość członków plemienia. Widzisz, niektórzy, na przykład ja, Paul i Sam... no cóż, możemy w pewien sposób... – przerwał i odetchnął głęboko, wypuszczając z płuc całą ich zawartość, a następnie potarł twarz dłońmi, mrucząc niewyraźnie pod nosem:

- Nie chciałem, byś dowiedziała się o tym w taki sposób. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. To po prostu... Nie chciałem, żebyś się bała.

Zamrugałam parę razy, starając się wydobyć z tych wszystkich bezsensownych słów to, co tak naprawdę starał się mi powiedzieć.

- Nie rozumiem – odezwałam się głupio.

- Wiem – odparł szorstko, przeczesując palcami swoje krótkie, czarne włosy. – Dobra, wyłożę teraz karty na stół i pozwolę potoczyć się kościom tam, gdzie będą chciały – dodał nagle. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby mówił bardziej do siebie niż do mnie. Kiedy popatrzyłam na niego, nawet nie rzucił okiem w moją stronę. Spoglądał w górę, na sufit utworzony z koron drzew i ciemne niebo, które prześwitywało pomiędzy gałęziami. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, do kogo tak właściwie mówił.

- Kim. Ja, Paul i Sam. Mamy coś w naszej krwi. Coś, co było w niej już od czasu, kiedy nasi prapradziadkowie jedynie podejrzewali występowanie tego u ich pradziadków. – Zamilknął i wziął długi, głęboki oddech. – I to... ten zmutowany chromosom, czy jak tam sobie to nazwiesz, zmienia nas, kiedy osiągniemy odpowiedni wiek. Widzisz, gdy to się zaczyna, jednego dnia czujesz się dobrze, następnego już nie. Stopniowo ci się pogarsza, jakbyś zachorował na grypę. A kolejną rzeczą, jakiej się dowiadujesz, jest to, że... Budzisz się pewnego dnia... i nie jesteś już dłużej człowiekiem. – Pokręcił głową, jakby dobrał nieodpowiednie słowa. – To znaczy, jesteś człowiekiem, wewnętrznie. Ale zewnętrznie... no cóż... jesteś wilkiem.

Podczas gdy wypowiadał ostatnie słowa, chciałam przełknąć ślinę i się nią zachłysnęłam.

- Słucham? – wykrztusiłam, gapiąc się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

- Ten zmutowany chromosom, Kim – przypomniał. – On sprawia, że czasem zmieniam się w wilka. Kiedy jestem zdenerwowany, smutny... – Przerwał. – I kiedy indziej też. Właśnie to zobaczyłaś – Sam i Paul przybrali swoje wilcze formy.

- Nie bądź głupi, Jared – powiedziałam monotonnym głosem. – Nie ma czegoś takiego jak ludzie zmieniający się w wilka.

- Kim, _widziałaś_ to – nalegał, wyglądając tak, jakby nie wierzył, że mu nie wierzyłam. Ja natomiast nie mogłam uwierzyć, że on wierzył sam sobie.

- Nieprawda – zaprzeczyłam, kręcąc głową. – Nie widziałam.

- Nie wierzysz mi? – spytał jednocześnie zranionym i wyzywającym tonem. Ponownie pokręciłam głową, bo moje wargi za bardzo się trzęsły, bym potrafiła coś powiedzieć.

- W takim razie nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru – stwierdził, wstając i wycierając ręce o szorty. Szczęka mi opadła, gdy rozpiął i rzucił na bok swoją koszulę oraz odłożył buty, a moja dłoń powędrowała do oczu, gdy zaczął zdejmować spodnie.

- Jared! – pisnęłam. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

- Pokazuję ci prawdę – odparł oczywistym tonem.

Ostrożnie podniosłam powieki, nadal trzymając rękę w ten sposób, że zakrywała sylwetkę Jareda od pasa w dół, ale i tak zarumieniłam się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

- Spójrz mi w oczy – rozkazał. Spełniłam polecenie, natychmiast zatapiając się w ich bezkresnej głębi. – I nie przestawaj – dodał szeptem. Posłusznie skinęłam głową.

Po chwili zaczął się trząść, najpierw trochę, potem coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż do czasu, gdy kontury jego postaci się rozmazały i musiałam zmrużyć oczy, by nadal być skupioną na jego twarzy.

W końcu, dokładnie na moich oczach, niemożliwe stało się rzeczywistością. Jared dosłownie eksplodował – skórę zastąpiło futro, ciało wydłużyło się z trzaskiem. Nasz wzrokowy kontakt został przerwany, gdy z jego dwóch nóg zrobiły się cztery łapy, a twarz zamieniła się w psi pysk.

Z przerażaniem cofnęłam się o krok i oparłam o drzewo, ale, chcąc dotrzymać swojej obietnicy, szybko odnalazłam jego oczy. Znajdowały się teraz znacznie wyżej, były znacznie większe i, jeśli w ogóle to możliwe, o wiele głębsze.

Jednak nadal były to te same oczy.

- O... mój... Boże... – wydyszałam. – Jared... ty jesteś... _wilkiem_ – stwierdziłam oczywistość, na co zwierzę parsknęło przerywanym śmiechem, wyszczerzając kły i niemalże w komiczny sposób wysunęło język. Mogłabym się nawet zaśmiać, gdyby nie jego... potężna postura. Wilk zrobił kilka sprężystych kroków w moją stronę, ale kiedy odskoczyłam do tyłu, od razu się zatrzymał. Prawda, wierzyłam mu, ale to wcale nie czyniło go mniej przerażającym. Cofnął się i ponownie spojrzał mi w oczy. Dostrzegłam w nich tyle emocji, że w myślach prawie usłyszałam, jak każe mi się uspokoić.

Obserwowałam, jak znieruchomiał, a potem szybko... _przetransformował się_ w ludzkiego Jareda, tego, którego znałam i kochałam. Ciągle utrzymywaliśmy wzrokowy kontakt, nawet wtedy, kiedy wkładał szorty. Nie zawracał sobie głowy koszulą ani butami, tylko natychmiast ruszył w moją stronę z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Teraz mi wierzysz? – spytał ze śmiechem. Byłam w stanie jedynie pokiwać słabo głową. Zajął miejsce obok i raptownie zamarł, jakby zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. – Mogę tutaj usiąść? – spytał. Znowu skinęłam głową. – Błagam, powiedz coś – poprosił, pochylając się w mojej stronę.

- Co chciałbyś, żebym ci powiedziała?

- Że nie uciekniesz ode mnie. – Nie spodziewałam się po nim takim bezpośredniości.

- Nie ucieknę od ciebie – odparłam. – A przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy jesteś w takiej postaci – uściśliłam, wskazując na niego ręką.

- Jakoś to przeżyję – odpowiedział, rysując palcem koła na moim odsłoniętym kolanie. Po raz kolejny zapanowała cisza, ale tym razem nie była już niezręczna.

- Nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, dlaczego ci powiedziałem? – spytał nagle, patrząc na mnie pytająco.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Chyba ja nie jestem wilkiem, prawda? – zażartowałam. Adrenalina sprawiła, że czułam się trochę oszołomiona. Śmiertelnie poważne spojrzenie Jareda kompletnie zbiło mnie z tropu. Zszokowana szeroko otworzyłam oczy.

- Nie – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Tylko żartowałem. – Uderzyłam go w ramię, ale moja pięść napotkała coś, co przypominało raczej stal niż normalną skórę.

- Dobra, to w takim razie dlaczego? – zachęciłam go.

Jared znienacka złapał mnie za dłoń i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

- To ma dużo wspólnego z całą tą... wilczą sprawą – wyjaśnił. – Nazywa się to wpojeniem. Jest ono jednocześnie skomplikowanie... i nieskomplikowanie.

- To w ogóle nie jest zagmatwane – wtrąciłam sarkastycznie, na co chłopak uniósł brwi. – Przepraszam, kontynuuj – zreflektowałam się. Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech. Pomyślałam, że jeśli nadal miał zamiar to robić, to niedługo zacznie się hiperwentylować.

- No cóż, wpojenie... polega na tym, że znajdujemy dla siebie idealną partnerkę. Drugą połowę, jeżeli wolisz takie określenie. Przez to, że musimy nieustannie pracować w... sforze, wpojenie wszystko ułatwia. Nie trzeba przeszukiwać całego świata w poszukiwaniu właściwej osoby. Wiemy, gdy ją znajdziemy.

- Wow – mruknęłam, zerkając na nasze złączone dłonie. – To musi być dosyć głęboka więź.

- O tak, bardzo głęboka. – Gdy podniosłam wzrok, zobaczyłam, że chłopak patrzył na mnie w taki sposób, przez który zawsze dostawałam zawrotów głowy, a w moim brzuchu wszystko przewracało się do góry nogami. Jakby był zarazem głodny, zdesperowany i zadowolony.

- Co to znaczy? – zapytałam, przełykając ślinę i mając problemy z oddychaniem. – W języku normalnych ludzi – uściśliłam. Następne wyjaśnienia z wykorzystaniem wilczego toku myślenia wcale nie pomogłyby mi niczego zrozumieć.

Jared uśmiechnął się i delikatnie potarł kciukiem moją dolną wargę.

- To znaczy... – Pochylił się do przodu, łącząc nasze usta i kładąc swoje gorące ręce w miejscu, gdzie kończyła się moja koszulka. Gdy ponownie się odezwał, nasze wargi poruszały się w synchronizacji: - Że cię kocham.

Po tych słowach odsunął się, czekając na to, jak zareaguję. Zarumieniłam się gorączkowo i popatrzyłam na ziemię. Jared złapał mój podbródek, zmuszając mnie, bym na niego spojrzała.

- Nic nie musisz mówić – zapewnił szybko, prawdopodobnie myląc moje zażenowanie z niezdecydowaniem. – To poważna sprawa, wiem. Zaczekam, aż będziesz gotowa.

- Jared – westchnęłam, biorąc jego twarz w dłonie. Pociągnęłam go do dołu, by nasze usta zetknęły się ponownie na krótki moment, po czym zerknęłam na niego nieśmiało przez rzęsy.

- Tak? – odparł, rysując palcami koła na moich plecach.

- Ja też cię kocham.


	18. Rozdział 18

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenka do tego rozdziału polecana przez autorkę:

**_In Too Far _**w wykonaniu **Acceptance  
**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 18**

_Książę wilków, władca much_

Powtarzając za panem Petą, chłopcy z La Push „padali jak muchy".

Powtarzając za Jaredem, oni po prostu zmieniali się w... no cóż... wilki.

Coraz więcej nastolatków na kilka tygodni znikało ze szkoły, po czym wracali do niej znacznie zmienieni. Większość nauczycieli oraz administratorzy początkowo byli tym zaniepokojeni, ale wkrótce uznali ten fenomen za całkowicie normalne zjawisko. Nawet pan Peta, sławetny twórca teorii spiskowej, w końcu – z około miesięcznym opóźnieniem – dał sobie spokój z próbami odkrycia powodu, dla którego męska część uczniów na jakiś czas opuszczała lekcje.

Sam powiedział, że członkowie starszyzny rozmawiali z dyrektorem, ten z kolei rozmawiał z administratorami, którzy potem rozmawiali z nauczycielami i chyba ze wszystkim innymi. Zaczęłam podejrzewać, że Rada Plemienia miała o wiele większy wpływ na nasze życie niż przypuszczaliśmy. Jared starał się wytłumaczyć mi to tym, że tylko oni – poza sforą – wiedzieli o zaistniałej sytuacji, więc w ten sposób choć trochę usiłowali ułatwić im życie.

Myślałam, że po prostu lubili być w centrum uwagi, a przy okazji wypełniali swoją powinność, ale kiedy w każdym tygodniu do sfory dołączał nowy chłopak, zrozumiałam, co tak naprawdę robili – zapobiegali powszechnemu chaosowi.

Zaraz po Jaredzie przemienił się Embry Call, który mieszkał zaledwie trzy domy ode mnie i miał uroczego szczeniaka rasy labrador o imieniu Miles. Potem przyszła kolej na Jacoba Blacka, wiecznie roześmianego, beztroskiego chłopaka, z którym chodziłam na lekcje chemii. Następnie zmienił się Quil Ateara, który, według mnie, odznaczał się spośród wszystkich najlepszym poczuciem humoru.

Nie mogłam przebywać w mieszkaniu Sama, jeśli Jared nie znajdował się – i to dosłownie – tuż przy moim boku. Nie to, żebym na niego narzekała, ale w związku z takim zachowaniem pojawiały się drobne problemy, gdy chciałam pójść do łazienki. Najwyraźniej przebywanie wśród bandy chwiejnych emocjonalnie, nastoletnich wilkołaków mogło zaszkodzić mojemu zdrowiu. Dotychczas nie wykupiliśmy jeszcze żadnego ubezpieczenia, ale prawdopodobnie mieliśmy zacząć to rozważać w niedalekiej przyszłości.

A skoro mowa już o niestałości męskiego gatunku, to podczas ostatnich miesięcy miałam nieszczęście być świadkiem spontanicznych przemian. I z dumą mogłam powiedzieć, że zemdlałam tylko dwa razy, nie licząc sytuacji, które wydarzyły się najwcześniej. W pozostałych przypadkach jedynie uginały się pode mną kolana i ktoś zanosił mnie do pokoju, gdzie kładłam się, by odzyskać równowagę. Jednak z upływem czasu coraz łatwiej utrzymać mi się na nogach, chociaż widok najlepszego przyjaciela twojego chłopaka, znienacka eksplodującego w potężnego wilka to niekiedy dla każdej dziewczyny zbyt ciężki orzech do zgryzienia.

Niektórzy pewnie uznaliby mnie za wariatkę, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że z własnej woli przebywałam w towarzystwie legendarnych kreatur albo przynajmniej powiązanych z nimi chłopaków. Wcale niczemu nie przeczę. Pewnie zdałabym też potwierdzający to test z wykorzystaniem kolorów, nawet jeśli ktoś przewiązałby mi oczy opaską.

Ale sfora, podobnie jak i ja, stanowiła pewną część Jareda, więc gdyby za karę za przebywanie z nimi zabrano mi życiodajne światło, to i tak nie przestałabym tego robić. Musiałam to robić. Dla Jareda. Zawsze dla niego.

- Kim? – zatroskany głos Jareda wyrwał mnie z zadumy. Zamrugałam parę razy i rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu jego twarzy. Siedział na przeciwnym końcu kanapy, z moimi stopami na swoich kolanach.

- Hę? – spytałam. Mówił coś do mnie? Byłam zbyt zaabsorbowana własnymi myślami, by to zauważyć.

- Pytałem, czy wszystko w porządku – powtórzył, przez sekundę wyglądając na nieco bardziej niż strapionego. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mi zastanawianie się nad tym, dlaczego tak się zachowywał, aż w końcu wszystko sobie przypomniałam. Na podwórku za domem miał miejsce nieprzyjemny incydent z Paulem i Embrym w rolach głównych, którzy o coś tam się pokłócili. Bójka na pięści dość szybko przeistoczyła w psią walkę. Nie zemdlałam, ale obrazek dwóch wilków z obnażonymi zębami, warczących na siebie przeraźliwie w tumanie kurzu prawie przyprawił mnie o zawał serca.

- O, tak, nic mi nie jest – zapewniłam. – A dlaczego pytasz?

- Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś za chwilę miała zwymiotować – wyjaśnił bez ogródek, przyglądając mi się uważnie. Zmarszczyłam nos.

- Piękne dzięki – odparłam z sarkazmem. Z twarzy Jareda stopniowo znikały zmarszczki zmartwienia, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co tak właściwie powiedział. Już chyba miał zacząć przepraszać – a zrobiłby to na pewno bardzo wylewnie – kiedy przez tylne drzwi do środka wpadło kilku chłopaków. Jacob wesoło uderzył Quila, śmiejąc sie donośnie z jakiegoś żartu, który właśnie powiedział. Ten drugi nieoczekiwanie potknął się o coś i wpadł na kanapę, prawie mnie zgniatając. Jared podniósł się i wskoczył pomiędzy nas w mniej niż sekundę.

- Uważaj – warknął.

- Hej, stary, rozchmurz się – zaśmiał się Quil, z udawaną czułością kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Jared wywrócił oczami, nie potrafiąc długo gniewać się na swojego głupkowatego przyjaciela. – Kimmy wcale nie jest taka delikatna, na jaką wygląda, prawda, Kimmy?

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – odpowiedziałam znużonym głosem, kładąc sobie rękę na twarzy. – Nie tak mam na imię.

- Kimmy – naigrywał się, opadając na fotel stojący w pobliżu sofy.

- Muchołap – odgryzłam się wesoło, uśmiechając się do samej siebie. W pokoju rozległy się głośne okrzyki „Uuu!" oraz gwizdy. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczyłam zdegustowany wyraz twarzy Quila, bo nie mógł inaczej zareagować na wspomnienie tego incydentu.

Pewnego dnia, parę tygodni temu, Jared przyszedł do mnie po swoim patrolu i kiedy ledwo przekroczył próg drzwi, od razu wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Okazało się, że biegał po lesie z Quilem i Jacobem. Quil trochę ich wyprzedził, nie zwracając na nic uwagi, a gdy odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, co z nimi, olbrzymia mucha wpadła mu prosto do ust. Według Jareda próby wyplucia owada zajęły mu „cholernie" dużą ilość czasu, a w końcu skończyło się na tym, że musiał tego insekta połknąć.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jej o tym powiedziałeś. Zdrajca – wymamrotał Quil, przenosząc wzrok na Jareda, który z powodu śmiechu miał olbrzymie problemy z ustaniem na nogach.

- Nie powinieneś z nią zadzierać – wykrztusił, łapiąc się za bok. – Jest niebezpieczna, kiedy się zezłości.

- Chyba lubię ją o stokroć bardziej, kiedy jest cały czas nieśmiała i ciągle mdleje – mruknął Quil pośród ryków śmiechu.

Nagle Sam pojawił się w pokoju, zapewne po to, by przeprowadzić dochodzenie w sprawie źródła hałasu. Za nim przyszła Emily, trzymając go za rękę. Była lekko zarumieniona i rozczochrana. Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że ona i Sam robili w kuchni coś więcej niż tylko pieczenie muffinek.

- Co się tutaj dzieje? – spytał Sam, spoglądając na każdego po kolei.

- Kim się na mnie wyżywa – poskarżył się Quil, na co mężczyzna uniósł brwi i popatrzył na mnie oceniająco. Wzdrygnęłam się wewnętrznie w reakcji na to spojrzenie. Nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Sam miał w sobie coś takiego, co powodowało, że w jego towarzystwie nigdy nie czułam się w pełni swobodnie. Nie wiedziałam, czy były to tylko moje uprzedzenia czy fakt, że – jak powiedział mi Jared – pełnił funkcję alfy i chcąc, nie chcąc, zawsze nad wszystkim panował.

- To dobrze – oznajmił z nutką humoru w swoim kamiennym głosie, z powrotem przenosząc wzrok na Quila. – Od czasu do czasu ktoś musi mnie w tym wyręczyć.

Jared przesunął się w moją stronę, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk zawiści. Wywróciłam oczami w reakcji na tę jego chroniczną zazdrość.

- Sam się tym zajmij – warknął, obejmując mnie w talii i przenosząc na swoje kolana.

- A skoro o tym już mowa – odezwała się Emily ciągle stojąca przy Samie – spytaliście już rodziców Kim, czy może iść na ognisko?

„A skoro o tym już mowa"? Co zazdrość Jareda i dziwne insynuacje Sama miały wspólnego z moimi ekstremalnie opiekuńczymi rodzicami? Wydedukowałam, że nic. Najwidoczniej Emily nie była mistrzynią dowcipnych dygresji.

- Ognisko? – powtórzyłam, odwracając głowę w stronę Jareda i starając się przybrać oszołomiony wyraz twarzy.

- Ups... – odparł, patrząc mi prosto w oczy z poczuciem winy.

- Jared! – skarciła go Emily. – Masz pamięć jak mucha.

Quil poruszył się niespokojnie w swoim fotelu.

- Czy moglibyśmy nie rozmawiać o muchach? – poprosił, brzmiąc na bardzo obrzydzonego.

Jared podniósł mnie i wyszliśmy na korytarz, podczas gdy pozostali w pokoju dostali kolejnego napadu wesołości w związku z przygodą biednego Quila. Niemalże poczułam się winna, że wyciągnęłam tę sprawę na światło dzienne. Niemalże, bo nienawidziłam zdrobnienia Kimmy bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego, a to spowodowało, że od razu pozbyłam się jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia.

- Gdzie idziemy? – spytałam, gdy Jared podał mi moją kurtkę. Założyłam na siebie dość ciężki materiał i poprawiłam kaptur.

- Zapytać twoich rodziców o ognisko – wyjaśnił, obejmując mnie w talii, gdy wyszliśmy na zewnątrz.

- Nie zamierzasz najpierw zapytać mnie? – odparłam z lekkim zdenerwowaniem, bo nadal nie wiedziałam, o co chodziło z tym całym ogniskiem, o którym wszyscy mówili.

- Nie – zaprzeczył z szerokim uśmiechem, otwierając mi drzwi. Odwróciłam się, by spojrzeć na niego pytająco, ale pochylił się i szybko pocałował mnie w ustach. – I tak nie masz wyboru.

- A czy kiedykolwiek go mam? – mruknęłam, wspinając się do furgonetki, którą Jared dzielił z Quilem. Byłam nieskończenie wdzięczna Jacobowi, że wreszcie zakończył pracę nad tym samochodem, który składał już od kilku lat, bo to oznaczało, że to auto użytkowały tylko dwie osoby, a nie trzy, jak jeszcze do niedawna.

- Zawsze masz wybór, Kim – powiedział Jared, raptownie poważniejąc. Siedział teraz za kierownicą i wpatrywał się we mnie intensywnie. Jęknęłam i zapięłam pasy, po czym obróciłam się, by na niego spojrzeć. Objęłam jego twarz obiema dłońmi, by upewnić się, że patrzył mi prosto w oczy.

- Wybrałam ciebie, głuptasie – westchnęłam, po części zmartwiona, że zaczynałam sypać takimi frazesami. – Zawsze wybiorę ciebie.

Uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że pomyślałam, iż jego twarz zaraz po prostu się złamie. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował delikatnie w usta, zwlekając z oddaleniem się trochę dłużej, niż zrobiłby to, gdybyśmy byli w towarzystwie innych.

W końcu powoli się od niego odsunęłam z rumieńcem na twarzy i ciężko oddychając. Przez parę sekund patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem szaleńca, przesuwając swój rozpalony kciuk wzdłuż mojego obojczyka.

Wywróciłam oczami i postukałam palcami w szybę.

- Dobra, panie wilku – zażartowałam. – Po prostu już jedźmy.


	19. Rozdział 19

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenka do tego rozdziału polecana przez autorkę:

**_Love Remains the Same _**w wykonaniu **Gavina Rossdale'a  
**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 19**

_Królewska gra, w której każda osoba pilnuje własnego nosa  
_

- Nie wiem, czemu miałabym teraz nawet stwarzać pozory, że boję się swoich rodziców. Przecież są tacy łatwowierni i łatwo ich do wszystkiego przekonać – stwierdziłam, kiedy wsiedliśmy z Jaredem do jego samochodu, po czym przylepiłam do twarzy tandetny uśmiech i zamachałam dłonią do mamy, która stała w oknie, skąd radośnie trzepotała do nas palcami. Właśnie zostaliśmy pożegnani przez moich podekscytowanych rodziców, którzy wydawali się cieszyć tym ogniskiem bardziej niż ja.

- Nie są łatwowierni – odparł Jared, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać ironicznego uśmieszku. – Po prostu mnie lubią.

- Odniosłam wrażenie, że praktycznie wypchnęli nas za drzwi – kontynuowałam. – Wyraźnie _bardzo_ chcą, abym spotykała się z moim wyjątkowo wylewnym przy okazywaniu uczuć chłopakiem i jego niestabilnymi fizycznie kolegami.

- Wcale nie jestem wylewny – zaprzeczył, przyciągając mnie do siebie bliżej i tym samym udowadniając nieszczerość tych słów. Silnik auta głośno ryknął, gdy chłopak przekręcił kluczyk i pospiesznie opuściliśmy podjazd przed moim domem. – Ale czego innego się spodziewałaś? W końcu ich córka spotyka się z członkiem plemiennej rodziny królewskiej.

Odsunęłam się i popatrzyłam na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

- _Co_?

Samochód zatrzymał się na środku drogi, gdy zaskoczony Jared przypadkiem nacisnął stopą hamulec. Wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał na to, że nie chciał wypowiedzieć ostatniego zdania na głos. A przynajmniej nie takimi słowami. Zaczął się tłumaczyć. _Szybko_.

- Ja tylko... Uch... Miałem na myśli... że _nie_ nie lubią mnie dlatego, że jestem mną. I nie nie chcą dla ciebie jak najlepiej... ale... Uch...

- Co rozumiesz poprzez wyrażenie „plemienna rodzina królewska"? – powtórzyłam.

- Nic. Wiesz, to po prostu... przejęzyczenie.

- _Freudowskie_ przejęzyczenie? – uściśliłam, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

- Że jakie? – spytał, wyglądając na kompletnie zmieszanego. Pokręciłam głową, zupełnie niezaskoczona. W naszej szkole nie uczyli psychologii. Tylko ja podczas wakacji zrobiłam internetowy kurs.

- Nieważne – westchnęłam. – Ale powiedziałeś „rodzina królewska". Jak królowe i królowie.

- Nie chodziło mi o _prawdziwych_ królów – zaczął powoli Jared, ostrożnie dobierając każde słowo. – Ale mam całkiem wysoką pozycję w plemieniu. Wiesz, z powodu tego całego przemieniania się wilka.

Szybko przeskoczyłam na drugie siedzenie w szoferce i zapięłam pasy, rozważając tę nową informację.

- Kim? – powiedział niepewnie Jared, łapiąc jedną z moich dłoni. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem nic mówić.

- To dlatego moi rodzice tak bardzo cię lubią – oznajmiłam. Nagle wszystkie elementy układanki ułożyły się w całość. – Nie cieszą się dlatego, że wreszcie znalazłam kogoś, kogo kocham. Chodzi o politykę. Lubią cię, bo jesteś ważny. Bo tak powiedziała im Rada.

- Nie, nie, Kim, to w ogóle nie tak – zapewnił gorąco. – Są szczęśliwi, bo ty jesteś szczęśliwa. Nie ma znaczenia, czy Rada by im coś powiedziała czy nie. I tak byliśmy razem. Jesteśmy swoim przeznaczeniem.

- To kłamstwo i dobrze o tym wiesz – powiedziałam szorstko i ze złością popatrzyłam na okno.

W furgonetce panowała absolutna cisza, kiedy Jared ponownie odpalił silnik i z powrotem ruszyliśmy w stronę domu Sama. Bez słowa siedziałam na swoim miejscu, ale w duchu się gotowałam. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że moi rodzice byli tacy płytcy. Od zawsze wiedziałam, że bardzo troszczyli się o przyziemne sprawy – przecież Cynthia musiała to po kimś odziedziczyć – ale nie spodziewałam się, że społeczną pozycję stawiają wyżej od mojego szczęścia i pomyślności.

Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że Jared patrzył to na mnie, to na drogę, na mnie, na drogę, ja i droga, ja i droga... Nagle poczułam się okropnie, że tak go potraktowałam. Przecież nie zrobił nic złego. To nie jego wina, że moi rodzice okazali się ludźmi, którzy w swojej wspinaczce po drabinie sukcesu zdeptają nawet własne dziecko, by dostać się na szczyt. Nie miałam powodu, aby się na niego złościć.

- Więc jesteś kimś w rodzaju króla? – spytałam przepraszającym tonem, nadal nie patrząc w jego stronę. Pospiesznie spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem ulgi na ustach.

- Nie tak do końca. Sam będzie królem, dopóki pełni funkcje Alfy. Ja jestem pewnego rodzaju księciem... a tak właściwie jednym z wielu książąt.

- To w takim razie kim ja jestem? – zapytałam ostrożnie, niemalże bojąc się odpowiedzi.

- Księżniczką dworu? – odparł ze śmiechem.

- Nie ma czegoś takiego – zachichotałam – jak księżniczka dworu. A nawet jeśli by było, to nie chciałabym nią być.

- Dlaczego nie? – spytał, brzmiąc na zranionego moją wypowiedzią. Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że mnie nie zrozumiał.

- Jared, dama dworu była po prostu służącą i pokojówką księżniczki albo królowej, albo kogoś tam jeszcze. A ja nie chcę być pokojówką.

- Ale księżniczką _chcesz_ być? – naciskał z nadzieją.

- Może – odparłam żartobliwie.

- Ale tylko wtedy, gdy ja będę księciem, tak?

- Jared! – zaprotestowałam. – Musisz dowiedzieć się więcej o powiązaniach w rodzinie królewskiej, jeśli chcesz używać takich metafor. Gdybyś był w tej bajce księciem, to ja byłabym twoją siostrą!

- Och! – zawołał głośno. – W takim razie nieważne. Zapomnijmy o tym. – Zaparkował samochód przed domem Sama, a żwir pod oponami zagruchotał hałaśliwie.

- W porządku – zgodziłam się, obejmując jego dłoń obiema swoimi. – To o czym my to mówiliśmy?

Aby dostać się na plażę, wszyscy zapakowaliśmy się do furgonetki Jareda i Quila. I mówiąc „wszyscy", mam na myśli _wszystkich_ – Sama, Emily, Paula, Embry'ego, Quila, Jareda, mnie i dwie nowe twarze w naszych szeregach, Setha i Leę Clearwaterów – przez co było naprawdę ciasno. Och, no i nie jechał z nami jedynie Jacob Black. Jared powiedział, że chciał zabrać jeszcze przyjaciela (niemal zakrztusił się przy wypowiadaniu słowa „przyjaciel", co spowodowało, że zaczęłam podejrzewać, iż pod tym słowem kryła się „przyjaciółka", i to jeszcze o powalającej urodzie) i dlatego, że dom Blacków znajdował się tuż przy plaży, spotkamy się z nimi na miejscu.

Na szczęście chłopcy zachowali się bardzo uprzejmie – lub Sam ich zmusił – pozwalając Emily i mnie usiąść w szoferce. Ja zajęłam miejsce na kolanach Jareda, Emily Sama, Quil zasiadał za kierownicą, a reszta ulokowała się na pace. Kiedy opuściliśmy podjazd, furgonetka jęknęła głośno i mogłabym przysiąc, że usłyszałam zgrzytanie zderzaka o asfalt spowodowane dodatkowym obciążeniem w tylnej części pojazdu. Spodziewałam się, że jazda będzie trochę chwiejna z powodu nierównomiernego rozłożenia masy.

Dostanie się na plażę zajęło nam dwa razy więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj, co oznaczało całe trzy minuty dodatkowej jazdy. Podczas opuszczania wozu wyglądaliśmy zapewne tak, jakbyśmy robili cyrkowy numer, w którym klauni wychodzą po sobie z niemożliwie małego samochodu. Tyle że w naszym przypadku to klauni byli olbrzymami, a samochód zaliczał się do całkowicie normalnych pojazdów.

Pomogłam Emily wypakować na zewnątrz to, co wydawało się tysiącem wypełnionych jedzeniem pojemników Tupperware, po czym obie zaniosłyśmy wszystko na kilka przenośnych stolików ustawionych na plaży. Kilka metrów dalej przygotowano miejsce na ognisko, wokół którego położono drewniane kłody, pocięte na połowy i wygładzone przez wiatr oraz czyjąś sprawną rękę.

- Idź znaleźć Jareda, Kim – powiedziała Emily, kiedy wyłożyłam na blat surowe hot dogi. – Chyba poszli tam po drewno. – Wskazała ręką na niewysokie wzgórze, gdzie plaża płynnie zmieniała się w las.

- Jesteś pewna? – odparłam, zatrzaskując wieko pojemnika z zieloną fasolą. – Chciałabym ci pomóc.

- Kim, jeśli nadal będziesz się tak zachowywać, to pozbawisz mnie mojej pozycji – odpowiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem. Delikatnie się zarumieniłam i tuż po tym, jak wyciągnęłam parę pudełek z plastikowymi sztućcami, ruszyłam we wskazanym przez nią kierunku.

Nie przeszłam nawet trzech metrów pod baldachimem drzew, kiedy moje stopy oderwały się od podłoża i nagle zaczęłam lecieć. Po obu stronach widziałam jedynie rozmazaną roślinność.

- Jared! – pisnęłam, z całej siły uderzając go w ramiona. Śmiałam się tak bardzo, że miałam trudności z oddychaniem. – Postaw mnie na ziemi! – rozkazałam pomiędzy napadami chichotu.

- Co? Przepraszam, nie słyszę cię! – zażartował, kręcąc się w kółko.

- Jared! Niedobrze mi... – wydyszałam. Zatrzymaliśmy się tak gwałtownie, że mój żołądek nadal poruszał się do przodu, podczas gdy reszta ciała stanęła w miejscu. Kiedy chłopak zdjął mnie ze swoich barków, oboje śmialiśmy się histerycznie. Jego palce łaskotały mój brzuch, przez co chichotałam jeszcze bardziej.

- Chodź – powiedział, gdy całkowicie się uspokoiłam. – Znajdźmy pozostałych.

Nie zajęło nam to wiele czasu, skoro zachowywali się tak głośno, że prawdopodobnie słyszano ich w odległości wielu kilometrów.

- Kto jest gotowy na grę, w której każdy koleś pilnuje własnego nosa? – spytał Quil, gdy dołączyliśmy do grupy. Seth odchrząknął i gestem głowy wskazał na mnie oraz swoją siostrę. – Okej, każda _osoba_ pilnuje własnego nosa – poprawił, marszcząc brwi. Leah skrzywiła się, ale nie widziałam, by kiedykolwiek robiła coś innego, więc uznałam, że jej twarz już tak wygląda, tak samo jak na obliczu Emily widnieją trwałe blizny. Jared kiedyś wspominał, że w jakiś sposób są one spokrewnione.

Rozległ się pomruk aprobaty i odgłosy uderzanych w siebie dłoni.

- To zabawa w chowanego – wyjaśnił Jared, widząc mój zdziwiony wyraz twarzy.

- W chowanego? – powtórzyłam sceptycznie, unosząc brwi. – Ostatnio bawiłam się w to, gdy byłam dzieckiem.

- To zabawa w chowanego o podwyższonym stopniu trudności – wtrącił Embry z oburzeniem. – A za tę obrazę to Jared będzie szukał.

Jared natychmiast objął mnie mocniej.

- Ona nie gra sama. W lesie jest zbyt niebezpiecznie – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Jared, daj spokój. Kimmy to duża dziewczynka – zaprotestował Quil. – A na dodatek wszyscy będziemy w pobliżu. Nie stanie się nic złego.

Po paru minutach żarliwego przekonywania Jared wreszcie odpuścił i zostałam wysłana do lasu wraz z pozostałymi chłopakami i Leą, która wyglądała tak, jakby wolała raczej zjeść ropuchę niż uczestniczyć w tej zabawie. W miarę jak oddalaliśmy się od „bazy", chłopcy odłączali się od naszej małej grupy, podążając w różnych kierunkach, aż w końcu szłam tylko z siostrą Setha. Zerknęłam na nią ostrożnie kątem oka i odkryłam, że ona także na mnie patrzyła.

- Wiesz, że przegrasz? – odezwała się opryskliwie. Wzdrygnęłam się w reakcji na jej ostry ton. – Potrafi cię wyczuć. – Nie wiedziałam, jak zareagować na tę uwagę, ale dziewczyna i tak nie dała mi szansy, bo od razu dodała: - Trzymaj się blisko strumienia. Niczego nie dotykaj i ciągle się ruszaj. Wtedy może będziesz miała jakieś szanse.

Pokiwałam głową w geście podziękowania, wciąż za bardzo się jej bojąc, by coś powiedzieć, po czym Leah zniknęła w ciemnej ścianie lasu.

Błądziłam samotnie pomiędzy drzewami tak długo, że wydawało mi się, iż minęła już wieczność. Zgodnie z radą siostry Setha starałam się nie dotykać pni ani wystających gałęzi. Mogłabym przysiąc, że parę razy usłyszałam skrzypienie ściółki pod czyimiś stopami lub poczułam podmuch wiatru, jakby ktoś przebiegał tuż obok, ale nie udało mi się nikogo dostrzec.

Słońce coraz bardziej zniżało się ku horyzontowi, podczas gdy ja coraz bardziej zagłębiałam się w las. Wydawało mi się, że kręciłam się w kółko – wszystkie drzewa wyglądały tak samo, a narastająca ciemność wcale nie pomagała mi w orientacji.

Idąc brzegiem rzeki, potknęłam się i poleciałam w kierunku wody, ale na szczęście zanim do niej wpadałam, udało mi się złapać paru korzeni. Niestety moje stopy – na które dzięki Bogu włożyłam wodoodporne, wysokie buty – częściowo zanurzyły się w zimnym jak lód nurcie, przez co dolna część nogawek moich spodni stała się mokra. Kiedy wydostałam się z tej śmiertelnej pułapki, trzęsąc się niekontrolowanie, postanowiłam zawrócić, w ogóle nie przejmując się potencjalną przegraną.

Nagle w oddali rozległo się wilcze wycie. Ze strachu żołądek podszedł mi do gardła i stanęłam w połowie kroku, drżąc w przeciwdeszczowych, różowo-pomarańczowych butach Cynthii.

- Jared? – zawołałam cicho, co w rzeczywistości oznaczało, że ledwie co otworzyłam usta. Nie dostałam żadnej odpowiedzi, za to usłyszałam odgłos stąpania łap po opadłych liściach, co niemalże przyprawiło mnie o zawał serca. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego się tak bałam – to było kompletnie irracjonalne. Członkowie sfory stawali się coraz lepsi w kontrolowaniu swoich przemian, dzięki czemu Jared niekiedy zostawiał mnie samą w ich towarzystwie.

Ale coś kazało mi ukryć się za drzewem i schować twarz w dłoniach. W pewnym momencie wilk znowu zawył, tyle że tym razem w bliższej odległości. Niechcący wydałam z siebie pisk przerażenia, kiedy nieoczekiwanie moich uszu dobiegło ciche warknięcie. Każdy cień stał się dla mnie wrogiem, a każdy jęk wiatru – odgłosem zwiastującym jego przybycie.

Byłam bliska płaczliwej histerii, kiedy przypomniałam sobie, że mogę uciekać. Chociaż moja reakcja „walcz lub wiej" nigdy nie okazała się zbyt pomocna...

Nie zrobiłam trzech kroków, aż znienacka coś ciepłego, ale nieznajomego pociągnęło mnie do tyłu i zakryło usta dłonią.

- Szsz... Nie ruszaj się – usłyszałam w uchu szorstki głos Embry'ego. Natychmiast spełniłam polecenie. Odsunął rękę i wskazał na miejsce przed nami. Parę chwil później pomiędzy drzewami dostrzegłam fragmenty szarych i czarnych futer. Szybko się przemieszczały, ale ostatni nieoczekiwanie się zatrzymał. Po chwili rozpoznałam kształt zwykłego wilka, który w charakterystyczny sposób uniósł głowę i zawył.

- Są w żałobie – odezwał się Embry. – Stracili szczenię w porannej walce z niedźwiedziem. – Jego głos był tak przepełniony smutkiem i bólem, że mi samej zachciało się płakać nad stratą watahy. Co najmniej pięćdziesiąt wilków przecięło naszą ścieżkę. W sposobie ich chodzenia i w wydawanych odgłosach dostrzegłam teraz przygnębienie. Embry pokazał mi przywódczynię stada, szarą wilczycę, która nieustannie szła z nosem tuż przy ziemi. Dodał też, że ona ciągle nie może uwierzyć w to, co się stało i szuka swojego szczeniaka.

Siedzieliśmy cicho, dopóki nie minęło nas ostatnie zwierzę, które śpiewało do nieba żałosną pieśń. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego Embry po prostu się nie przemienił i nie przepędził tej watahy, lecz on zdawał się usłyszeć moje nieme pytanie, bo powiedział:

- Staramy się zostawić zwykłe zwierzęta w spokoju. I tak wystarczająco spieprzyliśmy już matkę naturę. – Tuż po tym, jak wyłapałam w jego głosie nutkę wyrzutów sumienia, zdałam sobie sprawę, że żaden z nich nie wybrał swojego przeznaczenia. Siłą zaciągnięto ich w nieznane, a na dodatek nie mieli szans z tym walczyć. Poczułam się jeszcze gorzej z powodu tego, że tak naskoczyłam na Jareda z powodu tych komentarzy o rodzinie królewskiej.

- Gotowa na powrót? – spytał Embry po kilku minutach podniosłej ciszy.

- Jasne – potwierdziłam. Chłopak uśmiechnął się złośliwie, uruchamiając swoje głupkowate poczucie humoru.

- To dobrze – odparł, obejmując mnie w talii i umieszczając sobie na ramieniu. – W takim razie idziemy. – Westchnęłam, by dać wyraz swojej irytacji, ale nie walczyłam z nim. On był ciepły, a moje nogi zmęczone.

Kiedy las się przerzedził, zrobiło się nieco jaśniej i jeśli dobrze sie przyjrzałam, mogłam nawet zobaczyć światło księżyca. Nie minęły dwie minuty, aż znaleźliśmy się na otwartej przestrzeni, skąd wszyscy wyruszyliśmy, więc nie odeszłam tak daleko, jak myślałam.

- Znalazłem panią Najera! – zawołał Embry, kiedy usłyszeliśmy głośne śmiechy pozostałych. Zarumieniłam się z zawstydzenia. Próbował być tylko zabawny czy... wiedział o moim – jeszcze do niedawna – sekretnym, obsesyjnym zauroczeniu Jaredem? Czułam się zbyt zażenowana, by go o to spytać.

Śmiechy wszystkich brzmiały mi w uszach, ale wzrok skupiłam tylko na jednej osobie – stojącym parę metrów dalej Jaredzie. W ciemnościach wyglądało to tak, jakby Paul i Quil go przytrzymywali. W końcu udało mu się im wyrwać i zaczął szybko biec w moim kierunku. Embry postawił mnie na ziemi, ale nie przebywałam na niej długo.

Jared od razu przytulił mnie do siebie tak mocno, że miałam problemy z oddychaniem.

- Ach, i nasza zakochana parka znowu razem – naigrywał się Quil, przyglądając się, jak Seth i Brady trenowali zapasy na pokrytym trawą obszarze.

- Myślałem, że cię straciłem – szepnął Jared w moje włosy. – Gdzie byłaś?

- Nie wiem. Zgubiłam się – przyznałam z zażenowaniem.

- Nie mogłem wyłapać twojego zapachu. Doszedłem do rzeki i na tym się skończyło. Pomyślałem, że się utopiłaś... – Brzmiał na tak przestraszonego, że poczułam się winna z powodu tego, że nie z własnej winy wpadałam do wody.

- Nic mi nie jest. Spokojnie.

W końcu Jared się rozluźnił i postawił mnie z powrotem na ziemi, jednak nadal obejmował moją talię, nie pozwalając mi się oddalić.

- Dobra, drogie panie! – zawołał Sam. – Jedzenie jest gotowe i przybył Jacob!

Rozległ się chór entuzjastycznych okrzyków i wszyscy w popłochu rzucili się na plażę.

Kiedy Jared i ja szliśmy w kierunku oceanu w normalnym, ludzkim tempie, przypomniały mi się słowa Embry'ego.

- Dlaczego Embry nazwał mnie „panią Najera"? – spytałam cicho. Jeżeli nie miałby tak dobrego słuchu, to pewnie by nawet tego nie usłyszał. Gdy przez długi czas nie odpowiadał, pomyślałam, że może jednak naprawdę mnie nie dosłyszał.

- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że gdy przybieramy naszą wilczą formę, to możemy czytać sobie w myślach? – odezwał się w końcu.

- Tak, tylko co... – zaczęłam, ale natychmiast przerwałam. Wszystko stało się jasne. – O... mój... Boże. Jared!

- Usłyszeli, jak o tym myślałem. Przepraszam...

- To prywatna sprawa! – załkałam. – Nawet ty nie powinieneś oglądać tego zeszytu!

- Wiem – jęknął, przeczesując palcami włosy. – I przepraszam. To był wypadek. Sam myślał o Emily, a to spowodowało, że ja pomyślałem o tobie, a wtedy właśnie od ciebie wyszedłem i... i... nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Nie chciałem. Tak bardzo mi przykro, Kim...

Ukryłam twarz w jego ramieniu i starałam się nie myśleć o tym, że gromada dojrzewających chłopaków wiedziała o moim niegdyś dziwacznym, obsesyjnym zauroczeniu Jaredem.

- Chcesz wrócić do domu? – zapytał cicho.

- Nie. Po prostu tam chodźmy – westchnęłam. – Nie chcę wyjść na jakiegoś odrażającego natręta albo tchórza.

- Jeśli ktoś tu jest odrażającym natrętem, to na pewno ja – powiedział Jared, przypominając mi o tych wszystkich sytuacjach, kiedy znalazłam go w moim samochodzie, gdy skończyłam pracę opiekunki do dziecka albo kiedy weszłam do swojego pokoju i go tam zastałam.

- Nie uważam, że to odrażające – odparłam, dotykając nosem jego ramienia. – To nawet całkiem urocze.

- Dobre i to – odpowiedział ponuro, całując mnie w czoło. – Jezu, ty zamarzasz. Pospieszmy się, bo trzeba cię szybko usadzić przy ognisku.


	20. Rozdział 20

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

**ROZDZIAŁ 20**

_Gwiazdy i opowieści  
_

- Hej, hej! – krzyknął Jared, spychając na bok kłócących się Paula i Setha. Kiedy Paul wymierzył nam słaby cios pięścią, chłopak odwrócił się, zasłaniając mnie niczym tarcza. – Przesuń się, szczeniaku. Próbujemy dostać się do jedzenia.

Seth prychnął w reakcji na określenie „szczeniak", ale i tak posłuchał polecenia. Bez wątpienia nie chciał zadzierać z Jaredem i _Paulem_, bo był w końcu najmłodszym członkiem sfory, zarówno pod względem stażu, jak i wieku.

- Zjesz teraz? – spytał Jared. Kiwnęłam głową, więc zwędził z grilla lekko przypieczonego hot doga. Sam, który pełnił obowiązki kucharza i miał jeszcze do upieczenia mnóstwo innych hamburgerów i kiełbasek, mruknął z dezaprobatą. Jared położył ukradzioną parówkę na moim talerzu. Wzięłam do tego bułkę i skierowałam się do następnego stolika. Emily uśmiechnęła się do mnie, gdy brałam wiejski sos i marchewkę.

- Kim! – usłyszałam wołanie Jareda. Odwróciłam się w kierunku, skąd dochodził jego głos i zobaczyłam, że siedział na kłodzie przy ognisku, wskazując mi miejsce obok siebie. Ruszyłam w tamtą stronę i już po chwili znalazłam się w pobliżu ciepła ognia oraz mojego prywatnego źródła energii. Kiedy usiadałam przy nim, natychmiast objął mnie ramieniem, żeby nie oddzielały nas nawet centymetry.

To było bardzo miłe doznanie, siedzieć tak z ludźmi, których mogłam określić mianem rodziny. Członkowie sfory hałaśliwie żartowali i bardzo często kawałek jakiegoś jedzenia lądował na czyjejś głowie, a chwilę później z naprzeciwka nadlatywały albo kolejne bułki, albo marchewki, albo paczki chipsów. Do czasu, aż Emily nie smagnęła dziecinnie zachowujących się chłopaków ścierką po głowach, a Sam nie dał im porządnej reprymendy.

Po zjedzeniu coś około dziesiątego albo dwunastego hot doga – straciłam rachubę przy ósmym – Jared nieoczekiwanie trącił mnie łokciem. Zerknęłam na niego pytająco, na co kiwnął głową w prawą stronę. Prześlizgnęłam się wzrokiem po Paulu i Embrym, aż w końcu dostrzegłam powód, dla którego starał się zwrócić moją uwagę. Pod kilkoma zwisającymi skałami wraz z Jacobem siedziała dziewczyna. Bardzo _ładna_ dziewczyna. Domyśliłam się, że to właśnie o nią wszyscy robili wcześniej tyle hałasu.

Była śmiertelnie blada. Jej skóra sprawiała wrażenie przezroczystej, a drobna budowa ciała jeszcze bardziej potęgowała wrażenie kruchości, jakby w każdej chwili mogła się rozpaść, jeśli ktoś by ją dotknął. Miała gęste, brązowe włosy i duże oczy o tym samym kolorze, w których pojawiały się iskierki _więcej-niż-tylko-przyjaźni_, gdy spoglądała na Jacoba.

- Kto to? – szepnęłam do Jareda, wiedząc, że inni oprócz dziewczyny prawdopodobnie i tak mnie usłyszą.

- Bella Swan – mruknął niechętnie Jared.

- Jest wpojeniem Jacoba? – zapytałam z ciekawością, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak ponuro wypowiedział jej nazwisko. Zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Nie. – Nie raczył mi udzielić dokładniejszych informacji.

- Masz zamiar zjeść tego hot doga? – Pytanie Paula wytrąciło mnie z rozmyślań na temat tego, czemu Jared zdawał się tak bardzo nie lubić Belli. Zauważyłam, jak Jacob poklepał się bo brzuchu, a ostatni hot dog piekł się na ogniu.

- Chyba tak – zadecydował w końcu Jake. – Jestem tak pełny, że zaraz pęknę, ale myślę, że jeszcze coś mi się tam zmieści. Chociaż trochę szkoda, że w ogóle nie sprawi mi to przyjemności – westchnął, żeby nadać swojej wypowiedzi trochę dramatyzmu. Jared zaczął się trząść od tłumionego śmiechu, a ja razem z nim. Zachichotałam i oparłam się o jego ramię, a tymczasem furia Paula narastała coraz bardziej, aż w końcu zadygotał, co ewidentnie zwiastowało przemianę. W razie czego przysunęłam się jeszcze bliżej Jareda.

- Spokojnie, Paul – zaśmiał się Jacob. – Tylko żartowałem. Masz. – Po tych słowach ot tak rzucił hot dogiem, który przeleciał ponad ogniskiem. Paul złapał go z charakterystyczną zręcznością, a w następnej sekundzie włożył sobie do ust.

Kiedy zarówno ognisko, jak i płomienne nastroje powoli się wypalały i nastawał spokój, poczułam na twarzy czyjeś nieznajome spojrzenie, lecz po zerknięciu przed siebie, w miejsce, gdzie siedzieli Bella i Jake, stwierdziłam, że dziewczyna zajmowała się patrzeniem w niebo. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby z ramieniem Jacoba oplecionym wokół niej czuła się znakomicie.  
Oczywiście był też ktoś inny, kto nigdy nie spuszczał mnie z oka. Ale to akurat nie stanowiło żadnej nowości.

Jared zmiął oba nasze talerze i wrzucił je do ognia. Oglądając ich spalanie z cudownym pokazem iskier i zielononiebieskich płomieni, oparłam się wygodnie o jego klatkę piersiową. Znajdowaliśmy się teraz na piasku (Embry przypadkiem zniszczył naszą część kłody, gdy próbował zrobić sobie własną pochodnię). Siedziałam pomiędzy nogami Jareda, z jego rękami na sobie, które chroniły mnie przed zimnem, kiedy ognisko stało się znacznie mniejsze. Robiłam się coraz bardziej śpiąca i w pewnym momencie mimowolnie zamknęłam oczy.

Poczułam na szyi gorący oddech Jareda oraz jego pocałunek na skroni. Zarumieniłam się, gdy przesunął opuszkami palców wzdłuż moich ramion, zostawiając na nich niewidzialne, ogniste ślady. Delikatny szum kilku osobistych rozmów wraz z trzaskami ogniska i cichymi odgłosami uderzających o brzeg fal pomogły mi zagłębić się w nieświadomość...

Wkrótce, tkwiąc w rozkosznym stanie pomiędzy jawą a snem, usłyszałam czuły głos Jareda.

- Kim, skarbie, musisz się obudzić. Chcesz posłuchać opowieści, prawda? – spytał łagodnie, po czym podniósł mnie lekko do pionu, trzymając pewnie w swoim uścisku. Odwróciłam się w kierunku trzech członków plemienia, Starego Quila, Sue Clearwater i Billy'ego Blacka. Zauważyłam też, że Emily wyciągnęła z torebki mały notatnik.

- Quileuci byli niewielkim plemieniem na początku swego istnienia – zaczął pan Black dostojnym głosem – i takim też pozostali. Udało nam się przetrwać dlatego, że od niepamiętnych czasów w naszych żyłach płynie magia. Nie zawsze była to magia zmiennokształtności – ta przyszła później. Wszystko zaczęło się od wojowników-duchów...

Wydawało mi się, że opowiadanie legend ciągnęło się przez godziny. Niektóre ich fragmenty znałam już wcześniej, z dzieciństwa, ale nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam aż tak rozbudowanej wersji. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że pan Black przestał mówić aż do chwili, gdy Quil nie wymamrotał czegoś o tym, że noszenie brzemienia jest świetne czy coś w tym rodzaju. Zamrugałam, myśląc, że czar historii prysł niemalże tak szybko, jak coś spada z wysokiej góry.

Podskoczyłam zaskoczona, kiedy Quil znienacka raptownie cofnął się do tyłu. Rzucił w stronę Embry'ego zdenerwowane spojrzenie, a po chwili usłyszałam uderzenie małego kamyka o jego ramię...

- Chodź, Kim – mruknął Jared, stawiając mnie na nogi. Zachwiałam się niebezpiecznie, więc natychmiast przejął cały mój ciężar na siebie, obejmując mnie mocno w talii. Ponownie zamrugałam, tym razem zdezorientowana. Najwyraźniej znowu zasnęłam. – Czas odstawić cię do domu, śpiochu.

Wszyscy pakowali się, by opuścić plażę. Gdy członkowie sfory i ich rodziny zaczęli iść w kierunku drogi para za parą, zapanował mały rozgardiasz. W drodze do samochodu ponownie odpłynęłam i obudziłam się dopiero wtedy, kiedy czyjeś zimne ręce pomagały mi pokonywać schody.

- Kim, kochanie, uważaj na stopnie – zagruchała z lekkim zaniepokojeniem moja mama. – No, powolutku. Jedna nóżka, druga nóżka, jedna...

- Mamo – jęknęłam. – Umiem chodzić – dodałam, ale nie odepchnęłam jej rąk, które w końcu doprowadziły mnie do sypialni.

- Dobrze się bawiłaś? – spytała, gdy padłam na łóżko. Pokiwałam głową i westchnęłam ze spokojem. - Jared życzył ci dobrej nocy i prosił, by ci przekazać, że przyjdzie do ciebie jutro rano – kontynuowała, odsuwając kołdrę, bym mogła się pod nią wślizgnąć. Pocałowała mnie w czoło i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, przy okazji pociągając za sznurek, który wyłączył lampkę. – Och – odezwała się jeszcze, jakby nagle coś sobie przypomniała. – Powiedział też, że cię kocha.

- Mamo – mruknęłam, otwierając jedno oko. Stała teraz w drzwiach, wyglądając na tak uradowaną, że to mogło być niezdrowe. – _Idź sobie_.

- M-hm, oczywiście, skarbie – odparła i zniknęła w korytarzu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Nie licząc odgłosów wydawanych przez świerszcze na podwórku i okazjonalnych zawodzeń wiatru, w sypialni panowała cisza. Westchnęłam w poduszkę i przewróciłam się na bok, szykując się do miłej, długiej nocy snu.

- Twoja mama czasem sprawia, że mam ochotę pękać ze śmiechu – oznajmił Jared, znienacka obejmując mnie swoimi ciepłymi ramionami.

- To wspaniale – szepnęłam, odwracając się ku niemu. – Cieszę się, że jest _ktoś_, kogo rozbawia – dodałam, potężnie przy tym ziewając.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić – wymruczał. Jego oddech owionął moją szyję. Zadrżałam. – Wracaj do spania.

- Okej – wymamrotałam, opierając głowę o jego ramię, a on delikatnie pogładził mnie po plecach. Kiedy ponownie był ze mną, nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, że wróciłam myślami do historii, które usłyszałam - do legend o Quileutach.

- Jared? – spytałam niepewnie.

- Tak? – Poczułam na twarzy jego spojrzenie, ale nie otworzyłam oczu.

- Ci Zimni Ludzie... – wydukałam, nie wiedząc, jak zacząć.

- Tak, co z nimi? – Brzmiał na zaniepokojonego wzmianką na ten temat i wyraźnie cały się spiął.

- Oni są... wampirami, tak? – To określenie zabrzmiało niezwykle śmiesznie.

- Tak – przyznał takim tonem, jakby to pojedyncze słowo z wielką trudnością wydobyło się z jego ust.

- I oni istnieją naprawdę?

- Tak.

- Och, okej... – mruknęłam głupio.

- Co? – odparł z niedowierzaniem. – I to wszystko?

- Wilkołaki są prawdziwe, tak? To chyba przyjęcie do wiadomości istnienia wampirów nie jest aż takie trudne, prawda? – stwierdziłam, ponownie wzdychając w poduszkę.

- Jesteś zmęczona... i bredzisz – odparł Jared, czule dotykając nosem mojej szyi.

- Może – zgodziłam się – ale tylko dlatego, że ktoś nie pozwala mi zasnąć.

- Wybacz – przeprosił po raz kolejny. – Idź spać. Obiecuję, że nie będę ci już przeszkadzał.

- Lepiej dotrzymaj tej obietnicy... – powiedziałam cicho, zanurzając się w odmętach snu.

Gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedziałam, że myśl o wilkołakach i wampirach niebawem powróci zapolować na mnie w prawdziwym świecie i to w całkiem bliskiej przyszłości. Jednak śpiąc smacznie w ramionach mojej bratniej duszy – wilkołaka, który wprowadził mnie do swojego świata i zarazem ponownie złożył w całość – nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z wynikających z tego konsekwencji. Nie przypuszczałam, że ta rzeczywistość, którą tak łatwo przyjęłam do wiadomości, stanie się najważniejszą częścią moich najmroczniejszych koszmarów na jawie.


	21. Rozdział 21

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenka do tego rozdziału polecana przez autorkę:

**_Stripped _**w wykonaniu **Shiny Toy Guns  
**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 21**

_Na imię mi Kim_

- Uprawiałam seks z Brettem – rozległa się z bliżej nieokreślonego miejsca głośna, publiczna deklaracja. Znałam ten głos. Byłam z nim zaznajomiona już od bardzo dawna i wiązałam z tym dobre wspomnienia. Jednak teraz słowa przez niego wypowiedziane wydały się obce i zaskakujące, a także, szczerze mówiąc, niepożądane.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła, by w tłumie uczniów odszukać pewną osobę. Nie nastręczyło mi to żadnych trudności, i to nie dlatego, że była ona jedynym jasnoskórym i jasnowłosym człowiekiem w naszej szkole, tylko po prostu stała tuż przy mnie z balansującą w jej rękach tacką, na której leżał kawałek pizzy pokrytej wiejskim serem.

- _Co_? – wydusiłam, wpatrując się w Catherine.

- Nie tak naprawdę – westchnęła, wywracając oczami, po czym usiadła na krześle obok. Krześle, które zwykle zajmował Jared. Pewnie nie będzie zadowolony. Usłyszałam chrząknięcie dezaprobaty Embry'ego. Ze wszystkich członków sfory jak na razie jedynie on dotarł na stołówkę, bo jego lekcja angielskiego skończyła się trochę wcześniej. – Pomyślałam sobie, że przykuję twoją uwagę czymś, o czym często teraz myślisz, bo przez ostanie parę dni w ogóle mnie nie słuchałaś.

- Wcale o tym nie myślę – zapewniłam stanowczo, czując, że z powodu tematu moje policzki zaczęły robić się gorące.

- Tak, jasne, wcale o tym nie myślisz – powiedziała z ironią, kiwając głową i wkładając sobie pasemko włosów za ucho. – Przecież wiem, że ty i ten kulturysta robicie to w międzyczasie. To nie żaden sekret czy coś w tym stylu. – Ton jej głosu był bardziej szorstki niż zazwyczaj. Nie wyłapałam w nim zwykłej nutki rozbawienia i powagi. Catie nie żartowała.

- Gadasz pierdoły, Kim – odezwała się po chwili, odrywając kawałek sera od pizzy. Zamrugałam, zaskoczona jej ordynarnym słownictwem. Zawsze mówiła w dosyć nietypowy sposób, ale nie w takim stylu. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co się jej stało. – Nie jestem ślepa ani nie jestem idiotką. Widzę, jak Jared na ciebie patrzy.

- Czy nie rozmawiałyśmy już na ten temat? – odparłam znużonym głosem, grzebiąc widelcem w mojej sałatce. Catherine kontynuowała, w ogóle niezażenowana:

- Gapi się na ciebie tak, jakbyś nie miała na sobie żadnych ciuchów. Jak na jakiś posąg Mona Lisy czy coś…

- Mona Lisa to nie posąg – wtrąciłam natychmiast, ignorując fakt, że ona i tak nie zwróci na mnie uwagi, ale poczułam się w obowiązku, by pokazać światu, że przynajmniej jedna z nas miała jakieś pojęcie o sztuce. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, by los się ode mnie odwrócił, gdy wszystko zaczęło mi się układać.

- Tak jakby raz zobaczył cię nagą i nie potrafił wyrzucić tego obrazu ze swojej głowy…

- Cat! – niemal krzyknęłam, łapiąc ją za ramiona i nią potrząsając. – Nie uprawiałam seksu z Jaredem – dodałam. Zniżyłam głos do szeptu, bo zauważyłam, że do stołówki weszli chłopcy ze sfory i właśnie zamierzali napełnić swoje tace ogromną ilością jedzenia, która jakimś cudem mieściła im się w żołądkach.

- Kim, nie obchodzi mnie to, naprawdę. To, co ty i ten twój – wskazała na Jareda, który szedł właśnie w naszym kierunku z Jacobem i Paulem – _Burek_ robicie w wolnym czasie, to nie mój interes.

Kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak nazwała Jareda, poczułam, że mój żołądek gwałtownie się skurczył. Użyła popularnego imienia dla _psa_... Czy wiedziała? Serce zaczęło walić mi jak młotem, a krew odpłynęła z twarzy, podczas gdy ona kontynuowała swoją patetyczną przemowę.

- Burek? – powtórzyłam słabym głosem. Catherine zamrugała, wyrwana na moment z kontekstu własnej wypowiedzi.

- Tak, Burek. Łazi za tobą jak jakiś szczeniak. Trzeba umieć wyłapywać metafory, dzieciaku – zażartowała, brzmiąc na znużoną.

- Witam, szanowne panie – przywitał się Jacob, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko mojego. W odpowiedzi kiwnęłam głową z roztargnieniem, ale Cat w ogóle nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, nieustannie trajkocząc. Zauważyłam, że Paul patrzył na nas ze złością, w ciszy przeżuwając smażone udko kurczaka.

- W każdym razie, jak mówiłam, kompletnie nie obchodzi mnie to, z kim się pieprzysz, kiedy twoich rodziców nie ma w domu, dopóki się zabezpieczasz. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co się z tobą stało.

- Co? – odparłam z zaskoczeniem. – Nic się ze mną nie stało. O czym ty mówisz?

- Cholera, dziewczyno, co ten chłopak z tobą zrobił? – zapytała łagodnie, zdając się nie mówić do nikogo konkretnego, a zwłaszcza nie do mnie. – Nie widzisz nawet tego, co sama sobie robisz.

Jared rzucił zirytowane spojrzenie na tył jej głowy i przysunął sobie krzesełko stojące przy sąsiednim stoliku, a następnie usiadł po mojej drugiej stronie, obejmując mnie w talii. Catherine cała zesztywniała i dyskretnie się od nas odsunęła.

- Jaki masz problem, Cat? – spytałam gniewnie, po czym zacisnęłam mocno szczękę, żeby trzymać język za zębami i nie palnąć czegoś jeszcze. Przyglądałam jej się przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie w wyrazie niedowierzania uniosła brwi.

- Jaki _ja_ mam problem? – powtórzyła. Kiwnęłam głową. – No cóż, Kimmy, sądzę, że najpierw powinnaś zadać to pytanie samej sobie, a dopiero potem mnie. Oczywiście, jeśli nie jesteś zbyt zajęta sprawami swojego nowego gangu, by nie poświęcić trochę na czasu na analizę tego, kim się stałaś...

- Hej – wtrącił Jared, w obronnym geście ściskając mnie mocniej. – Odwal się od niej, Catherine.

Nie wyglądała na zranioną ani wytrąconą z równowagi jego słowami. Znacząco pokiwała głową, obrzucając mnie jeszcze jednym przenikliwym spojrzeniem, po czym szybko wstała i zabrała ze stolika swoją tacę.

- Musisz wybrać, Kim – oznajmiła stanowczo, dwukrotnie patrząc to na mnie, to na chłopców ze sfory, ze smutkiem kręcąc przy tym głową.

- Więc to tak? Stawiasz mi ultimatum? – warknęłam. – Oni albo ty?

- Ty to powiedziałaś – odparła tajemniczo, patrząc mi w oczy po raz pierwszy, odkąd do mnie podeszła. Pod jej własnymi dostrzegłam ciemne sińce, jakby tej nocy w ogóle nie spała, a jej zazwyczaj porządne włosy, obecnie związane w niedbałego kucyka, wydawały się jakby pozbawione blasku. Po chwili znowu zerknęła gdzie indziej.

- Muszę iść – poinformowała nas nagle i dopiero teraz dostrzegłam, że trzymała się tak, jakby dźwigała na swoich barkach olbrzymi, niewidzialny ciężar.

- W porządku. Zobaczymy się później – pożegnałam się, modląc się w duchu, żeby jeszcze raz na mnie popatrzyła, abym w niemy sposób mogła przekazać jej, że nie chciałam powiedzieć tego, co padło dziś z moich ust.

- Tak, może – stwierdziła i odwróciła się, niemalże wpadając na Bretta, który stał za jej plecami. Pewnie przyszedł, kiedy się kłóciliśmy.

- Catherine, musimy porozmawiać – powiedział przyciszonym głosem, łapiąc jej rękę. Zerknęła na mnie ponad ramieniem, gdy Brett prowadził ją w stronę korytarza. Kiedy oboje zniknęli za rogiem, usłyszałam jego rozgorączkowany głos:

- Cat, dlaczego ludzie gadają, że ze sobą spaliśmy? Przecież nawet nie zgodziłaś się jeszcze zostać moją dziewczyną...

Odwróciłam się i wtopiłam w swoje krzesło, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna znowu pragnąc stać się niewidzialna i mając ogromną nadzieję, że chłopcy nie będą chcieli ciągnąć dalej tego tematu. Gdy zauważyłam, że żaden z nich nie patrzył w moją stronę, pomyślałam, że szczęście się jednak do mnie uśmiechnęło. Podążyłam za ich wzrokiem, aż wreszcie dostrzegłam, co tak nagle zwróciło ich uwagę.

Mały Seth Clearwater przemierzał pospiesznie stołówkę, wyraźnie czując się w otoczeniu licealistów znacznie pewniej niż powinien, zapewne ze względu na wilcze zdolności. Zazwyczaj bardzo rzadko widywaliśmy go w szkole, ponieważ miał zaledwie trzynaście lat i ciągle chodził do młodszej klasy. Ale dzisiaj był tutaj, wyglądając na szczególnie podekscytowanego, gdy wymijał parę dzieciaków wałęsających się bez celu po niewielkiej stołówce.

Dotarcie do naszego stolika nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu, ale napięcie powodowało, że jego ruchy wydawały się wyjątkowo powolne. Embry wskazał mu ręką miejsce zwolnione przez Catherine, ale Seth niecierpliwie pokręcił głową.

- Sam musi się z nami zobaczyć – powiedział cichym i stanowczym głosem. – Pojawiły się pewne komplikacje... – Przerwał i rozejrzał się dookoła, na ułamki sekundy zatrzymując wzrok na mnie, po czym kontynuował: - Na wschodniej granicy rezerwatu wyłapał ten sam zapach, z którym Jacob miał do czynienia w domu tej miłośniczki pijawek.

Zanim zdążyłam tak do końca zrozumieć, o czym ten mały, chudy chłopak mówił, wszyscy natychmiast się podnieśli.

- Kim, musimy iść – wyszeptał mi do ucha Jared, brzmiąc jednocześnie na skupionego i ekstatycznie szczęśliwego. Pokiwałam bezsensownie głową, kompletnie oniemiała. – Dzisiaj Emily odbierze cię ze szkoły. Nie chcę, byś jechała autobusem. Będzie z nią Brady, więc wam obu nic się nie stanie. Po prostu jedź do domu i nie ruszaj się stamtąd, dopóki po ciebie nie przyjdę, dobrze? – Mówił tak szybko, że ledwie za nim nadążałam. – Kim? – ponaglił mnie.

- Okej – wymamrotałam, a on musnął ustami mój policzek, po czym wraz z chłopakami ukradkiem wyszedł ze stołówki tylnymi drzwiami i biegiem ruszył w stronę drzew. Po drodze dołączyli do nich dwaj inni zmiennokształtni, którzy nadbiegli od strony budynku gimnazjum. Przypuszczałam, że to Colin i Brady, najnowsi członkowie sfory.

Z powodu cienkiej warstwy mgły nie widziałam dokładnie brzegu lasu, ale byłam prawie pewna, że w pewnej chwili dostrzegłam tam ciemny cień czekającego na nich olbrzymiego wilka.

Przez resztę dnia wszystko wydawało mi się jedynie pozbawionym sensu, rozmazanym obrazem. Za bardzo się martwiłam, żeby wysilać się na lekcjach, a kiedy pan Peta poprosił mnie o podanie odpowiedzi na pytanie, którego nie usłyszałam, nawet się nie zawstydziłam.

Po skończonych zajęciach przyjechała po mnie Emily, z Bradym siedzącym na tylnym siedzeniu. To była bardzo cicha jazda do domu, nie licząc nerwowego stukania palców chłopaka o plastikowe obicie drzwi małego samochodu.

Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że ostatecznie nie zaparkowaliśmy pod domem Uleyów, ale pod moim własnym.

- Czy nie miałyśmy dzisiaj zrobić razem obiadu dla chłopaków? – przypomniałam jej zaskoczona. W zeszłym tygodniu zaproponowała, bym pomogła jej w przygotowywaniu oficjalnego obiadu powitalnego „Witajcie w rodzinie" dla Collina i Brady'ego. Po szkole miałam iść do domu Sama, gdzie obie ugotowałybyśmy wystarczającą ilość porcji dla naszej małej armii. Najwyraźniej coś się zmieniło, tylko że ja o tym nie wiedziałam.

- Och, tak mi przykro, Kim – przeprosiła szczerze przepełnionym lękiem i zmęczonym głosem. – Wyleciało mi to z głowy. Może zrobimy go innym razem?

- Jasne, nie ma problemu – mruknęłam. Nie wspomniałam, jak przez cały tydzień czekałam na ten dzień, zamierzając podstępem wyciągnąć od niej informacje o tym, co działo się teraz w sforze, bo nikt inny nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć. Nie odezwałam się ani słowem.

Przedarłam się przez nieustannie przybierającą na sile ulewę i niezdarnie weszłam do domu, głośno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Ściągnęłam buty i odwiesiłam płaszcz, a następnie wyżęłam włosy, ustawiając głowę tak, by woda skapywała do małego, specjalnie przygotowanego do takich sytuacji wiaderka.

Byłam w połowie schodów, ściskając swoją mokrą torbę i zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób dać sobie radę z dzisiejszym humorem Cynthii, kiedy nieoczekiwanie ktoś zawołał moje imię.

- Kim?

Zaniepokojony głos taty zaprowadził mnie do kuchni. Po drodze odłożyłam przemoczoną na kaloryfer.

- O co chodzi? – zapytałam, przeczesując palcami moje poplątane, mokre włosy.

- Nie masz żadnych planów na nadchodzący weekend, prawda? – odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od trzymanej przez siebie gazety.

- Nie – potwierdziłam. – A dlaczego pytasz?

- A tak, bez powodu – odpowiedział z roztargnieniem, odkładając gazetę na stół i podnosząc się z krzesła z westchnieniem wyczerpania. – Chciałabym po prostu przez jakiś czas mieć ciebie i Cyn w domu.

- Okej – powiedziałam niepewnie, obserwując, jak opuścił kuchnię i przeszedł do salonu, gdzie usiadł na stojącym w rogu pomieszczenia fotelu. A więc to dlatego Cynthia puszczała na cały regulator płytę zespołu Fall Out Boy.

Właśnie wlewałam do szklanki jabłkowy sok, który udało mi się znaleźć w lodówce, gdy nagłówek gazety przykuł moją uwagę. Odstawiłam naczynie i karton na bok, po czym sięgnęłam po wilgotny, poplamiony papier.

_RĘBACZ Z SEATTLE ZNOWU UDERZA: ZNALEZIONO SIEDEM NOWYCH OFIAR_

Gazeta wyleciała z moich rąk, jakbym została porażona prądem, a żółć podeszła mi do gardła. Wszystko nagle stało się jasne: dlaczego ojciec chciał mieć nas przez pewien czas w domu, dlaczego Jared tak bardzo troszczył się o to, bym bezpiecznie wróciła do domu, dlaczego Sam zmuszał chłopaków do ciągłego patrolowania okolicy, aż padną z wyczerpania i dlaczego Emily zapomniała o tym, że tego wieczoru miałam pomóc jej przy gotowaniu.

Wróciłam myślami do momentu sprzed paru miesięcy, kiedy to po raz pierwszy usłyszałam o Rębaczu z Seattle. Oglądałam z tatą „Wiadomości" oraz lokalne wieści z Forks, w których ostrzegali przed wałęsającymi się po okolicy niedźwiedziami. Jared powiedział mi później, że to sforę powszechnie uznawano za te „niedźwiedzie" i więcej nie zaprzątałam sobie tym głowy.

Ale ostatnio ponownie zaczęły do nas dochodzić niepokojące wiadomości z Seattle. Sfora stawała się w związku z tym coraz bardziej nerwowa. Kiedy pytałam, o co chodzi, zawsze zmieniali temat, a zawsze łatwiej zapomnieć o tym, co cię bezpośrednio nie dotyczy. Albo przynajmniej o tym, co cię mało obchodzi.

Nie trzeba było wykazać się jakimiś szczególnymi umiejętnościami dedukcji, żeby zorientować się, co się tutaj działo. Z tego, co wiedziałam, dwa rodzaje mitycznych stworów istniały naprawdę. A z tego, co zaobserwowałam wynikało, że wilkołaki były tymi dobrymi. To z kolei zostawiało tylko jedno opcję, tylko jedno wytłumaczenie.

Po Seattle grasowały _wampiry_.

Ten wniosek spowodował, że bańka mojej spokojnej egzystencji pękła niczym przypadkowo zrzucona ze stolika szklana kula ze sztucznym śniegiem.  
Znacie ten typ dziewczyny, która robi same dobre rzeczy, ale i tak ciągle zastanawia się, dlaczego jej życie jest do bani? Cóż, to właśnie ja. Jeżeli przydarzy mi się coś dobrego, to zza rogu zaraz wyskakuje coś złego. Karma. To mała, śmieszna rzecz, która zapewnia w świecie równowagę między dobrem a złem. Kiedy moje życie zaczęło zmierzać ku lepszemu, powinnam się domyślić, że nadejdzie taki czas, że coś złego wyleci prosto na mnie jak hiszpański, rozjuszony byk.

A ja po prostu staram się być dobrą osobą.

Na imię mi Kim.


	22. Rozdział 22

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenka do tego rozdziału polecana przez autorkę:

**_Love Story _**w wykonaniu **Taylor Swift  
**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 22**

_"Nudny to podstępne słowo  
_

_Wtorek, 5 czerwca_

Drogi Pamiętniku,

Jared wrócił dopiero późno w nocy. Minęła już dwunasta, ale nie mogłam spać, więc ciągle czuwałam, kiedy przekroczył parapet okna w moim pokoju. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego i wymizerowanego, jakby ktoś wyssał z niego życie i pozostawił jedynie zimną, pustą muszlę. Tylko że i tak promieniowało od niego ciepło. Bo przecież Jared – moja gorąca muszelka – zawsze jest ciepły.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wszystkim, co miał na sobie, była para niechlujnych szortów, których dni świetności minęły wieki temu i które nie rozlatywały się chyba tylko dzięki paru pojedynczym szwom. Praktycznie przebiegł przez pokój i mocno mnie przytulił (zanim się zjawił, siedziałam na brzegu łóżka, czytając książkę o Sokratesie). Potem zamarliśmy tak na chwilę, obejmując się nawzajem, a ja starałam się dobrze zapamiętać uczucie, jakie towarzyszyło mi, gdy jego ciało znajdowało się tak blisko mojego.

W końcu mnie puścił i spytał, dlaczego nie śpię, więc wyjaśniłam, że za bardzo się zamartwiałam, by móc się położyć. On odpowiedział, że też nie mógł zasnąć. Wydawało mi się jednak, że trapiły go problemy inne niż te, z którymi borykałam się ja.

Przez dłuższy czas panowała cisza. Milczący Jared siedział tuż obok, tuląc mnie do swojego torsu. Już miałam wybuchnąć pytaniami na temat tego, co przeczytałam w gazecie, ale coś w jego kurczowym uścisku sprawiało, że się powstrzymałam. Takie zachowanie – jakbym zaraz miała prześlizgnąć mu się między palcami i na zawsze zniknąć – oraz wyraz twarzy – sztywny, pochmurny grymas, tak bardzo upodabniający go do Sama – wyraźnie mówiły, że powinnam trzymać buzię na kłódkę.

Dochodziło wpół do drugiej, gdy usłyszeliśmy skradającego się pod okno wilka. Jared pewnie wyłapał to na długo przede mną, bo westchnął głośno, jakby odczuwał jednocześnie skruchę i zniecierpliwienie. Zwietrzę zawyło, więc chłopak podszedł do okna i wymamrotał coś do niego, używając imienia Embry.

Wkrótce obrócił się w moją stronę z przerażającym wyrazem twarzy – mieszanką strachu i umiarkowanego niepokoju. Poczułam dziwne sensacje w brzuchu, kiedy wracał do miejsca, które zajmowałam. Nagle – zanim zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje – wylądowałam na plecach z unieruchomionymi nad głową rękami, a on mnie całował. Tym razem nie było to słodkie ani romantyczne, ale z obu stron wypełnione napięciem i niewypowiedzianymi na głos lękami. Wiedziałam, że Jared też to wyczuł, bo po tym, jak się od siebie oderwaliśmy, patrzył na mnie bardzo długo, aż w końcu spytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Kiwnęłam tylko głową, nie chcąc dać szansy mojemu niewyparzonemu językowi na zdradzenie prawdy, i kazałam mu już iść. I poszedł.

Teraz jest za piętnaście czwarta, a ja nadal nie mogę zasnąć. Za kilka godzin muszę iść do szkoły, więc chyba powinnam spróbować jeszcze raz. Pozostał tylko jeden dzień do czwartkowych egzaminów końcowych. Ciekawe, czy mama pozwoli mi go opuścić...

_Środa, 6 czerwca_

Drogi Pamiętniku,

tego dnia nie widziałam się zbyt długo z Jaredem. Ze szkoły wypuścili nas po połowie wszystkich zajęć, abyśmy mieli więcej czasu na naukę przed czwartkowymi i piątkowymi egzaminami. Muszę przyznać, że tak właściwie to nie zasiadłam do książek. Bo niby jak mam przejmować się jakimś kumulatywnym testem z historii pana Pety, kiedy wredne, spragnione krwi potwory biegają na wolności i to praktycznie w moim ogródku?

W każdym razie, zamiast się uczyć, poszłam odwiedzić Emily, gdzie oczekując na powrót patrolujących okolicę chłopców, spędziłam trochę czasu na zabawie z Claire, niezwykle uroczym wpojeniem Quila.

Tuż po siódmej członkowie sfory niczym burza wpadli do małego domku, zdając się być pogrążonym w czymś, co wyglądało na poważną, wieloosobową sprzeczkę. Jedynie Quil natychmiast do mnie podbiegł i niemalże wyrwał z rąk biedną, małą Claire.

Po chwili odszukałam wzrokiem Jareda. Znajdował się dokładnie w samym centrum awantury, wymieniając z Embrym poirytowane spojrzenia. Obaj wykrzykiwali słowa takie jak „impreza", „pijawki" i „głupi", od czasu do czasu dorzucając do nich imię Jacoba. Trudno było usłyszeć coś więcej w tym okropnym hałasie, jaki robili, ale razem z Emily szybko wydedukowałyśmy, że Jacob został zaproszony na przyjęcie z okazji ukończenia szkoły organizowane przez Bellę Swan i ma się ono odbyć w...

Och, Pamiętniku, zapomniałam Ci o czymś wspomnieć! Jakiś czas temu, po ognisku, podczas którego opowiadano legendy, udało mi się wydusić z Jareda pewien skąpy fakt na temat Belli – spotyka się ona z jednym z tych wampirów, przez które chłopcy z rezerwatu stali się wilkołakami. Gdy się o tym dowiedziałam, o mało co nie dostałam zawału... Ale mniejsza z tym.  
Jak już mówiłam, przyjęcie z okazji ukończenia szkoły organizowane przez Bellę Swan ma się odbyć w krypcie... to znaczy, w domu wampirów. Jacob chce tam iść (od początku podejrzewałam, że czuł do tej dziewczyny „coś więcej"), ale Sam z kolei nie chce o tym słyszeć. Wcale go za to nie potępiam. Nigdy nie pozwoliłabym Jaredowi iść do domu pełnego wampirów.

Nie miałam okazji dłużej z nim porozmawiać. Później wpadł na moment do mojego domu, gdy siedziałyśmy z Cynthią w kuchni i piłyśmy herbatę. Zostawił mi na poduszce uroczy liścik, w którym napisał, że mnie kocha i zobaczymy się tak szybko, jak tylko będzie to możliwe, ale w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni czeka go dużo pracy. Nie zdradził, gdzie będzie ani co to za praca. Ale to nic, bo ja już wiem.

_Czwartek, 7 czerwca_

Drogi Pamiętniku,

nienawidzę czwartków! Egzaminy były okropne, a na dodatek przez calutki dzień nie widziałam Jareda. Mój humor zmienia się jak w kalejdoskopie i odkąd wróciłam do domu, niemalże doprowadziłam tatę do białej gorączki. Chyba tkwiący we mnie kawałeczek Cynthii wreszcie się uzewnętrznił.

W tej chwili powinnam się uczyć do jutrzejszego testu z biologii... siedząc przy oknie... z troską wertując wzrokiem otoczenie... mając nadzieję i modląc się, że mignie mi przed oczami wilk albo półnagi mężczyzna... Tak, ta sytuacja zapisana na papierze wydaje się nieco śmieszna.

Do mojej siostry wpadła jej przyjaciółka, Mandi. Kiedy to piszę, to one leżą na łóżku Cyn, wertując jeden z tych plotkarskich magazynów. Mandi wydaje się miła, ale z racji tego, że Cynthia zmienia przyjaciółki niemal tak szybko, jak wyjada cukierki Sno-Caps, to istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że już się więcej nie zobaczymy. Nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że chciałabym, żeby to ona zamiast Cynthii była moją młodszą siostrą. Wydaje się o wiele mniej zgryźliwa i nie tak całkowicie zadufana w sobie. Z tego, co zdążyłam zaobserwować, wnioskuję, że jedyną jej irytującą cechą jest to, że lubi dużo mówić o swoim chłopaku, Matthew.

Może zapytam rodziców, czy nie dałoby się wymienić Cynthii na kogoś innego, nawet za drobną dopłatą...

Dobra, teraz naprawdę biorę się za naukę.

_Piątek, 8 czerwca_

Drogi Pamiętniku,

test z biologii nie był aż taki zły, jaki myślałam, że będzie. Dzisiaj znowu nie widziałam Jareda i naprawdę zaczynam się martwić. Poszłam po szkole do domu Emily i Sama, ale nikogo tam nie zastałam. Nadeszły wakacje i nieco żałuję, że nie muszę się już uczyć ani stresować pracami domowymi, bo pozwalało mi to choć na chwilę oderwać się od ponurych rozmyślań. A jeśli wcześniej sądziłam, że siedząc w domu i nie robiąc nic poza użalaniem się nad sobą, wiodłam beznadziejne życie, to grubo się myliłam. Teraz jest jeszcze gorzej. Siedzę w domu, użalam się nad sobą i _się martwię_.

Od tego czekania i zamartwiania się chyba zwariuję...

Dzwoniła Catherine. Ona przeprosiła mnie, a ja ją. W przyszły piątek zamierzamy urządzić sobie babską noc, tak jak za dawnych czasów. Spytałam, czy nie ma ochoty do mnie wpaść – może obecność drugiego człowieka złagodziłaby nieco mój ogromny lęk – ale nie mogła, bo przygotowują się z rodzicami do weekendowego wypadu na camping i wrócą dopiero we wtorek.

Och, no dobrze. To z ich strony naprawdę odważny wyczyn.

_Sobota, 9 czerwca_

Drogi Pamiętniku,

nadal żadnych wieści od Jareda. Jak tylko skończę to pisać, idę do Sama i Emily. Mam nadzieję, że tata będzie na tyle zaabsorbowany wiadomościami o piątej, że uda mi się niepostrzeżenie wymknąć z domu. Zamierzam zażądać pewnych wyjaśnień. I nie odejdę, póki ich nie uzyskam.

Jest wpół do szóstej. Wróciłam. Bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Jestem żałosna. A Sam straszny. Zwłaszcza gdy jest zmęczony i głodny.

_Niedziela, 10 czerwca_

Drogi Pamiętniku,

ciągle zero Jareda. Zamiast niego mam przy sobie Cynthię (nie wyszła nigdzie z przyjaciółmi, bo tata jej zabronił), która dzielnie dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa. Szczęściara ze mnie.

_Poniedziałek, 11 czerwca_

Drogi Pamiętniku,

to naprawdę zabawne, jak czasem życie potrafi być przewrotne. W zeszłym roku o tej porze martwiłam się egzaminami końcowymi i przeglądałam uważnie rocznik, mając nadzieję, że odnajdę w sobie tyle odwagi, by poprosić Jareda o wpis. Tego roku natomiast martwię się wampirami w Seattle i nagłym zniknięciem swojego chłopaka.

Kiedy moje życie stało się aż tak skomplikowane?

Wiesz, co nie jest skomplikowane? Słowa. Słowa nie są skomplikowane. Są proste, klarowne, nie próbują cię oszukać ani od ciebie uciec. Za wyjątkiem słowa „nudny". „Nudny" to podstępne słowo. Źle brzmi. Tak właściwie to brzmi nawet okrutnie. Ale „nudny" to raczej słowo łagodne. Sprawdziłam to. Dwa razy. Jego definicja – za słownikiem Webster – to: „bez wyróżnika, czegoś interesującego bądź pobudzającego; mdły".

Ze słowami znacznie łatwiej się pogodzić niż z ludźmi (za wyjątkiem tego wcześniej wymienionego). Czasem się zastanawiam...

- Kim?

Mogłabym przysiąc, że serce przestało mi bić na co najmniej sześć sekund. Czas zdawał się nie płynąć, gdy podnosiłam się z łóżka, a pamiętnik ześlizgnął się z moich kolan i uderzył w podłogę. Potknęłam się w pośpiechu, ale zdążyłam wrócić do pionowej pozycji, zanim ośmieliłam się zerknąć w stronę okna.

To, co zobaczyłam, zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Nie od razu dostrzegłam ogromne zmęczenie emanujące z jego twarzy i sposobu, w jaki siedział, ponieważ skupiłam się na błyskach widocznych w jego oczach, gdy na mnie patrzył.

- O mój świecie kochany... – wydyszałam, biegnąc w kierunku okna. – Jared! – dodałam, wpadając w jego otwarte szeroko ramiona. Przycisnął mnie mocno do siebie, niemalże pozbawiając tchu.

- Kim, Kim, Kim... – powtarzał szeptem, całując czubek mojej głowy.

- Już dobrze, jestem tutaj – wymamrotałam w jego szeroki tors, mając nadzieję... nie, modląc się o to, by znaleźć słowa, które w jakiś sposób przyniosłyby mu ulgę. Te zdawały się działać, bo po chwili wziął moją twarz w swoje ogromne dłonie i pocałował mnie z takim uczuciem, które graniczyło z przemocą.

Nasze usta poruszały się tak naturalnie, jakby robiły to przez lata, jakby były dla siebie stworzone. Rozpalona ręka Jareda powędrowała w dół moich pleców, zatrzymując się przy rąbku niebieskiej koszulki, która służyła mi za piżamę.

Nagle znaleźliśmy się na podłodze i mimowolnie oplotłam nogami jego talię. Po chwili podniósł mnie i przeniósł przez pokój, ani na sekundę nie przestając całować. Wplotłam palce w jego włosy, podczas gdy on musnął wargami linię mojej szczęki i umieścił je na szyi.

W pewnym momencie lekko ugryzł mnie nieco ponad obojczykiem, po czym zatuszował ślad swoim językiem. Westchnęłam głęboko i z powrotem przyciągnęłam jego twarz do mojej. Padliśmy na łóżko i sprężyny głośno jęknęły, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejęłam.

Ciepło Jareda zdawało się mnie pochłaniać, dogłębnie przenikając każdy cal mojego ciała aż do szpiku kości. Czułam na sobie każdą linię jego ciała, każdy ucisk... Pasowaliśmy do siebie idealnie, jak dwa puzzle, jak yin i yang – niezdolni do życia osobno, ale razem stanowiący doskonałe ucieleśnienie piękna i miłości, jedna dusza w dwóch ciałach.

Właśnie w tym momencie wszystkie moje lęki i obawy nagromadzone podczas ostatnich kilku tygodni rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Teraz istnieliśmy tylko my – Jared i ja. Nie liczyło się nic poza pocałunkami i czułością oraz miłością promieniującą z każdego otarcia naszych ust i elektryzujących muśnięć palców.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptał Jared, swoim gorącym językiem dotykając moich warg.

Tu i teraz na całym świecie istnieliśmy tylko my i nasza miłość. Wiedziałam, że przewyższa ona wszystko, co Bóg, karma albo ktokolwiek inny był nam w stanie zaoferować.


	23. Rozdział 23

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenka do tego rozdziału polecana przez autorkę:

**_Broken _**w wykonaniu **Lifehouse  
**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 23**

_Strach_

"Strach to tyran i despota: potworniejszy niż koło tortur, sprytniejszy niż wąż".

~ Edgar Wallace ~

Strach to śmieszna rzecz. Ma zaledwie sześć liter, ale obciąża je tyle emocji, że równie dobrze mogłoby stanowić określenie narwanego operatora wyrzutni rakietowej. Zabawne jest w nim to, że istnieją jego trzy odmiany, trzy definicje, trzy stopnie nasilenia. I właśnie to w ostatecznym rozrachunku czyni go kompletnie nieśmiesznym.

Pierwszy rodzaj strachu lubię nazywać „trzepoczącym". Polega on na tym, że jest się rozdartym między dwiema rzeczami, zazwyczaj – tak jak w moim przypadku – miłością i odmową. Doświadczyłam go na własnej skórze wtedy, gdy Jared się we mnie wpoił. Wiesz, że czegoś pragniesz, ale tak ogromnie się boisz, że tego nie osiągniesz, że odpuszczasz sobie na starcie. Kiedy natomiast niespodziewanie to otrzymasz, ogarnia cię lęk, że już to zdobyłeś, aż w końcu do akcji wkracza obawa przed straceniem tego. Czasami, a zwłaszcza ostatnio, rozgrywała się zagorzała walka pomiędzy moim id a superego... Jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli.

Drugi rodzaj strachu określam jako „incydentalny". To ten gryzący, uporczywy terrorysta, czający się w najodleglejszych zakamarkach twojego umysłu i tylko czekający na moment triumfu, by móc zamienić się w pełni wykształcone, okropne straszydło. Suma summarum nie jest taki zły, jeśli potrafimy nad nim zapanować, lecz jeśli choć na krótką chwilę powinie ci się noga i stracisz koncentrację, rozprzestrzeni się w tobie szybciej niż wypowiesz „incydentalny strach". Chyba najczęściej miałam z nim do czynienia parę miesięcy temu podczas nieobecności Jareda w szkole, gdy obawiałam się, że spadł klifu albo coś w tym stylu.

Trzeci i ostatni rodzaj strachu jest najgorszy – nadałam mu przydomek „niezgłębiony". To on sprawia, że oblewa cię zimny pot, twoje serce gwałtownie przyspiesza, w uszach zaczyna huczeć krew i czujesz się tak, jakbyś dopiero co przebiegł maraton, choć nie możesz się poruszyć nawet o cal. Paraliżuje cię fakt, że nie masz już pełnej kontroli nad swoim życiem i nic tego nie zmieni. Panika, lęk i popłoch nieustannie zajmują twoje myśli, podczas gdy ty jesteś pochłaniany przez to, czego najbardziej się boisz. Ten rodzaj strachu dopada cię wówczas, gdy twój chłopak zmienia się tuż przed tobą w mityczną kreaturę i znienacka zaczynasz się czuć nie jak miła, chuda nastolatka, tylko jak miły, soczysty stek.

Dawno zdałam sobie sprawę, że wszystkie rodzaje mojego strachu wiążą się z Jaredem. Nie rozwodziłam się już nad tym, jak moje życie kręciło się wokół niego, a jego wokół mnie. To stało się zwykłym faktem.

Teraz, jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe, odczuwałam wszystkie odmiany lęku naraz. Trzepoczący strach wywoływały zwierzęce spojrzenia, jakie Jared rzucał w moją stronę ponad ramieniem Embry'ego, gdy sfora siedziała ściśnięta w kącie, zajęta opracowywaniem swoich planów. Wytrwale walczyłam z incydentalnym strachem, próbując ukryć obawy odnośnie ich sekretu, uwięzionego w prywatnym więzieniu mojego umysłu. Niezgłębiony strach karmił się niewiedzą i niezrozumieniem, co się tak właściwie działo.

- Kiiiiiiim!

Jęk Claire sprawił, że zarówno ja, jak i Quil spojrzeliśmy z zaniepokojeniem na siedzącego na moich kolanach brzdąca. Sam trzepnął chłopaka w ramię i wszyscy wrócili do strategicznych planów, jakie wymyślali przy stoliku do kawy w salonie domu jego i Emily.

- O co chodzi, niedźwiadku? – spytałam łagodnie, robiąc dłonią kółka na jej plecach. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami tak błagalnie, jak tylko potrafi dwulatka.

- O nie – powiedziałam automatycznie. - Na dzisiaj koniec z Barney'em. Obejrzałaś już wszystkie ze swoich sześciu kaset. I to dwa razy.

- Nie, nie, nie – odparła Claire i wydęła usta, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Zacisnęłam zęby. Nie będzie mną manipulował ktoś, kto nawet nie potrafi jeszcze poprawnie mówić.

Pokręciłam głową.

- Ploooooo-sę! – zawołała, obejmując moją twarz swoimi małymi dłońmi. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie nauczyła się wydłużać odpowiednie sylaby wyrazów, które znała i których często używała. Emily twierdziła, że to tylko pewien etap w nauce mówienia, ale ja miałam inne zdanie. Wiedziałam, że ta spryciara wynajdowała coraz to nowe i bardziej kreatywne metody, by dostawać od sfory i rodziny to, czego właśnie chciała. Praktycznie wszyscy byli już na skinienie jej malutkiej rączki.

- Claire, pamiętasz taką zasadę, kiedy ciocia Kim mówi „nie"? – zapytała Emily, wychylając się zza mojego ramienia. Dziewczynka nieco się nadęła i pokiwała głową.

- Nie i koniec! – powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem, patrząc na Emily i celując w nią pulchnym paluszkiem. Miałam nadzieję, że sposób, w jaki to pokazała, nie naśladował mojego zachowania.

- Racja, nie i koniec – potwierdziła Emily i zabrała ją z moich kolan. – A teraz chodźmy po ciasteczko i nauczmy się nowej zasady. Ta będzie się nazywała: „tylko pół godziny Barney'a dziennie".

- Nie! – usłyszałam żałosny lament Claire, kiedy obie skierowały się do kuchni. – Nie i koniec!

Starając się oderwać od słuchania przytłumionych szeptów dochodzących z rogu pokoju, włączyłam telewizor, by obejrzeć wiadomości. Szybko zmieniałam kanały, aż natrafiłam na taki, w którym spiker ogłosił, że teraz przeniesiemy się do studia, gdzie Shannon zda nam sprawozdanie z wcześniejszej konferencji prasowej na temat Rębacza z Seattle. Przejrzałam jeszcze kilka innych stacji – każda gorsza od poprzedniej. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że wszyscy informowali jedynie o tym, co działo się ostatnio w Seattle, choć tak naprawdę nikt nie znał prawdy. Równie dobrze meteorolodzy z Florydy mogliby ostrzegać przed burzami w sezonie huraganów.

W końcu wyłączyłam odbiornik i sięgnęłam po gazetę, którą czytałam już kilka razy. Było to specjalne wydanie „National Geographic", skupiające się na ochronie zagrożonych gatunków wilków z północy. Najwyraźniej dawno temu ktoś dokonał niefortunnego zakupu i jakimś sposobem wylądował on w saloniku Emily i Sama.

- Kim?

Natychmiast obróciłam głowę. Jared stał tuż obok, trzymając w ręku mój płaszcz. Podniosłam się z sofy i ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia, żegnając się po drodze z innymi.

- Zobaczymy się później – obiecała Emily z wymuszonym uśmiechem na ustach, wcześniej obdarowawszy mnie talerzem ciastek dla mojej rodziny.

- Przyjdziemy po ciebie rano! – zawołał jeszcze Sam, zanim drzwi się za nami zatrzasnęły. Jared kiwnął tylko głową, ciągle idąc w kierunku furgonetki, którą dzielił z resztą sfory.

Próbowaliśmy przekonać mojego ojca, żeby pozwolił mi spać u Sama i Emily, ale odmówił. Uparcie trzymał się swojej zasady nieopuszczania mieszkania w ten weekend, chociaż jednocześnie zasugerował, że następna sobota będzie znacznie odpowiedniejsza na nocowanie poza domem. Tylko że wtedy, oczywiście, będzie już po starciu złych wampirów z dobrymi wampirami i wilkołakami. Czasem się zastanawiałam, czy tata wiedział więcej niż to okazywał. Albo może posiadał dziwacznie wyczuloną intuicję.

Jared spędzał więc tę noc w moim domu. Sam złagodził nieco swoje zwykłe, surowe zasady dotyczące nocowania u wpojeń, zapewne ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo, na jakie się mieli jutro wystawić. Ta świadomość przyprawiała mnie o ból brzucha.

Na szczęście Cynthia od zawsze spała bardzo mocno. Urodziła się z chorobą, która uniemożliwia kościom prawidłowe wchłanianie wapnia, przez co stają się one słabe i gąbczaste. Lekarstwa, które brała przed pójściem do łóżka – dwie pigułki w kolorze niebieskim i zielonym – działały również jak środki nasenne, więc co noc spała nieprzerywanie przez osiem godzin, nie przesuwając się nawet o cal.

Uznawanie dolegliwości siostry za pomyślne zrządzenie losu może wydawać się nieco egoistyczne, ale miałam już za sobą wystarczająco dużo nocy, podczas których musiałam znosić jej chrapanie i mówienie przez sen. I to bez możliwości obudzenia jej i kazania się zamknąć. Teraz traktowałam to jako nagrodę za moje poświęcenie.

Szczęście uśmiechnęło się do nas również dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy Cyn strasznie się na mnie wściekła i namówiła tatę, by oddzielił jej część pokoju od mojego prowizoryczną „ścianką". Wkrótce stare, przebarwione prześcieradło, spoczywające dotychczas w szafie na pościel, zawisło pomiędzy naszymi łóżkami, efektownie dzieląc pomieszczenie na pół. Takie rozwiązanie dało nam obu nieco prywatności, jednak nie potrafiło zagłuszyć chrapania Cynthii, które przypominało odgłosy młota pneumatycznego.

- Możesz przestać? – poprosiłam spiętym głosem Jareda, patrząc, jak spaceruje w kółko pomiędzy moją komodą, regałem i szafą. – Wiem, że Cynthia śpi jak zabita i w ogóle, ale nie nadstawiajmy naszego szczęścia na zbędny szwank. – Szarpnęłam znacząco głową w stronę części pokoju mojej siostry.

- Wybacz – przeprosił, siadając na krawędzi łóżka. – Trochę się denerwuję.

- O tak, też się będę denerwować... – zaczęłam, ale zaraz przerwałam. – Właściwie to już się denerwuję, chociaż to nie ja muszę iść walczyć z gromadą złych zombie. – Próbowałam umniejszyć wagę sytuacji poprzez żart, ale zabrzmiał on bardziej jak żałosne skomlenie.

- Ale ja nie denerwuję się w taki zwykły sposób – sprostował, rytmicznie uderzając stopą w dywan. - Czuję się bardziej podekscytowany... Chyba.

- _Podekscytowany_?

- O tak – potwierdził niebezpiecznie głośno. Pospiesznie go uciszyłam i rzuciłam zaniepokojone spojrzenie w stronę miejsca, gdzie za prześcieradłem majaczyła sylwetka śpiącej Cyn. – To znaczy, popatrz: ciągle się przemieniamy, patrolujemy i ćwiczymy, jakbyśmy na cos czekali, ale nie do końca wiedzieli na co. A teraz nie dość, że znamy przeciwnika, to jeszcze dokładnie wiemy, kiedy i gdzie się z nim zetkniemy.

- Mówisz o tym tak, jakbyś myślał o dacie zabawy w przedszkolu – odparłam zgorzkniałym tonem, na co Jared zachichotał i objął mnie ramieniem, przyciskając mocno do siebie.  
- Boję się o ciebie – wyszeptałam w jego klatkę piersiową. – O was wszystkich.

- Nie masz powodu, by sie bać – zapewnił łagodnie. – Nawet my sie nie boimy.

- Wy, chłopaki, jesteście uzależnieni od adrenaliny. Zrobicie wszystko, by zdobyć działkę - podrażniłam sie z nim. Zaśmiał się, wywołując w moim brzuchu dziwne sensacje. – A jeśli któryś z was zostanie ranny?

- Wtedy po raz kolejny zobaczysz, jak szybko zdrowiejemy – przypomniał, bez wątpienia mając na myśli te wszystkie sytuacje, kiedy Paul odnosił dość poważne obrażenia w starciach z innymi członkami sfory, a już po chwili był w pełni wyleczony.

- A jeśli cos pójdzie nie tak z waszym planem? A jeśli przewyższą was liczebnie i dobre wampiry nie pojawią się na czas? A jeśli dobre wampiry przejdą na stronę tych złych? A jeśli...?

Wypowiedzenie ostatniego pytania udaremnił mi niespodziewany atak ust Jareda na moje wargi. Początkowo próbowałam się od niego odsunąć i zbesztać go za próbę uciszenia mnie, ale szybko wylądowałam na plecach, przyciskana do łóżka ciężarem jego ciała. Nie upłynęło zbyt wiele czasu, zanim całkowicie zatraciłam się w delektowaniu odczuwania gorących pocałunków na ustach i elektryzujących ruchów palców na nagim brzuchu, gdzie kończyła się moja koszulka na ramiączkach.

Jakimś cudownym sposobem całowanie Jareda sprawiało, że nabierałam śmiesznie pozytywnego nastawienia do świata.

- Za bardzo się martwisz – szepnął, kiedy się ode mnie odsunął i położył na poduszce. – To niezdrowe.

- Szukasz guza pośród obnażonych kłów i nienasyconych gardeł spragnionych 0 Rh minus – odparłam ze śmiertelnie poważną miną. – To tez niezdrowe.

- Żadnych kłów – westchnął, zamykając oczy i przyciągając mnie do siebie, przez co leżałam teraz na wznak na jego torsie. Przez kilka minut nie odezwaliśmy się ani słowem. Nasze oddechy powoli się wyrównały, tyle że na jeden oddech Jareda przypadały dwa moje. Gdy przepowiadana burza ustąpiła miejsca śnieżycy, wcześniejszy deszcz zmienił się w białe płatki, a słupek rtęci w termometrze gwałtownie opadł. Bardzo cieszyłam się z tego, że Sam odpuścił dziś chłopcom patrolowanie, aby mogli odpocząć przed jutrzejszą bitwą. Nikt nie zasłużył na przebywanie na dworze w taką pogodę.

- Jared? – spytałam niepewnie.

- Mmm?

- Obiecaj mi... – zaczęłam, przełykając ślinę i powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia płaczem tak usilnie, że rozbolało mnie od tego gardło. – Obiecaj mi, że wrócisz.

- Kim – odparł Jared głosem przepełnionym miłością i obrócił się, aby spojrzeć mi w twarz. – Kocham cię. I wrócę. przecież wiesz...

- _Obiecaj_ – nalegałam.

- Obiecuję, że wrócę. _Wrócę_ do ciebie.

Kiedy obudziłam się następnego ranka, Jareda już nie było. Prawie świtało i zdawało mi się, że słyszę dochodzące z oddali ochrypłe wycie wilków. Przycisnęłam pięści do oczu i z powrotem opadłam na poduszkę, łkając w agonii.

Teraz odkryłam jeszcze czwarty rodzaj strachu – „heroiczny". Strach, że ci, których kochasz, poszli walczyć o twoje bezpieczeństwo, ryzykując swoje życie dla ciebie i jakiejś dziewczyny, która przyciąga kochające krew monstra jak mała morska wydra z ranką po zacięciu papierem. Strach, że mogą już nie wrócić albo odnieść ciężkie rany.

Strach, że wszystkim, co możesz zrobić, jest czekanie.


	24. Rozdział 24

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenki do tego rozdziału polecane przez autorkę:

_**Leave Out All the Rest**_ w wykonaniu **Linkin Park**

**_Comatose_** w wykonaniu **Skillet**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 24**

_Oczekiwanie_

_Piątek, 15 czerwca_

Drogi Pamiętniku,

czekanie jest najgorszą z możliwych form tortur. Nie wiem, czy nie lepiej zniosłabym waterboarding...

Westchnęłam i gwałtownie zamknęłam swój pamiętnik, przypadkowo zacinając się w palec metalową oprawką okładki. Ból był dziwnie odległy i przytłumiony, jakby odczuwające go receptory odłączyły się od reszty układu nerwowego. Dopiero gdy na mojej skórze pojawiły się kropelki krwi, w pełni dotarło do mnie to, co się stało.

- Rujnujesz mi życie! – wrzasnęła Cynthia, wpadając jak burza do naszego pokoju i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Jej strój wyglądał jak żywcem wyjęty z jakiegoś sprośnego filmu dla nastolatków. Miała na sobie przykrótką, drelichową spódniczkę, elastyczne legginsy do połowy łydki i luźny top w prążki. Od razu domyśliłam się, że przed chwilą próbowała zignorować zakaz taty i wyjść z domu, prawdopodobnie po to, by pojechać z przyjaciółmi na zakupy do Seattle.

Spojrzała na mnie i tylko wywróciła oczami.

- No pięknie – jęknęła, zasuwając zawieszone między naszymi łóżkami prześcieradło, ale cienkie płótno wcale nie uniemożliwiło mi widzenia zarysu jej sylwetki.

Po chwili wyciągnęła swoją komórkę i rozpoczęła rozmowę z kimś, kto odebrał po dwóch sygnałach.

- No hej, Meg, to ja. – Pauza. – Nie, nie mogę się wyrwać. – Pauza. – Tak, wiem. I ty mi o tym mówisz? Najpierw mój ojciec okazał się tyranizującym wszystkich dupkiem, a teraz jeszcze moja siostra niczego nie rozumie. – Pauza. – Nie da rady, pilnuje wejścia, już próbowałam. Zamki w tylnych drzwiach też zablokowane, a innego wyjścia nie ma... – Nastąpiła kolejna pauza, podczas której niemalże mogłam usłyszeć, jak w głowie mojej młodszej siostry formuje się plan działania.

- Zadzwonię do ciebie, gdy będę już na zewnątrz – zakomunikowała z zadowoleniem przyjaciółce. – Zaparkuj za rogiem.

Zamrugałam, wyrwana ze swoistego transu, gdy Cynthia wpadła na naszą „ściankę", o mało co nie zrywając jej z sufitu. Idąc, próbowała założyć na stopę lewego buta, jednak nie odnosiła w tej kwestii sukcesu. Sięgnęłam po leżącą na moim nocnym stoliku chusteczkę i starłam spływającą mi po palcu czerwoną strużkę.

Cyn podeszła do okna i spróbowała je otworzyć, ale i to niezbyt jej się udawało.

- Hej, Kim – syknęła. Powoli obróciłam głowę, ciągle nieco oszołomiona. – Pomóż mi z tym.

- Tata zabronił nam wychodzenia na zewnątrz – odparłam automatycznie monotonnym głosem.

- Nie – zaprzeczyła, unosząc wysoko brwi. – Powiedział mi, że nie mogę, cytuję, „przekroczyć progu drzwi", o ile nie chcę być wysłana do Minnesoty. A to przecież nie są _drzwi_.

Nie skomentowałam tej uwagi.

- W porządku, nie pomagaj. Mogę... – zaczęła, szarpiąc do góry ciężką ramę okna – zrobić to... – _ponowne szarpnięcie_ – sama.

Po chwili rozległ się głęboki jęk i szyba zadrgała. Cynthia wreszcie otworzyła okno.

- Jesteśmy na drugim piętrze – przypomniałam jej, wyglądając posępnie na zewnątrz. Choć całkiem niedawno minęło dopiero południe, niebo było ciemne. Zeszłej nocy okolice La Push nawiedziła dziwaczna śnieżyca i temperatura spadła niemalże poniżej zera.

Podsumowując, ten dzień pod wieloma względami nie zaliczał się do najpogodniejszych.

- Nie doceniasz mnie, siostrzyczko – odparła, rzucając mi ponad ramieniem litościwe spojrzenie. Następnie szybkim krokiem podeszła do naszej szafy i otworzyła ją tak gwałtownie, że drzwi uderzyły o ścianę.

- Cynthia! – zawołał z dołu ojciec, brzmiąc na ogromnie zirytowanego. – Jeśli coś zepsujesz, to gwarantuję ci, że to odkupisz!

- NIE ROZMAWIAM Z TOBĄ! – wrzasnęła dziko. Nie odpowiedział.

Chwilę później Cynthia gorączkowo przeszukiwała szafę, co jakiś czas rzucając za siebie jakieś zapomniane przez wszystkich klapki i stertę starych ubrań.

- Aha! – ogłosiła niebawem, po czym w jej dłoniach dostrzegłam plątaninę białych i czerwonych sznurków oraz plastiku. Z zaskoczeniem rozpoznałam naszą drabinę pożarową, którą rodzice dali nam tak „na wszelki wypadek", kiedy przeprowadziliśmy się do naszego pierwszego dwupiętrowego domu.

Z powrotem ruszyła pewnie w stronę okna i bezceremonialnie rozłożyła drabinę, mocując haczykami do parapetu plastikową podkładkę.

Nagle poczułam się tak bardzo rozbudzona, jak jeszcze dzisiaj nie byłam, jakby ktoś znienacka wylał mi na głowę kubeł lodowatej wody. W pełni dotarło do mnie to, co zamierzała zrobić moja siostra, a także przypomniałam sobie prawdziwy powód, dla którego nie powinna wychodzić teraz na dwór.

- To kiepski pomysł, Cyn – powiedziałam szybko, wstając z łóżka i podbiegając do okna. – Przebywanie poza domem jest dzisiaj naprawdę niebezpieczne.

- No nie! Ty też? – zawołała, łapiąc się za głowę.

- Cyn, proszę, po prostu mnie posłuchaj...

- Nie – odparła bez ogródek, niezdarnie kładąc jedną stopę na parapecie, rozpoczynając tym samym swą ryzykowną podróż w dół.

- Cyn! – syknęłam. – Na zewnątrz jest po prostu niebezpiecznie! Nie rozumiesz?

Znajdowała się już w połowie drabiny. Jej twarz, zastygłą w wyrazie skrajnej determinacji, delikatnie oświetlał blask wydobywający się z kuchni, co wyraźnie kontrastowało z panującym na zewnątrz półmrokiem.

Po kilku sekundach dotarła na stały grunt. Przebrnęła przez cienką warstwę śniegu na podwórku i puściła się biegiem wzdłuż ulicy. W oddali, w pobliżu zakrętu, dostrzegłam parę jasnych punkcików, którymi były prawdopodobnie reflektory samochodu.

- Uch! – krzyknęłam w poduszkę, rzuciwszy się z powrotem na łóżko, jednak po krótkiej chwili podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i szybko włożyłam parę baletek. Ktoś musiał coś zrobić, a wiadomo, że nie mogłam wysłać rodziców na dwór, gdy parę mil stąd rozgrywała się zagorzała walka na śmierć i życie.

Wstałam, przygotowując się psychicznie na to, co właśnie miałam zrobić, i rozpoczęłam schodzenie po sznurkowej drabinie.

- Głupie młodsze siostry – wymamrotam, kiedy byłam już na ziemi i potupywałam, by zrobiło mi się nieco cieplej. – Cynthia! – Żadnej odpowiedzi. – Głupi śnieg. – Kopnęłam mały kopczyk białego puchu i stęknęłam z bólu, bo uderzyłam palcem w skrywający się pod nim niewielki kamyk. – Głupie kamienie.

Poszłam tą samą ścieżką, którą podążała wcześniej Cynthia, przezywając każdą rzecz, co czyniło mnie bardziej żałosną niż je „głupimi". W końcu nie miałam już czego przeklinać, poza jednym problemem, zajmującym obecnie pierwsze miejsce na mojej liście zmartwień.

- Głupie wampiry! – wrzasnęłam z całych sił, zwracając się twarzą ku niebu, z którego znowu zaczął sypać śnieg.

- GŁUPIE WILKOŁAKI! – ryknęłam, praktycznie trzęsąc się z frustracji. Wszystkie sekrety i to całe zamartwianie się sprawiało, że czułam się tak, jakbym traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. To znaczy, czy normalni ludzie, stojąc na środku ulicy około czternastej trzydzieści, krzyczą coś o mitycznych stworzeniach?

Nagle opadłam z sił i usiadłam po turecku na ziemi, analizując pobieżnie moją sytuację. Mogłam albo nadal iść za Cyn, która zapewne wsiadła już do auta i wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi jechała teraz do Seattle, albo wrócić do domu i tarzać się w pościeli, odrobinę bardziej martwiąc się o sforę.

- Boże – usłyszałam znienacka zza pleców. – Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak bardzo nas nienawidzisz.

- Ach! – pisnęłam, omal się nie przewracając, gdy próbowałam jednocześnie podnieść się i oddalić od źródła tajemniczego głosu. Wyprostowałam się i zerknęłam w stronę drzew, pomiędzy którymi dostrzegłam znajomego nastolatka o rdzawobrązowej karnacji, skręcającego się z powodu niekontrolowanego napadu śmiechu. – Jezu, Brady, ogromnie mnie wystraszyłeś! – wydyszałam, usiłując wyrównać przyspieszony oddech. Collin i Brady, dwaj najmłodsi członkowie sfory – nie licząc Setha – zostali oddelegowani przez Sama do całodziennego patrolowania La Push, podczas gdy inni poszli walczyć. Wiedziałam, że było to z mojej strony nieco egoistyczne, ale po cichu marzyłam, żeby Jaredowi również przydzielono takie zadanie i by nie zasilał on szeregów ciężkiej kawalerii.

- Wybacz – przeprosił chłopak, nieco zażenowany. – Ale to samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie. Co ty tu robisz? Jared ci nie powiedział, abyś została dzisiaj w domu?

Zarumieniałam się, zawstydzona. Jared prosił mnie tylko o jedno, a spełnienie jego prośby było raczej bajkowo proste. Jednak gdy w grę wchodzą młodsze siostry, bajkowa prostota znika jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.

- No tak, ale najpierw zacięłam się w palec, potem Cynthia i tata się pokłócili, więc ona zeszła na dół po drabinie pożarowej wyciągniętej z szafy, a ja przecież nie mogłam pozwolić jej iść. To znaczy, wiedząc o tych wszystkich wampirach kręcących się dzisiaj po okolicy? Więc wyszłam za nią i rozglądałam się uważnie dookoła, ale nie mogłam jej znaleźć, no a potem zamiast niej znalazłam ciebie. Albo ty znalazłeś mnie. Albo jakoś tak. – Te wyczerpujące wyjaśnienia zakończyłam głębokim oddechem.

Brady sprawiał wrażenie, jakby usilnie starał się zachować powagę.

- Tylko się ze mnie nie śmiej – ostrzegłam.

- Przecież się nie śmieję – odparł, ewidentnie walcząc z cisnącym mu się na usta uśmiechem. – Po prostu... naprawdę wyszłaś z domu przez _okno_?

- No tak, przy pomocy...

- Drabiny pożarowej wyciągniętej z szafy. Już wspomniałaś. Ale czy twój pokój nie znajduje się przypadkiem na drugim piętrze?

- Właśnie dlatego potrzebowałam drabiny – odparłam sarkastycznie. Ten młokos zaczynał powoli szarpać moje i tak już mocno nadwyrężone nerwy. – Nie wierzysz mi. – Moje słowa zabarwiła nutka niedowierzania. To nie było pytanie.

- Nie, to nie tak. Ja tylko... No cóż, Jared _nigdy_ mi nie uwierzy, gdy mu o tym opowiem.

Chłopak nie potrafił dłużej nad sobą zapanować i teraz śmiał się cicho, trzęsąc lekko ramionami.

- Och, jaki z ciebie dowcipniś – skwitowałam, odwracając się na pięcie. – Przekaż Jaredowi, żeby do mnie zadzwonił, kiedy już wróci. Będę w swoim domu.

Ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się na moim nadgarstku, efektywnie cofając mnie o te kilka kroków, jakie udało mi się zrobić.

- Hej, poczekaj sekundę, Kim.

Odwróciłam się powoli, przybierając tak irytujący i zły wyraz twarzy, na jaki tylko było mnie stać.

- _Co_?

- Chodź – powiedział i zaczął ciągnąć mnie w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, w jaki musiałam się udać, by dotrzeć do domu. Chłopak zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na mój opór, ale to akurat nie stanowiło żadnej nowości.

- Gdzie my idziemy? – spytałam, drepcząc za nim posłusznie.

- Do Sama i Emily – wyjaśnił. Teraz ton jego głosu stał się dziwnie bezbarwny, a cały jego niedawny humor zdawał się wyparować.

- Ale ja muszę wracać do domu. Nie powinnam przebywać na zewnątrz.

- Będziesz bezpieczniejsza w ich domu.

- Tylko że mój tata o tym nie wie.

- Za to Jared wie. I zabije mnie, jeśli się dowie, że nie umieściłem cię w możliwie najbezpieczniejszym miejscu.

- Bardziej boisz się Jareda niż mojego taty? – spytałam z powątpiewaniem.

- Zdecydowanie tak – odpowiedział, odwracając się i obdarzając mnie nerwowym uśmiechem. – A teraz chodź.

W ekspresowym tempie doszliśmy na miejsce. Brady poprowadził mnie przez podjazd i wprowadził do środka szybciej niż zajmuje wypowiedzenie: „śpieszący się wilkołak".

- Halo? Kto tam? Sam, to ty? – dobiegł nas z kuchni znękany głos Emily.

- Nie, przykro mi, Em. To tylko ja i Kim – odpowiedział chłopak, zasmucony tym, że nie miał dla niej żadnych lepszych wieści.

Emily wyszła na korytarz, wycierając ręce o niebieski fartuch, obwiązany wokół jej talii. Po raz pierwszy wyczułam w tym domu okropny odór, który wskazywał na to, że spalił się tutaj prawdopodobnie niejeden ananas lub coś podobnego.

- Och, Kim! Jak miło cię widzieć, kochana – przywitała się kobieta i popatrzyła na nas z troską. – Nie spodziewałam się ciebie, ale to dobrze, że wpadłaś. We dwie zawsze raźniej i czas szybciej przemija, prawda? – Brzmiała tak, jakby nie wierzyła we własne słowa.

- Chyba tak – mruknęłam, patrząc w podłogę.

- Okej, to w takim razie ja wracam na patrol – oznajmił spokojnie Brady, kierując się do drzwi.

- Bądź ostrożny – poprosiła Emily.

- Nie martw się, Em – pocieszył ją z fałszywym uśmiechem na ustach. – Potrafimy o siebie zadbać.

I już go nie było.

- Emily? – zabrzmiał znienacka głęboki baryton Billy'ego Blacka. – Kto to?

Podskoczyłam ze zdumienia, bo nie wiedziałam, że w domu przebywa ktoś jeszcze.

- To tylko Kim, panowie! – zawołała nieco pewniej Emily. – Billy i Charlie są tutaj – wyjaśniła mi. Po chwili skupienia rzeczywiście wyłapałam dwa męskie głosy i przytłumione odgłosy telewizora dochodzące z salonu.

- Charlie? – powtórzyłam ze zdziwieniem, nie skojarzywszy tego imienia. Mężczyzna prawdopodobnie nie mieszkał w rezerwacie.

- Ojciec Belli Swan – odparła spokojnie Em. Kiwnęłam głową, niezbyt zdumiona. Jeśli byłabym na miejscu tej dziewczyny i wiedziała, że na tyłach mojego domu rozegra się pojedynek wampirów i wilkołaków, to również wysłałabym swojego tatę w najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, jakie znam. – Oglądają mecz, dopóki chłopcy nie wrócą. A ty, jeśli chcesz, możesz pomóc mi w kuchni – zaproponowała, podając mi inny niebieski fartuch, po czym obie weszłyśmy do pomieszczenia, które można było określić jako coś podobnego do strefy działań wojennych.

- Co się tutaj stało? – zapytałam ostrożnie, zerkając na mnóstwo brytfanek z lepką, gęstą substancją w środku. Jedna z nich wyglądała tak, jakby zawierała coś, co było muffinkami po kilkusetletniej sesji w nagrzanym do maksimum piekarniku.

- Bez niego jestem taka skołowana – przyznała Emily drżącym głosem. Natychmiast zorientowałam się, że miała na myśli Sama.

- Witaj w klubie – wymamrotałam, opierając podbródek na dłoniach. – Chyba to całe wpojenie działa w obie strony.

- Po prostu nie potrafię dobrze dobrać tych składników – mruknęła do siebie. Wstałam i przeszedłszy przez kuchnię, zerknęłam przez jej ramię na przepis.

- Może zapomniałaś o wanilii... albo o brązowym cukrze... albo o jajkach – zasugerowałam. Kobieta roześmiała się nerwowo i położyła dłoń na swoim czole.

- Chciałabym tylko, aby po powrocie czekała na nich brytfanka smacznych muffinek – westchnęła.

- Pozwól mi sobie pomóc – poprosiłam, biorąc do ręki książkę kucharską. – Ale najpierw posprzątajmy to pobojowisko. – Wskazałam głową na otaczający nas bałagan. – Bo obawiam się, że w innym razie wasza kuchnia zamieni się wkrótce w wysypisko toksycznych odpadów.

Emily zgodziła się ze mną ze śmiechem, po czym poszła po mopa i parę zapasowych ścierek.

Doprowadzenie kuchni do stanu używalności zajęło nam około godzinę. Następne dwie spędziłyśmy na przygotowywaniu i pieczeniu muffinek, skupiając się tylko i wyłącznie na przepisie. Z uwagą mieszałyśmy ze sobą ściśle określone ilości poszczególnych składników i badałyśmy świeżość jajek przed wbiciem ich do miski. W ostatniej chwili zdecydowałyśmy się nawet dodać do ciasta dwa czekoladowe płatki i trochę jagód. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, gotowanie okazało się bardzo zajmującym procesem. Jednak obie przyznałybyśmy zapewne, że w głębi serca myślałyśmy przede wszystkim o ukochanych osobach, które przebywały teraz w jakiejś bliżej nieokreślonej części waszyngtońskich lasów, walcząc o życie swoje i nasze.

Oblizywałyśmy właśnie trzepaczki kuchennego robota, kiedy nieoczekiwanie zabrzmiał dzwonek mojego telefonu, który zostawiłam w kieszeni kurtki. Wzdrygnęłam się i niemalże rzuciłam do drzwi, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do szafy na płaszcze. Przewróciłam w niej wszystko do góry nogami, aż w końcu dopadłam tego małego, srebrnego diabełka.

- Halo? – powiedziałam do aparatu, ściskając go obiema dłońmi i ciężko oddychając. Nie zawracałam sobie głowy sprawdzeniem imienia dzwoniącego, przekonana, że okaże się nim ten, na kogo telefon tak niecierpliwie czekałam.

- Hej, Kim, to ja.

- Catherine?

- No... tak – potwierdziła takim tonem, jakby miała co do tego jakieś wątpliwości.

- Och... Cześć. Co tam u ciebie?

- Całkiem nieźle. Jestem tylko trochę zmęczona. Hej, czy przypadkiem nie pomyliłam godziny naszego spotkania? Myślałam, że umówiłyśmy się na drugą, ale wiesz, jaka jestem kiepska w zapamiętywaniu liczb i innych tego typu rzeczy... – przerwała z lekkim zawahaniem, czekając na moją odpowiedź.

O _psiakrew_! Kompletnie zapomniałam o planach, jakie miałyśmy z Catherine.

- Cat? – odezwałam się nieśmiało.

- Tak? – Brzmiała na delikatnie rozczarowaną, jakby po tonie mojego głosu domyśliła się, co za chwilę powiem.

- Tak bardzo mi przykro...

- Zapomniałaś, prawda? – zarzuciła mi hardo.

- Musisz mnie zrozumieć, Catie. Tyle miałam ostatnio na głowie. Naprawdę nie chciałam zapomnieć i nie masz pojęcia, jak podle się z tym czuję.

- Dobra, wybaczam ci. To nadal chcesz się spotkać w parku czy mam po ciebie przyjechać? Rodzice dali mi wczoraj fundusze na gaz, więc nie ma żadnego problemu.

- No cóż... Widzisz... Jest taka sprawa, że... Tak właściwie to nie jestem... No cóż, nie jestem teraz w swoim domu – wydusiłam w końcu. Emily przyglądała mi się uważnie, śledząc moje reakcje. Chciała się upewnić, że nie powiem niczego, czego mówić nie powinnam.

- To w takim razie gdzie jesteś? – spytała Cat. Prawdopodobnie było to tylko niewinne pytanie, ale napięcie tego dnia wzięło nade mną górę, bo odpowiedziałam opryskliwie:

- Nie twój interes.

- _Słucham_?

- Widzisz, Catherine, nie możemy się dzisiaj spotkać, okej? Nagle wypadło mi coś innego.

- Chodzi o _niego_, prawda? – odparła zgryźliwie, jakby ten zaimek mógł wywołać chorobę, o ile nie wymówi się go z odpowiednio dużą ilością jadu.

- Catherine, przykro mi, ale musisz mnie zrozumieć. To naprawdę ważne. Sprawa życia i śmierci, tak właściwie. – Stojąca obok Emily cała się spięła. – Muszę zostać tam, gdzie teraz jestem i nie mogę nigdzie iść. Nie dzisiaj. Może umówimy się kiedy indziej?

- Nie wierzę ci – stwierdziła.

- Przecież powiedziałam, że mi przykro! – broniłam się.

- Jak mogłaś mnie zdradzić w taki sposób, Kim? Byłaś moją przyjaciółką, moją ostatnią nadzieją! Ufałam ci! – krzyczała w słuchawkę. W jakiś sposób wiedziałam, że choć wywrzaskiwała te słowa z taką zawziętością, to mimo wszystko wcale tak nie myślała. – Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić...?

Jej zwykły głos powoli się załamywał i po pewnym czasie zaczęły przerywać go pojedyncze szlochy.

- Cat – powiedziałam cicho, pragnąc ją jakoś pocieszyć. – Catie, coś nie tak? Co się dzieje? – Nastąpiła długa pauza i obawiałam się, że się rozłączyła, ale w końcu się odezwała.

- Chodzi o mojego brata – wymamrotała, łkając lekko.

- Riley'a? – spytałam z zaskoczeniem. Catherine rzadko wspominała o swoim starszym bracie, który uciekł do miasta razem ze swoją kapelą, gdy skończył siedemnaście lat. Razem z kolegami planowali wielką karierę, ale kiedy im się nie powiodło, wszyscy wrócili do domu, do Forks albo La Push. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Riley'a. Z tego, co wiedzieli Millerowie, chłopak mieszkał w jakimś zapuszczonym mieszkaniu, w dzień pracując na dwa etaty, a w nocy pisząc piosenki. Był raczej tematem tabu i nigdy zbyt wiele o nim nie słyszałam.

- Tak – westchnęła, pociągając nosem. – Nie mieliśmy od niego żadnych wieści od czterech miesięcy. Zazwyczaj dzwoni co parę tygodni albo coś koło tego, by sprawdzić, co u nas i opowiedzieć o nowej piosence, która ma go wynieść na szczyt. Ale ostatnio... po prostu zniknął. Jego telefon nie odpowiada, a on sam przestał odpisywać na listy i maile.

- Och, Catie, to straszne. Tak mi przykro...

- W zeszły weekend moi rodzice pojechali do jego mieszkania. Nie było go tam, Kim. Ani żadnych jego rzeczy. Miejsce było puste, a zarządca budynku powiedział, że Riley zniknął w połowie nocy z jakąś dziewczyną ubraną jak dziwka. Nikt go potem nie widział, Kim, i boję się, że straciliśmy go na zawsze.

- Cat, jestem pewna, że po prostu pojechał do Hollywood sprzedać swoją muzykę albo coś w tym stylu, wiesz? I niedługo wróci, na pewno. – Ostatnim zdaniem starałam się pocieszyć zarówno ją, jak i siebie.

- Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz – mruknęła, brzmiąc tak, jakby nadzieja rzeczywiście była jedyną rzeczą, która podtrzymywała ją w tej sytuacji na duchu. – Ale tym razem mam złe przeczucia. To znaczy, już wcześniej znikał, ale nigdy nie na aż tak długo. I zawsze miał przy sobie komórkę, nawet jeśli nie odbierał naszych telefonów.

Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć, żeby jednocześnie być szczerą i sprawić, by moja przyjaciółka poczuła się trochę lepiej, więc po prostu słuchałam jej lęków, wtrącając tu i ówdzie odpowiednie słowa otuchy. W końcu musiała już kończyć. Jej rodzice mieli zamiar pojechać do Seattle, by złożyć zawiadomienie do biura osób zaginionych i chcieli, aby ona również z nimi pojechała. Najwyraźniej postanowili teraz jak najrzadziej rozstawać się ze swoimi dziećmi, zwłaszcza że jedno z nich przepadło jak kamień w wodę.

Resztę dnia Emily i ja spędziłyśmy na pieczeniu kolejnych sześciu brytfanek muffinek, sprzątaniu i oglądaniu meczu razem z Billym i Charliem. Chwytałyśmy się wszystkiego, byleby tylko nie myśleć o tym, co się właśnie działo z tymi, których tak bardzo kochałyśmy.

O osiemnastej trzydzieści siedem usłyszałam jakieś hałasy. Na początku dochodziły ze znacznej odległości i nie potrafiłam ustalić ich źródła, więc uznałam, że to zapewne ciężarówka, na której trasie znalazło się La Push. Ale gdy te dziwne odgłosy stawały się stopniowo coraz wyraźniejsze, moja teoria upadła. Emily i ja rozpoznałyśmy je chyba w tym samym momencie, bo odruchowo złapałyśmy się za ręce.

- Czy to... ? – Kobieta urwała, nie mając śmiałości wypowiedzieć na głos swoich nadziei.

- Chyba tak… – odparłam.

Powoli podniosłyśmy się z kanapy, poruszając się tak, jakby nasze ciała były zrobione z ciężkiej żelatyny.

Niewyraźne dźwięki przemieniły się w wycie. Głośne, wszechogarniające wycie, które raniło mój umysł i wywoływało w nim kompletny chaos.

- Co, do diabła...? – mruknął Charlie, budząc się z telewizyjno-sportowego otępienia. – Czy to wycie? W rezerwacie są wilki, Billy?

Billy rzucił w naszą stronę porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, ale my już ruszyłyśmy w stronę drzwi. Charlie deptał nam po piętach, chociaż widziałam, że pan Black próbował tak manewrować swoim wózkiem, by wjechać prosto na niego i zyskać na czasie.

Wycie nagle się urwało i zastąpiło je mnóstwo przekleństw. Niektórych z nich nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam. Nie rozpoznałam głosu tego, kto je wykrzykiwał, ale nie dało się nie wyłapać w nim bólu.

Tylko jedna myśl pobrzmiewała w mojej głowie, gdy biegłam przez salon za Emily, kierując się w stronę frontowych drzwi. Trzy słowa wryły się w mój mózg, jakby ktoś wypalił je tam rozżarzonym do czerwoności żelazem. Nie poruszałam się wystarczająco szybko i lekko się zataczałam.

_Nie, nie, nie... To nie mogło się stać_, powtarzałam nieustanie w duchu, gdy Emily szybko odblokowywała zamki. Ktoś został ranny i wiedziałam, że być może za chwilę będę musiała się zmierzyć ze swoimi najgorszymi koszmarami, które stały się rzeczywistością.

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że wypowiadam na głos swoje modlitwy, dopóki ciepłe łzy nie spłynęły po policzkach.

_Błagam_, prosiłam. _Błagam, nie pozwól, żeby to był on. Ktokolwiek inny, tylko nie on. Jedynie o to Cię proszę._

_Tylko nie Jared._


	25. Rozdział 25

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenki do tego rozdziału polecane przez autorkę:

_**Nara**_ w wykonaniu **ES Posthumus**

**_Falling in Love in a Coffeeshop_** w wykonaniu **Landona Pigga**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 25**_  
_

_Strach i miłość_

Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wlała się masa ludzi. Próbowałam rozpoznać poszczególne twarze, lecz nagle świat stał się dziwnie rozmazany i widziałam jedynie pędzącą przed siebie gromadę półnagich mężczyzn. Gdy spływające mi po policzkach łzy dotarły do mojej dolnej wargi, którą przygryzłam aż do krwi, poczułam ostre pieczenie i otarłam twarz wierzchem dłoni.

- Jared? – wychrypiałam, wytężając wzrok. Z każdą chwilą pojawiało się coraz więcej quileuckich chłopaków i znienacka wylądowałam na ścianie, uwięziona w niewielkiej przestrzeni. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, czując ekstremalny napad klaustrofobii.

Kątem oka dostrzegłam Billy'ego, który prowadził Charliego do tylnych drzwi, chociaż ten wyglądał tak, jakby chciał zostać i odnaleźć się w zaistniałej sytuacji. Biorąc pod uwagę jego doświadczenie w egzekwowaniu prawa i radzeniu sobie w krytycznych momentach, nie było to nic zaskakującego, jednak niebawem zarówno on, jak i pan Black zniknęli w ogródku, co oznaczało, że ostatnia osoba, która nie wiedziała, co się naprawdę dzieje, opuściła pokój.

- Ała... – mruknęłam, pocierając tył głowy w miejscu, z którym zderzyła się ona z murem. Usiłując wydostać się z placu boju, ruszyłam wzdłuż ściany. Przy okazji udało mi się uniknąć paru łokci i znacznie większej ilości kołyszących się ramion.

- Jared? – zawołałam ponownie, ale zagłuszyła mnie wiązanka malowniczych przekleństw wykrzyczanych przez kogoś, kogo nie byłam w stanie zobaczyć. Tym razem jednak zdołałam rozpoznać głos nieszczęśnika. Jacob. Zalała mnie fala ulgi, ale po chwili poczułam się jak bałwan w gorącej wodzie. Bardzo _szczęśliwy_ bałwan, mogę dodać.

Otarłam z oczu więcej łez, ale teraz pojawiały się jeszcze obficiej niż wcześniej, bo płakałam z ukojenia. Stanęłam na palcach, starając się zlokalizować Jareda w tej zbieraninie ludzi, którzy znienacka rozpoczęli wielką migrację w stronę salonu. Popłynęłam razem z nimi i przypadkowo uderzyłam o drzwi. Musiałam zatkać uszy, ponieważ wszyscy mówili coraz głośniej, starając się zapewne przekrzyczeć innych, którzy zdawali się mówić jeszcze donośniejszymi głosami.

Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, aż po uderzeniu nieświadomego swojego czynu łokcia upadłam na podłogę, co umożliwiło mi pełne zrozumienie zachowania mężczyzn. Poruszali się oni w zwartym szyku, ponieważ kogoś nieśli. Choć wiedziałam już, kim był zraniony, błyskawicznie ogarnęła mnie panika, gdy zobaczyłam jego skręcającą się z bólu, dobrze umięśnioną sylwetkę. Jake wyglądał w zbyt wielkim stopniu jak Jared, bym nieco się uspokoiła. Co więcej, z powodu niedawnej radości, że to nie Jared odniósł jakieś obrażenia, momentalnie poczułam się jak ostatnie zero.

Quil i Brady przenieśli wielki, drewniany stół z jadalni do dużego pokoju i ostrożnie umieścili na nim Jacoba. Wydawało się, że w pewien sposób uszkodzony został każdy cal jego ciała. Nie miał nic na sobie, co tylko potwierdziło moje przypuszczenia, że zaatakowano go wówczas, gdy był w wilczej formie. Kiedy wszyscy przestali się tak gwałtownie przemieszczać, dostrzegłam na nim ciemnofioletowe i czarne sińce, które układały się w pierścień na klatce piersiowej i rękach. Ktoś... nie, _coś _musiało zacisnąć na Jacobie swoje wstrętne łapska i go... zmiażdżyć. Emily przedarła się przez tłum i przykryła chłopaka niebieskim ręcznikiem w dzikie kwiaty, w ogóle nie pasującym do tej krwawej sceny.

Krew... Wszędzie było tak dużo krwi... I sposób, w jaki ramię Jake'a zwisało nad ziemią, jakby zostało wyrwane ze stawu... I wyszczerbione końce jego obojczyków, wystających ze skóry po zranionej stronie...

Zakrztusiłam się, walcząc z nudnościami. Cofnęłam się, ledwie co utrzymując na nogach. Cały świat zaczął wirować, a moje kończyny zrobiły się ciężkie jak z ołowiu, co znacznie utrudniało poruszanie się.

Oparłam się o ścianę salonu, lecz chłód muru ani trochę nie złagodził panującego w pomieszczeniu gorąca. Ciemność czaiła się w zakamarkach mojego umysłu i pozwoliłam jej wziąć nade mną górę, zabrać mnie w eteryczną nicość...

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka przywitała mnie z powrotem w realnym świecie, było dziwne wrażenie odczuwania sporadycznych wstrząsów, jakbym nagle zachorowała i było mi okropnie zimno. Tylko że nie było i wiedziałam o tym aż za dobrze. Poza tym, skromnie mówiąc, ostatnimi czasy cieszyłam się niewiarygodnie dobrym zdrowiem. Wkrótce zaczęłam również słyszeć, jak ktoś coś do mnie mówił, ale głos brzmiał tak, jakby wydobywał się ze źle nastrojonego radia, bardziej przypominając bełkot niż normalną mowę.

- Uch – jęknęłam, usiłując się poruszyć. W końcu otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam przez co, a raczej przez kogo, się trzęsłam. Nieznajomy mężczyzna pochylał się nade mną, trzymając moje ramiona i szarpiąc nimi od czasu do czasu. Prawdopodobnie starał się robić to delikatnie, lecz zęby i tak z mocą grzechotały mi w ustach.

- Hej – powtarzał, przyglądając mi się ze skupieniem. – Hej, dziewczyno... – Gdy dostrzegł, że się obudziłam, wyglądał na bardzo uspokojonego. – Nic ci nie jest? – spytał, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Nagle zimna ręka dotknęła moich pleców, pomagając mi podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Uch... – wymamrotałam, podczas gdy mój słuch powoli wracał do normalności. Niebawem zobaczyłam mężczyznę w pełnej krasie. Był blady i ogromny, z ciemnymi, kręconymi włosami i ciemnozłotymi oczami. Oczywiście nie mógł mieszkać w rezerwacie. – Nie – wykrztusiłam po chwili. – Nic... Nic mi nie jest.

Jeśli najpierw nie zobaczyłabym jego oczu, to po ujrzeniu reszty jego imponująco potężnego ciała bez wątpienia ogromnie bym się przeraziła. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że teraz w ogóle się nie bałam. _Bałam się_. Ale coś w sposobie, w jaki na mnie patrzył – jak rozbawiony, mały chłopiec – sprawiało, że bałam się trochę mniej. Na jego ramionach dostrzegłam kilka śladów w kształcie półksiężyców, które często drapał, najwidoczniej nie zdając sobie w pełni z tego sprawy. Wyglądały one jak stare blizny lub linie, które ktoś wyrył na nim jakimś niezbyt ostrym narzędziem.

Zachichotał i pomógł mi się podnieść. Nie wiedziałam, co go tak rozbawiło, bo ja nie dostrzegałam w tej sytuacji żadnego humoru.

- Jestem Emmett – przedstawił się, wyciągając ku mnie swoją masywną rękę. Potrząsnęłam nią. Jego skóra okazała się zimna, inna niż chłopaków ze sfory. Inna niż skóra Jareda...

_Jared._

- A ty jak masz na imię? – spytał z ciekawością Emmett. Usłyszałam go, lecz nie końca zrozumiałam, ostatecznie całkowicie ignorując jego obecność. Podczas krótkiego stanu nieświadomości zapomniałam o konieczności znalezienia Jareda. Natychmiast ogarnęłam więc wzrokiem pokój w jego poszukiwaniu i zobaczyłam, że wcześniejszy harmider zniknął. Teraz większość członków sfory chodziła w tę i z powrotem, a Sam i jakiś nieznany mi człowiek pochylali się nad Jacobem.

Kiedy dokładniej rozejrzałam się dookoła, zorientowałam się, że w pomieszczeniu przebywały obecnie trzy nowe osoby: blondynka o zapierającej dech w piersiach urodzie, czatująca z zakłopotaniem przy drzwiach, wysoki mężczyzna z lekko pokręconymi włosami, który stał przy stole z Samem, no i Emmett.

A ja ciągle nie mogłam odnaleźć Jareda.

Wspięłam się na oparcie krzesła w nadziei, że zobaczę go ponad głowami zebranych. Nie byłam na tyle głupia, żeby wbiec prosto w nich. Moje żebra ciągle pamiętały siłę uderzenia czyjegoś łokcia.

- Jared... – mruknęłam, ledwie zdając sobie sprawę, że wypowiadam to na głos.

- Jared, hm – odparł Emmett. – A to całkiem ciekawe, bo zawsze myślałem, że to imię dla faceta.

- Co? – spytałam, spoglądając na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Nie, nie, _ja_ mam na imię Kim.

- Och – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Ten wariant ma trochę więcej sensu.

Zaczęłam mu właśnie wyjaśniać, że ja _nie byłam_ Jaredem, tylko _szukałam_ Jareda, kiedy znienacka przerwał mi drugi z nieznajomych mężczyzn.

- Jacob, nie ruszaj się – nakazał spokojnie, lecz jego głos i tak łatwo przebił się przez pomruki dochodzące z sąsiedniego pokoju. – Sam, zechciałbyś mi trochę pomóc?

- Nie mam pojęcia, czego pan ode mnie oczekuje, doktorze – odparł zirytowany Sam. Moje uszy bombardowało mnóstwo hałasu, co spowodowało nawrót nudności i niebezpieczne zachwianie się na krześle.

- Hej, Kim, może... – Emmett znalazł się przy moim boku, gotowy sprowadzić mnie z powrotem na ziemię. Nagle Jacob wydał z siebie kolejny jęk bólu, kiedy blondyn – lekarz, jak przypuszczałam – trącił delikatnie jego ramię.

- Hej, pijawko! – krzyknął ktoś, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się tak gwałtownie, że aż wyleciały z nawiasów. – Odwal się, do cholery, od mojej partnerki!

- NIECH TO SZLAG! – zawył Jacob, miotając się na stole, podczas gdy Sam i inni próbowali go unieruchomić. Kolana się pode mną ugięły i wokół talii poczułam uścisk Emmetta, który przejął na siebie mój ciężar i łagodnie postawił mnie na podłodze.

- Powinnaś chyba... – zaczął, ale przerwało mu ostre kłapnięcie zębami.

Nagle ponownie znalazłam się na plecach. Emmett także runął na ziemię, przygnieciony przez Jareda. Obaj patrzyli na siebie groźnie.

- Cofnij sie, szczeniaku – rzucił Emmett, niemalże warcząc – o ile nie chcesz stracić głowy. – Z całej siły odepchnął Jareda i teraz obaj stali naprzeciwko siebie, zataczając kółko. Wyglądali niemalże tak jak wilk i niedźwiedź szykujący się do walki, spięci, pochyleni w agresywnych pozach. Ciche powarkiwania wydobywały się z ich ust.

Było tak, jakby ktoś wyssał z pomieszczenia cały tlen. Wszyscy na nich patrzyli. Nie licząc postękiwań Jacoba, dookoła panowała śmiertelna cisza. Znowu zaczęłam mieć trudności z oddychaniem.

Rozejrzałam się, starając się zrozumieć, co się tutaj działo. Sam i doktor wyglądali na spiętych, ale niezaskoczonych takim obrotem spraw. Blondynka sprawiała wrażenie żądnej mordu, podobnie jak i reszta sfory, chociaż jeszcze niedawno walczyli po tej samej stronie barykady.

Wróciłam myślami do tego, co wywołało awanturę. Emmett złapał mnie i uchronił przed upadkiem z krzesła. Jared w końcu się pojawił, ale tylko po to, by zaatakować osobę, która starała się mi pomóc. „Pijawka", tak ją nazwał. Brzmiało to jak obelga, ale nie była mi ona nieznana. Słyszałam ją już wcześniej...

Wzięłam głęboki oddech niczym jakaś panienka w horrorze, z powrotem podczołgując się pod ścianę. Emmett był wampirem, podobnie jak i blondynka oraz doktor. Doktor, który _opiekował się_ Jacobem.

- Jared! – Głos Sama przekłuł napiętą atmosferę. – Stop. – Jared nie spojrzał w jego kierunku, zamiast tego zaciskając zęby. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech.

- To _rozkaz_ – kontynuował twardo Sam. Jared wyglądał tak, jakby walczył sam ze sobą. – Idź do swojej partnerki.

Na początku myślałam, że w ogóle nie usłyszał Sama, ale jego postać powoli się wyprostowała i oddaliła od Emmetta, jakby kierowana przez niewidzialne sznurki.

- Kimberlee – powiedział powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z Emmetta, który również się wyprostował, nie wyglądając na tak zdenerwowanego całą sytuacją, jak mogło by się wydawać, że będzie. Coś czułam, że nie miałby nic przeciwko jakiejś dobrej walce. W międzyczasie podniosłam się z podłogi, ignorując otępienie, które ciągle odczuwałam po omdleniu.

- Jared – wymamrotałam. Jego imię podziałało na mnie jak leczniczy balsam.

Chwycił mój lewy nadgarstek i przyciągnął szorstko do siebie. Ukryłam twarz w jego torsie i jego ręce zacisnęły się wokół mojej talii, trzymując mnie blisko.

Atmosfera w pokoju ciągle była napięta do granic możliwości, kiedy Emmett ruszył w stronę drzwi i objął ramieniem dziewczynę z jasnymi włosami w takim samym opiekuńczym geście, w jakim Jared objął mnie. Na jej twarzy widniał przez chwilę wyraz bezgranicznej miłości, lecz wkrótce znowu ustąpił on miejsca zdegustowaniu i złości.

- Sam – powiedział doktor, przerywając wymianę spojrzeń pomiędzy Jaredem i Emmettem.

Głowa Sama obróciła się i chłopak natychmiast skupił się na doktorze, którego wampirzą tożsamość dopiero co odkryłam.

- Chyba będzie lepiej, jak reszta sfory da nam teraz trochę przestrzeni. Kości Jacoba zaczęły się zrastać w złych pozycjach. Muszę szybko na powrót je połamać i ustawić właściwie.

Sam zamarł, analizując te słowa, po czym po dłuższej chwili odwrócił się do chłopaków.

- Dobra, słyszeliście doktora. Wszyscy na zewnątrz.

Odezwały się głosy sprzeciwu, aż w końcu Sam musiał im powiedzieć, że to _rozkaz_. Wszyscy skierowaliśmy się więc do drzwi i wyszliśmy na dwór na spotkanie późno popołudniowego powietrza. Śnieg zdążył stopnieć, ukazując błotnistą ziemię, ale słońce odkryło też spore kępy trawy, idealnie nadające się do siedzenia. Na dodatek Emily podała nam parę koców.

I zaczęliśmy czekać.

Niektórzy z członków sfory, wszyscy ubrani tylko w obcięte szorty w różnym stanie wyeksploatowania, skracali sobie czas rozmową, ale większość milczała. Emily nuciła coś pod nosem, jakby chciała zagłuszyć dochodzące z salonu jęki bólu.

Sam został w środku z Carlislem i blondynką o imieniu Rosalie, która także okazała się wampirzycą. Emmett stał przy drzwiach, mając oko na dwa przyjęcia jednocześnie.

Jared i ja siedzieliśmy najdalej od werandy (to on wybrał akurat takie miejsce), w pobliżu Brady'ego i Setha. Quil i Embry spacerowali niecierpliwie wzdłuż trawnika, obaj niewiarygodnie strapieni. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Jacoba już od piaskownicy, a ich więź dodatkowo zacieśniły te całe wilcze geny, więc teraz martwili się zapewne o wiele bardziej niż inni.

- Kim, skarbie, słyszysz mnie? – zapytał Jared, odgarniając mi z oczu grzywkę. Opierałam się o niego, a on oplatał rękami moją talię. Odkąd wyszliśmy z pokoju, nie pozwolił mi oddalić się od siebie nawet o cal.

- Co? – odparłam, spoglądając na niego. Patrzył na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Och, tak. Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. A ty jak się czujesz?

Po tych słowach ponownie spojrzałam w miejsce, gdzie patrzyłam wcześniej, czyli na okolice drzwi, gdzie stał Emmett, wartownik pomiędzy salonem i podwórkiem.

- Dobrze. Nie zranili mnie i wróciłem, tak jak obiecałem. – W głosie Jareda było coś dziwnego.

Obróciłam głowę i podniosłam się lekko, by pocałować go delikatnie.

- Wiem i nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cieszy mnie twój widok.

- To w takim razie dlaczego ciągle gapisz się na tę pijawkę?

- Nie uważam, by lubili, jak ich się tak nazywa – zadumałam się, wciąż spoglądając w kierunku Emmetta.

- Nawet jeśli, to kogo to obchodzi? Oni właśnie tym są, Kim.

- Wiem – odparłam. – Po prostu... On nie wygląda... Nie wiem... On po prostu nie wygląda na... _złego_.

Nagle Jared zaczął okropnie kaszleć, jakby się czymś zadławił.

- _Że co_?

- No, przecież Carlisle pomaga Jacobowi, prawda? I byliście przecież w tej samej drużynie jakąś godzinę temu. I Emmett pomógł mi, gdy zemdlałam. Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego wy się tak bardzo nienawidzicie. Mnie wydają się całkiem mili. Za wyjątkiem Rosalie, ale wątpię, czy ona jest miła dla kogokolwiek.

- Zbyt często przebywałaś z Jacobem – warknął Jared. – To potwory, Kim. Piją krew, na litość boską! – Zerknął na Emmetta ponad moim ramieniem i warknął cicho.

- Przestań! – syknęłam, uderzając go w ramię. – Co cię napadło?

Westchnął i oparł podbródek o czubek mojej głowy.

– Przepraszam, ja tylko... To wszystko moja wina, naprawdę. Powinienem pojawić się wcześniej, zanim... no wiesz. Ja po prostu nie lubię, gdy taki ktoś kręci się wokół ciebie... i trzyma cię... W ogóle mi się to nie podoba.

- On mnie nie _trzymał_, Jared. On mnie _łapał,_ żebym nie rozbiła sobie głowy. – Wyrwałam się z jego uścisku i spojrzałam mu w twarz. Złapał mnie za ręce i zacisnął usta w cienką linię. – Jesteś zazdrosny? – spytałam, zszokowana.

- Nie – zaprzeczył szybko twardym głosem. – Ale jesteś _moją_ partnerką. Nikt oprócz mnie nie powinien cię _trzymać_ ani _łapać_.

Odsunęłam od niego dłonie.

- Okej, po pierwsze, jesteś zazdrosny i zaprzeczanie temu niczego nie zmieni. Po drugie, wściekasz się, bo to wampir, czy po prostu inny chłopak? A po trzecie, nie życzę sobie, byś nazywał mnie swoją _partnerką_. Piękne dzięki, ale następnym razem wystarczy po prostu termin „dziewczyna".

- Ale dlaczego? Przecież _jesteś_ moją partnerką, więc niby czemu miałbym cię tak nie nazywać?

- Ponieważ to nie ja jestem wilkiem – warknęłam, czując przypływ niespodziewanej złości. – _Ty_ nim jesteś.

Poderwałam się gniewnie na nogi, mając pełną świadomość, że wszyscy wbili wzrok w moje plecy, i zaczęłam oddalać się od Jareda, słysząc, że podążał za mną.

- Nie dotykaj mnie, Jaredzie Najero – ostrzegłam. Chłopak zatrzymał się i Seth spytał, czy coś nie tak, ale zanim zabrzmiała odpowiedź, już znalazłam się na werandzie, więc jej nie usłyszałam.

- Cześć – powiedziałam szybko, nie dając sobie szansy na stchórzenie i wycofanie się.

Emmett odwrócił ku mnie się z nadludzką prędkością. Z tego, co wiedziałam o wampirach, można było wywnioskować, że pewnie słyszał całą moją kłótnię z Jaredem.

- Hej – odparł, zakładając ręce na swojej szerokiej piersi. Nie zdawałam sobie wcześniej sprawy z tego, jaki jest _duży_. Przywodził na myśl pniak średniej wielkości sekwoi.

- Dziękuję – wymamrotałam nieśmiało. – No wiesz... Za to złapanie mnie.

- Nie ma za co – zapewnił z nieco głupkowatym uśmiechem.

- Więc... – zaczęłam, udając, że zerkam do wnętrza domu ponad jego ramieniem, chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, i tak nie byłam w stanie niczego zobaczyć. – Jak mają się sprawy?

- Ciesz się, że nie masz super słuchu – odparł. Wzdrygnęłam się w reakcji na obraz, jaki właśnie pojawił się w mojej głowie. – Och, wybacz – przeprosił szybko. – To znaczy, chyba wszystko idzie dobrze. Carlisle jest lekarzem, nie ja.

Pokonałam pospieszne schodki, potykając się o ostatni i prawie upadając na deski. Na szczęście zanim wbiłam sobie twarz mnóstwo drzazg, udało mi się złapać poręczy.

- Wiesz, co? Strasznie przypominasz mi dziewczynę mojego brata – zauważył Emmett.

- Bellę? – zapytałam z ciekawością, podskakując, by usiąść na barierce. O mało co nie zleciałam przy tym na ziemię, ale na szczęście Emmett złapał mnie za ramię.

Za moimi plecami rozległo się zazdrosne warknięcie Jareda, ale zignorowałam je. Emmett prawdopodobnie też je usłyszał, jednak postąpił tak samo jak ja.

- No tak – zaśmiał się. – Skąd wiesz?

- No cóż, oni są jedyną parą bez ślubu, tak? A powiedziałeś „dziewczyna" – wyjaśniłam.

Chłopak uniósł brew.

- No tak, są. Ale pytanie brzmiało: skąd _ty_ o tym wiesz?

Zarumieniłam się, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że zabrzmiałam jak jakiś natrętny podglądacz.

- Od Jacoba – przyznałam głupio. – Po tym, jak Jared mi oznajmił, że będziecie razem walczyć, i to tylko z powodu tej jednej dziewczyny, chciałam dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. A że Jared mało wiedział albo po prostu nie chciał mi niczego zdradzić, to poszłam do Jake'a.

- Nie wiem, czy mam być zły, czy zaszczycony, że wilki o nas plotkują – zachichotał.

- No cóż, nie ufają wam – powiedziałam z grymasem.

- I nie powinni. My też im nie ufamy. Jesteśmy naturalnym wrogami – powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ale to nie dotyczy Belli i ciebie. I innych partnerek wilków chyba też nie.

Wciągnęłam powietrze, nieco urażona jego terminologią.

- Wolę tytuł „wpojenia" – poinformowałam go.

- Jasne, przepraszam – zreflektował się, szczerząc się znacząco.

- A co masz myśli, mówiąc, że to nas nie dotyczy?

- Hm, pomyślmy. Obie jesteście zakochane w wyraźnie zbyt nadopiekuńczych, nadludzkich stworzeniach – zerknął ponad moim ramieniem na Jareda, który bez wątpienia śledził uważnie naszą rozmowę – i nie boicie się przekraczać linii wroga, żeby zdobyć nowych przyjaciół. A tak poza tym to obie znajdujecie się w nieustannym niebezpieczeństwie, przebywając w towarzystwie wampirów i wilkołaków. No i macie jakąś dziwną potrzebę częstego mdlenia – zażartował, a jego oczach zatańczyły wesołe iskierki.

Jęknęłam, momentalnie się rumieniąc.

- To naprawdę nie dzieje się zbyt często... już.

Emmett wybuchnął śmiechem i pochylił się, by potargać mi włosy. Także się zaśmiałam, odsuwając się od niego i usiłując doprowadzić do porządku. Po chwili zamilkł i znowu spojrzał na teren za moimi plecami, po czym westchnął.

- Chyba powinnaś już wrócić do swojego part... to znaczy, chłopaka, bo obawiam się, że w innym razie gotów jest wywołać jakąś inną bijatykę. Nie to, żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale Carlisle i Sam raczej nie byliby z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwi.

Też westchnęłam i ześlizgnęłam się z barierki.

- Chyba masz rację – przyznałam. – No cóż, miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało – powiedziałam nieśmiało.

- Mi z tobą też – oparł z uśmiechem psotnika na ustach. – Przytuliłbym cię na pożegnanie, ale twój chłopak chybaby mnie udusił. Chociaż... może jednak to zrobię – zażartował.

- Nie szukaj znowu guza – skarciłam go delikatnie, zbiegając z werandy, zanim zdążył zmienić zdanie. Idąc z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie siedział Jared, nie próbowałam wyglądać na nieszczęśliwą ani pogrążoną w rozmyślaniach, za to on z zadumą wpatrywał się w ścianę lasu. Chyba nie sądził, że uwierzę, iż nie miał mnie na oku przez cały czas rozmowy z Emmettem.

Usiadłam obok niego i jego ramię automatycznie zacisnęło się wokół mojej talii. Panującą ciszę zakłócało jedynie okropne nucenie Emily.

- Przepraszam, Kim – powiedział w końcu. – Przesadziłem.

- W porządku, wybaczam ci – powiedziałam, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. – Też przesadziłem. Po prostu... gdy wszyscy wrócili... a ciebie nie mogłam znaleźć... po prostu zaczęłam myśleć, że złamałeś obietnicę. – Głos mi się załamał, a z oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy.

- Och, Kim... – westchnął Jared. Ból w tych słowach był nie do zniesienia, więc położyłam mu dłoń na ustach.

- Pozwól mi skończyć – poprosiłam, po czym wzięłam głęboki, urywany oddech. – A potem, kiedy wreszcie się pojawiłeś, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłeś, było zaatakowanie osoby, która mi pomagała... No i to mnie zasmuciło. – Nagle opuściła mnie moja zwykła nieśmiałość.

Po chwili spojrzałam na swoje ręce, bo nieoczekiwanie stały się przyjemnie ciepłe. Zapewne dlatego, że Jared objął je swoimi.

- Chciałam cię po prostu przytulić, wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczny, że wreszcie naprawdę będziesz tutaj... ze mną – wymamrotałam. – A kiedy nie byłeś, zamiast tego atakując Emmetta, naprawdę się wściekłam. Chciałam po prostu, byś mnie przytulił i sprawił, żebym znowu poczuła się bezpieczna. Mogę na to liczyć?

Jared nie odpowiedział, ale kiedy na niego spojrzałam, dostrzegłam w jego oczach łzy.

- Nie powinnaś nawet pytać – mruknął, biorąc mnie w swoje ramiona. Umieścił moją głowę pod swoim podbródkiem i oplótł mnie rękami, przytulając mocno do siebie. Zamknęłam oczy, napawając się tym cudownym uczuciem bezpieczeństwa, jakie towarzyszyło mi, gdy znajdowałam się w jego ciepłym uścisku. To właśnie tego chciałam: spędzić wieczność w ramionach tego, kogo kochałam, z daleka od niebezpieczeństw, które mogłyby zniszczyć nasze szczęście.

Tylko że nie mogliśmy spędzić tak wieczności. Najwyraźniej nie mogliśmy spędzić tak nawet pięciu minut, ponieważ trzy minuty później na werandzie pojawił się Sam oraz doktor Cullen. Wszyscy podnieśliśmy się i lekarz powiedział:

- Nastawiłem Jacobowi kości i z tego, co zdążyłem zauważyć, wszystko goi się jak należy. Z waszymi zdolnościami szybkiej regeneracji powinien wrócić do zdrowia w ciągu najwyżej trzech dni.

- Dziękujemy, doktorze Cullen – odezwał się odważnie Seth. Inni poszli za jego przykładem, jednak nie dziękowali tak wylewnie jak on.

- A teraz – powiedział mężczyzna, odwróciwszy się do Sama – muszę wrócić do swojej rodziny, aby załatwić nasze sprawy i przygotować się do wizyty starych przyjaciół. – Sposób, w jaki wypowiedział ostatnie słowo wskazywał, że miał na myśli zupełnie coś innego.

Sam skinął głową i po raz kolejny podziękował Carlisle'owi, a następnie odprowadził go do drzwi. Emmett, ku konsternacji sfory, pomachał z zapałem w moim kierunku, drugą ręką łapiąc dłoń Rosalie i oboje także ruszyli w stronę frontowego wejścia.

W końcu, po pożegnaniu się z ledwie co przytomnym Jacobem i złożeniu mu gorących życzeń powrotu do zdrowia, członkowie sfory szybko się rozeszli, kierując się do swoich domów w towarzystwie tych, których kochali. Oczywistym było, że pragnęli tylko przespać całą nadchodzącą noc, aby ich ciała i umysły mogły wreszcie zaznać zasłużonego odpoczynku. Nikt nie chciał teraz rozmawiać o tym, co się wydarzyło bądź też planować tego, co dopiero zamierzał zrobić.

Jared i ja jak zwykle wylądowaliśmy w moim domu. Opowiedziałam tacie niezwykle wyczerpującą historię, jak to Jacob uległ poważnemu wypadkowi motocyklowemu (tak brzmiała oficjalna wersja), więc natychmiast pobiegłam dowiedzieć się, jak się miewa, co stanowiło powód, dla którego opuściłam dom bez niczyjej wiedzy i zgody. Zaakceptował to kłamstwo znacznie szybciej niż przypuszczałam, pewnie dlatego, że przerwałam mu głośne pouczanie Cyn w kuchni. Najwyraźniej Collin przyłapał ją i jej znajomych na paleniu w lesie przy klifach i przyprowadził do domu. Przy naszym następnym spotkaniu musiałam mu podziękować. Choć nie lubiłam swojej młodszej siostry, nadal ją kochałam i nie chciałam, by zjadły ją jakieś szalone, spragnione krwi wampiry.

Powiedziałam tacie, że jestem wyczerpana, co w sumie było prawdą, i położę się wcześniej spać. Pokiwał głową i poinformował mnie, że przez pewien czas Cynthia będzie spać na materacu w sypialni jego i mamy, żeby już więcej nie zdołała się wymknąć. Musiałam włożyć wiele wysiłku w zachowanie kamiennego oblicza, gdy obserwowałam, jak wyraz twarzy Cyn zmienia się z aroganckiej obojętności w skrajne przerażenie.

Kiedy weszłam do mojego pokoju, Jared już tam na mnie czekał. Szybko poszłam więc do łazienki, umyłam zęby i przebrałam się w piżamę, po czym położyłam się obok niego na łóżku. Obróciłam się tak, aby moje plecy opierały się o jego tors, a on mnie przytulił. Pasowaliśmy do siebie idealnie.

Jared robił dłonią kółka na moim brzuchu, podczas gdy ja wodziłam palcami po liniach mięśni jego ramienia. Panował błogi spokój i odczuwałam zadowolenie. Wkrótce jednak Jared przerwał milczenie.

- Kim? – spytał, rozpaloną dłonią odgarniając mi włosy z twarzy.

- Tak? – odszepnęłam, wdychając jego leśny zapach. Nie odzywał się przez dłuższy czas, więc pomyślałam, że zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć.

- Wyjdziesz za mnie? – usłyszałam w końcu.

Westchnęłam spokojnie. Spodziewałam się tego, choć nie zmieniło to faktu, że poślubienie Jareda lub nawet jego pytanie dotyczące tej sprawy powodowało gwałtowne przyspieszenie rytmu bicia mojego serca. Zwlekałam trochę, zanim zareagowałam, pomimo że odpowiedź układałam już od kilku tygodni.

- Kiedy skończymy szkołę i będziemy mieli osiemnaście lat – powiedziałam powoli – i kiedy ten cały wampirzy nonsens trochę się uspokoi, i kiedy spytasz mojego tatę... – zamilkłam, obracając się, by spojrzeć mu w twarz – wtedy możesz mnie spytać. I wtedy też ci odpowiem.

- Dobra, nigdzie mi się nie spieszy – odparł, całując miejsce, gdzie stykały się moja szyja i obojczyk. Zadrżałam. – Ale zgodzisz się, prawda?

- Chyba musisz poczekać, aby się o tym przekonać – zażartowałam, trącając jego nos.

- Nie dostanę żadnej wskazówki? – spytał, udając urażonego. Jego ciemne oczy przeszywały moje i byłam pewna, że w tej chwili widział każdy kawałeczek mojej duszy.

- Nie – potwierdziłam.

Zarzuciłam mu ramiona na szyję i przysunęłam się bliżej, żeby móc go pocałować.

Niewinny pocałunek szybko zmienił się w znacznie bardziej gorący i namiętny. Jared przewrócił nas tak, że teraz to on znajdował się na górze, uważając, żeby nie zmiażdżyć mnie ciężarem własnego ciała. Nasze usta poruszały się synchronicznie, jakby przewidywały swoje ruchy, a Jared jęknął cicho, kiedy moje ręce powędrowały na jego klatkę piersiową, badając wyraźne mięśnie.

Rozpalone dłonie chłopaka podniosły krawędź mojej koszulki na ramiączkach, więc miałam teraz odkryty brzuch. Odsunął się na krótką chwilę, po czym złożył gorący pocałunek tuż nad moim pępkiem i wrócił do szyi.

- Żadnych wskazówek? – spytał.

Gdy przybliżył się do mnie jeszcze bardziej, naciskając swoim rozpalonym do czerwoności ciałem na moje, zaczęłam drżeć.

Płonęłam w środku, a ciepło Jareda tylko podsycało ten płomień, czyniąc go jeszcze gwałtowniejszym, bardziej wszechogarniającym.

Odsunęłam się, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

- Nie – zdołałam wykrztusić z szerokim uśmiechem na zaczerwienionej twarzy. – Żadnych wskazówek.

Jego usta znowu zaatakowały moje i westchnęłam w reakcji na ich delikatne ciepło.

- I tak myślę, że mogę być dobrej myśli – zażartował, całując linię ciągnącą się od moich warg do miejsca, gdzie znajdowała się krawędź mojej koszulki.

- Czyżby? – zapytałam, starając się sprawiać wrażenie niezdecydowanej, ale i tak zabrzmiałam tak, jakbym przebiegła pół trasy maratonu bez kropli wody.

- O tak – zachichotał i ponownie mnie pocałował. Po raz kolejny zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję, pragnąc poczuć na sobie każdy cal jego ciała.

I w tej chwili pozwoliłam, aby gwałtowny płomień całkowicie mnie pochłonął.


	26. Epilog

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

_

* * *

_

Piosenki do tego rozdziału polecane przez autorkę:

_**Bubbly**_ w wykonaniu **Colbie Caillat**

**_Chasing the Daylight_** w wykonaniu **Phillipa Larue**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOG**_  
_

_Zakończenia i początki  
_

Energicznie przejechałam żelazkiem po ciemnej, fabrycznej tkaninie, słysząc syk pary, której obłoczek skroplił się niebawem na szybie okna. Zadowolona, że na sukience nie znajdowały się już żadne zagniecenia, zdjęłam ją z deski do prasowania i włożyłam na siebie przez głowę. Czarny materiał wydawał się o wiele cięższy niż był w rzeczywistości, jakby zrobione z niego ubranie odzwierciedlało swe niezbyt miłe zastosowanie.

Westchnęłam głęboko i sięgnęłam ręką do suwaka na plecach. Choć całkiem szybko odnalazłam ten mały, zimy kawałek metalu, pozycja ramienia nie pozwalała mi pociągnąć go do góry. Po chwili usłyszałam delikatne pukanie i obróciłam się, by stanąć twarzą do wejścia do pokoju.

- Proszę – zawołałam niezbyt głośno. Drzwi otworzyły się z okropnym skrzypieniem, stanowiącym przykrą kakofonię w panującej dookoła ciszy i w progu ukazała się masywna sylwetka Jareda.

- Gotowa? – mruknął ponuro.

- Prawie – odparłam, nadal walcząc z zamkiem. – Po prostu... – _szarpnięcie_ – nie mogę... - _kolejne szarpnięcie_ – uch... – Odwróciłam się, by zobaczył, w czym problem. – Pomóż – poprosiłam żałośnie.

Najpierw usłyszałam cichy chichot, a potem poczułam na plecach dotyk ciepłych dłoni, które przesunęły suwak na właściwe miejsce. Następnie odwróciłam się i przyjrzałam Jaredowi uważniej niż za pierwszym razem – miał na sobie niedopasowany, czarny garnitur; bladoniebieski krawat, jeszcze niezawiązany, zwisał wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej.

- To nie jest twoje ubranie, prawda? – spytałam z półuśmiechem, kiedy poprawiłam mu kołnierzyk i zabrałam się za zawiązywanie krawata.

- Sama – przyznał tonem winowajcy, podciągając przydługie mankiety. – Z mojego wyrosłem, jeśli możesz w to uwierzyć.

- Och, mogę – westchnęłam, ociężale opierając się o jego ramię, na którym nie dało się nie zauważyć mocno zarysowanych mięśni, doskonale widocznych nawet przez gruby materiał garnituru.

Wkrótce do pokoju wpadła Cynthia, usiłująca bez zatrzymywania się założyć na stopę drugą czarną szpilkę. Gdy w końcu zatrząsnęła srebrną klamerkę i umocowała but na kostce, wyprostowała się i wygładziła swoją czarną sukienkę, wyglądając na zamyśloną, co w jej przypadku stanowiło pewną niezwykłość.

Od dnia, w którym odbył się pojedynek wampirów i wilkołaków, moja siostra nie była taka sama jak przedtem. Ktoś, kto tak jak ona nie znał całej prawdy i nieustannie tkwił w samym środku tych wszystkich wydarzeń... No cóż, wyglądało na to, że coś się zmieniło, jakby jakiś tkwiący w niej pstryczek został przełączony. Wydawała się po prostu inna.

Strzepnęła z twarzy zabłąkany kosmyk włosów, który uciekł z francuskiego koka na jej szyi

- Gotowi? Bo wszyscy czekają już w samochodzie.

- Tak, zaraz idziemy – odparłam, spoglądając w jej stronę. Skinęła głową i poprawiła fryzurę, wtykając niesforny loczek za ucho, po czym chwyciła leżącą na jej tapczanie torebkę i zniknęła w drzwiach prowadzących na korytarz. Kilka sekund później rozległ się stukot obcasów uderzających o schody.

- Jak myślisz, czy kiedykolwiek przestanie bać się wychodzić sama na zewnątrz? – zapytałam swobodnie, kiedy Jared otoczył ramieniem moją talię i wolnym krokiem ruszyliśmy za Cyn.

- Pewnie tak – odpowiedział, chociaż wyłapałam w jego głosie niepewność. – Jest elastyczna.

- Tak – westchnęłam, zabierając po drodze parasolkę. – Jasne. Elastyczna.

Padało, lecz nie miałam nic przeciwko temu. Taka aura pasowała do dzisiejszej atmosfery. Lekko zarośnięty cmentarz był opustoszały, nie licząc małej procesji zgromadzonej przy południowej bramie. Cały czas szłam blisko ciepłego ciała Jareda, trzymając dłoń zarówno jego, jak i Cynthii.

Kiedy pokonaliśmy zroszony kroplami deszczu trawnik i dotarliśmy na miejsce, Jared puścił moją rękę i ruszyliśmy w kierunku pogrążonej w żałobie rodziny. Gdy przedzieraliśmy się przez mały tłum, chłopak trzymał nad nami parasolkę.

- Hej, Catie – mruknęłam, mocno oplatając ramionami moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Szybko zwróciła się do mnie załzawioną twarzą, na której pojawił się półuśmiech.

- Hej, Kimmy – wychrypiała łamiącym się głosem. – Dzięki, że przyszłaś.

- Nie ma za co – odparłam.

- Jared. – Catherine kiwnęła głową w geście powitania. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Hej, Cat. Jak się trzymasz? – spytał, poklepując ją pocieszająco w ramię.

- Chyba dobrze – westchnęła, kładąc głowę na moim barku. – Dzięki, że przyszedłeś. – Przerwała na moment i przetarła twarz wierzchem dłoni, rozmazując makijaż. – I dzięki za przekonanie starszyzny do pozwolenia nam na zorganizowanie pogrzebu w rezerwacie... chociaż nie jesteśmy Quileutami. – Jej głos lekko się załamał. – To dużo dla mnie znaczy. Jedynie tutaj... czuł się jak w domu.

Jared wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie zakłopotany tymi płynącymi prosto z serca podziękowaniami Catherine.

- To był pomysł Kim. Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.

Nagle wśród zebranych zapanowała cisza i zdałam sobie sprawę, że większość osób usiadła na krzesłach. Jeszcze raz pospiesznie uścisnęłam więc Cat i razem z Jaredem zaczęliśmy szukać naszych miejsc. Catherine wraz z rodzicami usiadła na samym przedzie, naprzeciwko księdza – tęgiego mężczyzny około sześćdziesiątki, którego stan szat liturgicznych pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Spotkaliśmy go już trzy dni wcześniej podczas przygotowań do pogrzebu. Aby móc odprawić nabożeństwo, przyjechał specjalnie z Port Angeles, gdyż w rezerwacie nie było katolickiego kościoła.

Po chwili kapłan cicho odchrząknął i powiedział:

- Zebraliśmy się dziś tu, by uczcić pamięć Riley Seana Millera, syna Leann Grace i Seana Williama Millera oraz brata Catherine Leann Miller...

W trakcie uroczystości rozległ się donośny szloch – to po twarzy Catherine spływały łzy. Jej rodzice, ubrani niezbyt stosownie do okoliczności, wyglądali ponuro i mieli na twarzach kamienne maski. Kiedy zaczęto wkładać trumnę do ziemi, tak bardzo zapragnęłam podbiec do Cat i mocno ją uścisnąć. Po sposobie, w jaki się zachowywała – z roztargnieniem bawiła się końcówkami włosów, a jej ramiona trzęsły się w charakterystyczny sposób – poznałam, że tego potrzebowała. Nie chciałam jednak zakłócać nabożeństwa, więc pozostałam na swoim miejscu.

Po umiarkowanie żywiołowym kazaniu księdza i zakopaniu trumny, nastąpił koniec pogrzebu i jego nieliczni uczestnicy zaczęli się rozchodzić. Po raz kolejny przytuliłam Catherine, usiłując choć trochę ją pocieszyć, po czym wszyscy pożegnaliśmy się z jej rodzicami i ruszyliśmy w stronę samochodu. W połowie drogi zatrzymała nas pani Clearwater, która poprosiła mamę i tatę o kilkuminutową rozmowę, zatem zeszli z nią ze ścieżki i stanęli pod jakimiś drzewami, służącymi im za schronienie przed deszczem. Kiedy czekaliśmy na nich z Jaredem po środku cmentarza pod dużym, czarnym parasolem cmentarza, dołączyli do nas Seth i Leah.

- Wiecie co? – odezwał się Seth. – Podobno nasz pierwszy szeryf jest tutaj pochowany. O, w tamtym miejscu. – Wskazał ręką na skraj cmentarza, gdzie zaczynał się gęsty las. Na jego twarzy nie widniał nawet cień zainteresowania tym faktem, a zamiast tego rzucił Jaredowi znaczące spojrzenie.

- Um... To _fajnie_? – odpowiedziałam, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego z chłopaków.

- Wszystko w porządku, stary? – spytał Jared, który najwyraźniej również nie zrozumiał sensu podania tej informacji przez przyjaciela. Leah westchnęła głośno i przewróciła oczami.

- Może pójdziesz zobaczyć jego grób, co, Kim? – zaproponował łagodnie Seth, unosząc brwi.

- Co? A niby _po co_? – odparłam, teraz już kompletnie zmieszana. – _Pada_... i jest _zimno_.

Leah znowu westchnęła teatralnie, więc odwróciłam się do niej ze złością.

- Po prostu wykrztuś to z siebie, Leah. Masz jakiś problem? – Nie tylko ja zdziwiłam się moim nagłym wybuchem. Na twarzach Jareda i Setha pojawiło się ogromne zdumienie, a na twarzy Leah – wyraz furii. Na moją natomiast wstąpił rumieniec zażenowania.

- Wypad stąd, bo chcemy pogadać o sprawach sfory. – To bezceremonialne stwierdzenie przebiło mnie niczym tępe ostrze, o wiele chłodniejsze od lodowatych kropel deszczu.

- Okej – bąknęłam głupio, pewna, że moje policzki stały się jeszcze czerwieńsze niż wcześniej, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Odwróciłam się, ale zanim zdążyłam zrobić krok do przodu, Jared złapał mnie za ramię.

- _Hej_! – zawołał surowo, przeszywając wzrokiem Leę. Ona również patrzyła na niego z zawziętością. Nie była tak wysoka jak on, ani tak umięśniona, jednak zdawało się, że nie powstrzymałoby jej to od wszczęcia bójki. – Nie mów tak do niej!

- No cóż, Seth próbował jej to zakomunikować w uprzejmy sposób – odparła, krzyżując ramiona na piersi – ale najwyraźniej nie jest zbyt bystra.

- _Leah_! – oburzył się Seth dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Jared pochylił się w jej kierunku. Natychmiast stanęłam pomiędzy nimi i naparłam na jego klatkę piersiową z tak dużą ilością siły, jaką tylko potrafiłam z siebie wykrzesać. Natychmiast zareagował na mój dotyk – rozluźnił się i przyciągnął mnie do siebie w obronnym geście.

- Wszystko w porządku – mruknęłam w jego tors. – Musicie sobie porozmawiać. Rozumiem. Ja po prostu... poczekam tam na ciebie, gdy skończycie. – Machnęłam ręką w stronę pobliskiego lasu.

- Jesteś pewna? – spytał cicho. Kiwnęłam głową i odsunęłam się. Jared podał mi parasolkę i zaczęłam przedzierać się przez nieco przydługą trawę.

- Tylko nie odchodź za daleko, Kim! – zawołał jeszcze za mną. Lekceważąco machnęłam ręką ponad ramieniem. Stanowczo za bardzo się martwił.

Przechadzałam się wzdłuż krawędzi lasu, odczytując nazwiska na grobach, które mijałam i myśląc o ludziach spoczywających w ziemi pod moimi stopami. Mieli swoje życie, rodzinę, przyjaciół... a pewnego dnia po prostu odeszli. Może wiedzieli, że zbliża się ich czas. Może zginęli w wypadku. Może byli zbyt młodzi, by umrzeć. Szczególny ból w moim sercu wywoływał widok malutkich nagrobków oznaczających miejsca, gdzie chowano dopiero co narodzone lub nieco starsze dzieci. Rozpoznawszy parę znajomych nazwisk, poczułam w kącikach oczu palące łzy, a kiedy napotkałam grób Harry'ego Clearwatera, popłynęły one z całą mocą. Ziemia przed kamienną tablicą nadal była spulchniona, co przypominało o tym, jak niedawno tutaj spoczął. Uklęknęłam przed nią i przesunęłam palce po świeżym napisie.

Nie znałam zbyt dobrze ojca Lei i Setha. Kiedy umarł, spotykałam się z Jaredem zaledwie od paru miesięcy, ale miałam okazję porozmawiać z nim parę razy podczas spotkań sfory (był członkiem starszyzny). Wiedział, jak przyrządzić najlepszą smażoną rybę, jaką kiedykolwiek jadłam, był zabawny i uroczy. Zdecydowanie to właśnie po nim Seth odziedziczył swe pogodne usposobienie. Obaj byli do siebie tacy podobni... Nic dziwnego, że śmierć ojca wywarła na chłopaku tak ogromny wpływ.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że Clearwaterowie przybyli na cmentarz po raz pierwszy od pogrzebu Harry'ego. Z pewnością było to dla nich trudne, lecz żadne zdawało się tego nie okazywać. Poza tym zarówno Leah, jak i Seth, całkiem dobrze potrafili ukrywać swoje uczucia, jeśli tego chcieli, a pani Clearwater nie widziałam dziś zbyt długo.

Nie zdawałam sobie w pełni sprawy, że płaczę, dopóki nie zaczęłam połykać własnych łez. Umieściłam głowę między kolanami i wzięłam parę głębokich wdechów, usiłując przywrócić sobie coś na pozór spokoju. Pozbieranie się zajęło mi parę minut i niebawem byłam już w stanie wstać i iść dalej. Deszcz powoli zanikał, aż w końcu nie zostało po nim śladu, nie licząc delikatnej mżawki, więc złożyłam parasolkę i włożyłam ją pod ramię.

Nieoczekiwanie włosy na karku stanęły mi dęba i obróciłam się dookoła, przeszukując wzrokiem otoczenie i szczególną uwagę poświęcając czarnej jak atrament, mrocznej ścianie lasu. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam świszczący odgłos towarzyszący silnemu podmuchowi powietrza i tuż obok mnie przemknęło coś bladego i rozmazanego.

Zamrugałam, nie do końca pewna, czy rzeczywiście coś zobaczyłam. W końcu ciągle miałam w oczach łzy. Potem moich uszu dobiegły kolejne tajemnicze dźwięki – jakby ktoś kogoś tarmosił i coś w rodzaju chichotu.

Znałam ten chichot.

- Emmett? – powiedziałam cicho, czując się nieco głupio, mówiąc do powietrza.

- Widzisz? – odezwał się ktoś w ponurym mroku. – Mówiłem ci, że przyjdzie.

- Emmett? – powtórzyłam, teraz już pewna, że to jego głos. Ufałam mu, lecz ani trochę nie spodobała mi się perspektywa śledzącego mnie w ciemności wampira. – Gdzie jesteś?

- Boi się ciebie – stwierdził inny głos, prawie karcąco. Nie rozpoznałam go i choć brzmiał gładko, a wręcz aksamitnie. wywoływał na moich plecach ciarki, podobnie zresztą jak głos Emmetta.

- Dobra, chłopaki, to nie jest śmieszne – oznajmiłam niezdecydowanie. – Przyjemność z konwersacji czerpie się tylko wtedy, gdy rozmówcy _nie są_ niewidzialni. – To zdanie zdawało się ich rozbawić, bo chichot rozbrzmiał po raz kolejny i z lasu wyszedł Emmett.

- Cześć, Kimmy! – przywitał mnie radośnie. Wyglądał tak, jakby przez jakiś czas biegał w deszczu.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – odpowiedziałam automatycznie, po czym zarumieniłam się, zawstydzona. Ledwie co poznałam gościa, a już mu rozkazywałam. Emmett sprawiał wrażenie lekko urażonego, ale nie przeprosiłam.

Z ciemnych, kręconych włosów chłopaka wystawała mała gałązka, która znalazła się tam prawdopodobnie na skutek ukrywania się w lesie. Uśmiechnęłam się, rozbawiona jego niewiedzą na temat własnego wyglądu.

- Um, masz tu coś... – Wskazałam dłonią na swoją głowę, by pokazać, o co mi chodzi. – O, tutaj...

- Co? – Emmett wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

- Masz liście we włosach, Emmett – odezwał się ponownie nieznajomy głos. Podskoczyłam, przestraszona, niemalże potykając się o zapomniany grób, częściowo skryty pod bujną roślinnością.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – usłyszałam znowu ten sam głos, lecz tym razem wydobył się z osoby, która opuszczała właśnie ciemny gąszcz. Moim oczom ukazał się wysoki, blady chłopak, podobny w tych kwestiach do Emmetta, ale zdecydowanie mniej umięśniony. Jego włosy miały kolor rdzawobrązowy, a oczy ten sam koci odcień złota co tęczówki Emmetta, Carlisle'a i wrednej blondynki. Nie trzeba było posiadać wyjątkowo genialnego umysłu, by zorientować się, że był wampirem.

- Witaj, Kim – powiedział łagodnie, posuwając się ostrożnie do przodu. – Nazywam się...

- Edward? – zgadłam nieco piskliwym głosem. Kiwnął głową, wyglądając na zaintrygowanego, i przechylił głowę na bok. Spróbowałam sobie przypomnieć tę garstkę informacji, jaką wyciągnęłam od Jake'a na temat wampirów i ich specjalnych mocy. Emmett nie miał żadnej za wyjątkiem siły, ale mogłabym przysiąc, że Edward potrafił coś nadzwyczajnego, jak jakiś jasnowidz lub coś w tym stylu... Może Jacob mówił o kimś innym, ale przypuszczałam, że to właśnie o Edwardzie słyszałam, że nie był po prostu starym wampirem... Na pewno miał jakąś moc albo coś...

- Zgadza się – powiedział Edward z lekkim uśmiechem. Moje serce raptownie przyspieszyło i poczułam, jak krew napływa mi do twarzy, czyniąc ją zapewne uroczo szkarłatną. Emmett spoglądał to na mnie, to na Edwarda, kompletnie zagubiony w sytuacji, ale Edward tylko się do mnie uśmiechnął. W tym momencie uderzyło we mnie okropnie żenujące uczucie.

O Boże... On czytał w myślach.

Odruchowo cofnęłam się o parę kroków, usiłując stworzyć pomiędzy nami jakąś mentalną przestrzeń.

- Więc... – zaczęłam, usiłując przenieść całą swoją uwagę na Emmetta. – Co tutaj robicie?

Emmett nagle zmarkotniał.

- Przyszyliśmy na pogrzeb – wyjaśnił, patrząc w ziemię.

- Och – odparłam, nie mogąc wymyślić niczego sensowniejszego. – Ale czy wy przypadkiem nie macie zakazu wchodzenia na teren Quileutów?

- Postanowienia paktu na powrót wchodzą w życie dopiero wieczorem – odezwał się Edward, stojąc w cieniu.

- Och, okej. – Spojrzałam na swoje stopy, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć i wkrótce pomiędzy naszą trójką zapadło kłopotliwe milczenie. Zaczęłam się powierzchownie zastanawiać, co robili Seth, Jared i Leah oraz czy już skończyli rozmowę.

- Czy Jared wie, że tu jesteś? – spytał znienacka Edward. Czy też raczej wtrącił się do moich myśli.

- A czy Bella wie, gdzie ty jesteś? – odgryzłam się impulsywnie. Nie lubiłam tej całej nadopiekuńczości, które towarzyszyło chyba wszystkim nadludzkim istotom, i wampirom, i wilkołakom. Edward uśmiechnął się, sprawiając wrażenie rozbawionego.

- Nie, pewnie nie. Ale ja mogę się obronić.

- A ja nie? – odparowałam, zadziornie zakładając ręce na biodra. Wiedziałam, że zachowuję się głupio. On był przecież wampirem, na litość boską. A wampiry zabijają ludzi.

- Masz rację – odpowiedział na moje myśli. – Jesteśmy wampirami. I zabijamy ludzi. Stanowimy dla was niebezpieczeństwo. I nie możesz się przed nami obronić.

- Ale jesteście chyba _dobrymi_ wampirami, prawda? – przypomniałam, unosząc brwi.

- Ale on takim nie był – odparł cicho Edward, kiwając głową w stronę cmentarza. – Jeśli spotkałabyś go w lesie o zmierzchu, nie miałabyś żadnych szans.

Do moich oczu znowu napłynęły łzy, jak przypomniałam sobie, co Jared powiedział mi w nocy po bitwie, a czego Catherine i jej rodzina nigdy nie mogli sie dowiedzieć. Że Riley, ich jedyny syn, został zmieniony w spragnioną krwi maszynę do zabijania. Że był odpowiedzialny za niektóre morderstwa w Seattle i próbował zabić niewinną dziewczyną. Że, by go powstrzymać, Emmett i jego rodzina musieli zabić jego. Zabić albo zrobić to coś, co robi się, by pozbyć się wampira.

Trumna na pogrzebie była zamknięta. Jako jedna z niewielu osób wiedziałam, że była również pusta. Kiedy spytałam Jareda, co się stało z ciałem Rileya, zasmucił się i odmówił mówienia na ten temat.

- Był dobrą osobą – mruknęłam cicho, uświadamiając sobie, że znowu płaczę. Ktoś podsunął mi pod nos chusteczkę, a gdy spojrzałam w górę, zobaczyłam Emmetta patrzącego na mnie ze współczuciem. – W dzieciństwie bawiliśmy się we trójkę, to znaczy ja, Cat i Riley, w zdobywanie flagi. Tylko ja się z nimi bawiłam. Nikt inny nie chciał, bo nie byli stąd. A potem, kiedy Riley wyjechał... To było dla Catie takie trudne... Jej rodziców nigdy nie było w domu, ciągle pracowali. Już wtedy stracili syna... – Przerwałam i wzięłam drżący oddech. – Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że stracą go dwa razy, że to będzie takie ciężkie... i tak bardzo bolesne...

Przymknęłam powieki, a Emmett zamknął mnie w czymś, co można było określić jedynie jako niedźwiedzi uścisk. Trzymał mnie mocno, dopóki nie przestałam płakać. Potem rozejrzałam się dookoła i zauważyłam, że Edward zniknął.

- Gdzie on poszedł? – spytałam.

- Znaleźć Bellę – odpowiedział chłopak, a na jego twarzy ponownie zagościł uśmiech. – Nie może przebywać zbyt długo z daleka od niej, bo zaczyna mieć objawy podobne do tych na odwyku czy coś podobnego.

Zaśmiałam się.

- Chyba wiem, o co ci chodzi – wyznałam. Chłodny uścisk Emmetta przypomniał mi, jak długo to ja pozostawałam z daleka od Jareda. Ciekawe, czy jeszcze rozmawiali i czy Leah wydrze się na mnie, jeśli już wrócę. Nie musiałam jednak rozmyślać na ten temat zbyt długo, bo wkrótce rozległ się okrzyk:

- Kim!

Odwróciłam wzrok od Emmetta i zobaczyłam Jareda stąpającego ciężko po zboczu wzgórza. Zręcznie wymijał po drodze ukryte w trawie groby i wyglądał tak, jakby usilnie starał się kontrolować swoją złość.

Uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco do Emmetta i stanęłam u boku Jareda. Jego ramię owinęło się wokół mojej talii, przyciągając mnie mocno do niego, przez co wkrótce uderzyła mnie gwałtowna fala gorąca. Spojrzałam mu w twarz, starając się sprawiać wrażenie stanowczej.

- Bądź _miły_ – nakazałam krótko. Niemalże widziałam, jak mięśnie jego szczęki się napięły, co oznaczało, że bardzo ciężko pracował nad utrzymaniem temperamentu na wodzy.

- Cześć, Jared – przywitał się Emmett, machając dłonią. U niego chyba też dostrzegłam lekkie napięcie mięśni, ale równie dobrze mogłaby to być spowodowane niezbyt dobrą widocznością.

- Cześć, pijawko – odpowiedział gburowato Jared.

- _Jared_! – zawołałam zszokowana. Westchnął.

- Emmett – wykrztusił przez zaciśnięte zęby. _No cóż_, pomyślałam, _zawsze to jakiś początek. Przynamniej teraz obaj zwracają się do siebie po imieniu._

- Wiesz – zaczął Emmett – nie gadaliśmy jeszcze po bitwie, przez te obrażenia Jacoba i w ogóle, ale chciałem powiedzieć, że tworzycie niezły szyk na polu walki.

Po tych słowach cała się spięłam. Wcale nie podobał mi się tor, na jaki zbaczała ta rozmowa. Emmett chyba za bardzo się starał.

- Tak? – odparł Jared, rozchmurzając się nieco w reakcji na komplement.

- Zdecydowanie. Może kiedyś zorganizujemy sobie jeszcze taki podobny pojedynek wampirów z wilkołakami, wiesz, żeby dopracować technikę, co?

Spojrzałam na Emmetta, ale tylko koślawo się uśmiechał. Spojrzałam na Jareda, ale ten z kolei wyglądał na zamyślonego. _No nie._ Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że w ogóle rozważał taką propozycję. Przecież nie było nawet mowy, by do czegoś takiego doszło.

- Nie. Nie ma mowy, że to się zdarzy – zadecydowałam twardym tonem. – Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Jared nie odpowiedział. – Dobrze, chodźmy. – Trąciłam jego ramię i usiłowałam popchnąć go do tyłu, zmuszając tym samym do ponownego wspięcia się na pagórek. – Czas do domu. – Jared pozwolił mi się poprowadzić przez zarośniętą ścieżkę. Na początku szedł tyłem, ale potem się odwrócił. – Czas, by lubiący pakować się w kłopoty wampir wrócił do swojej trumny, a my do naszej rodziny –kontynuowałam normalnym tonem, chociaż wiedziałam, że obaj dobrze mnie słyszeli. – Jesteśmy na _pogrzebie_, pamiętacie?

Dotarliśmy do szczytu wzgórza i zatrzymaliśmy się. Uczestnicy pogrzebu już prawie się rozeszli. Widziałam moich rodziców spacerujących z Sue Clearwater, której dwójka dzieci kłóciła się cicho przy krypcie. Cynthia stała z Catherine blisko samochodu, który miał zabrać Millerów z powrotem do domu. Westchnęłam cicho, gotowa na powrót do domu i spędzenie reszty tego spokojnego dnia na wspomnieniach, lecz zostałam gwałtownie wyrwana ze swojej zadumy.

- Pakt zaczyna obowiązywać przy zachodzie słońca, pijawko! – zawołał przez ramię Jared. Zerknęłam za siebie i zobaczyłam, że Emmett nadal stał na krawędzi wzgórza. Cienie drzew niemal kompletnie zakrywały jego sylwetkę.

- Nie martw się! – odkrzyknął Emmett. – Mam ze sobą moje rubinowe trzewiczki*! Już lecę do domu!

Zaśmiałam się cicho, a Jared mruczał coś pod nosem, aż dołączyliśmy do stojących przy aucie rodziców.

Żadne z nas nie było w nastroju do rozmów podczas drogi do domu, więc tata włączył radio. Z głośników popłynął znany z zapowiedzi filmów głos jakiegoś faceta, który prezentował właśnie wiadomości dnia. Automatycznie nadstawiłam uszu, kiedy padła nazwa „Seattle"…

- A teraz, w wiadomościach lokalnych z Seattle: tamtejszy szef policji, Mark Johnson, wydał dzisiaj oświadczenie, iż okryty niesławą Rębacz z Seattle prawdopodobnie zaprzestał swej działalności. W ciągu minionych trzech tygodni nie doszło do żadnych morderstw i aresztowano trzech potencjalnych podejrzanych, którzy mogli dopuścić się tych makabrycznych zbrodni. Lokalni urzędnicy są niemal pewni, iż Rębacz postanowił się ukryć w związku z nagłośnieniem całej sprawy. Jednakże policja nadal nalega, by zachowywać wszelkie środki ostrożności, zwłaszcza pomiędzy osiemnastą a ósmą rano. Teraz przeniesiemy się do Janice, która przybliży nam sytuację na drogach. Jak to wygląda, Janice?

Janice zaczęła swą relację od tego, co już wiedzieliśmy: że znowu pada.

Przestałam słuchać radia i odwróciwszy wzrok od okna, zobaczyłam, że Jared patrzył na mnie znacząco, sprawiając wrażenie niezmiernie zadowolonego z siebie. Nie zajęło mi zbyt dużo czasu zorientowanie się, dlaczego: sfora uznawała walkę z nowonarodzonymi za dowód, iż jest zwartą grupą, w pełni sprawną i zdolną do obrony rezerwatu. Poza tym zwycięstwo podniosło poczucie własnej wartości wszystkich jej członków.

Kiedy dojechaliśmy do domu, rozbrzmiał dzwonek telefonu Cynthii. Szybko wyciszyła popową melodię z mocnym bitem i otworzywszy klapkę, pospiesznie odczytała otrzymaną wiadomość, a potem spojrzała na mamę.

- Michelle zaprasza mnie i parę dziewczyn na noc do swojego domu. Mogę iść? – Sposób, w jaki zadała to pytanie, sugerował, że myślała, iż nikomu nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy się na to zgodzić.

- Oczywiście, kochanie. – Oczy mamy jakby się zapaliły. Była oczywiście bardzo zaskoczona i nawet nieco szczęśliwa, że Cynthia wreszcie chce gdzieś wyjść, bo nie robiła tego już od jakiegoś czasu.

- Możemy ją podrzucić – odezwał się znienacka Jared. – I tak miałem zamiar zabrać Kim na spacer po plaży, a dom przyjaciółki Cynthii nie może być daleko.

- I nie jest – dodała Cynthia, z nadzieją przenosząc wzrok z mamy na tatę.

- Okej, w takim razie w porządku – wydał zezwolenie ojciec. Nasza trójka wygramoliła się więc z samochodu i skierowała do furgonetki Jareda.

- Tylko zapnijcie pasy! – zawołał jeszcze tata, kiedy zawarczał silnik. Cynthia i ja pomachałyśmy mu na pożegnanie.

Wysadziliśmy Cyn przy domu jej przyjaciółki, a dwie minuty później dotarliśmy na plażę numer dwa.

Przez parę pierwszych minut panowała błoga cisza. Jared wplótł swoje palce w moje. Raz po raz dosięgały nas nieco chłodne podmuchy wiatru, ale za każdym razem, gdy zadrżałam, Jared przyciągał mnie do siebie na kilka sekund, żebym mogła się ogrzać. Zachód słońca był przepiękny: róż, złoto i barwa pomarańczowa mieszały się ze sobą na horyzoncie, tworząc coś na kształt cudownego dzieła sztuki.

- Kim? – odezwał się Jared uroczystym głosem, co wyrwało mnie z własnych rozmyślań.

- Tak? – Obróciłam się, by na niego spojrzeć i zdałam sobie sprawę, że kiedy ja podziwiałam zachód słońca, on przyklęknął przede mną na jedno kolano. Wziął moją lewą rękę w swoją prawą, a w jego drugiej dłoni dostrzegłam błysk srebrnego pierścionka.

- Jared! – zaprotestowałam, próbując wyrwać się z jego uścisku. Na próżno. – Co uzgodniliśmy odnośnie ślubu?

- Ale to nie jest pierścionek zaręczynowy! – sprostował, patrząc na mnie największymi oczami szczeniaczka, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam. – To tylko pierścionek „obietnicowy".

- Pierścionek „obietnicowy"? – powtórzyłam sceptycznie.

- Tak – potwierdził i westchnął z ulgą, kiedy przestałam próbować uwolnić swoją rękę.

- No dobrze, ale co ja mam ci dokładnie obiecać? – spytałam z pozorną powagą, udając, że nic nie rozumiem. Jared złapał teraz obie moje dłonie i podniósł się. Cieszyłam się, że już nie padało, bo inaczej miałabym oczy pełne kropel deszczu, gdybym musiała spoglądać w górę. Przez długą chwilę nic nie mówił i poczułam, jak pod wpływem jego oddanego spojrzenia się rumienię. Nigdy nie patrzył na mnie inaczej. I za każdym razem, kiedy to robił, mój żołądek przyjmował szalone pozycje jogi, tak samo jak wtedy w stołówce, gdy pierwszy raz popatrzył na mnie swoimi nowymi oczami. Kiedy w końcu otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, jego słowa były łagodne i przepełnione uczuciem:

- Że kiedy cię poproszę, abyś za mnie wyszła – jak już skończymy szkołę, jak zapytam twoich rodziców i jak te całe sprawy związane z wilkołakami i wampirami się uspokoją – to powiesz tak. Że będziesz moja. Na zawsze. – Przyglądałam mu się przez dłuższą chwilę czas, po prostu napawając się szczęściem, jakiego doświadczałam. A on zastygł w oczekiwaniu, wzrokiem próbując odczytać moje emocje.

- W porządku – powiedziałam w końcu, skinąwszy głową. – Mogę to zrobić.

- Więc mogę go włożyć? – zapytał ochoczo. Ponownie kiwnęłam głową, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, jaki wywołała na mojej twarzy jego radość. Delikatnie umieścił srebrny pierścionek na palcu serdecznym mojej lewej dłoni i go pocałował. Potem pocałował moją dłoń i składał pocałunki na całym ramieniu, aż dotarł do ust, gdzie złożył najdelikatniejszy, najsłodszy pocałunek, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczyłam.

Powrót do spokojnego oddychania i przywrócenie normalnego rytmu bicia serca zajęło mi trochę czasu.

- A gdzie jest twój? – spytałam, czując lekkie obciążenie na lewej dłoni. Jared podniósł swoją rękę i w przytłumionym świetle zalśnił identyczny pierścionek.

- Już we właściwym miejscu – odparł z uśmiechem i pochylił się, by pocałować mnie szybko w usta.

- Mogę ci zadać pytanie? – poprosiłam i oparłam się o jego ramię. Palce jego prawej dłoni, trzymającej moją lewą, przesunęły się po pierścionku, jakby się bał, że nagle zniknie. – Po co nam te pierścionki? – spytałam, pocierając nosem jego skórę. – Przecież już wiesz, że jestem twoja.

Wzruszył ramionami i ten ruch sprawił, że się zachwialiśmy, bo przeniosłam na niego praktycznie cały ciężar swojego ciała. Szybko jednak z powrotem ruszyliśmy naprzód, a on rozważał moje pytanie.

- No cóż, _ja_ wiem, że jesteś moja. Na zawsze. Ale chcę być pewien, że _inni_ też będą o tym wiedzieli.

- Jesteś takim małym, zazdrosnym szczeniaczkiem – zażartowałam, odsuwając dłoń, i stanęłam naprzeciwko niego, idąc tyłem wzdłuż plaży.

- Być może – przyznał, uśmiechając się. Ledwie co rozpoznałam złośliwe chochliki w jego oczach, a już ruszył do przodu i zanim się zorientowałam, wylądowałam w jego ramionach. Niósł mnie w taki w sposób, w jaki pan młody przenosi swoją świeżo upieczoną żonę przez próg ich nowego domu, pokrywając jednocześnie moją twarz pocałunkami, przez chichotałam jak oszalała. – Ale jesteś moją partnerką, więc muszę być zazdrosny. – Tym razem nie przeciwstawiłam się takiej terminologii.

Doszliśmy do miejsca, gdzie leżał podmoczony przez fale pień. Jared usiadł na wybielonym drzewie i usadził mnie obok siebie, skrywając przed zimnem w swoim ciepłym uścisku.

- Wiesz – mruknęłam cicho, ponownie opierając się o jego ramie. – Ja zdążyłam się już przyzwyczaić do myśli, że cię kocham, ale ty długo nie miałeś pojęcia, że w ogóle istnieję.

- To nieprawda! – zaprotestował, lecz uciszyłam go, kładąc mu dłoń na ustach.

- A właśnie że prawda i dobrze o tym wiesz – powiedziałam delikatnie. – Ale nie jestem zła. Tylko tak sobie pomyślałam, jak bardzo moje życie się zmieniło, odkąd cię mam. I jaka ze mnie szczęściara. – Przerwałam, poszukując odpowiednich słów, które oddałyby istotę moich uczuć. - Przyzwyczaiłam się do bycia niewidzialną.

- Już nie jesteś niewidzialna – odpowiedział Jared. Jego oczy przeszywały na wskroś moje. – Tak właściwie to jesteś wszystkim, co jestem w stanie dostrzec.

- I właśnie za to cię kocham, za to cię kochałam i za to zawsze będę cię kochać.

- Zawsze? – spytał. Wzięłam jego lewą rękę i przycisnąłem ją do swojej, żeby nasze srebrne pierścionki się zetknęły.

- Zawsze.

I byliśmy, i jesteśmy, i będziemy razem.

Na zawsze.


End file.
